Universal Ultimate Alliance
by Darius the King
Summary: The Nickelodeon and Nintendo universes are in peril! Heroes from all around such as SpongeBob, Mario, Toad, Toadette, Kirby, Kenan, Kel, and even Squidward are lead by the ultimate hero, Darius Leysner. They must defeat villains such as Plankton, Bowser, and even Mrs. Beady. They are all also faced with the Frightmares, Plankton's dark minions. The universes will never be the same!
1. Who Is She? (Part 1)

NOTE: READ MY PROFILE IN ORDER FOR THIS STORY TO MAKE SENSE!

Chapter 1: Who is She?

It was a typical winter day in Dark-Light City. There were several people running about their lives and they were extremely busy. In the most epic neighborhood in the city, was a dark blue and white house. And in that house lived the one and only SpongeBob Squarepants and Patrick Star. This was their home instead of Bikini Bottom, where everybody had to move due to global warming, that the dreaded Plankton had caused. SpongeBob felt the area around him shaking as he drunk some root beer and approached Patrick.

"Patrick, have you noticed that the ground has been rumbling lately?" SpongeBob asked, rubbing his hands together as he felt another tremor. This one caused him to fall down as he said, "There it is again! Anyways like I was saying Patrick, have you noticed this awkward rumbling? I mean it's like an earthquake or something."

"It's just my stomach. All of that food just made me even hungrier." Patrick said as he ate a piece of pizza. SpongeBob rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever! You can pretend you don't notice anything."

The ground HAD been rumbling lately, and the skies have been darkish blue and slightly raining for the past 2 weeks, so SpongeBob was right. Patrick however, didn't believe him as usual.

"Squarepants, you are crazy." Patrick said.

SpongeBob had gotten immediately mad, but before he could react, a deadly bolt of lightning struck him. "SpongeBob Torture Porn!" Patrick had shouted.

"It's called Squidward Torture Po-"

And again, the lightning bolt had struck him. "Wow! Now the universe is against YOU!" Patrick yelled as he got up and grabbed a baseball bat. He then swung it at SpongeBob, sending him across the room. SpongeBob looked out the window and started screaming at what he saw. The city was illuminating in the middle as various troops with rifiles and machine guns were attacking the citizens. "Patrick...what is going on? Have you been selling drugs to aliens?!" SpongeBob asked, confused and in a battle stance.

"No way SpongeBob. Obviously, it is the apocalypse." Patrick said, raising his hands.

"No, that'll happen in a million years!" SpongeBob argued back.

Suddenly, a figure came sliding downstairs, leaving a trail of ice and crystals behind him. He said, "You both are wrong. The apocalypse isn't happening Patrick. And SBSP, it'll happen in billions of years, not millions."

"Darius, you FINALLY came to the rescue. Good timing as well." SpongeBob said as he took a relieving sigh.

Darius Leysner was about 5 feet and 5 inches tall, had brown skin, brownish-black eyes, which were always covered by his shades, black hair, a black shirt with black gym shorts, and anti-gravity black Nike shoes. He was the "hero" of the town and SpongeBob Squarepants was his best friend.

"Actually, I found somebody who I've never seen in this world before. And I'm Darius, therefore, that shouldn't happen." Darius said, as he was a good person who liked to look and sound evil, thinking that it makes him allot more cooler.

SpongeBob and Patrick ran outside to where Darius had pointed and just saw a puddle of blood. Patrick cringed at the sight as he said, "Maybe we should've stayed INSIDE."

"I see red paint. Or is it ketchup? Maybe Hawaiian Punch? Kool-Aid?!" said the oblivious SpongeBob.

"No stupid, OVER THERE!" Darius yelled, twisting SpongeBob towards the right direction. "Why didn't you just point there?" SpongeBob asked, getting Darius to kick him in his face. SpongeBob felt his nose bleeding as he said, "Stop attacking me for once. It doesn't solve anything."

Inches away from the blood was a mushroom-like girl. The cap of her seemed to be blossomed with pink spots, and she had a red/pink vest on and was clearly unconcious. Darius approached her and picked up her body. He then said "I don't know where she's from, but we must get ready, for this battle!" Patrick looked around and said, "What battle?" Darius sighed and said, "Just take her to the Galaxy Ship!" SpongeBob groaned and slowly picked the girl up. "I'm pretty sure the little fungus is dead."

SpongeBob & Patrick agreed and took the girl to their awesome ship. Darius then ran at top speed (200 mph) and got the invaders' attention. They started firing away at him, but Darius had dodged all bullets and was kicking the soldiers in the face and sliding under them at light speed. He began doing multiple homing attacks, in a similar fashion to Sonic the Hedgehog who he tries to act like in terms of abilities. He rolled up into a ball and went past several of these soldiers. "I bet I know who is behind this. Plankton." he said as he punched out soldiers and kicked them into the air. He ran up a wall and then about 80 soldiers cornered him. He brought out his Star Sword and yelled "Frost!" Suddenly a mist of ice froze the soldiers and made his way to the "Galaxy Ship" where SpongeBob and Patrick were.

When he arrived at the ship, not one, but TWO mushroom creatures were laying in there medical room. "Wow, you didn't kill anybody, I'm surprised." Darius said as he approached SpongeBob.

"Squarepants, define what they are, who they are, and where they are from." Darius said with aggression in his 12-year old voice. "Do I have to?" SpongeBob asked, smiling. Darius sighed and said, "You don't have to, unless you wanna die due to this weird invasion thing!"

"So far, all I know is that they are from a specific race called Toads. They are both 12, like you. And they are from the so called, Mushroom Kingdom." SpongeBob said, shaking.

"It's impossible. I knew it! As you can see, now we are under attack by a new enemy. Or old enemy for that matter" Darius said as he grabbed his gun.

SpongeBob and Patrick looked with confusion in their eyes. "What old enemy, my mom?" Patrick asked. "No! Your mom isn't evil, she's an idiot. Matter of fact, when she visited LAST year, you didn't recognize her and called her Santa." Darius said, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, the pink headed Toad woke up, looking extremely tired. "She's alive!" Patrick said as thunder roared and lightning started striking outside. "I feel like I'm in a horror movie now." SpongeBob said, sitting down.

Without hesitance, Darius pulled out his machine gun and aimed it at her face. She started panting extremely fast. "She sounds like she's on cocaine!" Patrick said, laughing.

"Darius, put the gun away!" SpongeBob yelled as Toadette was almost crying, not knowing where she was. Darius still fired, but it went through SpongeBob's hole. "Wow! You really missed me by THAT much." SpongeBob said.

Darius slowly backed the gun away from her and did an amazing somersault across the room. "Where am I?" Toadette said, frightened. Patrick snapped his fingers saying, "We're gonna go to jail soon for tormenting a girl, Darius." Darius angrily punched Patrick and sent him across the room.

SpongeBob laughed and stated that she was in Dark-Light City. "What other place does this look like, Damnation City?" he asked, still laughing hysterically. Darius approached her saying, "This city isn't where you're from, I can sure as hell guarantee that."

"Dark-Light City? I though I was in Shroom City!" Toadette shrieked. Patrick laughed saying, "Nope! This is the city of Dark and Light!" Darius smacked Patrick in the head and said, "That's not why it's called that. ALL cities go from dark to light!"

Toad had also begun to wake up and yawned softly. Toadette out of the blaze quickly ran and kissed Toad all over. "What is this place?" he asked. SpongeBob jumped up in front of him, getting him to scream and fall back. "You're in Dark-Light City peppermint head! Darius, am I the only one who thinks that the girl's voice is slightly deeper than the boy's?"

"Hmm...these worlds...universes...in danger...IMPOSSIBLE!" Darius shouted, as he can usually get angry fast. "F***! Control your temper!" SpongeBob said as he backed up into a wall.

"It is finally time, that we get to the bottom of this." Darius said as he began drinking some orange juice. "What do you mean by that?" Patrick asked, grabbing a doughnut from his pocket. "I mean, it's time for us to go on ANOTHER adventure since our previous. This time, OUT of this universe!" Darius said as he laughed. Patrick jumped back saying, "This WILL not end well!"

NOTE: I'd appreciate it if you guys gave me a review on what you think of my first fanfiction ever. Negative or positive reviews are acceptable, just please try to avoid any really hurtful insults, as this IS the first fanfiction I've ever written in MY LIFE. Also, I should make it clear that SpongeBob's personality is slightly more matured than his classic and modern personality, therefore he's not AS naive or careless. And the story does slightly get a little more mature as you'll see.


	2. A New Adventure

Chapter 2: A New Adventure

After 4 hours of gathering several items, and listening to Toadette's LONG explanation of how she doesn't know how they got to another universe, Darius made an announcement to the city that he, and several other of his sea creature friends will leave to discover what is happening to the universe.

"Stay onboard our ship, and don't leave. If you do, you will not last a second. Remember, I'm Darius Leysner. Soon, you'll see that I'll be the one to save your lives..."

Darius had finished talking to Toad and Toadette about what was happening and that they would travel with them into the outer universe. He left and closed the exit door. Toad and Toadette had their own bedroom on the ship, since there were apparently 250 rooms on the ship. Their room included a single bed, one small bathroom, a small closet, and a nightstand.

"Do you need anything, Toadette?" Toad asked, looking quite worried about her.

"A little scared, but I'm fine." she said as she blushed bright pink.

Toad decided to have fun with her to make her feel less scared, so instantly he yanked her shoe off and started removing her sock as well. Then he started ticking her bright pink sole. Toadette laughed nonstop at this, to the point where she couldn't breathe. Toad stopped tickling her and instead calmed her down by rubbing her foot. This continued for 10 minutes until Toad felt a slight buldge in his underwear. He almost ended up getting very hard due to his 'sexual' attraction to Toadette.

He saw that Toadette had nearly fallen asleep and thought it would be his chance to finally experience his secret as he put her left foot in his face and actually licked it! He placed her sleeping body into the bed and continued acting on his secret.

Meanwhile, Darius and SpongeBob were walking to the ship. SpongeBob was carrying Gary, and Gary's items.

"Where is that DAMN Krabs at? Doesn't he know how important he is to us?! HE has to fly the dang thing!" Darius asked, determined and ready to leave.

"Darius, he said he's coming onboard!"

"Yes, it is absolutely perfect." Darius said with an evil grin. SpongeBob rolled his eyes, sighing at his friend. "I'm not sure if your BRAIN is absolutely perfect."

They continued walking into the ship, and everybody that volunteered to help out was aboard. Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward...

"I only came so I can view different locations and styles of art and music." Squidward said. "Yeah whatever." Darius said as he rolled his eyes. Patrick said, "At least we have EXTRA support." with a smile. SpongeBob then whispered, "That EXTRA support is just an octopus with six limbs. It's like signing our own death certificate.

Darius went into Toad and Toadette's room and found Toad out of his blue vest and on the floor sleeping, and Toadette was in the bed fully under the covers.

"Well, I should've known he'd be out cold like that..." Darius said as he rolled his eyes.

Darius placed Toad under the covers with Toadette and left the room. Toad started slowly moving and accidentally placed his left hand on Toadette's breasts. Toadette flinched and kicked Toad in his stomach, however he didn't feel a thing.

He then walked over to the Engine Room where SpongeBob was.

"Darius, I'm thinking that those Toad creatures should be turned into humans. They'd be better in several ways and after all, you are the coolest magic guy around." SpongeBob said, thinking that if Toad and Toadette were truly good guys, then they'd be stronger as humans. Darius had the rare power to do this, since he has acquired several magic powers which he obtained at 11. He obtained it when SpongeBob accidentally knocked him into a pool of radioactive chemicals. As they fused within him, he alone, learned several magic techniques. However, if he turned Toad and Toadette human, they wouldn't be able to turn back into regular Toads.

"When the time is ready...for they will be transformed in time." Darius said as he adjusted his shades.

The whole ship started rumbling as the engine kicked in. "This feels just like in Sandy's Rocket." SpongeBob said as he began shaking around. As the ship started going into the air, Patrick said, "Wait! I'm not ready for space travel, AGAIN!"

They got launched into the Universal Outworld, where random planets and universes were. "This is SO epic!" SpongeBob said as he took a root beer from his pocket and began drinking it. "Don't drink any actual REAL beer!" Patrick yelled as he knocked the root beer out of SpongeBob's hand. SpongeBob sighed and said, "Patrick, I'm past the age of 21. I can drink or smoke at any time I want. I choose not to because I don't wanna look like that Osama guy that got killed." Patrick snapped his fingers saying, "Gotcha." He then took a bottle of root beer and dumped it all on the ground. "You'll never get what I mean." said SpongeBob.

"We're heading to the Mushroom Kingdom!" exclaimed Darius. He was ready for action...

Meanwhile, in another location...

"Well, those punks took out our whole army huh? Well all we need is that secret formula that the crustacean has and we will rule!"

"Yes, the barn animals will finally leave me alone and I'll be declared the hero of my world."

"They'll get torched by my awesome Koopa Troop!"

"My Waddle Dees can defeat all of them heroes!"

"Just like those babies I've encountered in Paris, these fools will disappear."

"Aye, and I remember a monkey that destroyed the K. Rool reputation. Now we rule!"

These villains are plotting something, and now Darius must stop them with the aid of SpongeBob Squarepants and Patrick the dimwit Star.


	3. Mushroom Zone

Chapter 3: Mushroom Zone

It was 3:00pm Eastern Standard Time when Toad had finally woken up. He saw Toadette squirming about in her sleep and decided to wake her up.

"Morning Toadie!"

"More like good afternoon..." Toad said with a chuckle.

"You think there's any breakfast?"

"Let's see." Toad said as he kissed his girlfriend on her lips.

In the kitchen SpongeBob was playing Five Nights at Freddy's on his laptop. He was focused on Camera 2B, where Bonnie the Bunny stared at him through the corner of his eye.

"Stay right there you purple menace!" SpongeBob yelled. The monitor then indicated that SpongeBob beat 20/20/20/20 Mode.

"Hell yeah, I won! I am the boss of Five Night's! I don't even care that I got a pink slip! It took me forever! Now I don't ever have to do this mode ever again!"

He gleefully ran out the kitchen to tell Darius. Toad and Toadette had walked into the kitchen where Toadette asked Toad to sit down.

"Toad, do you have a problem? "

"No why?"

"Because every time I get near you, you start to sweat and shake like crazy."

"I have one secret, but if I tell you you'll kill me."

"I swear on the name of God, I will not kill you."

"Fine!" Toad told her about his secret attraction and Toadette blushed and then laughed.

"So you finally reached the age where you start liking my body parts?"

Toad was so embarrassed that his face turned almost as red as blood.

"Well, I'll talk to you about it later tonight, anyways let's eat something."

Toadette opened up the large refrigerator and found several fruits, vegetables, snacks, and drinks. She almost passed out because of all that food she saw. She brought out an orange for her and Toad to share and some whipped cream.

Toad questioned why she needed whipped cream and she said that that's how she always eats oranges.

After eating, they both looked out the window and saw that they were in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Oh my god, Toad look!"

Outside, they saw Darius in a battle with several Koopa Troopas. Darius had flung a Koopa Troops into another one and had shot one with his machine gun. He was aided by Patrick Star who used his body to propel himself into the shelled creatures. Darius summoned a fire wave to burn some Koopa Troopas as he said, "See ya in hell!" Patrick however, was being tackled by the Troopas as he fell to the ground.

Toadette instantly started getting worried and almost started hyperventilating because she knew that Darius and his friends helped them, and would feel bad if they died.

Suddenly however, a mysterious figure appeared and blew a fireball at the Koopas, destroying them all. "Why didn't THAT work when Darius did it?" Patrick asked himself.

Darius and Patrick turned around and looked at the figure. "Thanks short dude, who are you?" Darius asked.

"I am a–Super Mario."

"Well Super Mario, I am Darius, and this is Patrick the retard. We had things good on our own, but at least you came and freaking obliterated them." Darius explained as he leaned back against the ground. "It's not Patrick the Retard, it's Patrick the KING of Retards." Patrick said as he snapped his fingers.

While Darius and Mario discussed matters, Toadette suddenly passed out. This got Toad to panic and scream nonstop!

"Toadette! Toadette! Wake up! Please tell me you didn't die again!"

But no answer, just silence.

However, a tall figure rose over them. He laughed so loud that even Darius recognized that laugh from outside. "Hell no!" Darius yelled as he quickly turned around, facing the Galaxy Ship.

"W-Who are you?" Toad asked in panic as he began protecting Toadette's body, clenching it tightly.

"I'm Plankton, your worst nightmare FOOL!" and with that, he shot Toad in the face with his Darkness Pistol. As Toad collapsed to the ground, Plankton, who was now somehow about 6-feet tall, grabbed him and Toadette and teleported to his own ship.

"Plankton!" Darius screamed as he flew into the ship using his anti-gravity shoes. But all he saw was blood. Patrick yelled through the window, "I'm pretty sure he's not even there!"

Darius angrily thought to himself "_So you kidnap two OTHER 12-year olds? Alright Plankton, I'm coming for you._"


	4. The Plan

Chapter 4: The Plan...

Darius was on the run to Plankton's Ship in the sky, where he saw the infamous Plankton logo.

"Darius! Are you crazy!? That's Plankton's base!" Patrick tried to yell out to his friend but it was too late. Darius had a violent history with villains, but would never tell about it. In fact, he really had to save Toad and Toadette because only they could answer him, and they were only twelve years old... and in LOVE!

"Mr. Mario plumber dude, is there a place we can go to in order to save Darius, after all, he still has that coupon for Pizza Hut!"

"The princesses castle, up ahead!"

"Alright I really need that coupon though, it expires on Christmas Eve."

Meanwhile at Plankton's Base...

Toad and Toadette woke up in a black room, and couldn't see anything but black. Instead, they heard the villains planning their scheme.

"How can we stop Darius from getting to the next universe of Chicago?" asked Kaptain K. Rool.

"Easy, we just trap him here and drain him of his magic powers." said Plankton.

"Hell yeah, we'll be done with this in no time." said Dedede.

"As of now, I will stop Mario from leading the seastar to this ship!" Bowser roared as he jumped out and parachuted down to the Castle Grounds. He was determined to finally win.

"Oh, I'm already here!"

The villains turned around to see Darius had broken in.

"How'd you get in?" Plankton asked.

"You left your back door open...duh!"

In rage, Plankton threw a spear at Darius. Darius did a somersault over the spear and performed his "Icy Wave" ability, causing Plankton to start sliding everywhere. Darius then pushed Plankton into the wall, causing him to become discombobulated. "You won't get away with this Darius!" Plankton yelled as he tried regaining his balance.

Darius quickly searched for Toad and Toadette and heard them screaming for help. He quickly ran in, and without a word, sliced the ropes they were tired with and carried them to the back door. Dedede quickly blocked them and Darius ended up running into the almighty ruler of Dream Land.

"Goin' somewhere kid?" Dedede asked, swinging at Darius with his powerful hammer. Darius grabbed the hammer and struggled as Deedee started to overpower him. Toad, still injured, kicked Dedede, getting him to focus his attention on Toad. Distracted by the Mushroom tween, Darius kicked Dedede down in a tornado fashion.

Darius ran towards the other door down the long hallway as it was slowly closing. He could feel the blood rushing in Toad and Toadette as they were actually scared. He finally made it by a hair, as the door nearly closed them in. Darius immediately threw Toad and Toadette out the door, and sent them plummeting down to Earth. He then quickly made a daring leap of awesomeness and used his epic gliding ability to grab the two Toads hand in hand and crashed down into the castle.

Apparently, they landed on SpongeBob! SpongeBob screamed in pain and then pushed Toad and Toadette off of him. He was confused to what just happened. Darius got off of SpongeBob and said, "SB, you're alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because your so weak you can't even lift stuffed animals?"

"Curse you, Darius!" SpongeBob said, knowing that he was nowhere near strong.

"Well I'm Darius, therefore I can comically and openly insult your flaws." Darius said, smirking.

"Can't argue with that."

"And Squarepants, look at these two. Bleeding nearly to death, maybe you should put them in the ship hospital."

SpongeBob agreed and helped the two walk to the ship and get rest. Toad couldn't talk because he was in too much pain from that gunshot. He could only smile as a symbol to thank Darius.

"By the way SB, I used your credit cards to buy my Sega Genesis and the Sega CD, and the Sega 32X."

SpongeBob groaned after hearing this, as Darius is so awesome that he can remember credit card numbers. "I seriously either have to change my numbers, or cancel those cards." SpongeBob said.

In the ship's hospital, Toad and Toadette were sleeping on seperate beds, in pain. Toad could barely move due to Plankton shooting him and couldn't even wake up, dream, or have nightmares. Toadette had been thinking about these heroes, these villains, and these events, reminding her about how she and Toad both did those kinds of things. Now she fears that it has to happen all over again, but this time, even more risky... But what about Patrick and Mario who have set off for Plankton's Base?


	5. So Long-A Bowser

Chapter 5: So Long-a Bowser!

Patrick and Mario ended up somewhere that was not Plankton's Base. It was a mirrored place with bright crystal reflections.

"Okay I get it, this is that ghetto Vanilla Ice version of Pizza Hut, good thinking." Patrick said while winking.

"Hmm...this teleporter seems to have worked-a wrong way. We are in Crystal Palace, I remember from 2001."

A thought then popped up in Patrick's head! "Oh, I get it! Your timeline is different than ours! No wonder time goes slower in our universe than it does this one."

"Oh yesssss...Mario...you return..." a chilling voice said.

Suddenly, Mario's enemy, Crystal King AND Bowser came down. Bowser had ice gleaming all over his body and was also twice his original size. "Crystal King!" Mario shouted, getting in a fighting stance. The Crystal King zapped Mario with an ice lightning bolt, temporarily freezing him.

"I'll take on...uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...the Ice Turtle! Yeah, that's his new nickname." Patrick said, putting up his fists.

Bowser clawed Patrick for that rude statement and Patrick flew into the glass mirror. He dodged Bowser's attacks and even countered Bowser's uppercut. Bowser delivered a kick to the face, but Patrick thanked him back with a skull-breaking face jab! "Good thing Darius taught me how to play Street Fighter!" Patrick exclaimed. Bowser than put his arms in the air saying, "Icee Boost!" Suddenly, a giant Icee formed from his hands and made Patrick's jaw drop. Bowser began pouring the frozen liquid onto Patrick, getting the pink starfish to shiver. Bowser began laughing as he said, "Did you really think you could beat ME?" Patrick however, began eating his way through the Icee river, and charged straight into Bowser. Bowser was thrown into the mirror and groaned as he slowly got up. "I need my camera!" Patrick said, digging in his pockets, only to find a notebook. He simply shrugged his shoulders saying, "This'll have to do!"

Mario was defeated by Crystal King and about to be finished. "Thissss time Mario, I will ice you for good!" Luckily, Darius, SpongeBob, Squidward, Sandy, Krabs, Toad, and Toadette (Darius can't leave them) busted in with the Space Warped Motor ATV. SpongeBob grabbed both Patrick and Mario and Darius ended up running over the Crystal King and nearly killing Bowser.

"MARRRRRRRIIOOOOOO!" Bowser angrily yelled.

"Don't worry Darius, fatty fatty will never catch us!" SpongeBob cheered. However he gasped at the sight that Bowser was now in a pink Cadallaic chasing them down. Darius screamed and started to floor the gas pedal. He then swerved around and cracked through an ice floor, leading them into a tunnel. "It's official, you're crazy." Toadette said to Darius. Darius stuck his middle finger out to her saying, "I'm not crazy girl, I'm Darius!"

Bowser was still behind and eventually crashed right into them, causing Toadette to fly out of the ATV and land on Bowser's roof. "Well look at that, the girl can't even stay in her seat. How rude!" Patrick said as he leaned back. Toad quickly looked back, calling out for Toadette, but unable to grab her hand. Squidward actually tried to help by squirting paint onto Bowser's window, but Bowser came out on the sunroof and grabbed Toadette, trying to seriously kill her. Sandy used her lasso to pull Bowser in. Bowser grabbed the lasso and put it around Toadette's neck in an attempt to choke her.

"Patrick Star! Do something before I purposely crash this car, killing us all!" Darius screamed as he swerved around.

Patrick jumped onto Bowser and grabbed Toadette, jumping back onto the ATV. Bowser attempted to grab Patrick, but missed and landed on the front window. However, their path was covered in spikes on the bottom. Toad and Toadette hugged each other tightly, expressing each others love in their final moments. SpongeBob screamed, and Patrick was horrified, but Darius managed to get the ATV into Anti-Gravity mode, allowing them to dodge spikes and a pile of explosives. "We just ignored the laws of gravity!" Patrick shouted. Bowser however, trying to get his maximum power up, didn't see the spikes or explosives. He screamed and ran right into the explosives, resulting in him being gone forever.

"Yes! Ice Turtle is gone!" Patrick happily cheered.

Fireworks lit up the sky as they were now in Sherbet Land {If you're wondering which one, the one from Double Dash!, not 64}. Toad and Toadette kissed each other as Toad was glad Bowser didn't nearly kill her or him. SpongeBob drank some Sprite and Darius had some Orange Juice, which was his favorite ever. Krabs threw some money all around himself and Squidward played the clarinet good for once. Sandy then lit a firework that showed the Mushroom sign in full rainbow color. "Am I the only one that feels cold?" Patrick asked, unaware that they were in a cold climate.

After returning to the ship, Princess Peach offered to tag along with Darius along with the Toad soldiers, regular Koopas {not Troopas} and the good Shy Guys. Darius agreed to this since now they have an army to fight with! Mario, Luigi, and even Yoshi attended the party as well.

Toad and Toadette were extremely tired, but before they fell asleep, they decided to see where they were heading next...

"SpongeBob, we are now heading for the Orange Chicago Universe!" yelled Darius. SpongeBob rolled his eyes saying, "That name makes no sense whatsoever!" Darius hit him on the head saying, "Shut up! That's what my radar says!" SpongeBob pushed Darius while yelling, "Then your radar is just as functional as your brain!" Darius angrily pulled out a large sledgehammer from the wall and swung back. "Oh really, so my brain isn't functional?!" he angrily yelled, now chasing SpongeBob around in circles with the sledgehammer. "Leave me alone!" SpongeBob shouted in fear as he tripped and hit the ground, now with Darius repeatedly flattening him with the hammer. Toad and Toadette began laughing saying, "This'll be one heck of an adventure."


	6. Welcome to 90s Chicago

Chapter 6: Welcome to 90s Chicago!

Toad was staring at Toadette while she was sleeping and couldn't help it because he had a nightmare. He wanted to wake her up. He wanted to ask her so many things, but just couldn't. He instead just hugged her extremely tightly. So tight that Toadette's face was slowly turning red and then blue. She then backed away from him slightly and got a deep breath of air. Toadette looked at Toad and said to herself, "He sure likes to hug tight."

The next day, the ship landed into the new universe in front of a small grocery store named Rigby's Groceries. Darius got out and a question finally popped up in his head, he turned to SpongeBob and asked, "SB, I just thought of something, how do all of you guys breath without water?"

"Because a spell was put on us by the Bonnie the demonic Bunny." SpongeBob said, although that is NOT true!

"You know, that's so stupid that it makes sense." Darius surprisingly said. They entered the store and Darius grabbed Orange Juice and went to the counter. "Excuse me sir...I need to buy this!" he said as he waved his hand.

The worker quickly took Darius's money and gave him the juice.

"Hey, you look pretty cool yet suspicious at the same time, what is your name?" Darius said snapping his fingers.

"Kenan Rockmore." said the worker.

"And I'm a guy who knows Kenan Rockmore!" said another person who's name was Kel Kimble.

"Who loves Orange Soda?" Kel said.

"Darius loves him some Orange Juice & Soda!" Darius said with a smile on his face.

"Is it true?"

"I do, I do, I do-oo-oh!"

Darius and Kel then started dancing wildly in the store, celebrating the beloved Orange Soda! "Damn Darius, just when I thought you couldn't get any more wild or insane." SpongeBob said. Darius stopped as he said, "Orange Soda and Orange Juice are the best drinks in the world!" Kel then said, "Celebrate the orange!" The two then continued dancing crazy as Kenan said, "Wow! There's another crazy person in town." SpongeBob then said, "Tell me about it."

Back at Plankton's Ship...

"I know him, that's Kenan Rockmore!" said minor villain, John "Jackhammer" Rogan.

"Indeed" said Plankton, "We must defeat the heroes! Let's wait however, and order Pizza Hut, Darius dropped his coupon!"

Bowser entered the room being nothing but bones. Plankton shrieked and then said "Bowser, you were dead?"

"No, my skin has melted away, it will take a day or two to return to normal, but now, I am the Dry Bowser, 10 times stronger than the original! Darius...will..die..." Bowser said with a crackling voice. Plankton laughed as he said, "Well, I guess it's not that big of an issue."

Back at the Galaxy Ship...

Toadette was still asleep, and Toad just couldn't help it anymore. He unbuttoned her shirt and attempted to undo her bra, but he thought that whether he wanted to do it or not, he would have to wait until she was 100% ready. So now he must control his almost-lustful feelings for her...Can he do it?


	7. Plankton!

Chapter 7: Plankton!

Darius walked around the store with SpongeBob, still explaining the merging and disappearance of many universes.

"You don't know the situation we are dealing with here. You see...for 2 whole years, I've been getting rid of the villains, one by one. However, now they've come back. I believe that they have a secret base located as one WHOLE universe. Decided to call it, heh, Empire Darkness."

"And what do WE have to do about it?" Kenan asked. Darius answered by simply stabbing an orange soda bottle and smiled in the process.

"Point made!" Kel said in shock as he jumped back. He took the knife from the soda and started screaming after seeing the delicious liquid spray out! He quickly grabbed tape and put it on the bottle saying, "Homie breathe!" Darius rolled his eyes saying, "Are you guys gonna save the universe?" Kenan then said, "Yeah I want to be recognized as something!"

"Then if you want to help, join our force." Darius said with his hands clenched in a fist and a smile on his face.

Kenan and Kel agreed, but before anything else could happen, they all heard a scream. "Is that Chris's mother?!" Kel asked in shock. Kenan then said, "I'm pretty sure his mother is fake..." Darius then said, "Don't argue about if somebody is somebody's mother!"

Darius ran outside with SpongeBob, Kenan, and Kel following behind. There they saw Plankton, with Toad and Toadette being held by two of his soldiers. Toadette waved slightly with a very sad and scared expression on her face.

"I'm afraid our little game ends here." Plankton said as he took steps backwards.

SpongeBob quickly sprinted towards Plankton and was about to attack. However, a soldier pushed him back. "You see fools, I am powerful. You can't win, it's hopeless!"

Plankton then suddenly looked at Toad and Toadette smiling and walking towards them. "And now I finally have you two as Bowser has correctly told me. You two will be burned at the stake, especially YOU girly." the green villain said.

"Plankton! You can't win this time!" Darius shouted as he charged towards Plankton with his Star Sword fully out. However Plankton had used his dark powers to wipe Darius out. Toadette screamed as she was being tied up with a rope. Patrick attacked the soldiers, but was then overpowered by a group of them. Kenan and Kel attempted to fight, but the soldiers held onto them. "Don't touch my soda." Kel said with an angry look in his eyes.

By the time Darius had woken up, everybody was gone and it was about 6:00. "Plankton...burning them, at the Sears Tower where else could he do it?"

Darius sprinted through the traffic as he made way to Plankton. He then said to himself, " Reminds my of Crisis City from damn Sonic '06."

Plankton was on a stage and was given a torch by Dedede. He smiled evilly as he was first aiming for Toadette due to Bowser explaining more about her than just Toad. " This is the time! We must send this heroic little hellraiser, back to the fires she was born from. " And with that, he set the ground beneath her on fire. Toad tried to fight his way out to save her, but the ropes he was in was way too tight. SpongeBob, Patrick, Kenan, and Kel couldn't help because they were being held by soldiers. "Don't touch my butt before you end up getting prison raped by the police!" SpongeBob yelled as he struggled to free himself. Toad's face began leaking with tears until he saw a shadow on Sears Tower.

Suddenly, Darius dropped down from the tower and attacked the soldiers. He picked up Toad and Toadette from the fire and grabbed the ledge of the building. Toadette was screaming as her and Toad were being rushed to the top of the Sears Tower. Darius climbed back up, with SpongeBob, Patrick, Kel and the others watching from below. "That man is cool!" Kenan said.

"Darius Leysner!" Plankton screamed.

Darius had finally made it to the top of the tower and untied both Toad and Toadette. "Burn in hell Plankton." he said, sticking the middle finger at him. Plankton angrily said, "I'll kill you for this Darius! If it's the last thing I do!" Darius then said, "I've heard that villain line before!"

"Thank you!" Toadette said in excitement as she hugged him.

"I'm Darius, therefore I couldn't let you die. But now, one final step." Darius had winked at SpongeBob and SpongeBob knew what he wanted.

"Here we go!" SpongeBob yelled as he released an orb from his pocket. The orb suddenly disappeared into a mist of yellow. Suddenly, lava started raining down onto the streets! "What does that do?!" Kel asked, screaming at the hot lava moving them. "It makes lava flood an area!" SpongeBob said, smiling. The floor they were standing on however, wasn't flooded with lava. Suddenly, the Jackhammer came towards them on a levitating board saying, "Very impressive, Kenan Rockmore!" Kenan stepped back and screamed as he said, "Jackhammer!" Jackhammer laughed evilly as he said, "This time, you're gonna pay, HARD!" SpongeBob quickly jumped into the air and threw a Bubble Bowl at the Jackhammer. The Jackhammer flew out of the way and said, "Try again! You'll just end up straining yourselves!" Kel then said, "Knock him out with a frying pan!" SpongeBob created a bubble frying pan as he whacked the Jackhammer on the head with it. It had very little effect on the large criminal as he said, "Really? A bubble pan?" SpongeBob rose his finger and said, "It's a special pan!" The Jackhammer punched Kenan off the edge of the platform, and almost into the lava. Patrick grabbed him as SpongeBob launched a Cruise Bubble at the Jackhammer. The Jackhammer was blown right into Plankton's ship as he said, "Curses! Jackhammered again!" Plankton raged as he now said, "Leysner, this is the END..." Everybody escaped except for Plankton. He was now more determined to kill Toad and Toadette, and broke into the tower.

"You see, nobody can get to us." Darius sighed. However, Plankton came out of the top door and almost sliced Toad with his sword. Darius saw Plankton and immediately grabbed him. The two struggled in a battle and Darius threw Plankton into the wall. Plankton was so fed up that he threw Darius into the molten lava himself. "Stupid kid! Trying to interfere with my plans!" Plankton said as he quickly turned to Toad and Toadette.

Toadette was now clinging on to Toad tighter than ever. Plankton used his large cape to send Toad swinging off the balcony. Toad however, still had hold of Plankton's cape. He accidentally yanked it, causing Plankton to end up below him. Toad couldn't just drop Plankton, as he was too worried that he couldn't decide this time. Toadette leaned over and grabbed Toad's arm, repeatedly telling him to stay awake, as the fumes of the lava caused Toad to pass out. Plankton, using this as an advantage, catapulted himself to the balcony. With his sword over his head, he cried "Now I will send the demon, back where she belongs!" Toadette bit her lip and closed her eyes.

However, Plankton's sword suddenly cut the ledge Plankton was standing on. He held onto the remaining piece with all strength, but the last piece suddenly shifted into a dragon face and roared at Plankton. Plankton screamed and as the last piece broke, he plunged into the lava. While falling, he had an evil grin on his face and even began laughing evilly until it had appeared that he had hit the lava. Toadette was losing her grip on Toad and was about to drop him.

"Toad? Toad! Toad!"

She had finally dropped him and was screaming at the top of her lungs. Before Toad hit the lava, Darius was on a lower floor and grabbed Toad. Toadette saw that Toad did not explode into flames like Plankton and quickly ran down. Toad woke up and saw Darius. He gave him a huge hug to show that he was appreciative.

"Not...so tight!" Darius said as Toad once again, can't hug lightly.

Toadette ran downstairs and saw Darius and Toad. She wanted to cry in happiness, but instead ran up and kissed Toad deeply. Although, tears were still leaking out of her eyes. Toad wiped them from her saying, "I love you too." Darius then rolled his eyes saying, "I hate seeing this kind of stuff." The lava was cleared out in the sewers and the three made it back onto the streets, where the audience in front of them was applauding. SpongeBob ran up and said "Darius, a new universe has been found! It's called, the Barnyard."

"In time SBSP, for now, we must celebrate!" Darius said. "Weird, but this whole thing feels like we're in some Disney movie." SpongeBob said, confused.


	8. The New Attack

Chapter 8: The New Attack

Toad was going to tell Toadette about how he was really starting to feel about her, this time, without being nervous. He slowly walked to his room on the Galaxy Ship. There he saw Toadette laying down, wide awake. His heart was beating at least 6 times per second just looking at her.

"Hi Toad!" Toadette yelled, with a big cheerful smile on her face.

Toad only waved back at her, but was still getting closer and closer. He had finally sat next to her, with his body shaking.

"Toadette?"

"Yes?"

"I really have to tell something. Something a little bit personal." Toad said, beginning to speak louder.

" Okay, just like last time, I'll keep it between us." Toadette said, with her eyes wide open.

Toad got even closer to her and finally came out and said "I think I'm...lusting over you."

Toadette blushed an extremely radiant shade of pink after hearing those words. She never thought that Toad would start getting sexually attracted to her until they were at least a little bit older. She didn't know how to react to that statement. Toad thought that he has screwed up big time due to the awkward silence.

"Well...that's okay with me Toad. But I'm not really ready for your, seemingly uncontrollable lust." Toadette said as she looked Toad in the eye. She then said, "Maybe when we're at least 16."

"Okay, but please don't get mad if I accidentally ra-" Toad said before being cut off by Toadette.

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

Toadette was now starting to worry about Toad. She loved him, but not to the point where she would have sex. After all, they were only 12 years old. Toad yawned and said that he was tired, so he climbed into the bed with Toadette. He said, "Toadette, thank you for not freaking out." Toadette let out a yawn and said, "You're welcome, Toad..." Toadette was still however nervous.

"_Maybe Toad is just going through puberty or adolescence. That's probably the most sensible. Besides, Toad wouldn't try to rape me, obviously it was just a joke to calm me down. Well, I'll talk about it with him tomorrow._" Toadette thought to herself. However, Toad DID keep touching her breasts as he moved._  
><em>

Meanwhile, in the kitchen...

Darius, SpongeBob, and Kenan were playing NBA 2K12 on Darius's PS2 when an upcoming message came up on the ship.

WARNING ANOTHER SHIP!

SpongeBob sadly moaned "Why can't we get a break?"

Darius replied with, "Because the universe is against Squidward, and he's on this ship."

"Of course..." SpongeBob said with anger.


	9. The Epic Battle

Chapter 9: The Epic Battle

Darius rushed down the Main Hall and quickly sidestepped into the elevator. SpongeBob followed behind and quickly reloaded his Jelly Launcher. The two made their way to the roof of the ship, and in front of them were several enemies they have faced. Koopa Troopas, Goombas, Bob-ombs, and of course Plankton's soldiers. Plankton's ship was on the other side and loading the troops off.

"Miss me Darius?" Plankton had said, displaying his face on a large projector.

"Plankton? Didn't you fall to your death Disney-style?" Darius asked, clenching his fist.

"Of course not fool, it was just a charade to catch you off guard. Before I hit the lava, I used my wrist-teleporter to head back to my ship."

Darius decided to fight his way to Plankton. So he sped through the enemies, clashing at them with his sword, homing in and dashing them, and even firing his gun at some of them.

"Attack!" Plankton yelled.

SpongeBob went straight for the Goombas. He fired his Jelly Launcher at them and the ones that he actually managed to hit got electrocuted. Unfortunately, he was now out of ammo.

"Damn!"

He found a car in the launching pad road called the Wild Wing. He quickly hopped in and since Darius left the keys in there, he sped into the horde of enemies. Large chunks of blood started covering the window, slightly blocking SpongeBob's view. He suddenly however spun out and ran into Patrick. "I really need to get a license!" he yelled, scratching his head.

"Patrick, what are you doing?"

" Ordering a new Pizza Hut AND Papa Johns coupon with YOUR credit card.

"I really need to change my card number." SpongeBob slowly said, as almost EVERYBODY knew about his credit card!

SpongeBob was suddenly launched into a wall as a soldier with a bazooka shot him. Patrick quickly ran towards the guy and punched him, however another one got ahold of him. "Don't mess with me! I'm ordering pizza coupons!" Patrick yelled, struggling to get the soldier off of his back.

Luigi came down from the balcony and used a Green Fireball to burn the soldier. Patrick then brought out a toilet plunger and began attacking the enemies. "They'd better hope this is clean!"

SpongeBob got kicked in the nose, and actually ended up fracturing a part of his skull. However, since he is a sponge, his bone fixed itself and he counter attacked the soldier with a powerful uppercut. The soldier was sent straight up into oblivion, with his flesh being ripped apart as he left all gravitational fields. SpongeBob cringed at the gory mess while saying, "Reminds me of..." He then started having flashbacks of when he had a splinter. "Oh god no! Oh god no! It's that splinter all over again."

Darius suddenly came flying out of Plankton's ship with Plankton. They delivered punches to each other until they crashed into Toad and Toadette's room. Darius attacked Plankton with an uppercut and a powerful sword stab. Plankton however, managed to kick Darius into the wall.

"Run you two! This is...serious!" Darius had said, very exhausted.

Toad and Toadette tried to run out, but only Toadette made it out. Plankton then threw a grenade at Darius and he and Toad got sent flying into the air. Plankton came at Darius with another uppercut, but Mario came in time and did his Sweep Kick from his 1996 adventure. Plankton fell down, but landed on SpongeBob.

"Squarepants! You know you can't defeat me this time!"

Plankton then lifted SpongeBob of the ground and threw him into a glass window. He laughed at SpongeBob's pain and returned to his own ship.

Darius and Toad both landed in a pile of glass. There was lots of blood on the floor and on them. Darius only had a little on his arms from the glass, but Toad was completely stained! His face was covered in the red fluid, and his arms were cut and scrapped from the glass. Before Darius could pick him up and carry him into the medical room, SpongeBob came and used his Cruise Bubble to fire off a bubble-like missile that was very painful. The soldiers were defeated and a terrified Plankton yelled "Pull back!"

After they all left, Darius said, "We have to get to the next universe before the villains do!" SpongeBob punched the wall saying, "Are you crazy? They have several fighters on their side!" Darius rolled his eyes while picking up Toad's unconscious body. "It's better to die trying than to die without helping anybody." Darius said, closing his eyes.

3 Hours Later...

Toad was sleeping in a medical bed and at times, he would look almost lifeless. Toadette walked in the room and saw Toad's red face. She climbed into the bed with him and hugged him tightly. She wanted to say something, but instead, she just smiled. "_You can survive ANYTHING Toad. That's something that'll never change._"


	10. The New Universe

Chapter 10: The New Universe

The Galaxy Ship has finally arrived in the new universe. It made a crash landing in a town and nearly destroyed an entire building.

"Yes! We finally made it!" Darius said.

"Wow, this place sure looks...interesting." SpongeBob added.

However, on the other side of this town...

"What about the Star Gate?" Plankton asked.

"The troops are looking for it now. We'll find it soon enough." Mrs. Nora Beady stated.

"Hmm...well Darius might ally himself with these taking barn animals you mentioned. Therefore you must be on your guard."

"Of course, with this dark power, not even the animals can stop me this time!"

At the ship...

Darius, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mario, and also Luigi got out of the ship and looked around for any enemies. With none to be found, Mario, Luigi, and Patrick went one way while Darius and SpongeBob went another.

"Darius, do you really think Plankton made it here before us?"

"Whether he did or not, he'll still be here with the other villains in his little club.

While they walked away, Toad and Toadette snuck off of the ship, through the window that Patrick OBVIOUSLY left open. "Is it okay to sneak off this thing?" Toad asked, worried that something bad would happen. "It's not going to be fun if we just sit in one place." Toadette answered back. As much as Toad wanted to talk her out of it, he knew she would come up with a smart remark, which is part of the reason he loves her.

Mario, Luigi, and Patrick had been walking and eventually found Plankton.

"How-a do we get around him?" Mario asked.

"Good question bro!" Luigi said.

"Relax, I have an epic plan." Patrick said.

2 MINUTES LATER...

Patrick came up to Plankton dressed as a soldier.

"Hiya Mr. Plankton, ready for um...duty! Yeah, that's it!"

Luigi and Mario believed that this would be the worst plan ever. As you'd have to be a complete idiot to fall for that disguise.

"Welcome soldier. Get in the base and wait for future orders." Plankton said.

Patrick ran in and saw that Plankton's Ship was huge! He wanted to see what was in Plankton's office, as he thought that he would have more coupons. Patrick karate chopped a security guard and jogged to Plankton's office.

When he entered he saw a pile of Burger King coupons and grabbed them. But before Patrick left, he looked on Plankton's laptop and saw something INTRUGING! He stole the laptop and jumped out of the window.

Darius and SpongeBob were walking in what appeared to be a large farm with a house and barn. SpongeBob said, "This place is surely interesting now." Darius reloaded his gun and aimed it out in case somebody deadly approached them.

"If you don't put that gun away, somebody WILL come for us!" SpongeBob yelled.

Darius reluctantly agreed and placed his awesome gun in his pocket. He and SpongeBob spotted a tractor nearby. "Let's use it SB! We're gonna need it." SpongeBob declined, but Darius got on anyway...

Toad and Toadette were all alone and did not know where they were. Toadette was still a little nervous about being around Toad, but has been getting over it as hours passed. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she tripped on a crack in the sidewalk.

"Are you okay?" Toad asked.

"I wasn't paying attention to anything, I'm probably just still a little tired."

Toad picked her up, but before she could regain her balance, a black jellyfish stung her. Toadette screamed and quickly hit the jellyfish with one of SpongeBob's spatula blades. Her arm started to slowly turn a reddish color, and she started getting dizzy.

"Toadette, are you poisoned?"

"No! I'm j-just, a litt-" and instantly, Toadette threw up. Toad was worried about her, but before he could carry her to somebody, they were surrounded by several black jellyfish. Toad grabbed the spatula blade Toadette had and instantly slashed through several jellyfish, leaving behind nothing but purple goo. However, there were way too many jellyfish for him to handle alone!

SpongeBob sensed a jellyfish buzz from far and told Darius that he must check it out. SpongeBob ran to the source of the buzzing and found Toad fighting through the jellyfish. SpongeBob quickly joined Toad and brought out the Master Spatula Blade.

The two fought side-by-side and destroyed half of the jellyfish. Toadette, regaining her strength, pulled out a jellyfish net she had also found and destroyed a few jellyfish. Suddenly however, the three magically got together and created a yellow, red, and pink wave of light that destroyed each jellyfish.

SpongeBob was now going to help Toad and Toadette by getting them to Darius and getting answers out of Plankton!


	11. An Epic Showdown

Chapter 11: An Epic Showdown

Patrick was in a rush to find Darius after the image he saw on Plankton's laptop. He huridly ran through the streets in the town dodging cars by throwing them into one another. Eventually he ran into SpongeBob, causing them both to fall over.

"SpongeBob! I actually found something important for once, read it!"

SpongeBob was about to punch Patrick, but instead snatched the laptop away from him. He read in his head what was written on Plankton's Notepad app:

**My New Evil Plan:**

**My plans to destroy Darius have all failed so far, and it's all because of that sponge and starfish, who seem to always find a way to help him. Well anyway, I've finally learned about the power of darkness. I can transform almost anything into a Frightmare, a simple being who is now on the dark side. Okay, maybe not everything! So far, I can only transform jellyfish. However, if I'm correct, when they sting a victim, that victim gets injected with shark poison! Now my plan is in full effect! Catch you later, OTHER VILLAINS!**

After that message, SpongeBob said, "No big deal, I'm most likely immune to it." However, Toadette started the worry because she was stung by a black jellyfish and even threw up in the process. But, she didn't feel weak, or feel any internal or external pain. SpongeBob then radioed Darius.

"Darius, SpongeBob here! Apparently Plankton took control of these jellyfish, and are now using them to poison citizens!"

"SBSP, I have great news. I met these cool talking barn animals that agreed to help us out! All I know so far is that the leader is a cow named Otis. Also, these animals will be in human disguises just so you know. Bye!"

SpongeBob, without hesitate, said "Patrick, we need to set the jellyfish free."

"How do we do that?"

"I know, I'll play the Sonic Wave Guitar! That might destroy the dark energy within the jelly-"

"I don't think so!" Plankton yelled.

SpongeBob and Patrick gasped at the sight and Toad placed Toadette behind him, because he was worried that she had shark poison in her body. Plankton was controlling a giant robot and then a question popped in Patrick's head.

"Wait a minute Plankton! You used to be tiny, how are you taller than Darius?" Patrick said, which was a pretty good question.

"My inventions genius!" and Plankton punched Patrick 6 feet under with his robotic fist. He tried to attack SpongeBob, but SpongeBob instead jumped onto the robot's arm. Plankton angrily zapped SpongeBob with a laser and SpongeBob fell to the ground. Suddenly, Darius came into the scene driving the tractor with the talking barn animals he had mentioned. Darius jumped off the tractor and grinded up the robot's metallic frame. He reached the cockpit inside and pulled Plankton out. The two were now free falling to the ground.

"Darius, get in!" Otis the Cow shouted.

Darius dove straight into the tractor where Otis, the barnyard leader, and his friends, Abby, Pip, Freddy, Peck, and the very disgusting Pig were. SpongeBob came back into action and tried to attack Plankton, but was automatically pushed back. The streets were starting to collapse! SpongeBob had rammed into Toadette so bad, that a small part of her skull CRACKED, and she was sent hurtling and screaming to the end of the street. Below her was a large blue mist that lead to nothing but death. Darius ran over to grab her, but Plankton electrocuted Darius with his Magic Rod.

"You want to save her, Darius? Think again!" Plankton said with an evil grin on his face.

And with those words, he threw Darius into a pile of debris. The battle was now on!

Plankton brought out a machine-shot gun and started firing away at Darius. Darius ran onto the wall, but gravity quickly took hold of him and brought him down. Plankton then launched a rocket at Darius. Darius dodged the rocket, but the explosion sent him sprawling towards Plankton. He regained his balance and kicked Plankton and then uppercutted the villain. Plankton quickly grabbed Darius's arm and pushed him into the wall. Mario & Luigi arrived in time! Mario quickly launched a fireball at Plankton. Plankton dodged it and then focused his attacks on Mario and Luigi. Ignoring the battle, Toad ran as fast as he could to stop Toadette from falling off the street! His hands quickly linked to hers, but he couldn't pull her up because of the intense gravity below. Toad was confused! If he leaned out closer to get a better hold of Toadette, they would both fall off. But he couldn't bring it in himself to let go of the girl he loved, just to save himself! He called for help and got Patrick's attention.

Patrick said, "Hold on!" and made his way to the end of the street. Unfortunately, the street crumpled below him and he was forced to back away. The road seperating the two Toads was getting thinner and thinner by the second.

"Good-Bye Toad!" Toadette cried as gravity finally caught up to her. Toad struggled to hold her any longer.

Toad lost his grip on her and she fell into the blue mist. Darius saw this, and used his anti-gravity shoes to save her. Before Toadette could be sucked into a wormhole, Darius grabbed her by the arm and threw her onto the road. Mr. Krabs came in flying the Galaxy Ship and opened the door.

"Get in! Get in!" he cried.

The gang ran into the ship, including the Mario Bros. Plankton ran into his ship, and was now determined to get to the next universe before the heroes. "You won't save the universe, Darius!" Plankton yelled.

Back on the ship...

Toadette was in the shower trying to wash all of the blood and dirt off of her. When she tried to open the curtains to get ANOTHER bar of soap off the sink, Toad was standing right in front of her. Toadette screamed in fear and hit Toad in the head and quickly closed the curtains.

"Sorry! I wanted to see if you're okay!" Toad bashfully said as his vision was now blurred.

"Wait until I get out the shower, please!" Toadette yelled as she felt completely nervous due to Toad seeing EVERY part of her.

After waiting for 25 minutes, Toadette finally came out of the shower. Toad was nowhere in the room however.

"_Where is he?_" Toadette thought. She turned around and saw Toad behind her. Without a word he kissed her and kept making several moaning sounds while doing it. Toadette wanted to hurt him for surprising her like that, but she knew that he only did it because he was 'maturing'. After about 4 minutes of kissing, they both had to take deep breaths. Toadette asked Toad if he wants to do one more thing with her before she went to sleep, as she wanted to make him comfortable with his lusting over her.

"Can I tickle you?" Toad asked, slightly blushing reddish-pink.

"Where?" Toadette asked looking all over her body.

"Maybe...on your feet because your most ticklish there." Toad said, getting Toadette to stare down at her feet.

Toadette removed her socks and sat down as close to Toad as she could. He stared into her eyes and was admiring how beautiful she was. She finally broke him out of his trance when she kicked him softly on the cheek. "Do you want to tickle me, or just stare at me?"

Toad quickly took hold of her right foot and tickled it. Toad actually thought Toadette's feet were probably the second cutest part of her (the first being her face). He always had a slight attraction to her small, sensitive feet, but could never tell her at all. Toadette started out by just softly giggling, but then went on to loudly laughing. Toad wanted to do more with her, but he decided to wait until the next morning. When he finished tickling her, he gave her a kiss on her cheek and they both fell asleep.


	12. Shaking Things Up

Chapter 12: Shaking Things Up

SpongeBob was on the large TV playing Five Nights At Freddy's. Little did he know however, his game caused Toadette to wake up, and she was out there, hiding because of how scary the game looked.

When SpongeBob started up the first night, everything was fine. When the timer reached 2AM however, an animatronic moved from the Show Stage. SpongeBob checked the camera in the Backstage, and what he saw was Bonnie the Bunny. "Stay right there you damn stalker!" he cried as Bonnie was looking directly into the camera. Suddenly, the camera monitor was pulled down and Foxy the Pirate killed him. SpongeBob screamed loudly, but his screams were then echoed by Toadette, as her nearly high-pitched scream woke almost everybody up.

Darius sprinted down the hall, and then just punched the heck out of SpongeBob. "Stop screaming! People are trying to sleep!"

"Look at that fox! Tell me that's not scary!" As he and Darius argued on, Toadette quietly walked away. However, since she wasn't watching in front of her, she ran into a button with the word, "SHAKE" That specific button was used to make the ship rumble if any intruders were on. As the ship started rumbling, almost everybody onboard woke up from this and were screaming. Darius finally made it to the button, but the ship started tilting so he fell back into the large window. Toadette had also fallen back and landed on the window. She was unharmed though, and was only a little dizzy. SpongeBob stretched out his arm to grab ahold of the button, yet gravity got the best of him and he tumbled onto Darius.

"Why did you press the shake button?!" Darius yelled.

"It wasn't me! I was right next to you!" SpongeBob yelled back, as he was sliding on the window. "What about her?" he asked, pointing to Toadette, who was trying to get her vision cleared up again. "Sorry! The game woke me up!" Toadette cried as she began sweating.

Darius finally noticed Toadette and as much as he wanted to hurt her, he was more focused about the ship. Darius quickly wall jumped from side to side until he managed to kick the button. The shipped stopped rumbling and Darius regained his balance. SpongeBob and Toadette slid down from the wall and Toadette quickly ran away, feeling embarrassed.

"How dare she nearly kill us like that!" SpongeBob yelled, angrily. "Now's your chance Darius, turn her and her little friend into a human!"

"In time Squarepants! In freaking time!" Darius angrily yelled as he kicked SpongeBob.

Toadette made it back to her room and surprisingly, during ALL OF THAT SHAKING, Toad was still fast asleep. She went into the bed with him, and slid deeply under the covers, thinking about what she had done. Lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice that Toad had wrapped his hands around her breasts. Toadette was very surprised at this feeling and instantly gasped. Toad held on to her tightly, but she knew she couldn't escape from him anyway. Toad got so close to her, that she swore that she felt him being erect. She wasn't nervous by this however, and decided to just let him keep getting closer and closer.

Back in the main room, Darius was discussing his plan with the other heroes. His plan was to raid Plankton's Weapon Lab in order to be safe from enemy attacks. The other heroes agreed to have at least one part in this plan! After the meeting, Darius left humming "Hellfire", which he has dubbed to be the best Disney villain song ever. And with that, he and the heroes would have to prepare for the next night.


	13. The Ultimate War

Chapter 13: The Ultimate War

The night was very quiet and dark. The ship was making a landing for Plankton's Weapon Lab. Everybody had a part in this, and no one was just going to sit around and do nothing (except possibly Squidward).

Darius, SpongeBob, and Patrick were the first to exit the ship. Kenan landed on top of SpongeBob and Kel landed on top of Patrick. Mario and Luigi dropped down from the ship onto the floor. The last two to exit the ship were of course, Toad and Toadette. After the 9 came out, the ship flew away. They all had at least one weapon. Except for Mario and Luigi since they have fireballs. Toad was curious about his weapon, and accidentally pulled the trigger. Flames sprayed out of it and nearly burned SpongeBob.

"Did he really just try to burn me with a flamethrower?"

"Maybe he wanted to try and reenact 9/11 from 13 years ago." Patrick suggested. Suddenly a guard saw them and fired away at Patrick. "Of course! They want my free Burger King."

Darius ran up to him and kicked him in the face, calling him pathetic. He sprinted to the main entrance, however, it was locked. "Dammit, they locked the door!" Darius exclaimed. Kenan pointed out two open air vents above a dumpster.

"Perfect!" Darius said. "Okay, SB, Mario, Toad, and Toadette follow me. You other four, take the other vent." Each group climbed in the opposite vents. "I've never crawled around ventilation this tight since 2009." SpongeBob said. Apparently, they started moving upwards, with Darius suggesting that they are on a high floor. Darius then suddenly started getting sucked upwards until he entered what appeared to be a data room. The others managed to get in as well and SpongeBob instantly ran to a computer and placed in a 32 GB USB Flash Drive. "What are you doing?" Toadette had asked.

"Saving all of these files to this USB. So then we'll know what they might be planning to do. And al-"

A huge explosion came and SpongeBob quickly unplugged the USB, which only had 86% data saved on. Soldiers came in and started shooting the heroes. Darius started shooting back and even froze some. Mario launched his fireballs at them, but one soldier reversed the direction of one, and it came back to hit Mario. SpongeBob launched as many Cruise Bubbles and Bubble Bowls as he could until all soldiers were defeated.

"Darius, I only got 86% of their files saved." SpongeBob said.

"At least it's close to 100!" Darius replied as the 5 walked through the hallway. It was a dead end however. "Should we go back through the vents again?" Toad asked. But Darius had punched a huge hole in the wall and charged through it, allowing the others to bypass it. The other side of the wall was a huge elevator. There was a large button that was specifically labeled, "**Weapons Vault**". Darius pressed the button and they automatically were transported there, where they saw the other group already there.

"Darius, we have 65 new weapons so far!" Kel said. "They even got an Orange Soda gun!"

"Okay, collect as much weapons as your bags can hold, then get to the roof." Darius said. "We're going to blow up the place when we have those-a weapons." Mario added.

As the other group continued bagging, Darius and SpongeBob entered the elevator and traveled to the Pressure Room. SpongeBob ran into the room and attempted the press the "Intense Pressure" switch.

"No!" Darius cried as he tackled SpongeBob to the ground. "The weapons haven't been collected yet and the other seven aren't on the roof. SpongeBob got up and said "Well they better hurry, because soldiers can take the weapons back at any given time."

Darius said, "Very well. Now all we have to do, is sit back and wait."

In the Weapon Vault, at least 3/4 of the weapons were bagged by the group. Patrick said, "Maybe this is enough." They all entered the elevator quickly, all except for Toadette because her bag was probably the second heaviest. Her arms were very tired and weak, that she just fell down and dropped the bag. "Oh no were not dying because of her!" Patrick said as he ran out the elevator and THREW Toadette into it. Patrick ran back in and Luigi pressed the button that lead to the roof.

Darius and SpongeBob were still waiting, until they finally suggested that due to the elevator noises, the others were on the roof. SpongeBob flipped the switch and water started building up everywhere, almost knocking down the building. "RUN!" Darius and SpongeBob told each other. Darius ran up the wall of the elevator shaft and SpongeBob blew bubbles to ride his way up. When they reached the roof, the ship was already there. Darius threw SpongeBob in since he had the data, and almost ran in himself. But, he turned around to see Toadette on the floor, still very sore from carrying that heavy bag. Darius picked her up, but the ship began to leave. Darius made one heroic leap for the door, and nearly made it. He tossed Toadette through the door and started making a dash for the top of the ship. What he saw was another ship, full of soldiers, boarding and infiltrating his ship. He got onto the other ship and attacked some of the soldiers, along with some Waddle Dees and Goombas. SpongeBob told Toad that he should take Toadette to their room, and then he brought out his Master Spatula Blade and started slicing the troops. Toad carried Toadette to their room, and instantly locked the door.

Squidward got mauled by the troops and Sandy was performing karate on most soldiers. Krabs placed the ship into Auto Pilot and fought like he used to do in the Navy. Kenan and Kel grabbed their new guns and started making the ground slippery for everybody to slip on. Yoshi came into the picture and ate a Waddle Dee. He then spit it back out into a horde of Waddle Dees. The battle was now very intense and serious.

In Toad and Toadette's room, Toad was rubbing all over Toadette's body to make her not feel in pain anymore. He then made her feel even more comfortable by kissing all over her face. She said, "Thank you." and then feel asleep. Toad gave her even more comfort while she was sleeping however by taking off her vest, as it was really hot outside. He then removed her shoes and socks, allowing her feet to breathe. He lied down near the bottom of the bed and was going to fall asleep too, but gave her one final kiss on her foot and smiling.

Patrick and SpongeBob teamed up to catapult themselves into the troops, but only cleared out a few. Otis, Luigi, and Squidward fought off the Koopa Troopas, yet they got overpowered by the soldiers. Darius was now in a battle with King Dedede and his army of Waddle Dees. Now the battle was real...this was either life or death.


	14. Send in the Frightmares!

Chapter 14: Send in the Frightmares!

Darius slashed through several Waddle Dees like they were nothing. Dedede sent out another wave of Waddle Dees and they charged at Darius, now armed with shields and spears. One almost made direct contact with Darius, but he instantly did a backflip kick and the spear ended up going into a Waddle Dee. Dedede was now angered and yelled to Plankton, "Darius is single-handily defeating all of the Waddle Dees!" Plankton rose up and said, "Keep sending more out! I'll unleash the Frightmares on him next." Dedede ordered the Waddle Dees to keep on fighting.

SpongeBob was holding off the soldiers, but one managed to shove him through the wall, and into Toad and Toadette's room. The two woke up in shock and instantly, the soldiers reloaded their guns. One soldier actually threw a grenade at them. It almost hit Toad, but SpongeBob slid in front of it and threw it back like a baseball. "This way!" SpongeBob yelled as Toad and Toadette ran close behind. They heard the loud explosion as an indication that the grenade went off. A Koopa Troopa blocked them off, but Toad jumped on his shell, and launched him into a few soldiers. SpongeBob opened a large door using the secret pin number Darius had given him before. When the door opened, SpongeBob yanked Toad and Toadette in and the door instantly closed. He then started climbing up several stairs, until he reached the top. Toad and Toadette, out of breath, reached SpongeBob, with Toadette asking, "Are we gonna die?"

"Don't be stupid." SpongeBob said. "There is a possibility that we'll die, but that doesn't mean we will." He then opened a passageway with a 4-seater car on a train track. He handed Toad and Toadette two Rocket Launchers telling them to make sure they can aim good. He opened the door and Toad and Toadette sat down inside. SpongeBob got in and the car started automatically moving. They trio came out of the protected barrier, into the battle. They were above all of the action, and would have to battle from there. "Shoot, but aim correctly! Don't danger anybody that is on our side! Except Squidward..."

Toadette closed her eyes and fired a rocket. The rocket hit many soldiers, but also hit Otis, Pig, Squidward, and Patrick. "Sorry!" Toadette screamed, as she was sure that she nearly killed them. SpongeBob started swinging from the tracks and launched a Cruise Bubble at some Goombas. SpongeBob eventually slipped off the track and landed on a soldier. The soldier looked up and saw Toad and Toadette above him. The other soldiers were now aiming for the two twelve-year olds. Mario was in a fight with Bowser. Bowser clawed Mario twice, but Mario grabbed him by the tail and spun him into a wave of Koopa Troopas. Darius was now running at mach speed, drifting around the soldiers so fast, that they were dizzy. Luigi threw Darius a Fire Flower, and Darius instantly turned on fire. Then he landed on the ground with glowing red eyes. He sprinted through several enemies, setting them ablaze and blowing fireballs out. He even created a dang tornado of red flames.

However, the soldiers and Troopas were defeated. A new wave came out. A wave of the previously mentioned Frightmares. They charged at the heroes and attacked like mad. Patrick threw a grenade at them, but that only had little effect. "Frightmares! This will be bad!" SpongeBob said as the Frightmares attacked him with their claws. Toad jumped down and carefully aimed a rocket at one that had Kenan and SpongeBob. He fired it, and a large black and purple explosion was seen, as all Frightmares within that radius were blown up. One reached up to Toadette and sliced her, causing her to suddenly start v glowing red. It clawed her this time, leaving three red blood marks on her cheek. She finally charged into it, and it exploded. She then ran into several other ones that had tried to attack her, and they all exploded.

"Darius, what is going on with that pink girl?" Otis asked.

"Obviously, it is nothing but rage. She's probably so frustrated, that rage has consumed her. However, when she runs out of anger, she'll probably faint, and close her eyes, and maybe giggle, okay she'll be extremely exhausted!" Darius said. Toadette was still raging through enemies and instantly destroying them. Toad couldn't help but just stare, thinking that she can actually be frightening when angry. A Frightmare came and attacked Toad, Patrick came in and threw it into a glass window. Patrick laughed, until a familiar laugh was heard. "Darius! Look at who came!"

Darius turned around to see one of his biggest enemies ever, Robot SpongeBob, one of Plankton's inventions from 2003. He has constantly been making new adjustments to it, and now it was almost invincible. Darius went inside of the robot's holes and was destroying it from the inside (the only way it can truly die). Robot SpongeBob karate chopped several Frightmares and Toadette in the process. SpongeBob and Patrick ran over to grab her, but they were immediately stopped by Bowser. Bowser stabbed SpongeBob, although it had no effect on him. He threw Patrick up into the air, causing Patrick to land on Squidward yelling "Finland!" Robot SpongeBob toppled down on all the remaining Frightmares, including some heroes, and Darius came out firing a large fireball at Plankton's ship. "Retreat!" Plankton yelled as his fellow villains escaped into the ship. The fireball collided with the ship as it flew away, but had very little effect.

The dead bodies and Robot SpongeBob all disappeared in a purple mist. "We did it, we won!" Patrick yelled with laughter. Toad, being one of the victims that were crushed by Robot SpongeBob, tried to walk to Toadette, but instantly blacked out.

15 Hours Later...

Toad woke up in the medical room with Darius, SpongeBob, Patrick, in front of him. "What happened?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, I thought you died, but apparently you just collapsed of too much pain, heat, and minimal loss of blood." SpongeBob said. Darius walked away saying that he must do something important. SpongeBob and Patrick also followed behind, but before SpongeBob left, he said "And don't worry, your little Toadette isn't in any pain, she just lost all her intense rage. She's awake, and alive."

"So Darius, where are we going next?" Patrick asked.

"The villains' tower, where there is several information that will be needed to defeat them." Darius said as he smirked.

"What if they attack like they did today?" SpongeBob asked.

"Simple. We just need more friends to actually fight with us not on the ship, but from the ship."

Toadette had rushed into the medical room and saw that Toad was already sleeping. She wanted to tell him that he did a good job defeating the enemies, but instead gave him a hug and slept with him for the night.


	15. Transformation

Chapter 15: Transformation

Darius ran into the main room turning on the TV and hooking up his Dreamcast to play Sonic Adventure 2. SpongeBob ran in after him and reported bad news to him. "Darius, I viewed the files from my USB, and...it says, *pant*, that Plankton has a new army of enemies that'll attack."

"What enemies?"

"Robots and even Shadows! Darius, how about using your magic powers to turn those two other twelve-year olds into humans. They'd probably be better than they already are and can help the universes even more." SpongeBob said, jumping up and down.

"Like I said earlier, I'll do it, in time." Darius said, trying to avoid changing two innocent people into a whole different stories.

SpongeBob pulled out a pistol and said "We also managed to take a total of 1,500 guns, cannons, bazookas, and more."

"Great, we'll need them." Darius said as he walked into the kitchen and took multiple Oreos from the box. "Also, how many weapons did they leave behind?"

"About 500 I think." SpongeBob answered. Darius smiled and started laughing saying "This time, we can finally stop the villains from overpowering us!" SpongeBob rolled his eyes as Darius kept laughing evilly. "Well, what about the fact that there aren't that much of us?"

Darius stopped laughing and said, "We'll just pick up some more allies to help out." SpongeBob went back into his own room and left Darius in the main room. Darius then thought about it and said, "SBSP! Get Toad and Toadette!" SpongeBob then said, "Yes! You made the smart decision!"

A couple minutes later, SpongeBob arrived with Toad and Toadette in front of him. They were sleeping so they were very tired! "Why are we here?" Toadette asked. Darius answered by opening up a door that lead into a bright chamber. He brought them in and told SpongeBob to explain what's going on.

"Darius is going to transform you two pipsqueaks into full humans." SpongeBob said, while laughing somewhat evilly.

Toad and Toadette gasped in fear at the sound of this, but Darius said, "Don't worry, you'll be able to do everything you normally do, but you'll have so much more that you can do! However, the effect will be permanent."

Toad reluctantly told Darius that he did not want to become a human. But Toadette agreed to become one, if it meant saving the universes and getting to live. Toad knew that he HAD to agree if he wanted to still be together with Toadette forever. "Are you both sure? This is PERMANENT!" Darius said, waiting for an answer. Toadette then said, "If this is the only way me and Toad can be together, then I'll do it!" Darius said, "I'll take that as a yes from both of you!"

Darius then created a whirlwind of neon lights and they went into the air raining down, the entire room then turned violet and all Toad and Toadette could see was Darius as a shadow. Darius used a needle and injected a pink liquid into their arms. Toad and Toadette started getting surrounded by bright vivid tornadoes as Darius yelled to SpongeBob "It's happening!" SpongeBob started screaming, "You're crazy!" Toad and Toadette started feeling weak as they hit the ground. Suddenly the tornadoes stopped and Toad and Toadette fell down, they couldn't be seen however. "Don't worry SB, they're not dead. Their cells are just being transferred and creating new human bodies for them. It will take an hour or two, so we'll just have to wait, again." Darius said as he leaned back.

NOTE: The next chapter might take a little bit longer to post because I need to draw images of Toad and Toadette in their human form.


	16. Completed!

NOTE: To see how Toad and Toadette look as humans, go to deviantart user SpongeBobRPGMaster (that's my account)!

Chapter 16: Completed!

One hour and thirty minutes have passed by. "When will they be ready, Darius?" A tired SpongeBob asked. Darius answered, "Less than thirty minutes." As they argued back and forth about how this was taking for a very long time, a bright light glistened in front of them. "FINALLY!" they both yelled. They rose up from their positions and entered the other room. There they saw both Toad and Toadette as full humans, lying down on the ground, sleeping. SpongeBob walked forward and said, "Well, I'm surprised you didn't accidentally kill them." After that statement, Darius hit SpongeBob in the head with a hammer. "Learn to shut up." Darius said as he stretched his arms out. Toadette was the only one to actually move from the floor. SpongeBob quickly brought out his bubble wand and jumped behind Darius. "She'd better not have herpes!" he yelled as Darius whacked him in the head.

"My head hurts..." Toadette said, sleepily. Her legs felt like jello as she felt herself feeling heavier.

"That's only because it's bigger than your normal head." Darius said as he laughed. Toadette couldn't control her body, and kept tripping. "Come on now!" SpongeBob said. "Walking shouldn't be hard for you, even if you're a new species."

After hearing those last two words, Toadette looked at herself in the glass mirror, and was more shocked than she ever has been in all her life. She was now an actual human! Her body was skinny and her hair was still pink. Her eyes were now blue instead of just black. Her height has also vastly increased! There was one major problem though! Since a Toad's body works different than a human's, she and Toad had allot to learn.

"How does my body work, Darius?" she asked, really determined to get several answers. SpongeBob pushed her away saying, "Calm down drug addict! He's a hero! Not a god!"

"I'm Darius, not a female, I can't tell you how EVERY part of you works!" he exclaimed jokingly. Toadette then remembered that Toad was transformed into a human like she was. She ran over to where she saw him, and when she FINALLY managed to wake him up, he just let out a moan, and then revealed his face to everybody. "Damn that's allot of hair!" SpongeBob said as he noticed how much red hair Toad had. He was about the same height as Toadette, and also had blue eyes. His head was just very little slightly wider though. "Looks like I'm watching some anime." SpongeBob said while laughing.

"I can't really walk good now..." Toad said, experiencing the same problems as Toadette was. "Maybe it's because you aren't laughably short anymore." SpongeBob said, launching his arms in the air as he laughed. Toad got so mad at that insulting statement, that he punched SpongeBob halfway across the room.

"At least you're stronger now!" Darius said. SpongeBob, who was now bleeding said, "Are you sure that that's a GOOD thing?!"

Toadette slowly walked up to Toad and hugged him, trying to keep her balance straight. "Okay, now go to sleep!" Darius said as he yawned, grabbing his Orange Juice. "But you need to explain how our bodi-" Toadette was cut off by Darius as he said he'll tell them more in the morning. "That's f****** brilliant..." SpongeBob sarcastically said. Darius threw a fire wave at SpongeBob, turning him into a golden crisp.

When Toad and Toadette reached their room, they crawled into the bed and Toad gave her a short kiss on her lips and stroked her hair, which was now very soft. Toadette then sneakily placed her hand on Toad's stomach and started trying to tickle him. This actually got Toad to laugh and he finally removed her hand from his stomach and Toadette feel asleep. "Love you." Toad whispered as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. While she was sleeping, Toad was still awake. He watched quietly as Toadette kept turning over in her sleep. She actually kicked him twice in the face, but then just put her foot on Toad's cheek. Toad blushed deep red at this and got a sneaky idea. He grabbed her foot and placed it on his mouth, he then grabbed her other foot and placed it in his hand. He began slowly licking her foot, until deciding to place her five toes in his mouth and sucked them. He fell asleep that way, with Toadette's other foot slowly sliding down to his pants. He was getting erect and little did he know what was going to happen. Toadette had a blush on her face as she let out a small moan.

This couple has several things to learn about being a human...


	17. See ya, Darius

Chapter 17: See ya, Darius!

Toad woke up the next morning to find himself right in front of Toadette's face. As she was breathing air directly into his face, he noticed that she kept shaking and rolling around, so he wrapped his arms around her to make sure that she wasn't cold. He immediately got suddenly turned on by this, but was confused as to why since this wasn't the first time he has done this. Toad couldn't help but attempt to quickly undress her to see how she looked fully as a human. He started off by taking off her shirt, and then her pants. He slowly unstrapped her bra, but to his surprise, she grabbed his arm before he could complete it. "Did you really think I would let you see my breasts?" she asked playfully. Toad was so nervous that even Toadette noticed he was extremely erect due to seeing half of her whole body. She started giggling, and then placed her feet onto Toad's pants, saying that he was going to get what he deserved. Toad gulped and blushed, knowing what was going to happen. Or did he...

Darius and SpongeBob saw a universe from far away and targeted the ship to fly in that direction. "Darius, shouldn't you be telling them how to work their bodies?" SpongeBob asked. "I will, when the time's necessary, or when they ask me." Darius walked upstairs to the balcony of the ship and saw what the next universe might be. It looked very bright and colorful... "This looks like a really gay place with all of those colors." SpongeBob said laughing. Darius whacked him in the head saying, "You can't just jump to conclusion like that."

After Toadette was done 'punishing' Toad, he was out of breath and his pants were stained white. He didn't know what he let out of himself, but it was just a sticky mess. Toadette began laughing, having no clue what just happened. Toad started getting angry, but then got an idea. He tackled Toadette and instantly tied her up with a shoelace. Toadette couldn't move her body in the slightest and was very uncomfortable. She only got more nervous when Toad took off her socks.

Darius ran on top of the ship and started sliding everywhere he took a step due to friction being reduced. He ended up slipping so much that he ended up drifting to the nearby universe. "Oh man! Screw the laws of gravity!"

"Where the heck did Darius go?" SpongeBob asked, until Patrick pointed at the window. SpongeBob saw Darius quickly being drawn towards the next universe. "Don't worry, he'll be fine, he's Darius after all." SpongeBob said. Patrick rolled his eyes however, as he said, "Unless they have drug dealers down there."

Toadette's face was a blend of red and pink after Toad tickled, sniffed, and licked her bare feet and legs. He moved onto her toes, and instantly started slurping and drooling over them. Toadette wanted to attack Toad for for doing this, but at the same time she didn't. Toad went in between her toes and finally admitted to her that he's always wanted to do this since he first met her. Toadette giggled at this and then told him, "You're so weird Toad, but I've always loved that about you."

"_Maybe I should just let him do what he wants..._" Toadette thought to herself as Toad started smelling and sucking on her toes again. "Why didn't you just tell me about this before?" Toadette asked, still attempting to free herself. Toad took her toes out of his mouth and said, "I was really nervous and scared that you would hate me and tell everybody. But now that I've actually trapped you, it's easier to just lick them." Toadette rolled her red eyes saying, "Someday YOU'LL be trapped by me..."

Darius had ended up in a mysterious universe, where he caught up with Plankton and his army of Frightmares. Darius looked around and saw a bright town ahead of him as the sun shone bright. Darius then said, "This'll be too easy." The ship was now on its way to that universe!


	18. Welcome to Dreamland!

Chapter 18: Welcome to Dreamland!

After the ship made a landing into the new universe, everybody was bounced out through the window. Toadette was bounced directly into Plankton's ship, causing blood to flow through her hair. Plankton turned around and noticed exactly who she was. "Frightmares, catch the little white girl!" he shouted as the Frightmares began to chase Toadette. SpongeBob just said to Patrick "That was a really racist order Plankton gave..." as he knew that neither him or Darius enjoyed racism. In fact, Darius probably hated it more than anyone due to people always judging him based on who he was hanging out with. If the person was white, others would insult Darius. But ever since he met SpongeBob and Patrick, he had been able to hang out with any type of race or species without issues due to his heroic deeds.

SpongeBob jumped down and ran the compete opposite direction of the Frightmares. He walked into a town, but he hid behind bushes because he had seen King Dedede along with his sidekick, Escargoon. "Ya see Escargoon, as soon as I get rid of Kirby, the Cappies will actually obey us for once." Dedede said with pride. "Yeah sure, like you'll ever defeat Kirby..." After that rude remark, Dedede hit Escargoon in the head with his hammer saying, "I've got the Frightmares with mes therefore Kirby ain't ever gonna be able to defeat me. If he inhale one, he'll end up poisoned in less than five seconds!" Him and Escargoon shared an evil laugh together as SpongeBob watched in surprise. Dedede then summoned the Frightmares from beneath the ground, and these Frightmares were very dark and strong Waddle Dees known as Dark Dees. "Frightmares, go wreak havoc on Cappy Town!" The Frightmare followed Dedede's orders and Dedede and Escargoon drove away in the King's limo. SpongeBob got out from the bushes, but before he could try looking for Darius, Toadette ran past him very fast, causing him to spin around and get dizzy. "Damn her." he said.

A Frightmare actually managed to jump on Toadette, and the others helped it carry her to Plankton. She began squealing about like a LITTLE girl, trying to free herself. "Very well. Throw her into the Castle Dedede! She'll never escape... and if she does, she won't make it." Toadette was now on her way to be arrested at the home of Dedede himself.

SpongeBob regained his eyesight back and immediately attacked Plankton with a Bubble Bowl and sidestepped behind his ship. Plankton brought out a sword and walked around with it, being on guard. Suddenly, he got shot from behind with a pistol. He turned around to see who it was, and it was none other than Toad who demanded to know where his girlfriend was.

"Look kid, you won't make it to her alive. You'll just have to hope she can hear your soul." Toad got even angrier and somehow was able to do a backflip into Plankton and left behind a trail of fire.

"Impossible! That blasted Darius gave you magic when he made you human. No matter however." Plankton snapped his fingers and a horde of soldiers came surrounding Toad. Toad was more determined to save Toadette than anything, so he magically lit his body up with fire, killing all of the soldiers and almost Plankton. After Toad unleashed his inner flame, Plankton was nowhere to be seen. Toad ran towards the large castle, where he thought she might be due to it's enormous size!

Inside the castle, Toadette was walking around with nobody to talk to. She became worried for the others due to the number of Frightmares there were. While walking, she tripped over a pink thing. She apologized (like always), and picked the creature up. It was allot smaller than her, and very round. Suddenly the creature's best friend, Tiffany Ebrum, came looking for him and found him. "Kirby! There you are!" she said running towards him. She then noticed Toadette standing near and said, "Who are you? I've never seen anything or anyone that's looked like you before."

Toadette introduced herself saying, "I'm Toadette, I'm actually not from this universe. I come from a very far one." Tiff was shocked, because nobody she knew had ever come from a different universe as hers. Suddenly, Darius came in through the ceiling and fell on the ground below. Dedede came in through the ceiling as well, and before spotting Darius, he found Toadette, Tiff, and Kirby. He loaded a gun that Plankton gave him and started firing it. Tiff and Kirby guided Toadette to Tiff's house (they live in Castle Dedede, so ROOM I suppose). Darius and Dedede fought for a while, but Darius had the upper hand by using wind to launch Dedede straight into the backyard of the castle. Darius jumped out, and slashed his Star Sword at Dedede. Dedede grabbed the Star Sword and swung it back into the castle along with Darius. He quickly ran to the direction he saw the others go. Dedede got up and ran straight to Plankton's ship, claiming that he will stop Darius.

Toad managed to make it to Castle Dedede, but collapsed onto the ground. Everything he saw became pixelated as he blacked out. SpongeBob and Patrick saw him lying on the ground and picked him up, sneaking into the castle. "This castle looks like the damn underworld!" SpongeBob yelled.


	19. A Battle with Dedede

Chapter 19: A Battle with Dedede

The Frightmares had been committing murders all over town! Several Cappies were lost in the destruction. The entire place was on fire once again. Even worse than the time Nightmare attacked, because now many lives were lost. Dedede rose out of the flames saying, "If you worthless Cappies see a kid with pink hair, bring her to me or else you can speak to the hellfire!"

The Cappies, with nothing left to lose, went searching for poor Toadette, who didn't do anything wrong. Speaking of which, SpongeBob broke into the Ebrum household reloading his gun. "First of all, the door wasn't locked." Patrick said, carrying an unconscious Toad. Darius told Squarepants and Star to come into the other room, where he was discussing things to Tiff, Kirby, Toadette, and Tiff's slightly younger brother, Tuff. Patrick was losing his grip so he THREW Toad onto the bed and fell backwards. After Darius had explained the situation of the Frightmares and the villains, Dedede broke in through the window, grabbed Toadette, and drove away. "Okay that's it!" Darius said as he went after Dedede, with SpongeBob following as well.

Dedede threw back bombs at them to slip them up, one bomb managed to hit SpongeBob and send him flying. Darius dodged the bombs, and when he ran into one, he just tripped over it and sent it flying into Dedede's limo.

Darius managed to pop the of tire with the bomb, causing him to fly off a cliff with Escargoon. The two, now stuck at the bottom of the cliff demanded to be saved by the Cappies. For the first time, the Cappies went against Dedede's TRUE orders and booed him. Dedede threw Escargoon to the top of the cliff, to help him avoid death. A black fog appeared at the bottom, and out came a giant Dedede fused with darkness. "You insolent Cappies! You cannot defeat me!" Dedede caused the weather to change and flood the streets, with violent lightning bolts raining down. "Go Majesty!" Escargoon cheered as he watched Dedede battle.

Darius grinded on a ledge and managed to shoot a light laser at Dedede, but that only did so little. He grabbed Toadette and shoved her underwater, trying to drown her. Darius dove underwater and blew air into Toadette to keep her alive. When he resurfaced, Dedede had created a monstrous tidal wave that forced everybody from him. Toadette was now so cold that she couldn't move and actually started crying. Dedede only taunted her, but before he could deliver the finishing blow, Kirby came in and inhaled all the water, becoming Water Kirby. He squirted a huge load of water at Dedede and nearly vaporized him. Darius launched a wave of water too, but Dedede was still powerful. He aimed a lock-on beam on Kirby and zapped him with lightning. He also got a lock-on beam on Toadette as well saying, "This is the end of the line for you girlie!" Toadette managed to look up and saw the laser heading towards her. It caused her to go complete numb, as she passed out, falling into the water. Darius attempted to save her again, but Dedede's waves were too powerful! SpongeBob sprinted back into the picture again, launching a Sonic Wave at Dedede. This had no effect on Dedede, but instead just allowed him to blast SpongeBob with tar. Stuck in the gooey substance, SpongeBob tried to free himself, but only managed to get his arm unstuck. Patrick jogged over to Darius, with Toad in his hands, saying "Darius you carry him, I'm tired!" As much as Darius wanted to punch Patrick, he knew that he was still focused on Dedede. Patrick threw Toad on the ground, and attacked Dedede by throwing a Bob-omb at him. Dedede actually took damage from that, but he was still very long from being dead. Darius used this as an advantage to dive underwater and save Toadette from nearly drowning! He rose back up with her, but Dedede's waves knocked them right back into a building. Toadette had a cut on her neck due to this attack as tears started to build up within her unconscious body. Darius ended up sprinting towards Dedede at full speed. Suddenly, Toad woke up, came charging at top speed full of rage, and blasted through Dedede. "How the hell did he wake up?" SpongeBob asked. The king let out a mighty scream that roared throughout Dreamland. "Now Darius!" Toad shouted. Darius got to Dedede and electrocuted him, causing Dedede to turn into nothing but steam. "Damn! This is mother******* epic!" SpongeBob yelled as Dedede was completely gone. The king was now defeated and Cappy Town was free of his tyranny once and for all. When the skies returned to normal, the flood went off into the ocean.

The Cappies watched as Darius and the others came down from the cliff after defeating Dedede. There were cheers all around, as the citizens of Dreamland were glad Dedede was finally gone. After a huge celebration, the gang made it back to their ship. Kirby ran up to Darius jumping in front of him. Darius knew what he wanted and he said, "Get inside." Kirby ran inside with Tiff and Tuff following behind and laughing. Before entering the ship, Darius looked around to see if any Frightmare were around. Luckily, there weren't any to be seen. When they left Dreamland, Plankton came into sight saying, "Darius, you're only making this easier on us!"

Toad placed Toadette's sleepy body onto their bed. He replaced her shirt and her skirt and replaced them with her pajamas. Before going to take a shower, Toad remembered that her socks were probably still wet, so he removed them from her feet. He placed the socks on the floor and quickly put all 10 of her toes into his mouth, thinking "_I was gonna do it anyway._"

Toadette, who had finally woken up, realized that she was already in her bed, and in her pajamas. She turned around and saw Toad sleeping quietly next to her. Toadette smiled and gave Toad VERY deep kiss on his lips. After that kiss, Toadette blushed and fell asleep, curling up around him. She actually removed her own shirt and pants, and then gave him one final kiss.


	20. Plankton's Attack

Chapter 20: Plankton's Attack

The Galaxy Ship was approaching another universe, but this universe looked WAY different from every other universe. Darius and SpongeBob approached the Engine Room and closed the door behind them. "Why do WE have to give the ship more gas?" SpongeBob asked. Darius said, "Because if we don't, we're all gonna eventually die here in space." He took a 4-gallon bottle of gasoline and poured it into the engine slot. SpongeBob watched as he poured the thin black liquid into the engine's slot. SpongeBob waited for a while, and when Darius finished, he and SpongeBob walked out into the hallway. There the ship started flashing red. "Great! Just what I wanted..." Darius said as he sprinted throughout the hallway, with SpongeBob now walking instead of running. Darius entered the Main Room and there be saw Plankton with his soldiers and the Frightmares, holding all of the others hostage. "Well Darius, looks like you're too late." Plankton said. Darius ran up to him and attempted to attack him, but a Frightmare rose up in front of him and knocked him into a gas container. The gas leaked, getting the soldiers to release everybody. Plankton brought out his sword and charged towards SpongeBob, who had just walked into the room. SpongeBob was pushed back into the hallway, into the air conditioner. He broke the knob off and threw it into Plankton's eye. Plankton growled at SpongeBob and knocked him back into the Engine Room. SpongeBob karate chopped Plankton and then used his Bubble Wand to attack him, sending Plankton to the ground. Plankton got back up and punched SpongeBob right into the engine itself.

Back in the Main Room, Darius defeated a large amount of Frightmares, but there were still several more to go. One snuck up behind him, but was overtaken by Patrick. Kirby inhaled a soldier and spat him back out towards the other soldiers. One Frightmare jumped Squidward, but Mario managed to punch it straight into the gas. As the Frightmares decreased, Toad and Toadette wanted to help defeat at least some of them. So Toad, using what he had learned earlier, blew some fire at one. Little did he know, this was the biggest mistake he had made so far! Instead of the fire hitting the Frightmare, the fire hit the gasoline, causing a massive explosion. Everybody was sent flying into all directions, including Darius. "IT'S 9/11 ALL OVER AGAIN!" Patrick screamed. The explosion was so intense, that it blasted SpongeBob and Plankton into the ship's basement. By the time the explosion died down, all the Frightmares and soldiers were cleared out. Before SpongeBob could attack Plankton, he teleported back to his ship. Plankton and his soldiers flew far ahead of the ship, and entered the next universe. Almost everybody on the ship exchanged mad looks at Toad, who nearly killed all of them. Toad ran away into his and Toadette's room and locked the door. Everybody then turned their attention to Darius. SpongeBob had gotten into the Main Room, and saw that everybody had been burned with the sole exception of Darius. "Find out what the next universe is Squarepants. We have to get there before Plankton does." SpongeBob rolled his eyes, nodded, and left the room. Everybody was dismissed into their own rooms by Darius as he walked into another room.

Toadette slowly walked to her room and kept trying to open to door. One minute later, and Toad unlocked the door. Toadette walked in, saying "Ow!" every few seconds because of how burnt she was due to the massive explosion. She told Toad that she knew it wasn't purposeful, and kissed him on his cheek (which stung both of them) and went into the bathroom to take a shower. A thought then appeared in Toad's head, "_If I have magic that makes fire, what kind does she have?_". As the night went by, Toad felt bad because of what he did. He hardly got any sleep at all from it. Toadette turned around in her sleep and placed her arms around Toad, and wrapped her legs around his stomach. Toad moaned at this due to the fact that he could barely move at all. He actually had to tickle her so he could have space to breathe. Toadette woke up in the middle of the night and saw Toad having trouble sleeping. She asked Toad if she could help him sleep better in any way. As stupid as he knew this sounded, Toad asked Toadette to actually do something bad to him for what he did (he felt really bad for burning her with the explosion). Toadette decided to do what she did last time, she placed her feet onto Toad's crotch and giggled seductively. She slowly began rubbing her feet up and down on Toad, until finally going at full speed. Toad closed his eyes and started panting very fast as he was nearly about to let his fluids out again. With one final touch, Toad finally started releasing everything inside of him, as drops of sweat dripped from his forehead. Toadette gave Toad a kiss on his lips and even to the point where she stuck her tongue in his mouth. They both curled up around each other and fell asleep comfortably.

The next day, the ship landed in the new universe. Toad was very sleepy, therefore he didn't want to wake up. But he did anyway because he knew Toadette would either tease him, or force him into waking up. He got up and saw that Toadette was still sleeping. He got very hungry and before he woke her up, he went into the kitchen. He came back six minutes later, with nothing but cereal for him and Toadette to share. He quickly went over to her and grabbed her tightly around her legs. Toadette actually woke up from this and before Toad even said a word, she said, "Just do it already." as she sighed. Toad started tickling her, knowing that she liked that and enjoying her various giggles. He gave her a kiss on her right foot sole and immediately got very nervous, even though she was okay with him doing it. He then said that he'll continue doing this to her at night. So he and Toadette both ate, got dressed, and exited the ship.

Darius and SpongeBob were already in the town when they ran into Plankton but immediately hid behind a building.

"Yes, Crocker, if what you say is true, once we obtain that so-called fairy magic, we'll be able to defeat Darius and his fellow heroes." Plankton said with a smile.

"Exactly, as soon as I get my hands on one of my student's, FAIRY GODPARENTS, the magic will be ours to use!" he said with a crazy laugh. Plankton laughed along too and sent the Frightmares out to destroy the town. Now Darius and SpongeBob had to come out from hiding and stop the Frightmares.


	21. A Dark Villain Indeed

Chapter 21: A Dark Villain Indeed...

As Toad and Toadette walked through the streets of the new universe, Toad still wondered what magic powers she could do. He kept on taking several looks at her, before finally deciding that it'll probably just happen when she's ready. A Frightmare approached them and several others rose from the ground surrounding them. Toadette starting glowing a very rare radiant-like pinkish color, and released flowers into the air, destroying the Frightmares. Toad stared at her, blushing, thinking "S_o she has the ability to apparently manipulate and control flowers?_" Toadette blushed a cute shade of red and this automatically got Toad to run up and kiss her. Toadette almost fell backwards, but Toad grabbed her before she could. After releasing his lips from hers, Toad said "Sorry, you looked so cute that had to just kiss you." Toadette smiled and said, "Thank you." in a very soft tone.

Darius and SpongeBob ran into a police motorcycle and knocked it over. "Quick! Let's steal it!" Darius said. "Isn't that illegal, Darius?" SpongeBob asked. "We're on a mission to save the universes, who cares about a motorcycle?" Darius asked. SpongeBob sighed and said, "How about we wear something and see what Plankton's really up to?"

"Wear what?" Darius asked, worried that SpongeBob would have a very girly costume.

"Well, you'll have to just go invisible, but watch what I can do!"

SpongeBob then slowly transformed into Toadette and had every last detail of her including her voice. However, he couldn't turn into her human form, and was instead her Toad form.

"How the hell did you do that?" Darius asked, in shock.

"Obviously, magic abilities. Although I can't stay in this form for more than a minute so we'll just have to break in!" SpongeBob exclaimed, reverting back to his sponge form.

Squidward came out of the ship with Mr. Krabs following behind. Squidward was now in a metal robot suit that was very strong in defense, and had the ability to fly and even fire a deadly laser. "You'd better pay me overtime for this Mr. Krabs." Squidward said.

"Sorry, can't hear you." Mr. Krabs said as an attempt to avoid giving Squidward MORE money.

They both walked towards a road that magically appeared as if it lead into the sky. "There might be gold up there Squidward, GOLD!" Krabs said as he ran up the road. Squidward followed telling Mr. Krabs to wait up for him. Apparently, as soon as they entered a cloudy city, they were stopped by two floating police men. The first man asked, "Do either of you have a fairy license?" Mr. Krabs pulled out his wallet and said, "How about $1 to purchase one?" Soon, the two ended up in a fairy jail.

"You really asked to trade for a dollar?" Squidward asked in disbelief.

"I could've easily traded your dirty mother, but I knew he would've had to clean her up."

Squidward brought out a machine turret from his armored body and started firing bullets, but Krabs's hard body wasn't damaged in any way. Squidward angrily threw Mr. Krabs right through the bars and they both fought their way over to the "Release Gates" button and pressed it. All the inmates, including some Anti-Fairies and Pixies, flew their way down to Earth. "You really messed up this time Squidward." Mr. Krabs rudely said.

Back down in the streets, Toad and Toadette ran into more Frightmares. One managed to get into the ground and reappear in front of Toad, where it clawed him. Toadette angrily kicked it and pushed it into a car that was on fire. She quickly ran over to Toad and saw a lot of blood on his face. She stroked her own hair, and out a pink flower came. She rubbed it slowly on Toad's face and the claw marks began to close up. By the time she finished, no marks or blood was on Toad's face. When he opened his eyes and saw Toadette in front of him smiling, he had a feeling of what she did and gave her a big hug. This was interrupted by Plankton however, who spotted the two lovers and ordered his soldiers to kill them. Toad pushed them away with a wall of flames and ran off, tightly holding Toadette's hand, making sure that she was still near him and alive. "Get them soldiers, and if you spot Darius along the way, tell me where he is." The soldiers went passed the flaming road and chased down Toad and Toadette. "You can't stop me, Darius." Plankton said as he reloaded his gun. "This time, you're mine!" As Plankton said this, he got an RPG-Launcher out and set a building on fire. He then smiled and walked away, laughing at the screams and cries of many children and parents.

When SpongeBob and Darius infiltrated Plankton's ship. They accessed his large computer (not Karen, his W.I.F.E.). Darius saw a file that he skimmed through, only reading "I hate Darius...SpongeBob is gay...Toadette will be killed by being crucified...violating the 8th amendment...Darius will not live...I am evil."

"Darius two questions. One, did he call me gay? And two, what does 'Toadette will be crucified' mean?

" Simple SB, yes he did call you gay, and it means that she'll be tied to a wooden cross and she'll be left there to hang. Unless he chooses to burn her as well, which then she'll already be dead. But I'm not afraid, because I'm Darius, and therefore I'll just end up saving the day somehow. It always happens! Even when I'm completely screwed, I still end up winning randomly. " Darius said as he smiled.

SpongeBob told Darius that they NEED to find Toad and Toadette in order to save them, and the two sped off looking for the cute couple. "Hey Darius?" SpongeBob said.

"What?"

"Why do you think Plankton is m-mainly after you and Toadette only, and not so much as the rest of us?"

Darius had absolutely no answer for that. He knew why Plankton was after him, but didn't understand why he was after Toadette. This prompted him to actually worry and was more focused now on protecting her and Toad, while still focusing about the universes in danger.

Plankton and Crocker were discussing things in Crocker's lab. "You see Crocker, for approximately 65 years of my 72-year old life, I've been attempting to steal Krab's formula. Failure after failure. But now, I realize the main source of our problem lies within this Toadette girl. She has a very dark and mysterious past she does not know about, such as...heh...the murder of her mother recently, while she was away helping Darius."

"Once we destroy her, what will happen?" Crocker asked with a twisted smile.

"Very obvious, she will not be able to heal anybody with her flower power or something like that. We villains will then rule each of our respective universes, until they fully merge to create the Ultimate Universe!" Plankton said as he laughed evilly.


	22. Deadly Plankton

Chapter 22: Deadly Plankton

SpongeBob and Darius ran into several soldiers. Darius homed in on them and launched a wave of ice into them, leaving the soldiers to stay still. After encountering an army of Frightmares, Darius and SpongeBob teamed up and combined both their Frost Wave and Sonic Wave and destroyed all of them in one very loud blast. "Damn, that was awesome!" SpongeBob said with laughter. The two found Toad and Toadette and quickly ran up to them. Frightmares appeared in front of them and Darius brought out his gun. He fired his gun and got rid of the Frightmares with ease, saying "Stupid creatures."

"It-it-it's a g-good thing we found up to...you two." SpongeBob said, out of breath from running that long, as he was not fast like Darius. "Squarepants, breathe!" Darius said as SpongeBob started to regain his breath. Toadette asked them what was wrong and SpongeBob answered by saying, "One, I'm about to pass out because of the long distance I ran to get to this spot. And two, Plankton is out to crucify or however you say it, you." Plankton appeared behind them with a large army of soldiers and Frightmares saying, "You are right!" Darius, SpongeBob, Toad, and Toadette were now cornered. "After killing the little girl, our plans to control all universes will finally be accomplished." Darius charged towards Plankton, but was stopped by a soldier. "Tie them all up." Plankton said, laughing evilly. Toad, now angry after hearing Plankton's plan, burned a quarter of the soldiers, allowing him, Toadette, and SpongeBob to run away. "Get them!" Plankton screamed as the soldiers and Frightmares charged at the three, before being stopped by Darius, who said "See ya in hell."

Mr. Krabs and Squidward were running out of Fairy World, but were stopped by Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in that universe. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked, angrily blocking the bridge that lead down to Earth. "We need to stop these annoying Frightmares from destroying YOUR universe!" Squidward said annoyed. Jorgen then unlocked bridge saying, "Why didn't you say so, but you will need my awesome muscles to help you out." The three went down to Earth to stop the Frightmares. But before reaching the planet, Jorgen Von Strangle alerted the fairies over an intercom saying, "Attention all fairies, destroy any intruders that enter Fairy World." And with that, sirens roared all over the floating city.

SpongeBob, Toad, and Toadette ran all the way to the ship, before being stopped by an army or Frightmares. SpongeBob tried to Cruise Bubble them, but they were outnumbered. Plankton then appeared within the mass of darkness, saying "There is no escaping me this time fools!" He grabbed both Toad and Toadette and threw them into the Frightmares. He threw SpongeBob into a building, and that was the last thing SpongeBob remembered before blacking out. "Well, I guess you'll be crucified today after all." Plankton said.

Darius, now alone, walked out of the blazing hellfire, with blood all over the back of his shirt. Soldiers ran up to him holding their guns out. Darius sprinted behind the soldiers and spun around one, causing his bullet to miss Darius and hit another soldier. Darius slid under another one, and kicked him right in the pelvis, breaking his bones. Darius catapulted himself past a whole battalion of Frightmares and realized that he dove right into a pink, purple, and green set of balloons. Luckily, his fall was broken by them, as they then transformed into fairies. Darius brought out his gun and started reloading it. Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Jorgen Von Strangle appeared behind him and Jorgen walked up to the fairies.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, these are not ordinary people, you must not hide yourself from this kid. Instead you must find Turner, and make him wish that you could lend your powers to him. It is officially stated on the last page, of Da Rules!"

"Sure, we can find Timmy at any given time. Which time do you want us to find him?" Cosmo asked, smiling.

"NOW!" Jorgen said as he sent the three away. "Darius Leysner, you must stop the evildoers! If you don't, everybody and everything you know will be completely obliterated!"

Darius nodded and sprinted off towards where he saw ALL of Plankton's soldiers. "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Squidward said.

In the large gathering of soldiers, lied Toadette being tied to a cross in an uncomfortable position, which limited how much air she could breathe. Toad couldn't save her because he was tied up to the building in front of the soldiers, and this rope was flame-resistant, meaning he couldn't burn his way out. Plankton then brought out a lighter and lit his sword on fire. "Now flower girl, it is time for you to go back to the pits of hell where you were spawned from." Plankton said, in a chilling voice. He then lit the cross on fire, with every soldier cheering. Toad started to cry, knowing that if he lost her, she would never come back. The last thing Toadette saw before finally blacking out due to the fumes, was Toad's crying face. Darius came in the picture, and ran on top of the soldiers to where Plankton stood. He untied Toadette and tried to climb up a building like last time. Before he made it to the top however, Plankton shot him down, causing the two to plummet back down on the ground. "Kill them!" Plankton shouted. And with that one phrase, the soldiers and Frightmares were heading towards Darius and Toadette. Since Toadette was unconscious, Darius now had to carry her. He spotted a Honeycoupe car and got in. He turned on the engine and before leaving said, "Try to catch me now suckers!"

Plankton angrily got up and ran towards Darius. Knowing that Darius was too fast in that car, he found a Flame Rider motorcycle and sped in the direction of his minions. SpongeBob finally managed to find Toad after being out for a couple of hours. "Stay still, I'll fix this!" SpongeBob said as he cut the rope in half with his karate chop. "Thank you." Toad said, wiping the tears off of his face. Before he could say another word, SpongeBob said, "I know what's happening, which is why I stole this!" He then revealed a Bullet Bike with two seats in it. "That's from my universe, how did it get here?" Toad asked, confused. "Maybe it has something to do with the way the universes are right now, but that doesn't matter. Let's just save your annoying girlfriend and defeat Plankton." Without hesitation, Toad got into the backseat of the Bullet Bike. SpongeBob jumped in the front saying, "Let's go!"

Darius drifted around a tight corner and nearly crashed. Plankton caught up with him, saying "Hand the girl over Darius Leysner!" Darius just stuck the middle finger up at Plankton and started speeding up. Plankton got a Bob-omb out of his shirt pocket and threw it towards Darius. The explosion sent Darius and Toadette crashing into a 'Crystal Factory' and this got Toadette to wake up. Plankton came in the factory, and shot Toadette right in her stomach. She screamed and fell down as Darius attempted to kick Plankton. Before actually kicking him though, Plankton threw his gun right into Darius's face. Darius fell down, and Toadette got up to protect him. This got Plankton to smile and say, "Isn't it nice trying to keep somebody you loved alive?" This confused Toadette, before Plankton said "Just how you let your own mother die during your absence from the Mushroom Kingdom?" Toadette gasped and was deeply saddened after hearing this. "Now, I will do what I should've done, back in 2002, the date from which you were born!" Plankton then pushed Toadette towards a deep pit of sharp, cold, dangerous crystals. Toadette was too heartbroken to fight back, but she kept her grip on the ledge. Plankton rushed to her and started stomping her fingers in with his spiked boots. Blood was now leaking from the pink-haired girl. Darius snuck up behind Plankton and kicked him onto the ledge directly below them. Plankton blinded Darius and kicked him into the power outlet, causing Darius to become electrocuted. He then rose his sword above Toadette, this time saying "And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" Toadette started screaming in fear. However, Plankton began to stumble and fell onto a crystal dragon head. Unlike the last, which was an illusion, this time the dragon head glowed with blue eyes and came to life, roaring at the evil villain. Plankton nervously screamed and a second later, the dragon head detached from the ledge and sent Plankton falling into the crystal pit, which had now turned orange and red to represent his faith. Plankton landed into the sharp rocks and exploded into nothing but flames.

Darius rushed to Toadette's safety and pulled her onboard the platform above them. Toadette started hugging Darius tightly and was crying deeply after learning that Plankton killed her mother while she was gone. SpongeBob and Toad crashed into the building and came to a screeching halt. SpongeBob then said, "This is why I've never gotten a license!" Suddenly, Toad got stabbed in the skull and fell down. Plankton was then shown behind him, carrying his sword. "What the f***, didn't you die!?" Darius asked. "I managed to avoid my death, but you sure won't." he said laughing maniacally. Toadette rose from her saddened state and was now full of anger. She then said, "Plankton, you're going straight to hell for what you've done!" This surprised everybody around her, as she was never THIS angry, even when she raged out before. "Come and defeat me, you little twat." Plankton said, disappearing and sending the whole building collapsing. SpongeBob picked up Toad's bleeding body, and the four managed to escape in time. Toadette again, withdrew a flower from her hair and rubbed it on Toad's head, where the blood was leaking. Toad eventually woke up and was healed, five minutes later. Toadette hugged him with relief and started kissing him all over. Plankton however, has spawned an entire 1000-Frightmare battalion and sent it to the four. Darius came charging towards them, while SpongeBob pushed Toad and Toadette out of the way. As much as Toadette wanted to kill the Frightmares, and Plankton, she knew that it would only end up messing up her day even more.


	23. Dark SpongeBob

Chapter 23: Dark SpongeBob

Squidward and Mr. Krabs were defeating the Frightmares one-by-one. Darius assisted them and burned a wave of them with deadly flames. However, there were still hundreds out there. Plankton laughed at how the heroes were being defeated and said to Crocker, "Looks like we win this time!" Crocker laughed evilly and said "Yes, but we still have even MORE universe to torture, including my mother!"

SpongeBob took Toad and Toadette into the ship and told them to stay there. He then sprinted out towards Dimmsdale and dove down past several skyscrapers, joining the ultimate battle. Toadette was still full of anger and depression, saying "I'm leaving anyway!" Toad grabbed her hand and said, "What if you get killed, like almost always?" Toadette got even more angry, as Toad was implying that she usually ends up nearly being killed. "I don't care! If you don't want to go with me, that's fine! But I'm making sure Plankton doesn't live another day!"

Toadette threw herself out of the ship's window, with Toad following her behind. He thought to himself, "_Why is she so mad? Is it because she took that comment as an insult?_"

Back in Dimmsdale, half of the Frightmares were cleared out. Darius decapitated one with a spinning homing attack. Squidward yelled, "There's too many of these things!" as he launched rockets from his metal suit. Toadette finally reached them and was out of breath, to the point where she fell down. Toad, now out of breath as well, suggested that Toadette should actually rest. Toadette wouldn't listen to him though, as she threw several flowers into 10 Frightmares. They Frightmares then exploded into piles of purple blood. Suddenly, Timmy Turner came with his fairies and this caused Crocker to become shocked. "Turner is now here...here with his, FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Plankton stood up from the tall skyscraper and looked below. "I wish all these creatures were sealed perfectly." Timmy said. And with a wave of their wands, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof sealed all the Frightmares into a metal sphere, reverting the city to normal. Plankton jumped below, saying to himself, "All the Frightmares are in there! If I unleash their power amongst myself, I'll be invincible!" He then made a dash for the sphere. Squidward then stomped down his foot and said, "Not so fast! These Frightmares are gonna disappear forever!" He then used his boosting engine to fly towards the sphere. Toadette thought that she could propel the sphere to Squidward if she hit it with two bright flowers. Darius turned around and saw what she was going to do. "Toadette don't do that!"

But it was too late as Toadette had already thrown the flowers. Darius then said, "Yet you did it." As soon as Squidward and Plankton came near each other, the flowers shocked them and somehow started changing them completely, with the two screaming in pain. "What's happening?!" Squidward asked. "She has...combined us...together!" Plankton said.

"I must contain, my own body."

"Not a chance Tentacles, for my personality is WAY stronger than yours!"

And after a blast of light, everybody was shocked at what they saw. Plankton and Squidward were now combined, with Plankton's head being right next to Squidward's, but Squidward's body remained the same. "How the HELL do they go to the bathroom?" Darius asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Finally! An all-powerful body in which I can rule with!" Plankton said. Squidward struggled to move his metal body parts, but Plankton had full control over him now. "And now it's time for the greatest battle you have ever faced!" Plankton yelled. He then created a very large Frightmare that resembled SpongeBob. "Stop making alternate versions of me!" SpongeBob yelled, since Plankton has created several versions of the yellow hero. "I now present to you, the scary Dark SpongeBob!" he said as he walked away into the darkness with Squidward still attached to him. "If it's anything like Robot SpongeBob, we'll have to destroy it from both the inside and outside." Darius said. "Toad and Toadette, you two destroy the inside, and I'll go after Plankton! The rest of you, destroy it from the outside!"

Darius ran into the dark portal that Plankton created and it disappeared. Toad and Toadette gulped in horror, as they were now inside the Dark SpongeBob. "How do we destroy it from the inside?" Toadette asked. "I don't know, just try to-" Toad was interrupted by bumping into a normal Frightmare. He lit it on fire, and Dark SpongeBob started shaking. "I guess only magic can destroy it." Toad said as he jumped onto the next platform. Toadette grabbed his arm and got onto the platform too. They ran into a large slide that was covered in blood. "Toadette, go down the slide." Toad said, knowing that she would try to relent doing so. "I'm not going down a slide that has blood on it and smells like a dead corpse!"

From the outside, SpongeBob kicked it in the face and shot several bullets at it. Jorgen punched it with his mighty muscles and caused Dark SpongeBob to start shaking. He then said, "Now it must be destroyed from the outside!"

After two minutes of arguing, Toad, without warning, pushed Toadette down the slide and went down himself. There was nothing but blood all around them, which soon started to get disturbing. They fell out of the slide and landed in front of a pumping black heart. Toadette was still grossed out by the fact that she was now covered in thick heavy blood, but Toad remained focused as he was going to punch the heart with a flaming fist. Toadette stopped him, and said with a smile, "Let's do it together." They both counted to three, and punched the heart with magic essence on both of their hands. Another heart fell down and crushed Toadette slightly, who begged Toad to destroy it. Toad finally said, "This is only for you Toadette!" as he drilled through the heart, leading to rapid explosions around them. Dark SpongeBob threw them up because of this and started dissolving into black clouds. Toad and Toadette were completely exhausted, but didn't pass out, nor fall asleep. SpongeBob said, "Let's all head back to the Galaxy Ship! Darius is probably still battling Plankton!" "Oh, I finished already." Darius said, with Squidward behind him, in his usually boring stance. SpongeBob turned around and said, "What happened to Plankton?" Toadette pushed SpongeBob down and asked if Plankton was finally dead, which disturbed everybody around her. Darius said, "Nope! Apparently, he has a private taxi driver who gives him automatic teleportation to his ship for $1.99." Toadette started getting red with anger that Darius didn't kill Plankton and SpongeBob just bursted out laughing saying, "I'm sorry, but she looks like she got sunburned!" Darius walked up to SpongeBob and said, "Tell that to the guy who got sun bleached in 2009 or 2008 or whatever!" SpongeBob gave a slick comment back to Darius saying, "It was the ultimate tan ever, even better than being caramel!" After several minutes of senseless arguing, the group went into the ship.

It was 10:00 at night as everybody was now having a good time. Toadette was in her room, getting over that her mother died, knowing that someday she'll be able to see her again soon. Toad silently walked into the room, very nervous about approaching Toadette. He sat down by her legs, to give her a slight indication to what he was going to do. Instead of tickling her to make himself happy though, he was going to tickle her to make HER happy. He grabbed her foot and began tickling her toes. Toadette couldn't hold it in, even if she tried. She bursted out laughing and even got a deep pink blush because of her laughter. After 4 whole minutes, Toad gave her time to breathe, and started rubbing her feet comfortably for 15 minutes. Toadette was now falling asleep, but before she could, she asked Toad if he could take off his shirt tonight. Toad said, "If it makes you feel comfortable." and took off his shirt. He crawled into the bed with her saying, "Toadette, I promise you, that I'll kill Plankton for good." Toadette smiled and kissed Toad so deep and passionately, that her tongue went into his mouth. As the two cuddled closer and closer, Toadette placed her left foot on Toad's pants and her right foot on Toad's stomach. Toad didn't even mind it this time as the cute little pink-haired girl jerked him off in his sleep.

Back in the Main Room, Darius and the others were watching all 200 of SpongeBob's losses in Five Nights at Freddy's. They were now on FAIL #27 where this happened:

**SpongeBob opened the right door and Freddy entered the room. SpongeBob heard the laugh and said, "Goddammit! He entered the room!" Freddy immediately killed SpongeBob and SpongeBob passed out, faintly calling Freddy a 'waste of imagination'.**

Everybody started laughing, and Kenan said, "This just keeps getting funnier by the minute!" and everyone agreed with him. Darius got up and remembered that Toad and Toadette didn't get any extra snacks like everyone else did and quickly ran to their room. He saw Toadette writing in her diary, and as soon as she saw him, she put it up. "Darius I have an important question."

"What?" Darius asked, handing her a full Oreo package for her and Toad to share.

"Every time I touch Toad in his 'area' multiple times, white stuff squirts out and then he's out of breath. What is the stuff, and why does it keep coming out?"

Darius sighed and said, "It's semen, which is what male humans need to have sex. Every time you touch him sexually or when he just jerks off on his own, he'll be forced to let it out. Now bye." Darius left the room, leaving Toadette to right more in her diary, while eating most of her Oreos, smiling naughtily at Toad, who was sleeping.


	24. The Universal Mall

Chapter 24: The Universal Mall

It was 10:00 in the morning, Darius walked down the hallway, and entered the kitchen. He went into the fridge and pulled out a gallon of milk. The milk started leaking onto him and caused him to slip on the ground. Darius got back up, angered, and shot the milk bottle with his gun. The gunblasts woke Toadette up and made her scream. Toad heard her scream and said, "Are you okay? Or, did you have a nightmare?"

Toadette placed her head on him saying, "I heard something loud. It just scared me." She heard the gunshots again, as Darius was now shooting more holes in the milk bottle. "See?! That was the noise!" Toadette said as she held him, shaking. "It's just a gun, now go back to sleep." Toad said, falling back into his deep sleep. Toadette started smiling again, this time saying, "I'll just be having some 'fun' while you sleep, Toad." as she removed his pants, and underwear.

Darius finally finished denting holes in the milk carton and then said, "Stupid milk carton, how dare you leak on me!" SpongeBob came into the kitchen saying, "What is your problem?" Darius said angrily, "The milk carton leaked out onto me, so I decided to teach it a lesson." SpongeBob looked in disbelief and said, "Why didn't you just get another carton?" Darius smiled rudely and said, "Because I'm Darius, therefore I'm allowed to destroy anything I want." SpongeBob rolled his eyes and said, "Well I can't argue with that logic!" Darius then said, "Now, let's play Sonic 2006 and see how truly bad it is!" The two left the room, laughing both evilly, and happily.

It was now 11:00 as Toadette finally finished 'having fun' with Toad. Toad was now really out of breath, and started to wake up. Toadette, in fear, quickly placed his bottoms back on and just stared directly into his eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked, feeling really exhausted like he had used up all of his energy. "Just...staring at you." Toadette said, trying desperately not to hint to Toad that she had been jerking him off. Toad looked at her bright red face, confused, until he finally said, "You're a really creepy girl." and smiled. Toadette giggled and slowly tried hiding her white stained hand in her pocket.

Darius and SpongeBob had finally completed Sonic's story of Sonic '06. "Wow, there were more glitches than I could count!" SpongeBob said. "Surprisingly, Superman 64 is still WAY worse!" Darius said. "It's the worst game ever made, Titus Software didn't even test the game! I mean, they didn't even program the final boss to fight you." SpongeBob then heard beeping on his phone. "Darius, we've made it to the Universal Mall. And since you wasted a carton of milk and we're nearly out of food, we should stop there. Let's take a quick break from saving the universe for ONCE!" Darius thought this through and said, "Fine, but only because I'm bored!" The ship then stopped in front of the mall and Darius, SpongeBob, and Patrick jumped out. They fell straight onto the concrete, not noticing the stairs. "Why?!" Darius said, angrily.

Toad and Toadette were the second pair that jumped out of the ship, landing on SpongeBob and Patrick. "At least they didn't jump on me!" Darius said as he walked away. SpongeBob and Patrick pushed the duo off of them and ran towards Darius. "Let's enter the store first, because we basically have NO breakfast." Patrick said. Darius called for Toad and Toadette to follow them. The two ran towards Darius and stood still. "O-kay then..." Darius said awkwardly as the five approached the entrance. "The store is on the second floor, so let's take the escalator. As they got on the escalator, Patrick sat on the rail, and suddenly, the escalator slowed down. "Fat man! You're weighing down the escalator!" Darius said as he had to pull Patrick off the rail to keep the escalator from slowing down. Toadette was the only silent one in the group, mainly because she thought that if she laughed, it would be really mean-spirited. When they reached the second floor, the grocery store was right in front of them. "Let's just hurry up..." Darius said. He then heard an "Ow!" as he turned around to see Toad on the floor. "How did you walk into an obvious orange wall?!" Darius asked, confused. "I wasn't watching where I was going." Toad said as he blushed red. This was true, as all he did was stare at Toadette, due to the fact that she was now wearing flip-flops, instead of sneakers. "Well pay attention!" Darius said, with his voice now getting monstrous. His voice was usually deep yet high, but could end up getting from awesome to frightening.

As they entered the store, Toadette instantly ran to what she first saw. Toad called out her name and chased her down. "Let's just get them on the way out." SpongeBob said as he grabbed a cart and entered it. "As Mario would usually tell me, let's-a-go!"

Toad finally caught up with Toadette, and saw her...eating a glazed doughnut. "Please tell me you didn't take that out of it's box!" he said, as he grabbed her by her shirt. "Nope." she said, allowing Toad to catch his breath. "I stole it from a toddler!" she said smiling. As she turned around, she landed face-first into a pile of watermelons. The only thing sticking out were her legs, as she kicked around frantically. "_I guess that's karma for what you did._" Toad thought to himself, while slightly snickering to himself. He removed her pink flip-flops from her and Toadette's eyes widened, knowing what he was going to do. However, instead of doing something to her feet, Toad just started smelling her sweaty flip-flops, and was liking the smell allot. He pulled Toadette out from the watermelon pile as she took in deep breaths of air. She was ready to punch Toad, but Toad quickly said, "Sorry, I couldn't help it." and gave her back her flip-flops. Toadette put them on and then got an idea as she told Toad to walk into the fitting rooms with her. Toad blushed as they walked together and just kept staring down at her pink-painted toenails.


	25. Crazy Situation

Chapter 25: Crazy Situation

As Darius, SpongeBob, and Patrick walked through the candy aisle, SpongeBob said, "Dammit! There's no Skittles!" Darius turned around at him and said, "You look like some Skittles." and started laughing. SpongeBob then angrily threw a bag of Twizzlers at Darius. Darius slowly turned back at SpongeBob and threw a bag of Air Heads at him. "Grocery war!" Patrick shouted as the other customers in the store circled around Darius and SpongeBob. SpongeBob ripped open a bag of Gobstoppers and spilled them on the floor. Darius slipped on them as he tried to attack SpongeBob. When he got up a split second later, he kicked SpongeBob two aisles towards the back of the store. A loud gasp was heard from the crowd as they saw Darius sprinting his way towards SpongeBob. SpongeBob got up and looked to the left to see Darius, ready to attack. Darius charged towards him with an icy fist. SpongeBob quickly swung over a refrigerator and pulled out a gallon of Raspberry Lemonade. SpongeBob ducked below Darius's fist and hit him in the face with the jar, knocking him to the ground. Then SpongeBob poured it onto Darius saying, "You always did like COLD drinks Darius." As he started walking away, he got stuck to the ground in the same position. Darius slid in front of him laughing and saying, "Gravity magic, I knew I would be able to use it one day!" SpongeBob struggled to free himself, but the gravity was too strong! Darius backed up a good 10 feet, until running at light speed towards SpongeBob, as the two ended up going through the wall and into the *gasp* Perfume Department.

As the two got up, SpongeBob said, "Maybe we should stop before one of us gets killed." Darius shook his head and placed his shades back on saying, "Fine! But I still won that fight." Him and SpongeBob started laughing as the two headed for the hole in the wall. When Darius walked towards it, he couldn't pass. "It's 2001 all over again! The only way to escape of through the...Perfume Department." SpongeBob said as he gulped. Darius loaded his gun and said, "Let's destroy this place for good!"

The two ran down the lane with perfume sprays as Darius blasted some with his gun, and lit some on fire with his magic. "Darius, those are chemicals." SpongeBob said. Darius looked back as he saw a huge fire being formed and rushing towards them in a heat wave as the customers screamed and ran for the exit. "Oh..." Darius said, as he and SpongeBob ran screaming to the exit. The fire had caught up with them, and was almost going to touch them! "Run faster slender man!" Darius said. SpongeBob ran as fast as he could, unfortunately, he was still going the same speed meaning that he's not really fast. The two made a leap towards the exit and heard sirens as sprinklers rained down on them. "LET'S GO!" they both said as they headed towards the grocery store.

Toad and Toadette came out of the Fitting Rooms and were now soaking wet. Toadette shook her soft wet hair around, asking Toad, "Did you understand every word that I said?!" trying to yell louder than the siren. Toad nodded as he said, "I know, please don't repeat it for the 6th time!" Darius and SpongeBob sprinted into the store, grabbing both Toad and Toadette. "We need to go!" SpongeBob yelled as he picked Toad up on his back as Darius held Toadette. Darius angrily looked at the sirens, saying "Damn you, sirens! Always contacting the police on innocent, intelligent, strong heroes like me!" SpongeBob rolled his eyes as Toadette asked him, "Is he alright?" SpongeBob smiled saying, "Yeah, that's just Darius's thing. You know...yelling at things that can get us in really big trouble!" Darius ran towards Patrick with SpongeBob barely behind due to Toad's weight. He looked in the cart and saw a receipt and a whole BUNCH of food, as the cart was nearly overflowing. "Patrick Star, you actually did something smart for once!" Darius said as he high-fived Patrick. He then threw Toadette in the cart along with the food and helped push it with Patrick. SpongeBob was out of breath as he finally reached the cart. Darius grabbed both SpongeBob and Toad and threw them into the cart saying, "Push Star! We're gonna go to space jail if you don't!" Patrick and Darius pushed the cart out of the store. They then reached the escalators. Darius said, "Dammit!" as he was in a hurry not to go to jail for burning a store. He pushed the cart down the escalator without hesitate. Toad, Toadette, and SpongeBob were all screaming as the cart was bumping up and down the moving escalator. Darius did a 360° spin and started grinding on the rail. Patrick jumped down and used his inflatable pants as a parachute. "I knew inflatable pants was a good idea!" he shouted as he made contact with the ground. When the cart hit the ground, SpongeBob fell out along with Toad landing on him. Toadette, however, flew farther than them and fell on the solid road. She groaned as she got up, saying, "I'm okay!" Darius picked SpongeBob and Toad up off the ground and placed them back on their feet. He pushed the cart, with all force, into the ship's open door. Toadette ran in with Patrick behind. SpongeBob and Toad were next to enter. SpongeBob made a daring leap into the door, panting as if he were gonna pass out. Toad was four feet away from the door. As he ran towards it, he was stopped by none other than Bowser.

"Angry ice turtle!" Patrick shouted as Bowser started running away with Toad locked in his grasp. "Let him go!" Toadette angrily cried as she jumped on Bowser. Bowser laughed and said, "Try all ya want girly! You don't have the strength to defeat me THIS TIME!" He threw Toadette off of him and clawed her on her forehead. Blood was now leaking out of her as she started crying. Bowser said, "Plankton! Our new plan is in effect!" as he ran for Plankton's ship. SpongeBob and Darius pulled Toadette into the ship, as she fought violently against them, refusing to let Toad die. Although her attacks had no effect on Darius, SpongeBob was cut up into a 5x5 grid. "Of course! Punish me because I'm shaped like a rectangular prism!" They saw Plankton's ship fly off...in the opposite direction of them. "What the hell? Why is he going in THAT direction?" SpongeBob asked. Darius jumped up and said, "He's headed back to a previous universe! But which one? Let's try the Mushroom Kingdom, it seems most logical." Patrick grabbed an orange soda and tossed it to Kel saying, "Kel! This for you and Kenan! Tell Mr. Krabs to go back to the 'Shroom Kingdom!" Kel started drinking the orange soda and said, "Sure thing man! But when we stop there...let's obtain more orange soda!" Patrick and Kel cheered as Kel ran to the Pilot room.

Toadette was placed in the Medical Room in an attempt to restrict her from trying to attack anybody. She woke up from her sadness a moment later and found Darius and SpongeBob in front of her. SpongeBob held a baseball bat tightly in his hands. Toadette yawned and quickly remembered what happened. "Don't worry little girl! We'll rescue him from that ugly yellow turtle." SpongeBob said with a forced smile. Darius added, "Also I need to know more important things about you. If I have all that information, we can discuss this situation to the 'Master'." Toadette asked what he needed to know about her.

"One, what school are you CURRENTLY in?" he asked.

"Me and Toad are both in Mushroom Junior High School." Toadette said, thinking that he would also need to know about Toad.

"Two, can you swim?"

"I'm not GREAT at swimming but I'm pretty good at it."

"Last, are you on birth control medication?" SpongeBob asked smiling.

"WHAT?!" Toadette asked, shocked at that very personal question. Darius whacked SpongeBob on the head and told Toadette, "That's not the question. Just pretend Squarepants is dead and rotting in hell. The REAL question is...do you fear the everlasting darkness that the Frightmares carry with them?"

Toadette thought about this for about a minute, before saying, "I don't really know." Darius thanked her and walked out the room with SpongeBob. As he and SpongeBob walked down the hallway, SpongeBob asked, "Do you really think that the 'Master' Hand can answer your questions?" Darius said, "Yes, once I get all the facts down in my mind." as he started laughing evilly, which was nothing new for SpongeBob.

Toadette thought to herself one thing, "_Toad, I'll save you this time._"

On Plankton's ship, the villains were discussing their plans. "How about we just ambush that kingdom and their stupid princesses! Then I'll go after Kenan Rockmore! He'll pay for locking me up!" The Jackhammer said.

"Maybe I can go after them?" the voice of a child said. The villains looked up into the dark hallway. Plankton had an evil smile on his face as he said, "Behold villains, my latest creation! She was made with several Frightmare magic. I present...Crystal."

A small 12-year-old looking girl came out of the eerie darkness. She had short black hair, brownish-black eyes, a black shirt with a short blue skirt on. Bowser said, "How can a little girl help us villains?" Plankton said, "You'll see. She has everything that a human needs to live." He then displayed a picture of Darius in his hands. "Crystal, this is the ultimate hero. When you see him, annihilate him!" Crystal nodded, walking back into the darkness. "What is that kid that I kidnapped needed for anyway?" Bowser asked Plankton. "It's a trap for miss pink-head. As soon as I get them both, their magic will be all ours!"


	26. The Mushroom Kingdom Battle

Chapter 26: The Mushroom Kingdom Battle

The Galaxy Ship had finally landed into the Mushroom Kingdom. Darius and SpongeBob came out of the door carrying their weapons. SpongeBob said, "Do you smell weed?" Darius sighed and said, "It's smoke. Stop thinking about drugs before you become a Squidward." The two turned around and saw half of the kingdom on fire. SpongeBob jumped back saying, "I guess we've been gone for TOO long!"

Darius took a step forward before seeing Plankton appear in front of him. "Well Leysner, it looks like you just never give up."

He snapped his fingers, causing Darius to disappear. "Gotcha Plankton!" SpongeBob said as he readied his jellyfishing net. Plankton laughed evilly and said, "Well, well, you were always a nuisance Squarepants. So now I'll have the pleasure of seeing you die." He then summoned Robot SpongeBob, which caused the entire ship to start rumbling. Squidward got out of the ship wearing his metal suit. He charged towards Plankton and pushed him straight into the ground. Plankton got back up, performing a sweep kick and causing Squidward to fall. "This time, only one of us will survive!" Squidward said as he got up, steadying his punch.

Darius was warped into a place that he had never seen. "Where am I? Why does the universe keep doing this to me?!" Little did he know, he was in Yoshi Valley, the most infamous western maze in the Mushroom Kingdom. What's even worse is that it has over 40 new paths to travel, some being difficult to cross. Darius decided to take the path to the left. After waking for 5 minutes, Darius realized that he had just went in one big circle. "This is gonna take a LONG f****** time..."

Toadette exited the ship, running towards Plankton's ship. She stopped immediately after seeing Plankton fighting Squidward. She knew that if Plankton saw her, she would be in danger. Thinking about the possible ways she could avoid him seeing her, Toadette suddenly got an idea. She pulled a large flower from her hair and threw it at Plankton and Squidward, causing a breeze of pink pollen to surround them, blocking their vision. "You won't escape Squidward!" Plankton said as he slammed Squidward to the ground. Toadette quickly ran past the two, and up to Plankton's ship. As she walked inside, she was amazed at what she saw! Plankton's ship has massively changed, with a larger interior, and even more difficult obstacles to prevent intruders from entering. "Why can't I just get a break?!" she asked putting her head down. She suddenly started shaking and ended up falling down. She looked in front of her to see a Twomp on the ground, slowly rising up. "Now I know what Mario goes through." Toadette slid under the Twomp, but a piece of her hair got squashed, preventing her from moving. When the Twomp rose up again, Toadette wasn't taking any more chances as she took off at lightning speed. She then encountered a large robot with a black shield around it. The robot blew a bubble of oil at her, and it caused Toadette to start sliding all over the place. "What is that thing?" she asked herself as she got on her stomach to wait until the oil slid off of her shoes. She got up, but saw another robot heading towards her. This robot had a machine on it's back that read, "Tartar Sauce", as well as a nozzle and trigger coming out of it. It squirted white tartar sauce at her as she screamed, with her body burning due to how hot the liquid was. Toadette didn't know anything about these robots, except for the fact that she couldn't beat them. She ran past the two robots, with her hands outstretched in front of her. She ran straight through a wall, now with a little blood on her arms. As Toadette calmed down, she saw a large pit of acid in front of her. She slowly took in a deep breath as she walked across the edge. " I better prey that I don't fall. " Unfortunately, the ground started to break apart, getting Toadette to start scampering towards the other side. She made on final jump, and nearly fell into the pit, if it weren't for a large piece of rock catching her fall. She suddenly started to worry since the rock was breaking apart. "Oh god..." And with that, the rock broke from the wall and sent her plummeting into the green acid. Fortunately, she landed into a small opening with a large door in front of her. "Damn my life..."

Plankton defeated Squidward, saying, "Foolish, um...fool!" He went into Shroom City and drifted in front of a large warehouse, where Crocker and Bowser were waiting for him. "Open this up, Crocker!" Plankton said, eager to see what was inside. Crocker used his smartphone to disable the lock on the warehouse. As the three villains entered, they saw a line of combat tanks, firearms, rocket launchers, bombs, and dangerous items such as the Spiny Shell and the Poison Mushroom. Behind those were even more weapons and vehicles. "Yes, nobody will stop us this time!" Bowser said as him and the other villains laughed.

SpongeBob had defeated Robot SpongeBob, and was now rising out of it's remains. He said, "City on fire, right! But first, I have to find Darius...right after I sleep." and with that, he fell asleep. Kenan and Kel came out of the ship, and saw the sleeping SpongeBob. "What should we do, Kel?" Kenan asked. "Let's find some orange soda, and maybe we can blast the soda at those black and purple monsters." Kel answered, pulling out a water gun loaded with Orange Soda. Him an Kenan made their way towards Shroom City. Mario came out of the ship too, with Princess Peach and her Toad guards protecting her. Mario saw SpongeBob and pulled out his hammer. He took a full swing and hammered SpongeBob into the ground. SpongeBob jumped up saying, "Why did you wake me...oh right, the city is on f-fire." He used his bubble wand to make a tram. "Everybody onboard!" he said, getting into the driver seat. Mario, Peach, her guards, Kirby, Otis, his friend Pip, and Patrick entered the tram. Before driving though, Yoshi jumped onto the roof with Luigi riding him. "SpongeBob, you don't have a license!" Patrick said. SpongeBob put on his shades and said, "You don't need a license to drive a bubble." Patrick got shocked and said, "He's going 2004 on us!" SpongeBob then floored down the gas pedal and sped off.

Kenan and Kel saw the tram approaching them, so they decided to jump onto it. "Let's get a ride instead of walking!" Kenan said. The tram almost hit them, but they still managed to jump on. Patrick saw them and said, "Glad you guys joined the party!" Kenan said, "Where are we going?" as he got into the back seat along with Kel. "The castle grounds." SpongeBob answered as he started to accelerate even faster.

After several failed attempts at escaping Yoshi Valley, Darius finally escaped and made it to Shroom City. "Screw that damn canyon!" he angrily shouted. He started sprinting down the neon road, until he ran into a large number of Frightmares. "Yes, finally some speed and action!" Darius said as he pulled out his gun and ran straight into the thousands of Frightmares. SpongeBob and his gang drifted around Princess Peach's Castle, which was now on fire. "Wow, that orange mixed in with gray is freaking beautiful!" Patrick said as he clapped his hands. Mario came out of the tram and brought out his F.L.U.D.D. machine. He squirted water on the flames, but it wasn't enough. SpongeBob looked at Kirby and then back at Mario. "Mario, squirt the water at Kirby!" Mario squirted the water at Kirby, who inhaled it, transforming into Water Kirby. Kirby started spitting out a wave of water at the castle. SpongeBob looked at the ground and saw Frightmares draining the water in the moat. He quickly got up and ran towards the Frightmares, destroying them one-by-one. The fires wetter now out, but hundreds of Frightmares were still destroying the castle. SpongeBob got back in the tram and started to make it levitate (it was a bubble tram). Kenan started yelling saying, "Nah, nah, man! That's too high!" as he clenched onto the seat. Patrick started laughing and saying, "Time for some fireworks!" as he lit a firecracker and launched it at the Frightmares, destroying a HUGE chunk of them. Suddenly, they all heard rumbling, and so did Darius! Plankton came riding a tank and started crushing several cars and innocent citizens, leaving metal and stains of blood on the road. "Plankton!" Darius shouted as he immediately went after the tank. Plankton saw him and fired a missile at him! The impact caused Darius to be launched into a Free Parking zone. He saw a Mach Bike and got on, riding his way to Plankton. However, Bowser came out riding in a tank, carrying a rocket launcher. He blasted a target at Peach's castle and knocked Kirby and Mario to the ground below. Then, millions of Frightmares came riding in tanks, ATVs, motorcycles, and large boats with wheels. Crocker than came out in his powerful suit that he once used to rule the world (2003/04 TV Movie). He used his magic rod to make a skyscraper explode. Toadette heard the explosion from far away and started to fear even more. She then entered the door that stood in front of her and saw Toad tied up and unconscious with several poisonous gases around him. She called his name over and over, but he wouldn't wake up! Toadette used her flowers to destroy the gas containers. She then grabbed Toad and hugged him tightly saying, "You'll be okay Toad." as she dissolved into a bunch of flowers and sent them to Shroom City where she gasped at the sight of burning buildings and Frightmares all around. She then remembered that she left several of her items at Toad's house when she came to visit once. She quickly ran to Toad's house, avoiding all fires along the way, and still carrying Toad. Darius started to make his way towards Plankton.


	27. A Chaotic Experience

Chapter 27: A Chaotic Experience

Darius went at high speeds as he charged towards Plankton's tank. Plankton turned around and started driving his tank towards Darius. Before he could crush Darius however, Darius simply drited around the large bulky machine. Plankton yelled to the Frightmares, "Kill him!" The Frightmares then turned their attention towards Darius. One Frightmare with a rocket launcher launched a rocket at Darius. This rocket launcher however, could automatically lock-on to whoever the target is. As the rocket made contact with Darius, he was launched into the air. However, he regained his balance and saw a trail of coins ahead of him. He used what he learned from Sonic the Hedgehoig games and performed a Light Speed Dash. Plankton saw that he was alive and launched a missile out of his tank that hit Darius once again. Darius this time used it to his advantage! After being hit by the missile, he got onto it before it got the chance to explode. Plankton gulped and screamed, "Oh no!" Darius drove the missile straight into Plankton's tank, but it surprisingly had no effect. Darius yelled, "Damn you missile!" He was then blasted off of the tank with another missile, and was now falling to the ground.

Back at the Princess's castle, Patrick was destroying the Frightmares with several firecrackers. "How long do we have to be high up like this?" Kenan asked, still holding on to the seat (no guardrails). SpongeBob got up and said, "As long as we need too." then he pulled out his bubble wand and started to put guardrails on the bubble tram, letting Kenan feel safe to be in the air. "Now you can't fall out." SpongeBob said as he started to accelerate saying "Mario and Kirby can handle the small amount of Frightmares. It really doesn't matter if Kirby dies anyway, his voice is freaking irritating!" Patrick smirked and said, "Ha! HIS voice is irritating, yours is so high-pitched, so girly, and so-" but before he could finish, SpongeBob slammed the brakes getting Patrick to fall down. Then he started accelerating and ran straight into a building. "Are you sure you can even drive?!" Otis asked as SpongeBob swerved around at 200 MPH. SpongeBob laughed saying, "Nope! I first failed at getting my license at the age of 14. And I STILL can't drive as it is." SpongeBob then floored the gas pedal and started crashing and swirving into buildings and skyscrapers.

Toadette was still carrying Toad's unconcious body, thinking to herself, "_He's really cute when he's not awake."_ and smiled. As she finally made it to Toad's house, she realized that the door was LOCKED. Suddenly rockets were coming her way as she turned around. She screamed and jumped to the ground as the rockets broke holes in the wall. Toadette entered the house and went into Toad's bedroom. She saw some of her clothes there, and even though she couldn't fit them anymore, she kept them anyway, placing them in a bag she found. She then saw her and Toad's bookbags for school. She knew that eventually she would have to go back to school when the universes were saved. So she placed them into the large bag. She then looked under Toad's bed and found a small blue book. She pulled it out and smiled when she read what it said, "My DIaRy" It was actually Toad's diary, which he had never wanted her to see. She smirked and made sure that Toad was still unconcious. She then put it in her skirt, to read later. She went into Toad's closet and was shocked at everything that she saw. Toad had SEVERAL pictures of Toadette in his closet. While Toadette was happy that Toad loved her THIS much, she was very creeped out that he snapped several pictures of her and hung them up. She felt violent rumbling around her, and thought to herself, "I better take all of this for him, before we both die!" She dettached all of the pictures from the wall and placed them into the bag, making sure not to wrinkle them. After clearing out Toad's closet COMPLETELY, she went into his dresser drawer and saw several items. What she found for the majority was a bunch of drawings that he drew of her and him together. Toadette blushed a deep red, as she didn't know that Toad was THAT good at drawing. She grabbed all of his drawings and put them into her bag saying, "_You REALLY do love me, Toad._" She carried her bag and Toad's still unconcious body and ran out the door.

She looked into the sky and saw SpongeBob and his gang. She twirled around and started making a tornado of flower blossoms to get his attention. SpongeBob started getting sucked into the tornado with the others. Patrick yelled, "Code pink! Code pink! We're all going into a pink universe!" The bubble tram slammed down onto the ground in front of Toad and Toadette. Toadette placed her bag and Toad into the tram and got in. "You could've just said my name." SpongeBob said, taking off again at light speed. Toad slowly started to wake up, which caused Toadette to get excited. When his eyes finally opened, Toadette immediately hugged him and kissed him passionately and deeply intense. Toad felt like he had butterflies, but didn't mind. When Toadette released Toad from her grasp, he asked, "Where are we?" Toadette smiled and said, "The Mushroom Kingdom, your house is almost completely destroyed. But don't worry, I got all of your items, including that stuff in your closet and drawers." Toad was now intensely nervous as he wondered what Toadette thought about him if she went into his closet and drawers. Toadette giggled and said, "Don't worry, it's creepy, but I still love you anyway. At least your not OVERLY creepy." Toad smiled and hugged her tightly.

Darius was still engaged in the battle with Plankton and was very exhausted. "What's the matter, Darius? I'm too strong for the ultimate hero to handle?" Plankton asked as he threw a Bob-omb at Darius, nearly finishing him off for good. SpongeBob drove the gang through the skies until he made it into Shroom City. He looked down and saw Plankton and Darius fighting still. Darius was about to be defeated, yet was still going, regaining his energy little by little. Luigi threw a Power Star at Darius, saying "Darius, catch-a the star!" Darius looked up and saw the star coming towards him. He jumped onto Plankton's tank and leaped backwards grabbing the star. Suddenly, Darius burst into a storm of bright neon lights. His eyes were now glowing pink and would change to blue and then to yellow every second. Darius charged towards the Frightmares, destroying the Frightmares in his path. Plankton gasped and started to drive away from Darius. Darius looked back and ran at supersonic speed towards Plankton's tank. The tank started to electrocute Plankton, and then started bursting into rapid explosions. Plankton screamed saying, "No!" The tank finally exploded and sent Plankton into the air. He saw SpongeBob and the others, so he grabbed onto the bubble tram. Darius saw Plankton, but the Power Star's effect wore out. Plankton attempted to drag SpongeBob down, but Princess Peach hit him with his parasol and caused Plankton to slip. Plankton pulled her down with him, getting the Toad soldiers to worry and start running around screaming. SpongeBob thought to himself, "_Do they do anything to protect her other than screaming?_" Plankton fell down to the city, while Peach used her parasol to glide down. Plankton fell onto the ground and saw a Power Star. Darius turned around and ran towards the Power Star. Plankton grabbed it, but Darius pushed him down, making Plankton release his grasp. Bowser grabbed the star and started to grow twice as big as he originally was. Mario and Kirby flew to Bowser, who blew a swarm of blue fire at them! Kirby screamed in pain, as Mario tried to block it with his hands, and failed. Bowser laughed and set several skyscrapers on fire. The Power Star's effect wore out, making Bowser shrink back down. Crocker ran towards a bunch of cars and kicked them miles away, saying, "Fools! You will not last long enough to witness us destroy this universe!"

Toadette gasped when she heard this and asked SpongeBob, "The Mushroom Kingdom's gonna disappear?" SpongeBob winked and said, "HALF of it will, but will discuss what I mean after our adventure is complete." Suddenly, a Bob-omb was launched into Otis's hands. "Otis that's a bomb!" Pip shouted, as the Bob-omb stated ticking. "It has a face though." Otis said until the Bob-omb blew up in his face. "Told ya." Pip stated, smiling. Otis was screaming and shaking all around due to the explosion. Patrick looked down saying, "Let's land!" SpongeBob landed on a skyscraper and said, "Let's go!" Everybody in the bubble team got out and followed SpongeBob.

Darius, Mario, and Kirby threw Bowser into the air. Darius then brought out his Star Sword and slashed Bowser multiple times before being clawed back to the city. Bowser was prepared to fire another fireball at the three, but luckily, Princess Daisy of Sarassafrass (don't know if it's spelled right) Land, dropped down and attacked Bowser with a laser gun. "The hell is she?" Darius asked. "She is the Princess Daisy of Sarassafrass Land-a." Mario answered pulling out his hammer. "She is really ugly!" Darius said as he laughed. Suddenly, he was hit in the back of the head by a Frightmare. He brought out his Star Sword and sliced it in half. Bowser got up saying, "Stupid Princess! Head back to your own kingdom. Mushroom is MY territory!" Daisy punched him in the face, getting Bowser to claw her. "Of course, claw at a female, no wonder you can't ever successfully kidnap Peach!" Daisy said with chuckle. "You're finished!" Bowser angrily yelled as him and Daisy fought, with Bowser winning due to his strength. Peach floated down and saw Bowser nearly killing Daisy. She took her parasol and stabbed Bowser, getting him to fall down. Peach grabbed Daisy and pulled her to were SpongeBob was. Bowser instantly got up, he activated a timer and then heard the words, "Self-Destruct in 10, 9..." Darius looked down and saw a large Bob-omb panel underneath him. "6, 5, 4..." "Dammit! We're dead." Darius said as he stood still. "2, 1!" The explosion completely tossed Mario, Darius, and Kirby in different directions. Darius ended up where SpongeBob was, Kirby ended up in Bowser's tank, and Mario ended up in the warehouse. Kirby got up, brutally injured, and accidentally stepped on the Self-Destruct button in the tank. Bowser got into the cockpit and started to accelerate at full speed, fully intent on winning this battle with the other villains on his side. Unfortunately for him however, the tank blew up and sent Bowser into his own castle. As he got up, he remembered something, "Yes, I know exactly what my next move is!" Kirby was nearly dead and couldn't move at all! He moaned in pain, but his voice wasn't loud enough for anybody to hear. Darius jumped up and saw SpongeBob in front of him. "How are you not dead from that explosion?!" Kenan asked. "Because I'm Darius. I can survive almost anything!"

SpongeBob sighed and suggested that they all separate. They all went in different directions. SpongeBob and Darius walked towards the tanks, with SpongeBob saying, "How long will this battle take, Darius?" Darius readjusted his shades and said, "Well if we ALL work together, we can get done with this in about an hour!" SpongeBob cheered saying, "Then can we have pizza?!" Darius gave him a high five saying, "Yes, but first let's get the villains." The two then sprinted off towards the chaotic streets.


	28. The Start of a New Plan

Chapter 28: The Start of a New Plan

Darius and SpongeBob ran towards the warehouse and Darius told SpongeBob to call everybody over there. SpongeBob asked why, and Darius said, "We're talking the battle OUT of the city, that way no more people will suffer death or looking at Bowser's ugly face!" He then ran into the warehouse, seeing Mario with a bunch of items. "Jump Man, take those items, and put every five into a small plastic bag!" Mario nodded and Darius smiled. SpongeBob was thinking of ways to get everybody to approach him without wasting his energy, as he was very tired! He pulled out a MAGIC bubble wand, and used it to magically warp everybody to him. Everybody was instantly inside the warehouse, with Patrick saying, "Why can't we ever rest?!" SpongeBob ran inside the warehouse and said, "Yeah...Darius w-when can we sleep?" Darius rose up and said, "After we save the Mushroom Kingdom! Then you can get at least 7 hours of sleep!" Everybody cheered on, but their cheers were stopped by Darius. "Hurry guys! I'll explain my plan very briefly! We're going to take this battle outside of the city, into an open road with NO traffic! Let's hurry up so I can assign you cars! And also, your cars have 5 items each u-use them...wisely." Darius was tired too, and wanted to lay down, but just couldn't.

He first called up Toadette, who was classified as a small racer. "Even though you're tall...you can still fit into small vehicles. So pick one out of the six...choices!" Toadette saw that Darius was falling asleep, so she pulled out a flower from her hair and wiped it across his shades, instantly giving him more energy. "Thank you! Anyways, pick a car." Toadette instantly picked the Cheep Charger, in which she hopped into it. "Okay, it can accelerate and steer perfectly, but it's not fast." Darius advised her.

Next was Otis and Pip, who needed a large car. "Pick a large car, it's the only one that you both can fit in." Darius said. Otis and Pip browsed through the six large vehicles, until Otis saw one that looked awesome to him. "That large black machine!" he shouted, pointing at the Offroader as he entered, with Pip on his shoulder. "Be careful! It's good with accelerating and going off the roads, but can't turn corners as well as most of them." Darius said. "It looks like a dune buggy, therefore it's pretty good!" Otis said, getting Darius to sigh.

Up next was Patrick, who said, "When we're done, I'm taking 24 hours off!" He needed a large car, so he started browsing throughout the remaining five cars. He finally chose the Jetsetter and got in, placing a pillow onto the seat and strapping in. "You're probably screwed Patrick. The Jetsetter may be the fastest out of all of these cars, but it's really bad at steering period!" Patrick just said, "I'll be fine, I just need to slow down while cornering."

Toad was the next person to pick his car. He was a small class driver similar to his girlfriend. Toad had five cars to pick from, and out of all of them, he picked the Mini Beast. He got in and felt nervous about what was going to happen as it was life or death. Darius went to the side of him saying, "Don't worry! While your speed, acceleration, and turning are as bad as hell, your cornering is epic! In fact, if you corner just right you'll get a boost." Toad smiled, but was still nervous about this.

Next was, (oh no!) SpongeBob, who was classified as being medium class. He actually had six choices to make! SpongeBob was not sure what to pick, and spent a good minute browsing them. Darius then angrily shouted, "Can you just pick a damn car?!" SpongeBob jumped up and frantically searched for one. He picked the Standard Kart M, which was actually a pretty smart decision. Darius said, "You'll most likely be fine, that kart has no strengths or weaknesses." SpongeBob honked the horn, getting everybody to cover their ears and moan. "Maybe you won't be fine alone." Darius said trying to recover from the sound.

Next was Luigi, but he said, "I can just-a ride Yoshi, no problema." Mario walked up to Darius and said that he'll use the Cape Feather to fly instead of driving. Darius was glad, because he didn't have to talk as much. Princess Peach and Daisy BOTH were in the Daytripper before Darius could even explain to them what it's strengths and faults were. "Wait! You're both medium, that's good! The Daytripper is good when it comes to turning and going off the road, yet it's slow and can't corner good." Peach and Daisy didn't seem to care at all, but Darius said that they'll be glad they listened to him. Next were Kenan and Kel, who also got into a Daytripper. Kenan said, "So what do we do since this can't turn corners good?" Darius smiled and said, "What Patrick said, slow down and then reach your full speed." Kel smiled and shook his head saying, "I think I understand!" leaving Kenan to look at him like he's crazy. Darius didn't need a car because he could run on foot. This was now going to be an epic battle!

Darius opened the warehouse door and said, "3, 2, 1, GO!" Everybody took off onto the wide road, nearly running over Plankton, Bowser, and Crocker. Kirby was still in the road however, from the explosion with Bowser's tank. Darius saw Kirby and said, "Dammit!" He then sprinted ahead of everybody else, picking up Kirby. He threw Kirby into Toadette's Cheep Charger yelling, "Heal him and let him sit in your kart!" Toadette winked and pulled out a flower from her hair, rubbing it on Kirby, making some of his bruises go away. However, she almost lost complete control of the steering wheel and had to quickly switch back to driving. Plankton followed them in pursuit, with Bowser driving his Clown Copter and Crocker flying over to the heroes. Plankton saw a Shooting Star motorbike and quickly got on saying, "I'll get you for this, Darius!" He then yelled, "Frightmares! Attack the heroes!" summoning his Frightmares to charge towards everybody.

On the long trafficless road, Darius saw Bowser in his Clown Copter preparing to throw Bob-ombs at him. Toad saw this and looked through his item bag. In his bag were a Mushroom, Red Shell, Spiny Shell, Thunderbolt, and Star. He threw the Red Shell at Bowser, and it made direct contact with him, sending him backwards. "That's it. I'm gonna kill him." Bowser said to himself. He then pulled out a shotgun and loaded it. SpongeBob looked up and said, "Where did the turtle get a gun from?!" Bowser aimed it at Toad and Toadette saw this. She said, "Sorry Toad!" and rammed his kart, causing him to temporarily spin out. Bowser missed his shot and angrily sped up to keep with the leading heroes. Toadette felt bad for what she did, but knew that it saved Toad's life. SpongeBob drifted around the other heroes and made it close to the lead. He looked backwards and saw Plankton along with several Frightmares. He screamed, "Frightmares!" Which made everybody speed up. Toad started to accelerate again, but moved slower than his kart was originally. He thought to himself, "_Does she really think this is an ACTUAL race?_" and was now worried that she might actually kill him whether it's on purpose or accident. Darius saw a large 80-meter drop ahead of them and gulped saying, "Everybody hold on tight!" The drivers were now hurtling off the edge along with the villains and Frightmares...


	29. Welcome to Mario Kart!

Chapter 29: Welcome to Mario Kart!

When everybody dropped to the ground, the Frightmares managed to swarm them. Patrick was in the lead of everybody, so they weren't much of a problem to him. Darius went straight for Bowser! He jumped up and slashed Bowser's Clown Copter. The copter got a scratch mark which got Bowser angry. He grabbed a Bob-omb and threw it at Darius. Darius however, grabbed the Bob-omb and threw it back at the evil Koopa king. Bowser got launched back by the explosion and said, "You won't get rid of me this time!"

SpongeBob looked backwards and saw Plankton speeding up on the Shooting Star. "Darius! Tell me about the bike that Plankton's on!" he said, with a Green Shell being tossed at him. Darius jumped backwards towards him and said, "It's pretty good! Although it can't turn well!" He then ran to the front were Bowser was. Bowser reloaded his shotgun and said, "Let's try this again!" He this time aimed at Toadette's car and fired! The front-left wheel popped sending her and Kirby out of control and tilting slowly to the left. Kenan saw this and said, "Kel! Give me something to do...something!" Kel looked the other way and gave Kenan glue. When Kenan saw that he had glue in his hand, he threw it back at Kel. "Something to PATCH a hole! Not glue a hole!" he yelled. Kel searched through his book bag and pulled out duct tape and paper towels. "Good enough!" Kenan said tossing the items to Kirby. Kirby caught them and stared at them. He eventually ate a piece of duct tape. Kenan sighed in disbelief and drove over to the Cheep Charger. He looked at Kel and said, "Take the wheel!" Kel nodded and said, "Nah man, I can't drive! Remember how I crashed trying to drive that limo?!" Kenan shook Kel and said, "Well we'll die if you don't try again!" Kel grabbed the wheel and started to accelerate fast. Kenan leaned over and grabbed the tape and paper towels from Kirby. He then realized a problem: Since the car was accelerating, the tire kept rotating. He thought for a while, until thinking of a solution. He extended the duct tape and touched the tire with the long strip. Then watched as the tape wrapped around the tire until he ripped it from the roll. He went back into the Daytripper and said, "Give me the wheel, Kel!" Kel gave Kenan the wheel and the two accelerated faster, running over some of the Frightmares. SpongeBob jumped and threw his spatula in a boomerang fashion. The spatula hit Crocker and made him get an electric charge. When SpongeBob grabbed back his spatula, Crocker fired a blue and yellow laser at him. SpongeBob jumped and spun his Spatula like a tornado and reflected the attack. Crocker dodged the incoming blast and struck Daisy and Peach's Daytripper with lightning. Their car went much slower as the gas pedal felt jammed. Luigi and Yoshi made their way towards Plankton. Luigi jumped off of Yoshi and kicked Plankton, then throwing a green fireball at him. Plankton started to lose control, but rammed into Yoshi to knock him away. Yoshi ate a Frightmare and spat it back out at Plankton.

Mario flew ahead of everyone and made it to Bowser. He punched Bowser three times before being grabbed and thrown into Patrick's Jetsetter. "Here you go!" Patrick yelled as he threw Mario towards Bowser. Mario launched a fireball at him and then spin jumped on him. There was an upcoming turn that everybody would have to face. Darius drifted by slanting to the right and regained his balance by jumping forward. Patrick slowed down and turned the steering wheel all the way to the left. Then he went at full speed and caught up with Darius. SpongeBob drifted across the turn perfectly, saying, "I'm ready, to destroy the villains!" Toad had NO trouble cornering as he went through without a problem, and got a mini boost like Darius said. Peach & Daisy and Kenan & Kel had some trouble drifting. Most notably, Kenan & Kel, who were about to fall off the edge. The two eventually gained control, but bumped into SpongeBob who said, "Slow down, guys!" Toadette and Kirby were very bad at turning and started to slide all around. Plankton was right behind them, crashing into them on purpose. Toadette looked back and said, "Kirby, throw this at him!" She handed Kirby a Green Shell and Kirby threw it at Plankton. Plankton flipped over and said, "Curse you Mushroom Girl!" He sped up in no time and caught up with the Frightmares. Otis was surrounded by Frightmares and couldn't escape. Pip grabbed a Star and said, "Should we use this?" Otis looked at the Star and said, "It looks good and useful. Throw it into the tank." Pip put the Star into the gas tank and then an invincible barrier appeared around the two and destroyed every Frightmare that touched them. "This is so powerful!" Otis yelled, until the Star ran out. "We should go help the universe more often!" Otis said. Pip then suggested, "How about we get items from each universe to bring back to the barnyard?" Otis smiled and said, "Of course! It'll be awesome!"

Plankton threw a Spiny Shell into the air! It paused immediately and started targeting the enemy in front of everybody, and that was Darius! The blue shell of terror flew all the way to Darius. When Darius saw it and heard beeping, he said, "This isn't good for me, as usual." The Spiny Shell dropped down and caused a large blew explosion that sent Darius hurtling into the air. Plankton started to speed up after seeing Darius. SpongeBob saw this and sped up as well. He browsed through his item inventory and threw a Banana Peel at him. Plankton saw the Banana and grabbed it in midair. He then threw it towards Toad, who ended up screaming and sliding nearly off the edge, into the water that had several sharks. Darius quickly jumped from car to car until reaching him. He pushed Toad's car back with the others and then used a Thunderbolt. Suddenly the clouds turned black and multiple lightning bolts zapped Plankton, Crocker, Bowser, and the Frightmares. "Something is not right!" Patrick said. Then a large thunder noise could be heard as rain started to pour down on everyone. "Way to jinx that, Patrick!" SpongeBob yelled. Toadette used Kirby to cover her as her hair was now getting extremely soaked. Kirby just drank the droplets of water.

Then, out of nowhere, the waters started to rise as something very large and pink rose out. "The Alaskan Bull Worm!" SpongeBob yelled. The worm dove for all of them, eating the road that was in front of them. "Villains! Retreat!" Plankton yelled as he and the other villains went in the other direction. The Alaskan Bull Worm then ate all of the screaming heroes. "Just like before! When you ate my pineapple house!" SpongeBob yelled. After the heroes were eaten, Plankton looked back saying, "Time to destroy this entire universe! Lay down every single Bob-omb you have Bowser!" Bowser quickly started planting Bob-ombs on the ground. "Crocker, after their all planted, use your magic to light them all!" Crocker laughed, saying, "Those fools will never escape if we do this!"

Meanwhile, the heroes were trapped in the dark. "Where are we?" Peach asked. "Inside the worm's stomach, stupid!" Darius yelled. Patrick said, "Did we die?" Toadette got frustrated with Patrick's stupidity and said, "If we were dead, would you be taking to us right NOW?" Patrick thought for a moment and said, "Yep, if we were in the afterlife." Darius used his fire magic to light his body on fire and brighten up the room. SpongeBob summoned the Bubble Tram for everybody to drive. He said, "Okay Darius. Lead us out! Everybody onboard!" While everybody got on, Darius said, "The only way out is through the worm's butt, Squarepants." SpongeBob jumped back and said, "What about the mouth?!" Darius sighed and said, "It can take hours to do that!" SpongeBob started crying sarcastically and driving the tram in the direction Darius went.

When they got through the lower intestine, Kenan said, "I am not going out that thing!" Darius smiled and said, "I have a better solution!" and then he lit the worm's insides on fire. "You're freaking crazy!" Toad yelled pulling Toadette closer to him. "No! I'm awesome is what I am!" Darius said as he laughed maniacally. The worm suddenly started coughing loudly until it coughed everybody out with extreme force. "So you made us all go that wrong direction for no reason?!" Kenan asked. "I suddenly got the idea then, I wasn't going to go into worm's ass." Darius said smiling. SpongeBob sniffed the air saying, "What's that smell?" Mario said, "Explosions!" Darius rose up from the ground and saw a trail of Bob-ombs. "Drive Squarepants! Drive! We're all gonna die!"

SpongeBob started accelerating to the ship, with Darius trailing behind. Plankton saw the heroes and said, "Light it!" Crocker then used his magic to throw a firework at a Bob-omb. After that Bob-omb went off, the other Bob-ombs went off. The villains went into Plankton's ship and laughed with Plankton saying, "Good luck trying to escape, Leysner." When the gang made it to the ship, they saw Squidward at the door. He opened it and said, "Hurry before we die!" SpongeBob drove the tram into Squidward and entered the ship. Unfortunately, he bumped into a wall, getting Toadette to fall out the tram as she hung off the edge of the ship as it rose. She eventually lost her grip and fell onto the main ground. Darius grabbed her and said, "Why do I always have save you and-" but was interrupted by the explosions that burned them both. Darius threw her up, but it wasn't high enough. "At least I almost did it right." he said. Toadette fell back down on him and he threw her back in the air. Darius then jumped up into the air and kicked her back onto the ship. Toadette was bruised and nearly exhausted. Darius then flew up to the ship. Toadette got mad and angrily shouted, "Why couldn't you just fly me up here?!" Darius smirked and said, "I didn't feel like carrying you."

Everybody watched as the Mushroom Kingdom was being destroyed and the entire universe was no longer there. SpongeBob said, "Oh well, we'll just have to HOPE that we can restore it. After all, it's not even gone, it's...CONSUMED." Patrick yawned and said, "I'm going to sleep! Wake me up in 24 hours!" as he went into his own room. "Where are we going next, Darius?" Otis asked. Darius went over to his laptop and looked at the radar. "Dreamland! It's glowing red, that means that's were the villains are headed!" SpongeBob said, "Damn! Didn't you and Toad both kill Dedede?" Darius thought for a second and said, "Well remember how Bowser didn't die? They could've brought Dedede back!" SpongeBob started to get mad and said, "We're just gonna have to stop them from consuming that universe too." Darius nodded and said, "But! Like I said, you all get to rest for at least 7 hours, so go!" Everybody then went to their respective rooms.

Toadette brought out Toad's diary from her skirt and opened it to any random page. She knew that Toad wouldn't find out since he was in the shower, and usually took 15 minutes before getting out. The page she read said:

**December 25, 2008**

**Today was Xmas, and I was very excited. I thought that I would get several things like every other Xmas, but I was a little wrong. I only got 4 things for Xmas, but they were still good. The things I got were a PlayStation 1 (expected PS2), Crash Team Racing for the PS1, Final Fantasy XI which confuses me because it has 4 discs instead of one, and Mortal Kombat 4 which is WAY too disturbing, considering that I'm 6. I wish I had gotten more, but I was still happy at what I got though. However, in my sleep, I heard several messages saying stuff like, YOU...R...GONNA...GO..TO..NEW...PLACE or something like that. I was terrified at hearing that as I saw several images of three shadows. 1 looked like a human, 1 looked like a giant sponge, and 1 was a star. But I know that I'll only live in the Mushroom Kingdom, and nowhere else.**

Toadette started to smile as she realized that Toad's dreams were just foreshadowing what would happen in a few years later, and who they would meet. She wanted to read more, but instantly got tired and closed her eyes. She placed his diary on his side of their bed and fell asleep smiling. When Toad came out of the shower, he saw his diary on the bed and realized that Toadette had read it. He quickly grabbed it and thought to himself, "_Please don't tell me she read the page that I secretly wrote all about her._" He went into the bed next tto her and closed his eyes.

Darius ran down the hallway with SpongeBob behind him. "*yawn* So Darius, are we nearly gonna get killed like today when we get to Dreamland?" Darius smiled and said, "Maybe. Maybe not. It all depends. Besides, even if we can't save Dreamland, we just have to go to the Universal End and stop the villains from destroying THAT. So we have enough time." SpongeBob sighed and said, "But are we gonna die?" Darius yawned and said, "They can't kill us if we all work together like today."


	30. Dreamland in Peril

Chapter 30: Dreamland in Peril

After 12 hours of traveling, the Galaxy Ship arrived in Dreamland. This time, before Plankton's ship. Darius jumped out of the ship and hit the ground with a small impact. He looked around, not seeing any activity. SpongeBob jumped down saying, "Nothing's happening, we should just leave." Darius heard a whirring noise and looked in the sky. He saw Plankton's ship about to land on them. He pushed SpongeBob out of the way, before the two could get crushed. SpongeBob looked at Plankton's ship and said, "Never mind!"

The two ran into a forest and went deeper and deeper until Darius said, "They won't see us here!" SpongeBob looked around the forest and started shaking. "What's wrong with you?" Darius asked. SpongeBob looked back at him and said, "How do we get out of here?" Darius rose into the sky and said, "I can just fly us out of here when they exit their ship!" SpongeBob rolled his eyes saying, "Sure you can..." Patrick left the ship and ran into Plankton. Plankton saw that the ship's door was open and said, "Frightmares! Get their ship!" Darius picked up SpongeBob and rolled him into a ball. "Darius! What are you doing?!" he asked. Darius didn't answer and threw him into a row of Frightmares. He then sped all the way to Plankton's ship and attacked Plankton with a swift kick to the chest. Plankton fell backwards and said, "You're too late anyways, Darius!" Darius looked puzzled, until Plankton pressed a button on a remote control. Seconds later, a large chamber opened up on his ship, showing King Dedede and an army of Waddle Dees. Darius quickly walked backwards and closed the door to the Galaxy Ship. He then grabbed SpongeBob and used him as a shield. The Waddle Dees charged after him, but he pushed them back using SpongeBob's body. "Why am I always used as weapons?" SpongeBob said, being placed down on the ground. Darius ran through them and went into Cappy Town. "Get him!" Dedede ordered as the Waddle Dees went after Darius. Mario went out of the ship carrying a hammer. "Well, here we go again!" Plankton said as he threw a Bob-omb at Mario. Patrick grabbed the Bob-omb and threw it into Plankton's engine. The engine got damaged and Plankton was now angry. Mario used his hammer to destroy the Frightmares by spinning in multiple circles. Plankton jumped in front of Mario and grabbed his hammer. He swung it at the 6th engine of the Galaxy Ship, denting it deeply. "Now we're even!" he said with a twisted smile. Luigi came out and grabbed Mario's hammer. As he wielded both of them, he tossed Plankton up in the air with one, and threw the other one at his face. SpongeBob blew a Cruise Bubble at Plankton and sent the villain hurtling into his own ship. Otis and his friends came out of the ship, watching the other heroes fighting the Frightmares. "Should we help them?" Pig asked. Otis nodded and said, "Of course!" He then grabbed SpongeBob and threw him into the Frightmares. "You see, we're helping!"

SpongeBob finally got sick of the Frightmares and said, "Everybody back up!" While the heroes went in reverse, SpongeBob blew a bubble that enclosed all of the Frightmares in it. "Light them, Patrick!" Patrick grabbed a firecracker from his pocket and said, "We'll need some more later." He then launched it towards the Frightmares and with that, they were no more! SpongeBob created a new vehicle with his bubble wand. This time it was a Bubble Bus (without doors). "Everybody, let's go!" he yelled. Patrick, Mario, Luigi, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, and Peck entered the Bubble Bus and started to drive away. Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff exited the ship with Kirby screaming, "Poyo!" (The only word he can say!) to get SpongeBob's attention. SpongeBob slammed the brakes and said, "He'd better not talk allot." The three entered the bus and Patrick said, "Keep your hands and feet inside the Bubble Bus at all times! Unless you have to leave!" SpongeBob started to accelerate and made his way towards Cappy Town. Plankton got up with Dedede, as the two made their way to his castle.

Darius was running towards Dedede's castle before being hit by none other than SpongeBob. Darius grabbed SpongeBob from the seat and threw him into a building, as SpongeBob slowly fell down. "Learn to drive! It's not hard!" Darius said as he continued on to Castle Dedede. SpongeBob got off the ground saying, "Where should we go? I have NO understanding of this place whatsoever." Patrick looked around and said, "Try going underwater!" SpongeBob ignored Patrick and said, "Hey! Little girl! Name an area in this country that I can drive to, or at least walk to." Tiff looked at SpongeBob and said, "Probably, Whispy Woods." SpongeBob honked the horn and said, "Dang it! I just came from a forest!" Patrick looked at him crazily and said, "I think she said, WOODS." SpongeBob once again, ignored Patrick and drove towards Whispy Woods. When they arrived there, SpongeBob went extremely deep and finally stopped when he reached the center. He got out and said, "Let's look around here for either Frightmares, or valuable items."

Otis and his friends got out and Otis said, "Let's look for things to bring back to the barn." Pip went on his shoulder and said, "What things?" Freddy raised his hand and said, "Meat!" Otis whacked him on the head and said, "We're not meat eaters! SpongeBob ran into them and said, " You can bring anything to your universe. Just don't STEAL anything." After he walked away, Otis looked downwards and found a LARGE apple (Apples in Dreamland are about 1 foot tall). He grabbed it and said, "Sponge guy! Do you have a bag?" SpongeBob threw him a large duffel bag and Otis put the apple in it. "Why do we need apples?" Pig asked. "One, their large! Two, we can keep half, and then sneak half to the Farmer and he'll make at least $80!" Freddy found another large apple and placed it into the bag. "You see?! The best part is that we'll have tons of food!" The five then grabbed approximately 50 more apples. "52 apples. Let's just keep it at that, and find other food." Otis said as he got into the Bubble Bus with the others. Patrick said, "One thing, how do we get out of here?" SpongeBob jumped up and then realized the mistake he made of not bringing Darius. "Don't worry, I'll just call Darius." SpongeBob said as he used a radio on his Bubble Bus to call Darius. Unfortunately, the signal was weak due to their surroundings. "Help!" Patrick yelled as he jumped into the air, attempting to fly. SpongeBob then got an idea! "I'll just drive in a straight path! That way, we won't loop around or get lost!"

For once, Toad woke up before Toadette and was already dressed and ready to leave. He stared at Toadette's sleeping body and waited several minutes for her to wake up. He eventually got tired of waiting and decided to wake her up himself. He shook her violently until he felt her kick him. She got up and said, "I'm surprised! I didn't have to wake you up this time." Toad smiled and said, "Maybe you're just starting to get lazy..." He grabbed Toadette's legs and removed her black socks. Toadette knew what he wanted to do, but she wasn't strong enough to release herself from his grasp. Toad stated to tickle her left foot, getting her to instantly laugh hard. He watched as she kicked her legs out at him and her face turning bright red. Toad took her other foot and sniffed it multiple times, getting Toadette to laugh even more. He thought to himself, "_I should do this to her every day._" After five minutes, he stopped tickling her, allowing her to catch her breath. Toad started slowly licking her right foot, making Toadette let out numerous began rubbing her foot on his cheek, and loved the soft feeling. As she finally regained her breath, Toad took her left foot and placed her toes into his mouth, and got erect, once again. His tongue wrapped around all of her toes as he even got in between her toes. He also took her right foot and started rubbing it. Toadette smiled and her face was more red than it had ever been in her entire life. After 10 minutes, Toad stopped and said, "Okay, now we should go." Toadette got up and said, "Just make sure you don't show your erection to anyone." Toad blushed as he watched her go and take a shower. After 15 minutes, she got out now wearing a red shirt, blue shorts, and her sneakers, without her socks. The two walked out and went in the direction of Cappy Town.

Darius finally arrived at Castle Dedede, where he saw that the drawbridge was up. "What an idiot." Darius said as he easily flew over the castle and into the courtyard. "King Retard didn't even think about my awesome powers!" A Waddle Dee saw Darius and charged after him. Darius slid past the Waddle Dee and grabbed it's spear. Darius ran through the entrance to the castle, where he saw more Waddle Dees, and security cameras. Dedede and Plankton were in Dedede's Throne Room watching his every movement. "Too easy." Darius said as he used lightning to disable all of the cameras. Dedede said, "Fix the picture, Escargoon! I have to see if he's alive!" Escargoon started slamming the remote down saying, "I think their broken." Plankton rose up and said, "His magic powers! He must've used them to disable to cameras. But I've got another plan in store for him." Dedede and Escargoon looked at each other and then back at Plankton. "What plan?" Dedede asked. Plankton smiled and said, "I'll do what I did to the Mushroom Kingdom! Consume it in darkness!" Dedede jumped back saying, "What about us?" Plankton looked back at him saying, "I'll place your castle into my ship. You and your servants will be okay there." Dedede laughed evilly, but Escargoon said, "What about my mommy?!" Plankton smiled and said, "She won't be dead! The universe will be trapped in darkness until I destroy the Universal End and merge all of them together! You'll see her again." Escargoon sighed in relief and laughed alongside Dedede. Plankton then sent the Frightmares to DESTROY Dreamland!

When SpongeBob and the others made it out of Whispy Woods, Kirby screamed, "Poyo!" SpongeBob slammed down on the steering wheel and Patrick literally had to push SpongeBob away from Kirby before he got harmed. Patrick looked at Cappy Town and said, "What's that?!" SpongeBob looked and what he saw was purple and black gas around the town. "Plankton's consuming Dreamland in darkness!" He then stated to accelerate towards Cappy Town. "What's gonna happen to it?" Tuff asked. SpongeBob said, "Everybody will be trapped in darkness until we reach the Universal End and clear out all the darkness from that area." SpongeBob parked near the main area of the town and got out. Otis said to his friends, "Quick! Let's buy some stuff and then stop them from consuming this place!" And with that, they left. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby saw everything around them covered in black with very faint purple. "I bet Dedede's involved in this." Tiff angrily said. "You're right girly!" Dedede yelled, grabbing the three using his Waddle Dees. "Take them to the dungeon!" he ordered, as the Waddle Dees carried Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby to Castle Dedede. Darius made it into the dungeon area and said, "Great! Now I'm lost! Fantastic, Darius!" He was then interrupted by the Waddle Dees who were carrying the trio. Darius slashed through the Waddle Dees saying, "Maybe you guys should work out more." He then looked at Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby and said, "Can you please show me how to get out of here?" The three pointed in the direction and Darius got out and into the hallway. He turned around to say, "Get some stuff if you need to! Plankton's gonna take this castle on his ship so hurry!" And with that, he sped off at supersonic sped through the hallway. When he made it outside he saw Plankton lifting the castle with his Frightmares. Darius screamed as he climbed up the wall and into Tiff and Tuff's rooms. "Hurry!" he cried, nearly losing his grip on the window. Tiff grabbed her clothes and Tuff grabbed his soccer ball and the two grabbed onto Darius. Kirby floated to the ground without a problem. Darius jumped down to the ground and ran towards Cappy Town, where he saw the others fighting the Frightmares. "Well, here we go again!" he said as he wondered what ability to give Kirby. He created a Telekinesis ball and threw it to Kirby. Kirby inhaled it and turned green with a yellow and blue lightning cap on. "What is he?" Tiff asked. Meta Knight dropped from the sky and said, "He is...Telekinesis Kirby!" Darius snapped his fingers and said, "Yeah! What metal dude said!" Kirby used his mind to pick up a wave of Frightmares and slam them into the ground. Meta Knight pulled out his sword and started slashing the Frightmares with his two loyal friends, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight. Darius ran into a row of them, knocking them all back. Dedede watched as his castle was lifted into Plankton's ship and said, "Escargoon, after this, these Cappies will finally obey me!"

Toad and Toadette walked into Cappy Town only to be swarmed by Frightmares. They both held on to each other and used their powers at the same time. This somehow, unleashed a large wave of red flaming blossoms that destroyed every Frightmare that touched one. After that powerful blast, they looked around and Toadette said, "I'm just gonna guess that this universe is gonna disappear too." SpongeBob ran towards them and said, "Don't stand there! Run around or do something!" He was then kicked by a Frightmare, but got up and performed a Sonic Wave solo. As he played his Sonic Wave Guitar, the wave that launched from it destroyed a battalion of Frightmares. Luigi and Mario got on top of one another and performed a High Jump. They then rained down multiple fireballs on the Frightmares.

Otis and his friends came out of the Cappy Town Grocery Store and had several strange foods with them. "Let's get this back on the Bubble Bus!" Abby said. However Frightmares were blocking them. Freddy said, "I've got an idea!" He then grabbed Peck and rammed the Frightmares in front of them, leaving a path open. "Good work, Freddy!" Otis said as they ran through the path.

Darius flew over to where Dedede was and pushed him off of the building. Dedede got up and pulled out his hammer. Him and Darius attacked each other violently until Darius got the upper hand by countering one of Dedede's attacks. Plankton teleported to where they were and kicked Darius into the large tree. He then teleported himself, Dedede, and Escargoon to his ship. The darkness was nearly complete with consuming Dreamland, and now there was very little time to destroy the Frightmares!


	31. Darius and Crystal

Chapter 31: Darius and Crystal

Darius saw a large wave of darkness slowly coming towards everybody. "Get to the ship!" he yelled, running to the Galaxy Ship. SpongeBob looked back and saw the wave of darkness. Everybody got into his Bubble Bus and SpongeBob drove towards the Galaxy Ship. Plankton saw them coming and said, "Not this time!" He then trapped them by putting a force field over the Galaxy Ship. Plankton then said, "Now Darius! I'd like you to meet somebody! She's just like you in every way! I present to you, Crystal!" Plankton then brought the girl out in front of Darius. He stopped the wave of darkness temporarily to prevent death. Dedede, Crocker, Bowser, and Mrs. Beady smiled as they watched. SpongeBob jumped out of the Bubble Bus and said, "Just kill her Darius!" Darius admired the beautiful 12-year old girl as he stared at her face for 10 good seconds. SpongeBob then yelled, "Darius!" Darius brought out his Star Sword and swung it at the girl, but surprisingly she had a pink Star Sword in which she used to counter the attack. "What the-" SpongeBob and Patrick both said looking confused. Plankton smiled and said, "This time I've finally created the proper enemy for you!" SpongeBob charged towards the girl, but was knocked back a blaze of fire. SpongeBob got up off the ground and said, "Oh yeah Darius. You're screwed!" Plankton unleashed a fire wall surrounding everybody and rose an army of Frightmares from the ground. Mario took out his hammer and said, "Lets-a battle!" Everybody then went towards the Frightmares, all except for Darius. SpongeBob looked back and said, "I believe in you Darius!" He then turned around to Patrick and said, "Darius is gonna die."

Darius now used his Star Sword to flip Crystal over. "You can't beat me! I'm Darius Leysner, the ultimate hero!" Crystal threw several ice shards at Darius, who tried avoiding all of them. Two got him, but he melted them off by lighting his body in flames. He then threw Crystal into the air and performed a classic punch-punch-kick combo on her. As she fell to the ground, Darius used his Star Sword to launch her back into the air. Then he jumped high and froze his fist, punching her brutality to the ground. When Darius came down to attack her again, Crystal got up and hit Darius really hard in the stomach with her Star Sword, sending him across the floor. Darius ran behind her and struck her with lightning. He then said, "You're good, but not good enough to stop me." He then froze her body and punched her intensely, nearly breaking her liver. He then followed up with a powerful blow to the head. Crystal got up and blew several blue flames at Darius. Darius froze his body to prevent damage, and the flames had no effect on him. The Frightmares were all defeated, and now everyone watched as Darius was now into a SERIOUS battle!

Darius ran towards Crystal with a fist, but she did a cartwheel to go past him. Darius jumped up into the air and performed a Homing Attack on her, knocking her to the ground. He then yelled, "Fireworks!" and caused rapid fireworks to launch her into the air. Crystal dove back down and punched Darius 2 feet into the ground. "Darius! I told you, you're gonna die!" SpongeBob yelled as he charged towards Crystal himself. Crystal saw him and punched him straight into Patrick. Darius stabbed her with the Star Sword and kicked her halfway across the area. Plankton then clapped slowly and said, "Bravo Darius! But is she faster than you?!" He then warped both Darius and Crystal into another dimension. He then continued the dark wave and entered his ship with the other villains and flew off. "Ha!" SpongeBob said, "The idiot also released the force field on the ship." Everybody entered the ship, and waited for Darius's arrival as they flew off.

Darius and Crystal both appeared in this weird place with a rainbow road. At the end of this road was a Power Star! "Try to stop me to it!" Crystal teased as she ran at full speed. Darius angrily ran after her, at his full speed. They were very close to each other and neither one showed any signs of slowing down. "_How is she as fast as me?_" Darius thought trying to run even faster. They were now going downhill as Darius instantly sped up from this! Crystal smirked as she thought, "_You're fast, but I can be just as fast!_" She then turned the bottom of her shoes into frozen skates as the white-skinned girl sped past Darius. Darius saw two different paths he could take, one on the left, and one on the right. He chose the one on the left as Crystal went for the part on the right.

Darius had to continuously jump on springs and boost panels made him run at top speed. "I feel like I'm playing Sonic Unleashed on my PS2 all over again." he said as he jumped on another spring. He then approached a long corner. He drifted past it and said, "Yep. Feeling like Sonic Unleashed. At least I'm not feeling like Sonic Unleashed for the 360/PS3! Those versions f****** suck!" (Nintendo consoles don't exist in this story! So that's why he didn't say PS2/Wii!) Darius found another spring and bounced on top of it. He then say two walls he was trapped between. "Here we go!" he cried jumping from wall to wall before reaching the top.

Crystal's pathway was WAY different and easier to get through than Darius's. All she really had to do was jump from platform to platform and avoid fireballs that popped up from the air. After completing that, she reached a spring and bounced off of it.

The two were now almost to the Power Star. Darius ran even faster than her unfortunately, but this left Crystal confused. She tried her best to speed up with him and when she finally caught up she asked, "Why aren't you trying to trip me or anything?" Darius looked at the black-haired girl and said, "Because technically this is a race to see who's the better runner! And I don't cheat in stuff like this!" he then went to 300 MPH and beat her to the Power Star by a long shot! He grabbed it and placed it in his shirt to use some other time. When Crystal reached the goal, she was out of breath and watched as Darius obtained the Power Star. She sat down as she needed to regain her energy. Darius offered to pick her up, still leaving her confused. "Do you need any help or not?" Darius asked, with his arm outstretched. Crystal grabbed his hand and asked, "Why are you acting nice to me?" Darius smirked and said, "Because I don't want YOU to end up following Plankton. That man is pure evil, he's killed people, tried to burn people alive, and even wants to rule the world and destroy the almighty Master Hand." Crystal looked at Darius, still puzzled and Darius sighed. "What's your name anyway?" Crystal blinked her eyes and said, "Crystal." Darius turned around and said, "Well, Crystal, when you go into Plankton's ship, enter his Computer Room. Then you'll learn more about him. Because if he says he recently created you and the fact that you are PURELY human and not robot or Frightmare, then all he wants to do is get you to kill me and several other heroes. I KNOW he used Frightmare magic to create you and make you the same age as me by your looks, but you're still a PURE human." As Darius was about to teleport, he said, "And by the way, I think you're kind of cute." But then he turned around and actually kissed her gently on her cheek. Crystal blushed as Darius teleported. She thought to herself, "_Am I really working for someone who kills good people? And does the person that's supposed to be my enemy, have a crush on me?_" She then teleported back to Plankton's ship.

When Darius reached the Galaxy Ship, cheers were heard all around him. "Yes! He's alive! I knew it!" Patrick screamed lighting off firecrackers. SpongeBob approached him saying, "Did you win?" Darius pulled out the Power Star and held it up in the air. Everybody cheered once more as Darius tossed the star to Mario, who placed it with the other Mushroom Kingdom items. SpongeBob asked, "What about that strange girl? Is she dead?" Darius said, "Nope! I told her to find out about Plankton herself." SpongeBob smiled and said, "Good! Maybe she'll come over to the good side then." Darius closed his eyes and said, "Yep. I hope so." He then opened his eyes and said, "Now let's get back to playing Shadow's story in Sonic '06 so we can see how many glitches and plot holes there are!" SpongeBob high-fived him and went to the Xbox 360. As they watched the opening to Shadow's story Darius counted two plot holes. "How are there two already?" SpongeBob asked. "Shadow teleported! Why doesn't he just teleport everywhere?! And two, he doesn't have a Chaos Emerald yet! So it's impossible for him to even teleport!" SpongeBob sighed and said, "I still can't believe SEGA charged $60.00 for this game!" As they played the game, Darius kept thinking about Crystal as he believed that she could be good and help others instead of killing innocents. He really felt like he actually developed an instant crush for her. Not just because of her looks, but because she actually acted nice rather than selfish and rude. SpongeBob came across another plot hole saying, "What the hell happened to Omega's voice?!" Darius laughed and said, "Yep. This is how they celebrated Sonic's 15th anniversary."


	32. New Friends

Chapter 32: New Friends

After completing Shadow's story in Sonic '06, SpongeBob said, "All they did was rehash levels from Sonic's story!" Darius yawned and said, "All we have now is Silver's story and the Last story to beat." SpongeBob ran to his room and went to sleep. Darius fell asleep on the couch, just thinking, "_I hope that Crystal will listen to me._"

Meanwhile, on Plankton's ship, Crystal was on her way to Plankton's Computer Room. When she reached the guards that were blocking the door, she used her Lightning magic to electrocute them. The guards fell down as she entered the room saying, "Thank you." As she entered the room, she saw several monitors on the wall. Each one of them showed a static and the room was very dark and quiet. She was terrified and quickly ran to the end, where a small laptop was. She quickly looked around to see if anyone was in the room, but nobody. As she opened it, she saw a document that read:

**Darius Leysner has been challenging me for 2 whole years now! I've finally found out what I was doing wrong! All this time, I've been sending Frightmares with weaknesses. So I realized, in order to get rid of Darius, I'd make another Darius. I'm gonna make me a female counterpart to Darius in order to stop him from stopping me. My plan is genius, as always. And that's because...I went to college!**

Crystal gasped after realizing what Darius had told her was surprisingly true. She was made to stop Darius from interfering with Plankton's plans. She was ready to leave, but when she turned around, she saw Plankton in a black and white glow. She screamed and backed up as several Frightmares grabbed her. "I knew it, Leysner gave you the idea to come down here! But now you won't live long enough to see him and thank him!" Plankton then commanded the Frightmares to throw her off of there ship and kill her. Crystal broke free from the Frightmares and ran down a hallway at a very fast speed. "Get her!" Plankton yelled as the Frightmares went after her. Crystal started climbing up several poles and stairs before she made it to the highest floor, which was the Data Room. Frightmares appeared in front of her, but she used her ice powers to freeze them and shatter them into several pieces. She looked around and grabbed several papers with important writing on them. She placed the papers in her shirt and ran for the door that led to an escape rocket. Plankton however, dropped down in front of her saying, "End of the line for you!" The Frightmares grabbed Crystal and flung her out of an open window. Little did they know, she disappeared into several crystals! "She's teleported most likely to the heroes! Now they'll be an even bigger problem to kill!" Plankton yelled as he said, "We're going to the next new universe. Dreamland is already consumed anyway."

It was 7:00am when Darius woke up. He went into the Kitchen to get something to eat, but what surprised him the most is seeing Crystal on the floor. "I guess Plankton tried to kill her." he said carrying the girl's body to his own room. As she slept, Darius didn't leave her, instead waiting for her to wake up. He looked at her constantly shaking, so he took her shoes and socks off and covered her. He thought to himself, "_I'm just gonna make her comfortable._" So he started by making the room a little warmer, not seeing her shake anymore. He then watched as she started to wake up. "Where am I?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Darius looked at her and said, "In the Galaxy Ship, what we use to get from universe to universe." Crystal looked at Darius and said, "Oh, thank you for warning me about Plankton." Darius got closer to her and said, "You're welcome. So, do you need anything to feel a little more comfortable?" She thought for a moment and said, "Can you please rub my feet, I'm so tired from running from Plankton." Darius looked at her for a bit and then said, "If it makes you more comfortable." Crystal then remembered something! She pulled several papers out of her shirt and said, "I stole these for you guys while I was trying to escape." She gave Darius the several papers and he thanked her. He sat down in front of her and put both of her feet in front of him. "Which one first?" Darius asked. "My left one." Crystal said extending her legs out. Darius picked up her left foot and started slowly rubbing her heel. Crystal suddenly asked Darius, "So, what do you normally do when you're not saving anybody?" Darius thought about it and said, "Basically I play video games, run around my city, end up getting into crazy yet awesome situations. And I don't have school considering I took one high school test in seventh grade and got a high school diploma." Crystal was amazed at what he was telling her, as she never knew someone like him did so many things. "Do you think I'm evil?" she asked, curious. "Nope. It was pretty smart of you to disobey Plankton as if you didn't, you'd be killing hundreds of innocents." Darius said while rubbing her arches. Crystal looked at him closely and then asked, "Can you tell me who that weird sponge is that tried to attack me?" Darius rolled his eyes and said, "SpongeBob Squarepants, my best friend. He's naive, crazy, kind of smart at times, annoying, and is very persistent." Crystal sat back and then said, "Do you REALLY think I'm cute like you said yesterday?" Darius got closer to her and said, "Yep. That wasn't a lie." Crystal blushed again as she couldn't resist smiling. "Just smile, it's okay to do it." Darius said, trying to encourage her to smile. Crystal let out a smile and then asked, "This is a really weird question, but do my feet stink?" Darius looked her in the eyes and said, "Nope." Crystal started to smile even more as she placed her foot closer to Darius saying, "Just sniff it ONCE and I'll believe you." Darius kept refusing to, but after being annoyed he said, "Fine, how about this, if you don't ask me for the rest of the next two days, I'll smell both of your feet." Crystal blushed even deeper and said, "Sure." Darius grabbed her left foot and sniffed her toes. He then grabbed her right foot and sniffed her sole saying, "They smell good, not bad." Crystal thanked him for the compliment and said, "Are you famous?" Darius resumed to rubbing her feet and said, "In my own city within my universe. I'm not like Hollywood famous, but just famous like everybody knows me." Crystal smiled at the thought and said, "Where do you live?" Darius smiled and said, "Dark-Light City. I live in the same house as SpongeBob and Patrick, although I'm the one that owns the house and pays for almost everything. SpongeBob will sometimes pay for the electric and water bill, but Patrick just sleeps! That man can sleep for 72 hours straight without thinking." Crystal started laughing and her laughter actually got Darius to laugh. "Crystal, when we finish saving the world, you can live there too. After all, the house has 5 empty rooms and I'd be willing to share one with you." Crystal's face was starting to look like it was sunburned because of how red she was. "Thank you, Darius." She however, wanted to know truly if Darius actually had a crush on her and wanted to make her happy. "This is another weird question, but can you lick my foot. I just want to know if you truly like me. Besides, my feet are really sweaty, and I haven't really taken my shoes off for three days straight." She put her foot in front of Darius and wiggled her toes, playfully teasing him. Darius sighed and grabbed her size 5 foot. He then asked, "What part?" Crystal smirked and said, "My toes, and get the toejam too." while slightly giggling. Darius quickly licked all of her toes and went in between, cleaning out any sweat and slight dirt that was in there. Crystal smiled after Darius did that and got up saying, "NOW I know I can trust you." She then hugged him tightly, with Darius slowly wrapping his arms around her as well. He stared into her brownish-black eyes and said, "I'm pretty sure I'm starting to like you ALLOT." Crystal smiled and said, "How about putting my shoes on for me?" Darius kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her legs. He planted a kiss on her right sole and put her shoe on, then he did the same with the left. "You're so kind." she said. "I can be kind, but I can also be violent and terrifying when it comes to my enemies." Crystal laughed as Darius opened the door. "Come on, nobody is gonna hurt you." he said as he pulled Crystal out of his room and into the hallway. He knocked on SpongeBob's door loudly, trying to wake him up. "Squarepants will you wake up?!" he yelled, getting SpongeBob to approach the door. "I'm up, I'm up! Just stop disturbing everybody else." he said with his legs trembling. As soon as SpongeBob saw Crystal he jumped back and brought out his bubble wand. Darius went in front of her saying, "One, a bubble wand isn't gonna hurt anybody. Two, she just risked her life escaping from Plankton and stealing his important files." SpongeBob grabbed the files from Darius and one said:

**Universes in the Yellow Zone:**

**Petropolis**

**Rock Bottom**

**DK Universe**

**The ? World**

"Plankton can be going to any one of these universes!" SpongeBob said. "Exactly! And we wouldn't have that information if it weren't for who?" Darius said with SpongeBob looking the other way. "Whatever, you're just trying not to pretend you're grateful." Darius held Crystal's hand tightly and walked her into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" Darius asked. "I don't really know, the only thing I've ever eaten is fruit." Crystal asked sitting down at the table. Darius went into the cabinets and said, "Try some Cinnamon Toast Crunch, it's my favorite cereal. Besides you can't just live off of fruits." Darius said pouring her the cereal. When he gave it to her, he briefly gave her another kiss on her cheek. She tried the cereal for the first time and after taking her first spoonful, she started to eat the cereal twice the speed of a normal person. Darius smiled that she actually liked it and said, "See? Plankton's been keeping you away from things, we don't unless it's VERY dangerous or secret." Crystal asked for more and Darius got her some more. As she began eating a second time, Darius said, "Crystal, I promise that I'll make you happy and keep you safe." Crystal looked at him and said, "Thank you." Darius went under the table and started to rub lotion on her legs, which made Crystal sigh in delight. When Darius rose up from the table, Patrick came running in the Kitchen. "Darius! I saw Plankton's ship head for another universe!" Darius said, "Just calm down, we'll go into turbo mode." Patrick went into a fridge and pulled out a Sunny D, then leaving. After Crystal finished eating, Darius felt her playfully punch him, and got erect from this. He really DID have a crush on Crystal, something she really didn't know as she thought that he just REALLY liked her.

SpongeBob came and said, "Darius, this document says that Plankton is planning on killing everybody in that universe rather than just consuming it!" Darius jumped back and said, "It's okay, I can stop him, he won't get rid of anybody this time!" He then walked over to a lever and pushed it forward, sending the ship into "Turbo" mode.


	33. Rock Bottom

Chapter 33: Rock Bottom

The ship crash landed into the dark depths of Rock Bottom. The impact sent SpongeBob flying out of the window. Darius jumped out and said, "I still have to question the fact that we're underwater and breathing." SpongeBob got up and said, "Let's just find Plankton and the Frightmares." As the two walked, they approached a bathroom. "What the hell?! Who can tell those apart?!" Darius asked because the signs on each door said **? **and **¿**. "2000 all over again! Let's just watch." SpongeBob said. Several monsters came out of the bathrooms, but it was impossible to tell what gender they were. "It's a problem if we can't tell the sex of each creature!" Darius yelled kicking the door. Suddenly, Frightmares popped up around them! The only problem was how dark Rock Bottom was! Frightmares could easily blend in to the background. "I have an idea!" SpongeBob said, raising his finger. He stuck a flashlight into one of his holes, and then all of his holes emitted a radiant light. "I sure hope you don't give anyone seizures." Darius said, wiping out the Frightmares in multiple blows. SpongeBob looked around saying, "Darius, I'll go to the Museum!" Darius sighed and said, "Why?" "Because last time I went there in 2003, there were hundreds of robots! So now, there are probably hundreds of Frightmares stealing art!" He then made his way to the Rock Bottom Museum. "Don't flash your lights at anyone!" Darius yelled to him.

A second later, Darius turned around to see Crystal's dark eyes in his face. He jumped back and almost fell into the bathroom door. When he actually realized it was her, he said, "Don't ever sneak up on me like that! Especially not in the dark!" Crystal got closer to Darius and said, "I was just gonna go with you." Darius grabbed her arm and said, "Just don't make a lot of noise." He then tripped over a garbage can and knocked back a KANDY Bar Machine. "I think I'll have no problems being quiet." she said as she smirked. Darius heard noise approaching them so he yanked her into a pile of seaweed. He then hid behind the fallen KANDY Bar Machine. What he saw was Plankton walking with an army of robots. "Robots! Attack the heroes' ship!" Darius immediately jumped out and pulled out his Star Sword, in which he knocked Plankton 5 feet away from him. "Of course YOU'RE here!" Plankton said, throwing a Green Koopa Shell at him. Darius grabbed the shell and used it to ride on. He pulled out his gun and started shooting at Plankton. Plankton blocked all of the bullets well and pulled out a flamethrower, which he used to attempt to burn Darius. Darius reflected the attack with an ice shield. Crystal got up and saw Darius fighting Plankton. She decided to help Darius and struck Plankton with a lightning bolt! Plankton turned around and saw her saying, "I knew you were alive!" Crystal ran towards him and pulled out her Star Sword and slashed Plankton into the air. Darius then knocked him into the incoming bus. As the bus hit Plankton and carried him away, he yelled, "I went to college!" Darius smirked and said, "Must've went to Stupid College." He walked over to Crystal and said, "We should go to the Museum, where Squarepants is." Crystal nodded and walked along with Darius. "Have you ever been to this place?" she asked looking down at her shoes. "Nope, but SpongeBob & Patrick have, only twice though." Crystal got even closer to him and said, "Darius, what color do you think my nails should be?" Darius looked at her body for a while until saying, "Black." Crystal then jumped right in front of him and spun around for about 3 seconds. Then, she showed Darius her fingernails which were now black. Darius said, "What about your feet? I'd like to see your toenails as well as your fingernails." Crystal smiled and said, "How about AFTER, we're done saving this universe?" Darius responded with, "Okay." and continued walking. "Are my feet cute to you?" Crystal asked. Darius looked at her and said, "Kind of. But it's not like I'm attracted or anything. I just like making you comfortable, so I'll do what you ask if I can." Crystal slightly blushed from this and said, "I bet you want to wanna just lick them..." Darius grabbed her arm and said, "No. I'm just a nice yet awesome person." Crystal winked at him and said, "I'll just make you do it later. Can't wait to get my sweaty, stinky, small toes into your mouth."

In the Museum, SpongeBob was trying to deactivate all of the security lasers. He had to jump platform to platform avoiding the electric beams that shot the platforms. "Why does a museum have high platforms that no one can reach?" he asked, trying to jump to the next platform. When he finally made the jump, a laser shot him and forced him to start over. "This is gonna take long!" he said, but then remembered something. "Wow! I'm so stupid!" he said, blowing a Cruise Bubble and sending it to push each individual button until he cleared all of the lasers. He jumped down from the platform and encountered several robots. The first one was a Sleepy-Time, which was a very strategic robot. Basically, in order to defeat it, the person must walk slow towards it and then hit it. If they go too fast, the robot will make a loud alarm sound and fire a laser at them. SpongeBob walked slowly saying, "It's just me and you again. Patrick and Sandy might've failed destroying you type of robots, but me. I can actually tiptoe unlike them." When he made it to the robot, he used his jellyfishing net to destroy it. SpongeBob sped up and charged into the next room. There was a button overhead of him, so he performed his Bubble Bash and pushed the button. Water started raining down in the museum, and started rising about 4 feet. SpongeBob got onto a higher platform and did a backflip onto an even higher platform. He then found a secret pipe-like exit and jumped in. When he got out, he realized he was on the other side of Rock Bottom and saw Plankton's ship. "I found 60 pieces of art from the museum! Now to find my way back to my own ship!"

Patrick got out of the ship and saw several robots at the door. He ran back in and slammed if tightly. He took a Burger King coupon from his pocket and went back out. He threw it at the robots saying, "Just go get a Whopper! I have discount coupons!" He then ran back in and said, "They want some Burger King! Fly away, we don't have any!" Mr. Krabs stated hovering the ship slightly, and then fully dropped it on the robots. "Or we could do that." Patrick said. Robots however, broke into the ship and were crowding up the Main Room. Squidward came in with his metal suit, blasting them with his machine turrets. The bullets had no effect on the robots however as they set fire to the ship. Patrick screamed and tried to blow it out. "You can't blow out a fire!" Squidward yelled as he used a fire extinguisher to put out a fire. He then got a brilliant idea! He used the fire extinguisher to cover the robots eyes and clog up their motors and wheels. "Why didn't I think that?" Patrick asked.

As Darius and Crystal walked, Crystal STILL kept annoying him. Darius eventually got so annoyed that he grabbed her arm and started yanking her to the museum. "Just tell me you want to lick my feet already." she persuaded, trying to not fall behind. Darius eventually stopped and said, "Look, I may think your feet are cute and smell good, but I DON'T have any attraction to them whatsoever. I'd lick them if you asked me to, and that's the ONLY time." He then continued on waking, pulling Crystal with him. When they made it to the Museum, Darius opened the doors to see it flooded. He jumped onto the high platform and pulled Crystal up with him. "Squarepants is such an idiot!" he yelled jumping onto another platform. Crystal instead, simply jumped from platform to platform while Darius just ran to the end. When they both ended up reaching secret exit, he put Crystal into it first. She screamed as she went down, but Darius rolled his eyes and went through as well. When they both landed onto the other side, they saw SpongeBob attempting to break into Plankton's ship. "Just let him do it, it's really funny." Darius whispered in her ear. Crystal sat down and watched SpongeBob trying to break the door down with a crowbar. She got closer to Darius and said, "I think he's mental." SpongeBob turned around and said, "Darius! Help me break in!" Darius sighed and said, "For what?" SpongeBob walked over to him and said, "Because I'm lost and I'm willing to risk flying over to our ship." Darius grabbed SpongeBob and said, "I'll bring you back." and flung SpongeBob right on top of the ship. He then looked at Crystal and said, "He'll be fine." He saw a device that Plankton made above him that was pouring out nicotine and poisonous gas. He quickly jumped up and broke it in two. "We're done with this universe already!" he said. He held onto Crystal and teleported to the ship. The robots were destroyed by Squidward, who blew them up with missiles. As the ship flew off, Otis came out saying, "Do you guys have anything for us?" SpongeBob threw him 30 KELPO Bars saying, "It's chocolate." Little did everyone know, Plankton was still in that universe. He quickly laughed evilly and sealed it in complete darkness saying, "Darius you fool, you've forgotten all about me being here."

It was now 8:00 at night. Crystal sat down on Darius's bed and removed her shoes. Darius knew what she was gonna say so he sat down and grabbed her feet. "Darius, please suck on my toes." Darius brought her right foot up to his face and placed her big toe into his mouth. Crystal bursted out laughing saying, "Harder! H-Harder!" Darius began sucking on her other toes as well, getting them moist and slippery as he tasted her sweat. "Now lick my other one." Crystal said, teasing Darius by moving her left foot in his face. He sighed and began licking her red sweaty sole, thinking to himself, "_She actually tastes pretty good._" After 2 minutes of licking, he stuck her five toes into his mouth getting them wet. Crystal laughed and wiggled her toes, saying, "I bet they taste good, don't they?" Darius continued sucking her toes until she finally removed them saying, "How do they taste?" Darius looked at her and said, "Good." Crystal smiled and said, "How about smelling my shoes this time?" Darius grabbed her sneakers and put them both up to his nose. Crystal then put her slimy toes back into Darius's mouth and closed her eyes. Darius said, "Your shoes smell good, I don't think they stink." Crystal got upupand kissed Darius on his cheek saying, "I should make you do this EVERY day." She put her feet on Darius's stomach and said, "Just rub them a bit." Darius stated to rub her feet and then asked, "Why do you want me to do so much with your feet?" Crystal closed her eyes and said, "Because I think boys just get more into a girl when he's near her feet." She wiggled her toes and said, "You may not be attracted to my feet, but you'll still do what I ask, which his how I know that you're a really good person." Darius watched as she went to sleep and went up to her, giving her a kiss on her lips. He went back to her feet, continuing to rub them. He then began licking in between her toes thinking, "_It's__ what she would've asked for._"


	34. Dimentio!

Chapter 34: Dimentio!

As Darius left his room, SpongeBob ran into him at top speed. "What is your problem?!" he asked, throwing SpongeBob off of him. "I'm being chased by a haunted joker!" he yelled running away. Darius looked down the hallway and saw the walls switching into wild and dark neon colors. He was then warped into some weird dimension. SpongeBob looked back into the hallway and said, "I tried to warn him." But then he was warped into the same dimension as Darius. Darius looked at SpongeBob and said, "You see what you put me through?" SpongeBob got up and said, "So you really think this is MY fault?" Then they both heard a mysterious voice say, "Ha, ha, ha! You two argue like two monkeys in a barrel."

Darius and SpongeBob looked around and brought out their weapons. Then, the walls turned a bright green and the tile turned a bright yellow. Then, a mysterious figure with a black and white mask appeared in front of them. "Who are you?" SpongeBob asked, pointing to the figure. "I am Dimentio, master magician of dimensions." he said, creating a card float above him. "I've been brought back to this world and I'm plan to make a whole new world, one with my own vision. But what I'm wondering is, will you join me in destroying it?" Darius stood still and said, "You don't seem to know who you're talking to! I am Darius! Darius Leysner! I'm not evil, like you! I'm not gonna help you!" Dimentio sealed off the area and said, "Well, I thought we could work something out, but I guess not. Maybe I'll just have to show you MY true powers." SpongeBob rolled his eyes and said, "We're WAY stronger than you clown face!" Dimentio disappeared and SpongeBob said, "He can be anywhere, Darius! Don't stop looking!" Then, SpongeBob was launched into the air by an energy sphere. When he hit the ground, Dimentio appeared in front of him saying, "You see? I'm WAY more powerful than you possibly thought." Darius ran towards him and launched a fireball at him. Dimentio however, REFLECTED the fireball, therefore it had no effect on him! Darius jumped into the air and tried to use his Frost Wave, but Dimentio came and absorbed the frost, allowing him to unleash a devastating ice attack. After the attack, Darius was knocked to the ground. SpongeBob appeared behind Dimentio and attacked him using his Jellyfishing Net. Dimentio took no damage from the attack and knocked SpongeBob to the ground as well. Darius got up and said, "He doesn't know anything about me! Therefore, he can't beat us!" Darius jumped off of SpongeBob like a spring and fired a bright beam of water at Dimentio. Dimentio guarded the attack and turned invisible in the process. "It's like the Silver battle all over again!" Darius said as he pulled out his gun. Dimentio rose from the ground and Darius immediately started firing bullets at him. Dimentio looked like he had taken damage from the gunshots, but just laughed it off saying, "I guess if I can't get defeat you two, I'll just end you." He then trapped Darius and SpongeBob into two clear boxes. "You're freaking crazy!" SpongeBob yelled trying frantically to escape. Dimentio then snapped his fingers as multiple explosions seem to have gotten rid of both Darius and SpongeBob. "Ciao, Mr. Darius Leysner." he said as he left this Dimension D.

As Darius and SpongeBob got up, SpongeBob said, "Where the hell are we?" Darius looked around and said, "We're most likely in hell. Although I've never died before, I'm pretty sure we're still alive." SpongeBob looked at his body and said, "Yep, we're not dead!" As the two walked, they bumped into this weird looking skeleton-guy. SpongeBob jumped back yelling, "What is that?!" The skeleton then looked at them and said, "First time in the Underwhere, dudes? If so, you'll have to speak to Queen Jaydes." Darius looked at SpongeBob and said, "The Underwhere? That sounds like the stupidest name ever." SpongeBob started laughing at the thought of the Underwhere. As the two entered a door, they stumbled upon a pink river. "What the heck IS that?" Darius asked pointing at the river. SpongeBob attempted to touch it, but was grabbed by Darius. "Don't even try to drink that stuff." he said placing SpongeBob on the ground. "Now how do we get across?" SpongeBob asked, pacing back and forth. Darius ran quickly across the water to the other side in a burst of speed. SpongeBob yelled to him, "How do I get across?!" Darius thought for a few seconds until saying, "Just swim!" SpongeBob took three steps back, until finally jumping into the water. He then started yelling, "Help! I forgot I can't swim!" Darius started laughing loudly saying, "You used to live underwater...and you can't even swim?" He froze half of the river and said, "Just run across the ice." SpongeBob climbed up to the ledge of the ice and ran across. After he made it to the other end, Darius unfroze the river. "You really can't swim." he said laughing to himself. SpongeBob angrily hit him with his bubble wand and the two walked into the next door. They saw a large mansion-like place and walked up the steps. "Maybe this is the queen of Hell." SpongeBob mumbled to himself. Darius heard him and said, "I'm gonna laugh when you REALLY die because of what you say." When they approached Queen Jaydes, she said, "Who are you? And what business do you have seeing me?" Darius covered SpongeBob's mouth and said, "I am Darius Leysner, and this is SpongeBob. How do we get out of here?" Queen Jaydes laughed at both of them and said, "You simple beings. There is no way out of the Underwhere." SpongeBob spoke up and said, "Lies! Lies! Mario told me he and Luigi came and left this place twice!" Queen Jaydes looked at him and said, "Mario? The one in red and blue?" SpongeBob rose his finger and said, "Yep, the fat one!" Queen Jaydes opened a Star Portal and said, "You should've said so. If you're with Mario, then there's no doubt you are on an important mission. So go right ahead." SpongeBob thanked her and jumped in the portal, dragging Darius with him.

The two ended up back on their ship. They fell to the ground with Darius saying, "I'm gonna kill that Dimentio clown!" SpongeBob sighed and said, "Don't worry, he can't be THAT much of a problem, right?" But then, they heard his voice making a dark laughter. Then, all of the lights went out! SpongeBob held onto Darius's leg with Darius saying, "Stop being a baby." Then, the walls started illuminating strange images in black with white outlining. One wall showed a black book, and one showed a white book. "Now I want some Oreos!" SpongeBob said. The ship then started rumbling violently as it was heading straight into the next universe! "Is he helping us, or is he trying to kill us?!" SpongeBob asked while groaning. Darius held onto the countertop and said, "He's so mysterious!" As soon as the ship hit the ground, everybody woke up from their sleep! Toad and Toadette woke up simultaneously and held onto each other as the ship kept bouncing up and down! "What's happening?" Toadette asked, widening her eyes. Toad grabbed her arm and got up saying, "Let's just assume SpongeBob did something stupid." Then, as if on cue, SpongeBob started screaming. "Yep he did."

Darius and SpongeBob looked out of the window seeing the new universe in front of them. SpongeBob said, "I don't know what universe we're in, but it just seems like a STRANGE one." Darius turned around saying, "Just tell everybody to get off the ship." He then walked into his room, where he saw Crystal awake, staring at him. "What happened?" she asked taking her covers off of her. Darius adjusted his shades and said, "Well, a creepy short guy with this weird mask-looking face, tried to either kill OR help us." He then went to Crystal and gave her another kiss. He remembered that she didn't have any other clothes, so she couldn't wear anything different. "You can just wear one of my shirts for now, but you'll still have to keep that skirt on." Crystal took off her shirt and put on a red one that Darius had, although he was taller by 2 inches, so it was a little too big for her. Darius sat down grabbing her feet and rubbing them. Crystal sighed and said, "Thank you." After 5 minutes, Darius stopped and began to put her shoes on. Crystal smiled and said, "How about giving my toes a quick lick?" Darius grabbed Crystal's left foot and stuck her toes in his mouth, licking them. Crystal began starting to giggle and placed her foot deeper into Darius's mouth. Darius started gently licking each individual toe, which relaxed Crystal and he even heard her letting out moans. After another five minutes, Darius finally put her shoes on and said, "Just go with somebody else for the day because me and Squarepants have to work alone. Anybody is okay, except for Squidward." Crystal smiled and leaned in kissing Darius on his cheek and blushing. Darius ran outside where SpongeBob was waiting. "Did you find out what this place is?" he asked. SpongeBob looked up at him and said, "Not yet! But I'm pretty sure that this is that Petropolis place due to these large animal characters."

Meanwhile, Plankton was walking down the streets with the diabolical criminal, Verminous Snaptrap. "So let me get this straight, if we consume this world with this darkness element, then later on I'll be able to rule it without anybody stopping me?" Snaptrap asked smiling. "Exactly! And that's why the Frightmares will have to stall this town from doing anything to stop US." Plankton said. "We'll have to send these Frightmares over to T.U.F.F.! Or else, they'll be able to stop us!" Plankton smiled evilly and said, "Very well. But! If you see a 12-year old brown-skinned tween with shades and a sponge or any other heroes that look out of place, steer clear! They have special magic that can destroy you, especially considering that there is a secret agency around here..."

Crystal thought about who she was going to be with, as she generally didn't like being alone. As she thought, she accidentally bumped into Toadette. The pink-haired girl got up and said, "Sorry. That's my fault." She pulled Crystal up saying, "What's your name?" Crystal looked at both her and Toad and said, "Crystal, you know like the ice stuff." Toadette smiled and said, "That's a cute name. I'm Toadette, and this is my boyfriend, Toad. Don't listen to a word he says if he ever blushes, that means he's lying!" Toad kicked her and said, "Don't make me look like an idiot." Toadette grinned and said, "I can if I'm just playing around." She then looked back at Crystal and said, "You wanna come with us?" Crystal smiled and nodded as the three left the ship.

Patrick left the ship carrying a large firecracker launcher. He stared at it for a while and said, "I only have 20 shots, so I have to be careful." He then fired one off in the air saying, "Just for decoration." Otis and his friends left the ship as well, with Otis saying, "Wow! The citizens in this universe are talking animals too!" A thought then came to Pip's mind! "Then that must mean...we can buy rare and new foods that we specifically eat!" Otis smiled and said, "You're mind is working like wonders!" Patrick called them over to him and said, "Let's catch a ride!" He then saw a bus coming his way. He threw quarters at the bus and went in, with the animals following. Patrick started cheering saying, "I can't believe that worked!"


	35. Dark SpongeBob Returns

Chapter 35: Dark SpongeBob 2.0

Darius and SpongeBob walked through the raging streets as it was getting EXTREMELY windy. "Darius, isn't it odd that it's now windy when a couple seconds back it was sunny?" SpongeBob asked, shivering. "Weather changes. Even if it's weird." Darius said still walking forward. Suddenly, the skies started turning gray as clouds blocked the bright sun, getting the two heroes to shiver even more. "Okay, something weird's happening." Darius said, stopping and looking up into the sky. At a fast speed, a lightning bolt came crashing down between the two, sending them flying 12 feet apart from each other. Then out of nowhere, a red looking Power Star came floating where the lightning bolt was. "Maybe it was Neptune trying to kill us." SpongeBob said, jumping up. Darius walked over to the star and grabbed it. "I don't think so!" a familiar voice called as Darius was propelled back into a building. Plankton approached him saying, "You'd better hand over the Radiant Star or else." SpongeBob charged up a Cruise Bubble and launched it at Plankton. He heard the missile-like noises of the bubble and turned around. The windy breeze changed the direction of the Cruise Bubble as it headed into a large tower-like building called T.U.F.F. "I hate this weather!" SpongeBob yelled, charging towards Plankton. The villain laughed as he was so tall, that SpongeBob could barely reach him. "If you were still 2 inches tall, I would just crush you!" SpongeBob said, throwing several punches at Plankton, with only 2 or 3 having any effect. Darius got up and kicked Plankton down over SpongeBob. "Good job, Darius." a crushed SpongeBob said. Plankton got up and summoned the Frightmares. However, this time there were new Frightmares! They were about Mario's size and had suits of armor on. Darius smiled and said, "Bring it on!" Plankton unleashed the wave of Frightmares out towards Darius and said, "Get the Radiant Star from him!" The two looked around them, to see themselves surrounded by the menacing creatures. "I'll kill them, just do something else." SpongeBob said, pulling out his jellyfishing net. Darius charged up his speed and ran through the Frightmares, leaving SpongeBob to face them alone. SpongeBob pulled out his bubble wand and blew multiple bubble bombs. He then threw them at full range towards the Frightmares. As the bubbles exploded, tons of smaller bubbles rose up. The yellow sponge smiled as he went through the Frightmares, damaging them brutally with his jellyfishing net. More came towards him though as he said, "This will be a LONG day."

Plankton watched from a skyscraper as SpongeBob fought the Frightmares. "He's too good. It's time to release IT." he said to himself as he brought out a remote control and pressed a giant red button. Out of the sky, dropped a giant Frightmare. This one was shaped like SpongeBob, AGAIN! However, this time it had yellow glowing eyes and a water-substance body. "Dark SpongeBob 2.0, I command you to kill SpongeBob!"

Dark SpongeBob 2.0 locked onto SpongeBob and almost hit him with a karate chop! SpongeBob looked up and saw the creature as he began running through several streets, getting Dark SpongeBob 2.0 to chase him. He ran past Toad, Toadette, and Crystal and said, "Go the other way!" The three looked up and saw Dark SpongeBob 2.0 running towards them. Toadette pushed Toad and Crystal out of the way and before she could get crushed, she rolled over to the side, nearly an inch away from Dark SpongeBob 2.0. It finally stopped and made one massive karate chop. This time however, it extended it's arm to block SpongeBob's path. Toad got an idea and ran towards the Dark SpongeBob 2.0's arm. "I'm pretty sure he's crazy." Crystal said. "But that's what makes him lovable." Toadette said as she smiled. Toad jumped onto the arm and began grinding on it. Plankton saw him from above and said, "You're not interfering this time." He then grabbed a giant rocket and threw it towards him. Crystal saw the rocket and quickly grabbed it using telekinesis. Plankton jumped back at this as he started running down the building and towards his ship. Toadette was shocked at how Crystal could do this and said, "You can grab stuff with your mind?" Crystal looked at her and said, "It's limited on how much I can." She then jumped up into the air and threw it at Plankton's ship. Plankton saw the rocket hit his ship and said, "Those rotten heroes won't foil our evil plans!" Toad's grinding, quickly became sliding as the large creature's arm WAS water. He ended up sliding INTO Dark SpongeBob 2.0. "Oh my god." Toadette said as she watched her boyfriend dissolve into the water creature. SpongeBob jumped up and dove into the Dark SpongeBob 2.0.

When SpongeBob made it inside, he was now stuck inside a chamber with Toad. "Damn it, I was stupid to come in here." he said, slipping all over the place. He then had an idea as he said, "I know what to do! Just use your fire powers to break us out!" Toad placed his hand into his hair and said, "Tell me, since when could fire make contact with water without being put out." SpongeBob thought about this, and then said, "I used to live underwater, and we had fires." Toad placed his head down as SpongeBob said, "Don't worry, now all we have to do, is sit back and wait. Just like Darius would say."

As Darius was running around, he felt droplets of water pour down on him. "It's raining, of course! Do it WHILE I'm running." He then slipped into an air duct on the base of the T.U.F.F. building. The pressure and wind sucked him up as he flew through the vent screaming. He eventually fell down and entered what seemed to be like a parking garage. "This is why I hate going into ventilation!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. A security camera focused in on him as he noticed the big mistake he just made. "They won't capture me!" he said as he brought out a bomb from his pocket. He threw it at the garage door, but it explosion had no impact at all. "That is some strong metal!" Darius said as he heard tons of guns behind him. He turned around placing his hands in the air saying, "I'm not from China!" What he saw were SEVERAL dog-like troopers with guns aiming at him. "Y'all can't arrest me! I'm not even from THIS universe!" Suddenly, a monitor with static approached him. Darius watched as the monitor changed from the static, into a flea. "Who are you? You don't belong in THIS place!" the flea said, with the monitor getting closer to Darius. "I'm Darius. And your city is gonna get destroyed by my enemies, as well as yours." The monitor then backed away from him with the flea saying, "What enemies from OUR city? Explain what you're doing if you don't belong in this city. Darius sighed and said, "All I know, is that I saw a large ugly rat with these black pants. And what I'm doing in this city is very complicated. Basically, me and several of my friends from other universes are teaming up to save each universe from multiple villains that have teamed up." The monitor backed up from his as the flea looked at him and said, "Well, Mr. Darius, I'm the Chief, and if you're on a deadly mission to save our city, then you are welcome here!" Darius placed his arms down as he said, "If you wanna save your city, you'll have to send your forces forward."

Patrick and the talking animals first approached a store with animal food. "Pick smartly." Patrick said as he ate the chocolate-looking sign. Otis browsed through the store and found lots of actually CANDY-flavored grass. He took 45 bags of them and said, "Finally I can eat grass without it being tasteless!" Pip looked around and almost passed out when he saw a 30-pound box of cheese, both swiss and cheddar. Freddy laughed maniacally as he secretly grabbed 20 fresh pounds of chicken meat. Patrick looked at him and said, "You know, they have 50 pounds over there." Freddy laughed even more, getting Patrick to join in with him. Pig grabbed all sorts of vegetables, being corn, tomatoes, and carrots. Abby looked to her left and found...gummies. She grabbed 60 bags of them, as each bag came with 12. Meaning that she gets to eat approximately 720 gummies. Peck was the ONLY one that didn't just get stuff for himself. He instead, got loads of things such as fruits, vegetables, treats, and even soda, marshmallows, and others. The price of everything totaled up to $409.67. Patrick typed in the credit card number and submitted it while smiling. "You're name is SpongeBob Squarepants?" the cashier asked. "Yes, I am." Patrick said as he grabbed all of the items.

Dark SpongeBob 2.0 was knocking over several skyscrapers and houses. SpongeBob was still waiting in silence as he slid around in the wet chamber. "Don't worry, all of this hell and chaos will be put to an end when we reach Master Hand at the Universal End." Toad lied down on his side and said, "Who's Master Hand?" SpongeBob jumped up and said, "Master Hand knows everything! He stays at the Universal End to guard it from everybody that is EVIL! There's not one question he can't answer!" Toad eventually started falling asleep as he curled up into a ball and started softly snoring. SpongeBob still didn't move a muscle as he continued waiting for something to happen. Toadette and Crystal were the only ones as of right now that could attempt destroying the monstrous breast. Before attempting to attack however, Plankton rushed towards Dark SpongeBob 2.0, driving a motorcycle. As he went in front of it, he summoned the Frightmares to kill Crystal and Toadette as he went in search for the Radiant Star, which was currently in Darius's possession. Toadette grabbed a flower from her hair and broke it apart into several blossoms that sliced through a singular Frightmare. She jumped into the scrambled mess of Frightmares and defeated them single-handedly. Crystal watched as the pink-haired beauty destroyed all of the Frightmares by just using flowers. "You shouldn't just watch for most of the time." Toadette said as she smiled. Crystal looked at her, obviously trying to hide her anger, although it wasn't working in the slightest. Toadette bursted out laughing as she watched the magical girl trying to avoid expressing her anger. Her laughter was interrupted however as she saw the Dark SpongeBob 2.0 get larger. Crystal jumped up towards it, but began sliding into it. Toadette gasped as she quickly grabbed Crystal's hand and tried with all her might to pull them both to the ground. "I don't think so..." a mysterious voice said as Toadette was pushed down along with Crystal into Dark SpongeBob 2.0. Dimentio then appeared in front of the monster saying, "You two girls wouldn't want to ruin MY plans..." The evil villain then warped to another area. As the two slid down into the same chamber as SpongeBob and Toad, SpongeBob still didn't move. Toadette quickly tried to run over to Toad's sleeping body, but slipped and landed on her side. SpongeBob said, "I'm trying to wait for something to happen..." Crystal looked up and saw slightly through the water Frightmare. She tried to escape, but was launched back into the ground. "Why is it so cold in here?" a shivering Crystal asked, trying to warm herself up. "Obviously we're in the water, stupid." SpongeBob said, sighing. Toadette grabbed onto Toad's body, in a slight attempt to get herself warmer. She held onto him tightly as SpongeBob said, "Give the boy some space sometime..."


	36. The Last Universe

Chapter 36: The Last Universe

As SpongeBob continued sitting down, he brought out his smartphone and began playing Five Nights at Freddy's. Toadette put her head up in anger and stared down the yellow hero. When SpongeBob looked back at her, he said, "What?" as he didn't know that he made a very stupid decision. "You had a phone with you the entire time?!" she asked, now full of anger. SpongeBob scoffed at her and rolled his eyes saying, "Obviously!" Toadette attempted to choke him, but ended up sliding on her tummy. "It's on 4% anyway. So-" SpongeBob said as he was interrupted by the pink-haired girl. "Why didn't you just call anyone?!" she asked, still trying relentlessly to reach him. SpongeBob looked at his phone and back to her. Before he could say anything, his phone started vibrating as Chica the Chicken walked into The Office as she screamed loudly, killing him. SpongeBob jumped backwards and started dramatically sobbing saying, "I was so close to beating the NEW 25/25/25/25 Mode instead of 20/20/20/20!" The phone then died, leaving nothing but a red light. "It's dead." SpongeBob said as he placed the device into his pocket. Toadette was now full of rage, as she was now 100% sick of SpongeBob's stupid choices. Her body began to glow red again as SpongeBob started backing up slowly. As she charged at full speed towards him, he sidestepped her and allowed her to run straight past him. Luckily, when she made contact with the wall of water, she managed to bust a path out of Dark SpongeBob 2.0, however it was starting to close up. "Get out!" SpongeBob yelled as he went through the pathway that Toadette had created. Crystal looked at Toad and rolled her eyes as she kicked his sleeping body. He woke up with a mark on his arm as she said, "You might wanna leave NOW!" Toad opened his eyes completely and began sprinting to the pathway. Crystal went through after him, but only had about 1 second to make it out. She used her telekinesis to extend the water outwards so she could escape. She then made a leap to the ground as she landed on the street, which was now flooded with water! SpongeBob looked up at Dark SpongeBob 2.0 as it was now approximately the height of a 12-floor building. SpongeBob ran towards it, however while he grinded on it's arm, it shook him off. "This'll be fun..." SpongeBob moaned as he jumped back onto the creature's arm. Dark SpongeBob 2.0 began to put his arm towards his body in an attempt to make SpongeBob fall in, but the sponge was prepared. He launched himself into the air and grabbed onto Dark SpongeBob 2.0's nose. He began to slide off and fell into the flooded streets. The currents forced him to be pushed downhill as SpongeBob couldn't swim. Toad, Toadette, and Crystal all watched as he was being pushed down the streets, screaming in terror. The wind started to pick up, getting all three of them to shiver. "I think w-we should d-d-defeat it!" Crystal said as she began getting extremely cold from the rain, flooded streets, and the raging wind. Toad looked at the two and said, "How do we kill water?" Toadette and Crystal thought about it in their minds, until Toadette rose her hand and said, "Set it on fire?" Toad rolled his eyes as this was the same exact thing that SpongeBob had suggested earlier. "You can't set freaking water on fire!" he yelled, getting the two to take a step back. Crystal rose her hand and said, "Freeze it!" Toad thought it over in his head, but said, "It would just melt back into it's original form." Toadette just said, "Let's just try it, and see if it works." Toad, knowing that she wouldn't even let him attempt to change her mind, reluctantly said, "Fine, you win." Toadette smiled as she grabbed Toad and Crystal's hands and pulled them towards Dark SpongeBob 2.0. She jumped onto the arm of the beast and flung up to the nose in a similar fashion to how SpongeBob did. She didn't slip however as she climbed on, with Dark SpongeBob 2.0 staring at her. Toad quickly jumped up towards her and grabbed her, attempting to throw her to the top, although he wasn't tall enough. Crystal saw the two struggling, therefore she flew up there (she has anti-gravity shoes like Darius). She grabbed Toadette's hands and then forced Toadette to grab onto Toad's hands. Crystal began carrying them up to the top of Dark SpongeBob 2.0 and then with all her might, she flung them up to the top. Toadette looked at Toad and said, "At least TRY to burn it." Toad moaned and started to light Dark SpongeBob 2.0. Surprisingly, the monster took massive from it and began wiping the two off of it's head and into the flooded streets. When Toadette held onto Toad, she smirked and said, "Told ya." Toad looked away from her and tried ignoring her every word. Crystal was the only one standing as she began lighting it on fire in numerous areas. Dark SpongeBob 2.0 delivered a punch to her as it shrunk to the size of an average hotel. The punch knocked Crystal into the water, slightly bleeding on her cheek. As she stuck her head from above the water and looked at the dark gray clouds above, she said, "At least I know HOW to defeat it."

While going down the streets at rapid speeds, SpongeBob continued screaming until he ran into a pole. He began climbing up, extremely soaked and cold. He turned around to see Patrick and the animals riding on a raft and paddling his way. As they went towards him, he jumped on saying, "We have to go uptown!" Patrick looked behind him and said, "Guys, we need to row uptown!" Freddy and Peck were the ones doing the rowing as they started streaming uphill, however the currents were so strong that eventually, they lost their paddles to the flood and were hurtling backwards. Little did they know, they began entering a long tube similar to a water park. As they all entered screaming, Patrick began cheering saying, "It's like Legoland!" Suddenly however, they just sped up, with water spraying their way! Otis laughed as he screamed, "We need rides like this back at our home!" Then as they exited the dark tube, they found themselves facing a series of slides. "Reminds me of Sand Mountain." SpongeBob said as he said, "The little girls in OUR neighborhood would probably like this, after all they somehow slightly look up to Darius." Patrick looked at him and said, "You might wanna hold on tight!" They then began sliding at 200 MPH downhill into a glass tube, where they felt the droplets of rain thumping against it. "I think I'm gonna be sick..." Freddy said as his face turned green. Patrick handed him a barf bag as Freddy began vomiting into it. When they came out of that tube, they ended up curving around several walls and trees as they all screamed loudly, until finally crashing through a wooden gate. The 8 then began falling from a 120-foot drop straight through an orphanage. "Just like when I made illegal U-Turn through that other orphanage in 2007." Patrick said as they continued going down the streets. Otis then noticed that the water was rising. "Uh guys, the water is rising!" he screamed as waves suddenly began pushing them forward and backwards and launching them slightly into the air. One wave was so strong, that it sent SpongeBob into the air. He began screaming until seeing Darius flying towards him with a jetpack. Darius grabbed SpongeBob and placed him down on the grass. Patrick waved to Darius saying, "Help!" Darius turned around and used his magnet magic to force the raft over to him. When the others made it to Darius, SpongeBob asked, "Why do you have a jetpack?" Darius looked down at him saying, "I accidentally slid into this agency called the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, and almost got arrested because I think they thought I was Chinese. However, they gave me extra equipment to destroy the Frightmares and they teamed me up with a giant dog!" Suddenly, a white car came hovering down next to them with a white dog with a black shirt. "See that's him! They said his name is Dudley Puppy or something close to that." Darius said. As Dudley came out of the T.U.F.F. Mobile, he walked up to Darius saying, "Okay, do I have to wear pants for this mission?" Darius looked confused and said, "Well...I'm not wearing any pants. I have basketball shorts." Dudley then gave him a thumbs up saying, "Yes! I hate pants!" Patrick looked around and said, "Look! It's a giant SpongeBob!" Darius turned around and said, "Plankton!" Plankton then appeared in front of him using teleportation and said, "You called?" while smiling evilly. Darius pulled out his Star Sword, but Plankton just said, "Oh don't worry about ME. I think you should be more worried about the city." Snaptrap then appeared next to him saying, "And soon, your universe." Dudley jumped back yelling, "Snaptrap!" Snaptrap looked towards him and said, "Agent Puppy, allying yourself to this band of heroes, how silly. I almost forgot, this universe will be consumed in darkness within 10 minutes." Plankton then snapped his fingers as a large wave of darkness appeared. Him and Snaptrap then teleported back to Plankton's ship. Darius started panicking as he said, "Dudley and Patrick, go get all of the T.U.F.F. agents over to the Galaxy Ship. SpongeBob and Otis and friends, go find Crystal, Toad, AND Toadette. SpongeBob raised his hand saying, "Can't we just leave Toadette here?" Darius grabbed SpongeBob and said, "Only if YOU want to die." He then released SpongeBob from his grasp and everybody did what they were told. Darius flew towards Dark SpongeBob 2.0 and created a large fireball, destroying it in one hit. "Wow! They couldn't even do THAT!" he said as he also went on a search for the three. The skies suddenly started clearing up and it was sunny. "Damn, I hate being outside right after it stops raining." Darius said as he hated the weather being sunny, yet everything being wet. As he dove into the streets, he immediately found Crystal lying under a pile of cars. "Looks like Crisis City from Sonic '06." he said as he dragged her bruised body from the cars and picked her up. Crystal's eyes began opening up as she saw Darius. She began sighing as it was now warm instead of freezing cold. Darius held onto her tightly and didn't let her go, fearing that he'll drop her from too high up. SpongeBob and the animals began searching the streets for Toad and Toadette. "I think I found them!" Abby said as she saw the two curled up on one another. SpongeBob sighed and said, "I sure wish you didn't." He began lifting up Toadette's body but said, "She's way too heavy for me!" He made Otis carry her as Abby had to carry Toadette. There were only 5 minutes before darkness would consume Petropolis! As Patrick and Dudley rounded up every person in the building of T.U.F.F. including their technology, Patrick quickly signaled Darius by lighting a firecracker in the sky. Darius charged over to them with Crystal in his hands. When Darius made it he said, "I'll send us back to the ship, somehow!" Patrick then got angry saying, "You can't take us back?!" Darius smiled and said, "Nope!" Suddenly, the red Radiant Star that Darius had began glowing, and then everybody warped over to the Galaxy Ship. "I'll take it!" Dudley said as he jumped into the Galaxy Ship with the rest of the T.U.F.F. agents. Patrick ran on saying, "A/C! Heat! Off! Yes!" SpongeBob and the animals came carrying Toad and Toadette's bodies. "Hurry!" Darius said as they all ran onboard. When he and Crystal finally entered, the ship began flying away into the distance. And with that, the villains got away, again!

As Darius lied down on his bed, Crystal walked in smiling. She sat down next to him and said, "Darius, where are we going next?" Darius got up and said, "I don't know." Crystal took off her shoes and said, "Don't worry, you don't need to rub my feet this time." Darius circled around her saying, "But the sooner we get to Universal End, the sooner I can go back home and relax." Crystal smirked and said, "Should I actually go to school?" Darius stroked her hair and said, "Well, yeah, you don't have a highschool diploma. Don't worry, I'm Darius, therefore I can force them to put you in seventh grade." He then covered her and gave her a very sneaky kiss. As he left his room, he ran into SpongeBob. "What now?" he asked, folding his arms. SpongeBob said, "I think that we can avoid the other universes...because it turns out that the ? Universe, is really Universal End." Darius stood up tall as he heard this saying, " We have to get there before Plankton does! Who knows, maybe if we have another adventure we can visit that DK place."

Toad watched as his girlfriend slept before him. He pulled off her covers and said, "I should've probably told her about this." He began putting her right foot to his face and licking her small toes. Toadette woke up from her slumber and felt her toes in Toad's mouth. She then got a sneaky smile on her face and acted as it she was sleeping. She placed her left foot onto Toad's pants, and very slowly stroked up and down. Toa thought to himself that he couldn't move or else Toadette would wake up. She giggled softly to herself as she began making him squirt everything out of him. After what was in Toad was released, Toadette wiggled her toes and allowed Toad to continue licking her feet. Toad grabbed her left foot and began licking in between them, getting all of her sweat and dirt into his mouth as he thought to himself, "_I'll do this all night if it relaxes you!_" After a whole hour of that, Toad eventually fell asleep, remembering the promise that he made to Toadette, "_Toadette, I promise you, that I'll kill Plankton for good._" He knew he would have to live up to this, but had a feeling that maybe Darius would instead. He then planned to make Darius avoid killing Plankton.

Darius & SpongeBob walked into the Main Room together, watching the ship go towards Universal End. "This is the final battle, and there's no turning back." SpongeBob said, worried. Darius smiled and said, "What could go wrong?" Now it's the ultimate showdown with the villains! Who will win?!


	37. Ending This!

Chapter 37: Ending This!

As the ship made it into Universal End, Darius got out along with SpongeBob and the others. Patrick turned around and saw Plankton's ship. "He's already here!" he yelled pointing at the ship. Darius looked up in a large tower and heard grunting. "Let's go Squarepants, everybody else just wait!" he said, scaling the tower with SpongeBob. When they made it to the top, they saw Plankton fighting Master Hand. Master Hand used his index finger to push Plankton across the room and then brutally attacked him with a fist. "You will not destroy the Universal End!" Master Hand cried extending two of his fingers out at Plankton. "Think again." Plankton said as he ran out the window and teleported to his ship. "Oh, I don't think so!" Darius said, diving at Plankton and slamming him into the ground. Patrick joined and used his cartwheel technique to knock Plankton straight into his ship. Plankton pushed them both back and opened his ship, releasing thousands of Waddle Dees, Frightmares, and Soldiers. There were even Goombas and Koopa Troopas. The heroes had the T.U.F.F. Agents, Shy Guys, Toad Guards, and even regular Koopas. The two forces clashed together in a violent battle. Mario turned his fist on flames and punched several Goombas back and even managed to sweep kick some Waddle Dees. Luigi jumped into the air and kicked a soldier or two into some Frightmares! Kirby inhaled the Frightmares and somehow turned into Dark Kirby. Kenan grabbed Dark Kirby and used him both as a weapon and a shield. Kirby blew out several black and purple hot-as-hell flames, torching hundreds of enemies until the effect wore off. Kel was riding Yoshi and jumped off to stomp on four soldiers and make the ground slippery with orange soda. Kel actually ended up sliding himself and accidentally slid into Princess Peach. Peach pushed Kel forward into the horde of soldiers with her parasol. Daisy and Peach teamed up and launched several explosive peaches and daisies in air, making them rain down on both the heroes and villains. Dudley fired his blasters at the Frightmares saying, "You can't touch this!" Meta Knight pulled out his sword and sliced the soldiers in pieces. Sword and Blade Knight assisted him and destroyed any enemies around Meta Knight. Crystal jumped into the air and launched a supersonic wave out that damaged EVERYBODY painfully! She whispered, "Sorry!" and started to blush. Otis punched the soldiers along with Abby and Pig. Pip launched Bullet Bills at the Goombas and said, "Taste my small furry wrath!" Freddy used Peck as a battering ram and sprinted through the enemies and even slammed one into the ground. Patrick grabbed a Frightmare and threw it into another one. Koopa Troopas were damaging Toadette brutally, so to get even, she unleashed a fury of bloody attacks that ranged from weak to OMG. Squidward and Krabs worked together firing rockets and making barriers. Timmy used Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof to create tons of weapons such as cannons and bazookas. Toad was burning enemies with his fire powers, but when one soldier shot him into the air, Yoshi threw an egg at the soldier and grabbed Toad. Mario pulled out a Tanooki Suit and wore it, turning into stone! SpongeBob grabbed him in that form and slammed him into the Frightmares and even threw him into a Waddle Dee! Mario then got out of the suit and tossed a Fire Flower to Kel. Kel started using the Fire Flower to spray the enemies yelling, "Taste the power of the fire!" Darius and Plankton were locked in combat as Darius almost managed to knock Plankton into the red icee that was below all of them. Plankton regained his balance and threw Darius up to Master Hand. "Master Hand...please give me some good advice." he said injured. "Use the Radiant Star you have against him, and also use those two magic Toads that you've turned into humans to your advantage." Master Hand then floated down and began attacking the Koopa Troopas. Darius pulled out the Radiant Star and activated it by spinning it. Darius suddenly started getting more energy than ever as he started glowing rainbow colors, and was also bright blue with orange eyes. He charged into the crowd of enemies and sliced through them like there was no tomorrow, leaving blood behind where he went. He picked up Toad surprisingly and ran into Plankton, knocking him over the icee pit. Plankton regained his balance and climbed back up saying, "Not yet!" He then pressed a button on a remote that launched a laser into that universe. There was a large amount of rumbling as cracks were being formed in the ground, and the sky was complete black. Plankton laughed evilly saying, "The Universal End will not last long after that little blast!" Darius then kicked Plankton back into the icee pit. Plankton held onto the ledge, clinging for life. "You can't win, even if I'm defeated! I went to college!" "I believe you have a promise you have to keep." Darius said as he winked to Toad. Toad smiled and with that, launched a fireball at Plankton, sending him to his death in the colorful icee. "Is he really dead now?" Toad asked. Darius put him down and said, "Yep, nobody ever gets out of that as it is anti-magic!" Toadette approached the two and without saying a word, hugged them both. "You might want to hug him because HE was the one that killed Plankton." Toadette released Darius and went to Toad hugging him tightly and giving him a kiss. "Now we've won! Villains I'm sending you back to your own universes!" Darius said as he sent each other villain to their own universe as neither of them could control the Frightmares. "Yes! Celebration!" Patrick yelled. "Oh, I wouldn't think so..." Dimentio said as he popped in front of all of them. "Dimentio! Go to hell, we're trying to celebrate!" SpongeBob said. Mario, Luigi, and Peach jumped back and simultaneously said, "Dimentio?" Dimentio grabbed the Radiant Star from Darius and floated up high into the air! "My new plan was to trick you into gaining at least ONE Radiant Star, but I didn't even have to do that! Then with that water creature I made stronger with my magic! And now, I'll finally become the king of all worlds!" SpongeBob walked forward and said, "You're crazy! You can't just get rid of us like that!" Dimentio then said, "Watch me." Crystal jumped up and attacked him with 7 violent hits in a row. He zapped Crystal with a laser, making her fall into the hands of Luigi. Dimentio then warped everybody except Darius, SpongeBob, and Mario into Dimension D. He then created several colors from pink to yellow and blue to dark violet and merged with the Radiant Star! "This won't end well." Darius said slowly. Suddenly a SpongeBob form of Dimentio fell down from the sky! He had a Mario hat on, as well as shades that resembled Darius's. "A-ha-ha-ha-ha! Bow towards Hyper Dimentio, and prepare for the newest and greatest magic show you've ever seen!" The location was now white with barely noticeable tiles. Hyper Dimentio was extremely large and looked very strong, although he wasn't invincible like Super Dimentio! Darius tried to jump onto him, but he fired energy spheres at Darius, making him hit the ground. "You fools will suffer as I once did!"

Meanwhile, in Dimension D, everybody was crowded! Patrick started yelling, "Order! Order! I said order!" When everybody looked at him, he said, "We have to try escaping! Let's go through this conveniently placed hallway!" There was a red hallway that everybody began to walk through. "This reminds me of Wild Canyon from Sonic Adventure 2." Patrick said to himself. As they walked, Mr. Krabs said, "Money, money, money, he's gonna take all of me money if you don't walk faster boy!" Patrick turned around and said, "I'm walking as fast as I can!" When they finally reached a window that showed them everything happening with Darius, SpongeBob, and Mario. "Go Darius!" Patrick started cheering before having everybody join him in this cheer. Darius heard the cheers from afar and said, "I'm pretty sure they're cheering for me." SpongeBob rolled his eyes and said, "You're just hearing things." Hyper Dimentio was unbeatable! He was too big, and too powerful. "This is the end of you three!" he said before seeing a bright light emit from Darius. After that flash, Darius was now like Super Sonic or something. Hyper Dimentio angrily growled at Darius who didn't seem to react even in the slightest!

Now was the TRUE final battle! Darius flew up to Hyper Dimentio and charged into him at top speed. Hyper Dimentio wasn't really damaged, but Darius could tell that his attack could still hurt him. He stated firing yellow energy spheres at Hyper Dimentio, which in turn lowed his defense points. He felt himself getting weakened and started attempting to crush SpongeBob and Mario. Mario did a backflip and brought out F.L.U.D.D.! He sprayed water on Hyper Dimentio, getting him to harden. He however, continued to move freely and kicked SpongeBob HARD, even slightly damaging his bare skin. SpongeBob landed on the ground with a thud, but wasn't finished yet! He blew bubble platforms to make it up to Hyper Dimentio and then jumped onto his noise. SpongeBob jumped into the air and dove kick Hyper Dimentio! Hyper Dimentio threw SpongeBob off and burned him into the ground. He stomped on Mario and laughed evilly, then going in reverse to reveal the crushed plumber. SpongeBob fixed Mario back to normal by bending him out again. Darius charged into Hyper Dimentio, who this time, tried to grab him! Darius ended up breaking his entire arm off! Hyper Dimentio swung down at SpongeBob with his other arm, which launched SpongeBob across the room! Darius grabbed SpongeBob and threw him towards Hyper Dimentio! When SpongeBob made contact with him, he began kicking at rapid speed, finally launching down into the ground in a drill-like fashion. Hyper Dimentio stomped on him and kicked him back into the air. Mario gave SpongeBob a Propeller Mushroom which allowed SpongeBob to now fly high! Mario then replaced his cap with the Wing Cap and flew up to Hyper Dimentio. Together, Darius, SpongeBob, and Mario charged into Hyper Dimentio causing him to explode! Suddenly, they all ended up in full outer space with Dimentio in his normal form. "It's not over. You cannot defeat me." He then reached out towards the Universal End and said, "Universal End! Give me, the powers of dark!" The Universal End began oozing dark gas out as he laughed evilly. Darius then said, "This time, you're wrong! THIS world, isn't made for dark!" Then with a final blast made by Darius, Dimentio let out a scream of fear as he was now dying. "This isn't the last of me!" he yelled as he perished off into the dark realm. "I guess he wasn't so hyper after alls." Mario said. Everybody stuck in Dimension D was warped to the three heroes. There were multiple cheers as everybody picked Darius up claiming him to be, "The Ultimate Hero!" SpongeBob and Mario were also cheered on as everybody carried them and Darius into the Galaxy Ship. Master Hand snapped his fingers as the universes were now not coated in darkness! He left and said, "All of you, good luck in the future!" Sadly, this is wear everybody had to leave...

When Darius dropped off Dudley and the T.U.F.F. Agents, he said, "I'll see you guys some other time!" Dudley gave him a high five saying, "Don't ever give up dude!"

Next was Dreamland, in which everybody thanked Darius. "Poyo!" Kirby said as he hugged Darius. "Someday I'll be back, don't worry." he said as he placed Kirby on the ground. Meta Knight said, "I hope to see you soon, for you have fought well in battle." Darius gave a thumbs up sign to him as they departed for The Barnyard Universe.

Otis said, "You should come back and totally hang out with us sometime." Darius smiled and said, "One day I will, don't do anything crazy!" Freddy laughed and said, "We'll do it 2x crazier!" Darius then handed the animals their stuff and said, "See you guys!"

Up next was Chicago, where Kenan & Kel got dropped off. "Thanks for the extra soda man!" Kel said, receiving a thumbs up from Darius. "Make sure to invite us on your next adventure so we can help man!" Kenan said. Darius then said, "Oh yeah! Kenan, Kel told me you don't make allot at work so I'm giving you $600." Kenan was shocked as he received the money. Darius said, "You guys stay awesome!" as the Galaxy Ship flew away.

"What about the Mushroom Kingdom?" Toadette asked. Darius smiled saying, "Surprise!" What everybody saw was the Mushroom Kingdom mixed up with Dark-Light City! "Half of your universe remained, just blended with mine!" Darius said as he landed the ship in his neighborhood. "Darius Leysner is back y'all!" he yelled across the entire city. SpongeBob got out saying, "Yes! Fresh open air! The sunny breeze!" Patrick got out saying, "We're back!" Crystal walked out slightly nervous along with everybody that was in the Mushroom Kingdom. "Mushroom Kingdom citizens, your houses are somewhere in this city! Go look for them, I assure you, they are here." When everybody started leaving, Darius stopped Toad and Toadette saying, "You guys don't have a house, so you'll just live with me and SB and retard!" As Darius walked in his house, he inhaled the fresh smell and said, "Smells like it should." SpongeBob walked in and Darius said, "SpongeBob, give Toad and Toadette an empty room to share, and don't make it small!" SpongeBob walked Toad and Toadette to their new room as Darius went back outside. "I bet almost everybody missed me." he said, drinking orange juice. Patrick said, "Of course everyone did, you're Darius!" Darius flipped off his shades and replaced them with his real glasses and said, "I'm gonna have to stop wearing the shades for a while." Patrick laughed as the two walked around the circular neighborhood. There were 5 houses, with the largest in the middle and belonging to Darius. Crystal approached Darius and asked, "So who lives around here?" Darius ran to each house and said, "Basically Squidward, and the other houses are basically these little girls that look up to ME." Patrick then approached them and said, "Because of how awesome and fast he is." Darius sighed and said, "At least I get long breaks because I don't go to school." Then something sparked in his head, "Oh yeah! You're gonna go to this Mushroom Junior High or whatever. The reason being is that, well, since the two universes collided, the schools were mashed and now Mushroom Junior High range from K-12, somehow!" He brought Crystal into his room and she nearly dropped her jaw when she saw what it looked like. He had a FULL 4K TV that could convert anything above 360p into 4K! He had several consoles such as the Dreamcast, Saturn, 32X, PlayStation 2, Xbox, PlayStation 4, and all in FULL HD! His bed also switched from a bed into a full air mattress whenever it wanted! Crystal was amazed at what she had saw and Darius literally had to snap her out of her daze! He said, "Just lay down, you deserved it anyway." and left. Crystal lied down on his bed which was really soft and fell asleep thinking, "_My life just got better!_".

When Darius walked back outside, he saw that the girls in his neighborhood were out talking to SpongeBob. "SBSP!" he said running to SpongeBob. "Hi Darius!" one girl said with all of them hugging him. Darius materialized through them in a blue fog saying, "Calm down girls, I'm not leaving this place for a WHILE." Toad and Toadette walked out towards Darius with Patrick jogging behind. "Who are they?" Toadette asked. Darius walked towards a girl with red spiky hair and blue eyes who was 9 years old. "This is Zoey. She's not really the talkative person, she's more like the smart silent one." He then walked over to another girl who had brown short hair that has brown eyes and she was also 9. "This is Angel, she's sweet and generous, but can also get very annoying and mysterious." Darius then moved over to another girl with orange short hair that covered her left eye. She also had green eyes and was also 9 years old. "This one is Shine, who if often aggressive and you shouldn't try to anger her in any way shape or form!" He then finally walked over to a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes who was 10 years old. "And this is Cream, just think of her as...normal and sane." After that long introduction, SpongeBob said, "You ALL better get ready for school while I sleep!" Darius jumped on top of his house and said, "Everybody I'm back!"

**End of Part 1**

NOTE: Don't worry, it's not the end of the story! A part 2 is coming along and most likely a part 3! If anyone has a request for a new Nickelodeon or Nintendo world they wanna see in part 3, PM me and I'll most likely add it! :) Also, I know that Rugrats and Donkey Kong Country were supposed to be included, but I got a lazy, I'll admit it. But they WILL be in part 3 along with the universes in part 1.

Rules for Requests:

The world can't be a live-action Nickelodeon show. The only reason I did Kenan & Kel was because while it was realistic, it was also extremely comical.

Nintendo worlds CAN be added. Although, I will not accept requests for Metroid, Earthbound, and Star Fox! Sorry, but I can't really do much with those franchises! I AM certain, that in Part 3, I will include Samus Aran, but not in the Metroid universe.

Pokemon is debatable. I don't know much about it, except for the ACTUAL Pokemon, not the trainers. I however, might add a Pokemon Universe!

This sounds weird, but I am including non-Nick/Nintendo universes. They however can't be Disney, Cartoon Network, or Sega! More like Mortal Kombat and Marvel!


	38. Hurricane! (Part 2)

Chapter 38: Hurricane!

**¡Part 2 Premiere!**

Toad and Toadette were sleeping, trying to ignore the alarm clock. Darius walked in and turned it off himself. "Get up!" he said in a loud voice. Toad and Toadette both started slowly waking up. "Hurry up! Because the bus comes at 8:15, and it's 7:42!" They both jumped out of the bed now as that meant they only had 33 minutes. Toadette went in the shower first and stayed there for 10 minutes. While she was showering, Toad was eating waffles that SpongeBob made. SpongeBob literally COATED them in syrup. Darius was apparently playing NBA 2K12 on the PS2 in 4K resolution. "I don't know where the bus stop is." Toad said. "SpongeBob will take you." Darius said. Toadette came down saying, "I'm ready!" SpongeBob then said, "You're not ready if you haven't eaten yet." It was now 7:55 and Toad hadn't even showered! SpongeBob remembered this and said, "Wait! It's 7:55, quick go take a shower or a leak or something!" Toad ran upstairs and this time only showered for 5 minutes. When he got back downstairs, he saw Crystal all ready to go. SpongeBob walked them to the bus stop which was about a minute and a half away. There he saw, Zoey, Angel, Shine, and Cream already with their book bags. The bus had already come surprisingly! "Why is it so early?" SpongeBob said as he coughed. When Crystal, Toad, and Toadette got on the bus, SpongeBob waved and said, "Bye!" As the bus pulled away, he walked back to the house and then lied down in the chair on the patio. Darius walked out and said, "Squarepants, let's go!" SpongeBob jumped up and said, "Go where? The drug store?" Darius hit him on the head with a broom and said, "We have to fix that school's vents and clean them out. If we do, we get $50 and split it, meaning $25 for you, $25 for me." SpongeBob got up and said, "Fine, it's better than getting a nickel."

On the bus ride to the school Toad and Toadette didn't talk to anybody but themselves. "Maybe we should at least talk to SOMEBODY." Toadette suggested. Toad continued trying to mute her, but it didn't work as she would always find a way to MAKE him listen to her. Toadette finally unplugged his ears and said, "Listen to me and stop pretending I'm mute!" Toad smiled and said, "Better than listening to you yell." Toadette wanted to hit him, but had a feeling she would probably get in trouble. Suddenly, SpongeBob appeared on the front window of the bus, getting everybody to scream. "Damn it Squarepants, you're scaring everybody now!" Darius yelled as he threw him inside the bus through an Emergency Exit window. Darius entered too saying, "Good, maybe you can stop disturbing people now." SpongeBob got off of the floor and said, "You're crazy! Throwing me through an Emergency Exit window?!" Darius folded his arms and said, "At least the window opened." SpongeBob sighed and approached the front of the bus, where Toad and Toadette just happened to be sitting. Toad grabbed him and said, "Why are you here?" SpongeBob backed away from him and said, "Me and Darius have to fix that building's ventilation, and we didn't feel like walking." Toadette groaned as this and said, "This will be embarrassing." SpongeBob ignored her and said, "Just continue talking people!" By the time they all made it to the school, it was almost time for the 1st period. Darius and SpongeBob got off the bus and walked into the Main Building. When Toad and Toadette got off, Toadette said, "Okay, who's Mrs. Puff?" SpongeBob stretched back to her and said, "She's my boating teacher, and she teaches math here! Patrick likes to call her the 'Big Fat Meanie'." He then stretched into the building again. When Crystal got off the bus, it turned out that she had Mrs. Puff too. The bell rung and it sounded like SpongeBob's laughter. "Stop messing with bell configuration before you break something!" Darius said to SpongeBob, in an attempt to pull him away from the bell. SpongeBob then saw Mrs. Puff (oh no!) and ran into her classroom. "Hi Mrs. Puff!" he said. She started screaming and being away from him. Darius pulled him back and said, "He's not a student! We're just cleaning out the vents in the hall." SpongeBob still ran back in and said, "Hi Mrs. Puff." and ran out.

When the class actually started, the only FAMILIAR roster (characters introduced in this story) were Toad, Toadette, Crystal, Zoey, and Cream. Everybody was in groups of five and wouldn't you know, these five specifically were in the same group! The first ten minutes of each class were basically free time. Toad and Toadette still didn't manage to say a single word, and neither did Crystal. Since Zoey isn't talkative, she didn't say a word either, so Cream was the ONLY one who could actually start a conversation. Before she could say a word though, SpongeBob came out of nowhere crashing through the vent in the room. Darius walked in yelling, "Idiot!" and pulled SpongeBob down with pieces of the ceiling starting to fall off. "F****** stupidity!" he said as he dragged SpongeBob back into the hallway. SpongeBob then walked back into the room and walked back out just to slam the door. Eventually, he came back in again...just to slam the door again. This time, he took it off the hinges! Darius rolled his eyes and said, "Great job. You're really helping." SpongeBob looked behind him to see the door fall on him. Darius picked the door up and said, "I knew I shouldn't have brought you." SpongeBob rose up and said, "Well, I need $25 anyways because I don't get allot of money. Right now I have about $67." Darius sighed, knowing that he couldn't get SpongeBob to leave. "How about this: I'll fix the door." Darius jumped back and said, "No!" SpongeBob however, already started gluing the door onto the hinges. "Now the door won't be able to move!" Darius yelled as he pushed SpongeBob away from it. He tried to pry the door off with his hands, but it was stuck tight! "Great! Freaking great!" he yelled kicking SpongeBob. SpongeBob got up from off the floor and said, "Don't worry, I'm gonna get some tools, stay here!" He sped down the hallway with Darius yelling, "Man you can't RUN all the way to downtown!" Seconds later, SpongeBob ran back asking, "Do you have $10 I can borrow for a taxi?" Darius grabbed him and said, "How about I fix the door, and you fix the ventilation." SpongeBob thought for a while and said, "Okay, it's not the first time I've done this." When he jumped into the vent, he surprisingly got stuck. "Help!" he cried, trying to squirm out. Darius grabbed his legs and pulled him out, creating a rumble throughout the building. "I didn't mean enter it! I meant FIXING it!" Darius said as he pushed SpongeBob across the room. The tremor got everybody wide awake and shocked the two who let out a scream! SpongeBob said, "I'm gonna draw out a plan!" SpongeBob ran into Mrs. Puff's classroom and grabbed a pencil saying, "Don't tell nobody!" He accidentally slammed into the SMART Board, and knocked it down, resulting in a mini explosion. "Don't worry, I can fix it!" he said grabbing it. Darius ran in and pushed SpongeBob saying, "Don't touch anything!" SpongeBob got up, but tripped on a cable. "Damn it!" Darius yelled as another mini explosion came as a result. "I'm pretty sure that was a cable for the electricity." he said as another explosion threw SpongeBob a foot into the air. Then, more large explosions were being formed as the sprinklers on the ceiling went off. SpongeBob then raised his hand saying, "Class dismissed! Go home, it's Friday! You guys have a 3-day weekend!" As all of the students started scrambling to the door, Darius looked at SpongeBob and said, "Wow! You screwed up hard." SpongeBob winked and said, "I know I did." Suddenly, the lights went out as each student in the school began fumbling towards the Car Area. Darius said, "Do you think I should drive them home?" SpongeBob thought and said, "Yeah, I don't like walking anyways." Darius then jumped out of the window and came back in 4 minutes driving his car. It was more like a SUV/Van than a car though. It had 9 seats like a van, but had the speed of an SUV or race car. It was also blue and black, which made it stand out from other cars. When he pulled up in the front, he honked his horn which was the sound of a fanfare. SpongeBob heard the sound and ran towards the car. As he climbed into the passenger seat. Darius looked around and out of his glistening mirror as he saw Toad, Toadette, and Crystal walking, wondering where to go. Darius went in reverse at top speed, nearly running over several other students. "Nice one, psycho." SpongeBob said as he looked out the window. He opened the door and attempted to pull Toad in, but ended up falling onto the pavement himself. Darius slammed on the brakes and got out of the car. "You guys should've jumped in when he tried grabbing you." he said laughing. SpongeBob got up and said, "I think my heart just stopped." Darius entered his car and pulled up towards them saying, "Get in." As the four got in, Darius made a slick drift around the corner and nearly ran over Zoey, who fell to the ground trying to run. Darius applied the brakes and completely tilted the car, until it got on all fours. Toadette wiped her eyes and said, "Can't you drive normal?!" Darius laughed loudly and said, "Of course I can! I just choose to do it the EXTREME way!" SpongeBob rolled down his window and said, "Zoey! Do you want us to drop you off, or do you wanna walk home by yourself?" Suddenly, a heavy downpour of rain began slowly filling the streets. "Get in!" Darius yelled as he reached back and opened the back door. Zoey covered her hair, and climbed into the second row of passenger seats. "You'll just have to stay at MY house for the time until this storm clears out..." Then, a bolt of lightning was seen in the sky as very loud thunder could be heard. "Or maybe an entire day!" SpongeBob said as Darius began to drive. He found Angel and Cream running from the rain as he honked his horn and began driving up to them. SpongeBob said, "Get in the car, or else you'll just get soaked! And, maybe sick..." Cream grabbed the handle and opened the door. It our warm in the vehicle, unlike outside where it was cold! As her and Angel climbed inside the car, Darius began speeding off until he stopped and parallel parked in front of Shine. SpongeBob signaled her to get in, but she politely refused. "Your mom would probably kill ME if she knew that we left you!" SpongeBob yelled as he rolled up the window. Shine rolled her eyes and walked towards the car. SpongeBob sighed and said, "I'm gonna laugh if she gets sick." As she entered the vehicle, Darius said, "Strap in this time!" He then placed his foot down on the gas pedal and began speeding through the flooded streets! He crashed into multiple things ranging from trees to other vehicles. When he made a tight corner, the car began sliding more than he thought! He almost ran into a pedestrian, but luckily, his car wasn't just any car! SpongeBob quickly pulled out this Control Panel and hit a blue square-shaped button. The car immediately lost its wheels and had wings as it began going into the air. "How are we flying?" Crystal asked, clenching her seat. Darius smiled and said, "Because, my car is just awesome." Darius's steering wheel soon transformed into the stick that airplanes maneuver with. "SpongeBob looked out the window to see it continuing raining outside. Darius looked on ahead and saw an actual airplane heading towards them. He quickly dove down, scaring everybody. "Don't do that again!" Toad yelled, angry at what Darius did. "It was either that or death." Darius said, speeding up and slanting the car sideways. "I feel like I'm in Disneyland all over again!" Cream shouted as Darius began twisting and turning the car around. "Slow down, Darius!" SpongeBob yelled as he grabbed onto the door handle. Darius ignored him as he was now going at 300 MPH! He ended up crashing through a billboard and said, "I'm not paying for that!" When he reached his neighborhood, SpongeBob switched the car into its actual land form. Darius got shocked and said, "We're nowhere near the ground stupid!" SpongeBob then looked down and said, "Oh..." The car then began dropping down in front of Darius's house. The wind stated picking up, swaying trees around and nearly pushing the car. Darius drove into the garage and jumped out of the car. He then closed the garage and turned on the lights. When SpongeBob got out he said, "I hate the weather!" Darius opened the back seat doors and let the others out. "Just go in the Extra Room and stay there until further notice!" he said walking away. "What's the Extra Room?" Angel asked. Darius turned around and said, "The room...connected to the Living Room." Toad raised his hand and said, "Do **I **really have to be in there with them?" Darius sighed and said, "Why does it even matter?" Toad walked up to him and whispered, "They're all girls." Darius rolled his eyes and said, "Then wait in your room until further notice." Toad ran up to him and Toadette's room which actually looked very good. There were two separate closets, a queen sized bed, and a 32" 720p TV. Darius walked into the Living Room, to where he put the Weather monitor on. It stated that it was a Massive Hurricane/Thunderstorm and that it was 53° Fahrenheit. "Great! It's a hurricane!" he said as he unlocked the door to the Extra Room. The Extra Room was basically an average sized room with a red sofa and large mattress that had physics to such as a trampoline. As the 6 girls walked in, he locked the door back. He pressed a black smooth button that acted as an intercom. He said into the speaker, "You'll be staying in here for about an hour, or three. Anyways, there IS a bathroom in there, and if any of you get hungry, press the large shiny red button that's clearly on the wall." Darius walked back into the Living Room and said to SpongeBob, "We'd better barricade this house."

Toadette removed her shoes and lied down on the mattress, only to be launched half a foot into the air. Zoey laughed slightly and jumped on the mattress too. She was then propelled 10 feet into the air. When she hit the mattress again, she was launched 12 feet into the air. Toadette thought that it looked fun so she began jumping along with Zoey. Zoey took off her shoes, believing that she would bounce higher if she didn't have ANY extra weight. The second she launched from the mattress, she bounced 16 feet into the air and landed on another mattress that was in the air. Surprisingly, Darius's house looked two stories tall on the outside, but was actually the height of 400 meters on the inside! Toadette landed on top of Zoey and began laughing. Zoey couldn't help but laugh either as she moved Toadette off of her. "Sorry, I just can't help laughing." she said softly as she rose up. Toadette winked at her and said, "It's okay to laugh sometime." Zoey smiled and made a giant leap, the mattress sprung her 30 feet up onto a star made out of glass. It had rings around it like Saturn. Crystal saw the fun that they were having and jumped up on the mattress. She got onto the second one where Toadette was, but nearly fell off. Toadette grabbed her hand and said, "I hope you can bounce high." She then bounced into the air, but instead of going on the star Zoey was on, she landed on a large orange sphere. It keep rolling, meaning that she had to run in order to stay on. Toadette still had socks on, so she ended up slipping and falling to the bottom. She was unharmed though as the mattress was so soft that nobody could get hurt by it. Toadette took off her socks and attempted jumping into the air. She didn't make it the first time, but she made it her second time. Cream looked up and saw how high it went. A whole 400 meters! She refused to go up there, due to her fear of heights. Shine then smirked and pushed her onto the mattress, sending Cream into the air and onto the other mattress. Cream was now frightened and wouldn't go up or down. Shine began laughing to herself, until she saw a door open at the top. The door was used if at any point you wanted to stop, you'd slide down. Cream entered the slide and closed her eyes. When she made it to the bottom, Shine said, "You're such a baby." Cream got mad and said, "Why don't you try going ALL the way up there?" Shine looked up, not noticing how high the entire room went up to. "I don't have to because I've been in high places before." she said with a smile. Zoey and Toadette were now on the same mattress, both very exhausted as they were 25 meters out of 400. Toadette said, "We might wanna stop now. I'm starting to lose my breath." Then, the door appeared and opened. Zoey went down first with Toadette right behind her. She kept kicking Zoey in the back of the head accidentally and said, "Don't blame me, blame gravity." After the two came out of the slide, they sat down on the sofa, along with Crystal and Cream. "So, what was your adventure with Darius like?" Cream asked, curious to know what happened when he, SpongeBob, and Patrick left. "It was scary. But still fun, yet very violent." Toadette said as she extended her legs out. Zoey got closer and said, "How many different places did you visit?" Toadette thought in her head and said, "Excluding this place, about 6." Zoey said, "Also, you may not know this, but there's actually SEVERAL places in Dark-Light City. Like a 6-Story Mall with hundreds of stores, and even Legoland!" Toadette smiled and said, "What's Legoland?" Cream spoke up and sat next to her saying, "It's an amusement park WITH a water park. There are several rides and slides that are all fun!" Toadette put her hand in her hair and said, "I should go there someday." Zoey looked down at her aching legs and said, "Do you guys mind if I take my socks off?" Everybody looked towards her and said, "Nope." As she took off her socks, she sighed in relief as her feet could finally breathe. Toadette looked at Zoey and said, "What size are they?" Zoey looked at her shoe and said, "Size 4." Toadette grabbed Zoey's foot and said, "Maybe you should paint your nails." Zoey started thinking about it and said, "Do you wanna?" Toadette shrugged her shoulders saying, "It's YOUR choice." Zoey agreed and Toadette said, "You'll enjoy it for sure." She lied Zoey back on the mattress and grabbed her right foot. She took a flower from her hair and it turned red. She slid it all over Zoey's toes and fingers, turning her nails red. Toadette then began saying, "And now, I can have SOMEBODY lick them for you..." as she had a slick smile on her face.

Darius and SpongeBob had placed a dome over the house. "Yes! The hurricane can't effect us now!" Darius yelled as he walked inside with SpongeBob. "Now should I let them out?" SpongeBob asked as he began unlocking the door. "Yep." Darius said as he walked into the kitchen. When SpongeBob opened the door and all six girls came out, Toadette dragged Zoey up to her and Toad's room. Patrick was watching this guy getting hit on the head with coconuts and said, "Ha! That guy got hit in the head with a coconut, in 4K HD!" while laughing. Toadette instantly grabbed Toad and said, "Don't try to fight back." She then placed Zoey's foot on his face and said, "You know what I want you do." Toad felt nervous and uncomfortable with ANOTHER girl in here with him. Toadette grabbed Zoey's foot and drove her toes right into Toad's mouth. Toad knew that he was stuck in here, so he just thought, "_I'm gonna get her for this._"

Darius turned on the PlayStation 2 and inserted Shadow the Hedgehog. The game took about a minute to load the second level. "This loads even longer than Sonic '06!" SpongeBob said. Darius sighed and said, "The PS2 is old! It has to take long! At least it sends you to the cutscene and level INSTANTLY." They both heard the doorbell and Darius said, "Dominoes!" He walked outside and opened the door to the dome, taking the pizza. "Everybody! Pizza! Hurry before Patrick eats it all!" Toad heard the word pizza, and instantly jumped up. Toadette grabbed him and said, "You can get some, as soon as you suck on all five of Zoey's toes." Without hesitation, Toad put Zoey's foot in his mouth, getting her to blush as she felt her toes getting moist. Toadette tapped Toad and said, "Okay, you can go eat." And with that, Toad was off! "He really loves pizza." Toadette said. Zoey smirked and said, "He should do THIS more often." Toadette got a smirk on her face as she said, "He would ALWAYS do it."


	39. Anger and Jealousy?

Chapter 39: Anger and Jealousy?

Patrick had already taken 7 slices of pizza. Darius closed the pizza box and said, "Leave some for everybody else!" Patrick sat down in his recliner chair and said, "Then what was the point of you buying 3 boxes? And each one had 12! That's...35! No 36!" Darius sighed and said, "That hurricane will last for at least two days! Maybe even three! We don't have LOTS of food, so we need to save some! That's why I also got two boxes of chicken wings!" Toad came down the stairs and tried reaching out for the pizza box. Darius smacked his hand away and said, "I'll give you your pizza, before you end up eating as much as Gluten Star over there." Toad sat down at the table, almost going crazy after seeing how much pizza there was. SpongeBob walked in, carrying two drinks: Mountain Dew and Orange Juice. Toadette ran down with Zoey and the two each sat right next to Toad. Crystal sat down on the couch, hoping that Darius would sit next to her. The other 3 girls sat at the table as SpongeBob sat down as well. Darius handed each of them 3 slices with 2 chicken wings each. That meant that there were only 2 pizzas left! "Thanks Patrick, tomorrow I'll have to order from McDonalds!" Darius said. He sat down on the couch right next to Crystal, who started getting closer to him. Toadette noticed Toad literally avoiding eye-contact with her. She wanted to say something, but no words came out. Suddenly, the TV screen showed SpongeBob currently playing Five Nights at Freddy's. He had to start over from Night 4, the night where EVERY animatronic moved around. While Toad was eating, Toadette kept poking him, yet he didn't respond to her. She thought to herself, "_Is he mad because of what I did?_" At everyone's surprise, Bonnie the Bunny appeared on the screen, jumpscaring everybody except for Darius, who knew it was going to happen. "What did I do wrong?" SpongeBob asked as the static on the screen brought him back to the Title Menu. "As soon as Bonnie leaves the Supply Closet, that means he's in the doorway." Darius said smiling. SpongeBob slammed the table and said, "Now you decide to tell me!" And as soon as he started the night AGAIN, he immediately looked at the East Hall Corner and saw Freddy Fazbear's endoskeleton's eyes staring directly into the camera. "Idiot! Close the right door!" Darius yelled as SpongeBob quickly shut down the right door. He looked at the Restrooms and saw Chica the Chicken staring close up at him. "Is that a duck?!" Toadette asked, confused on what Chica was due to her yellow color and orange beak. "It's a chicken!" SpongeBob yelled, before switching to the Backstage camera and seeing Bonnie the Bunny staring close up at him with his endoskeleton eyes glowing. "That guy is very scary!" Shine said, trying to close her eyes. "He's just a purple bunny." Darius said. "Why does it look like a hippo?" Crystal asked, getting SpongeBob to roll his eyes. The camera feed soon started to fuzz up until 5 seconds later. SpongeBob frantically searched for the animatronics! When he looked in the Dining Area, he saw Bonnie standing in a walking position. "I found Bonnie." he said, now looking for Chica. Everybody heard the clanging of pots and pans around. "Somebody's in the kitchen." Patrick said, ready to get up. "Patrick, Chica the Creepy Chicken is in the Kitchen on the game." Darius said, rolling his eyes. Patrick then looked at the screen saying, "Oh..." When SpongeBob switched to the East Hall Corner, he still saw Freddy. "Goddamn with your creepy face! Can you go away?! A little girl was stuffed inside of you!" SpongeBob yelled, startling almost everybody with the exception of Darius, since he knew more about the series than SpongeBob. He switched to the West Hall and saw Foxy the Pirate Fox sprinting down the hallway. He then popped in the room, jumpscaring everybody, except Darius. Crystal grabbed onto Darius, closing her eyes. SpongeBob was frustrated and said, "I forgot to check Pirate Cove!" Darius then grabbed the tablet from him and said, "Do any one of you want to try? Before he fails again." Toad was the first and only one to raise his hand. "Okay then..." Darius said, giving him the tablet. "How do you play?" he asked, for he had only watched the game instead of actually playing it. "I'll explain while you're playing." Darius said, sitting back down onto the couch. Toad now had to start on Night 4. He looked at the Show Stage and saw that Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were ALL gone! He started sweating slightly and began frantically searching cameras. "You have to actually OBSERVE them." SpongeBob said, leaning forward. Toad took a deep breath and looked at the Dining Area. He couldn't see anyone! But he remembered, Freddy is so dark that it would be hard to see him. "How the heck do I find the brown bear?!" he asked, nervous about getting jumpscared. "Look for his glowing white eyes!" Darius said. He pointed to the TV screen saying, "Look in the back behind the tables! Those are his eyes!" Toad saw Freddy and instantly switched to the West Hall, where he saw Chica with her beak open. "Are you sure that it's a chicken?" Toadette once again asked getting Darius to nearly freeze her mouth with his ice powers. "It's not a duck! It's a chicken! Just listen to her name, Chica the Chicken!" he yelled. Toad switched to every room and said, "Where's the rabbit?" SpongeBob jumped up and said, "Check the door lights!" Toad pulled down the camera view and pressed the lights. They wouldn't turn on though! "Damn it! You weren't quick enough!" SpongeBob said, putting his head down. Darius sighed and said, "You're gonna die anyways, so just put the camera up to end the game." Toad closed his eyes and brought the camera view up. Bonnie instantly killed him as the screen turned to static. "Who's next?" Darius asked, taking the tablet from Toad. Zoey raised her hand, but SpongeBob said, "She'll immediately lose!" Darius threw a dumbbell on SpongeBob's head and gave Zoey the tablet. As soon as the night started, the animatronics were all off of the Show Stage. Her first target was Bonnie. She flicked on each camera that was located to the left and eventually found Bonnie in the Backstage Area. Her next target was Chica, who she immediately found in the Dining Area with her silhouette showing. "How does she know how to play this so good?" SpongeBob asked. Darius smirked and said, "The sad thing is that she's only 9, yet she plays better than you!" Zoey found Freddy in the Restrooms and asked, "Why is he in a female bathroom?" Darius leaned back and said, "Five kids were murdered and stuffed into each animatronic suit available. The one that was stuffed into Freddy was a little girl, so it makes sense for him to be in a FEMALE restroom." Zoey switched to Pirate Cove frequently until 5AM, when the power went out. "Don't touch anything!" Darius said as he heard Freddy's footsteps. Suddenly, Freddy's face was flashing in the left door, but he played his jingle for 50 seconds, allowing Zoey to make it to Night 5. "She just got lucky." SpongeBob said, grinning. "More like she's better than you." Patrick said. Everybody, except Darius & SpongeBob, congratulated her. Toadette was the last one to congratulate her as she said, "If you're 9 yet you could beat a 12-year old AND an adult than you're really good at allot of things." Toad was now getting jealous of her and angrily pushed her out of her seat. Everybody, except Darius, looked at him. "Are you crazy?! She's 2000 years younger than you!" Patrick said, rocking in his recliner. SpongeBob rolled his eyes and said, "Two years! Nowhere even close to a freaking decade!" Toad stormed off into his room and slammed the door. "Don't slam the door in MY awesome house! It'll just end up breaking and SpongeBob will have to pay for it!" Darius yelled. Toad opened the door again, and then slammed it even harder. Darius got up and pulled out his gun, getting SpongeBob and Patrick to immediately hold him back. "Don't kill him Darius! You'll just end up ending up in jail!" SpongeBob screamed as he was struggling to hold Darius back. Darius took a deep breath, but still fired his gun upstairs. "Why do you always need to shoot?!" SpongeBob asked, looking at the small hole in the ceiling. "Because I'm Darius, therefore I have to." Darius said, reloading it. "I'm now convinced that he's either retarded, or jealous because she beat the Night 4." SpongeBob rolled his eyes and said, "Obviously, he's retarded, it's not jealousy." Zoey got up off the floor, but now with a nosebleed. The TV screen started flashing as it switched to the Xbox 360 and showed Mephelis the Dark with Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. "Turn it off, it's Sonic '06!" SpongeBob screamed as Patrick threw the TV remote at the 360. Darius sighed and just unplugged it. He walked out the door, with SpongeBob saying, "Where are YOU going?" Darius looked back saying, "Getting some doughnuts and McDonald's!" As soon as he closed the door to the dome, SpongeBob yelled through the glass, "There's a freaking hurricane going on!" Darius ignored him however as he raced downtown. The wind was pushing him hard and eventually blew a gust so hard that it threw Darius into a stoplight. As he fell down onto the ground, soaking wet, he entered McDonald's.

Zoey kept blowing her nose, spraying a heavy amount of blood out. "You keep blowing your nose and you ain't even gonna have any blood left to live." SpongeBob said. As he turned around to Toadette he said, "And YOU better talk to the red head upstairs before he causes any more-" Then out of nowhere, an anvil was dropped onto him, flattening him. "You have to love comical logic!" Patrick said laughing. Crystal got up and said, "Why is there an anvil?" Patrick then snapped his fingers saying, "We like to keep anvils just in case somebody dangerous breaks in. They're designed to not kill people though." An anvil almost fell onto Toadette, as Crystal literally had to push her out of the way. Toadette angrily marched upstairs and saw Toad laughing to himself, as he dropped ANOTHER anvil onto SpongeBob. She grabbed his hand saying, "What is your problem?!" Toad pushed her away from him and turned around. "Don't ignore me! Are you really mad because you couldn't beat a simple game?!" Toadette yelled at him, getting in his face. Toad gave her an angry expression and said, "That's not the reason I'm mad! It's not like you would understand anyway!" He began walking away from her, but she grabbed him and turned him around again. This time, Toad actually punched her in her stomach, down the flight of stairs. Toadette hit her head hard on the tile! So hard that she had received a concussion. "I'm gonna assume that she's dead." SpongeBob said, shaping back to size. "Well, I'm not going to walk out there in a hurricane taking her to any hospital!" Patrick said, raising his hand. Sound SpongeBob pretended that he wasn't there and tried dragging Toadette over to the couch, claiming her to be 'too heavy'. When he finally placed her body down, he said, "Let's just leave her here, until Darius comes, because he knows what to do!" Toad, with guilt in his eyes, backed away into his room thinking, "_Great, I let my emotions take control of me, and now I have to suffer for it._"


	40. Releasing True Thoughts

Chapter 40: Releasing True Thoughts

Toad felt mixed emotions build up inside of him. Some of the worst emotions anyone with a heart could feel. Anger, guilt, and sadness. He began softly crying to himself, before seeing SpongeBob approach him. Toad jumped back, falling to the ground with SpongeBob laughing. "How'd you get in?!" he asked, with his eyes still leaking tears. SpongeBob tried to control his laughter and said, "You left the door unlocked." Toad sat down on the bed and tried wiping his tears off of his face, but they still leaked out of his blue eyes, expressing the sadness he had felt. "Anyways, Darius came with the McDonald's since we didn't get to eat allot thanks to Patrick. So just, go downstairs, and don't do anything, or even ATTEMPT at doing anything dumb like the last three mistakes you made. "What THREE mistakes?!" Toad asked, now expressing his anger. "One, you pushed Zoey, a 9-year old girl, onto the floor where she hit the somewhat hardish-soft carpet and gave her a DISTURBING nosebleed. Two, you dropped a total of 2 anvils on me. And three, pushing your own girlfriend down a flight of stairs. You're lucky you weren't on the third floor or even the forth floor or else, you would've lost her." SpongeBob said as he walked downstairs. Toad stuffed his face into the pillow, letting all of the emotions he felt finally be released into crying. He WAS angry that Zoey was better than him, and that Toadette couldn't understand why he was truly angry in the first place. He was guilty that he had injured and could've killed two GIRLS because of his violent actions. He was also sad, because he almost DID kill Toadette as each flight of stairs in Darius's house is 20 steps instead of the usual 14. Toad wiped the tears off of his cheeks and tried his best to restrain from crying.

He looked down the railing on the second floor hallway and saw everybody in the living room. Even Toadette, who Darius somehow woke up. Toad sat down, watching everybody, trying to be unnoticed. Unfortunately, he was noticed, by Darius. Toad immediately started running back into the hallway but Darius used his magnet magic to attract Toad towards all of them. As soon as Toad hit the table Darius said, "Sorry but you were so ATTRACTive. And I don't seem to have any Toad REPELlent" This got everybody to laugh as Patrick said, "Magnet jokes." Toad blushed and turned around, trying to ignore everybody. "Just sit down and eat, crybaby." SpongeBob said giving Toad his burger and fries. "He's the crybaby, you've cried SEVERAL times beyond 2004!" Patrick said, getting SpongeBob to through the remote at his head. There was only one space on the second couch left, but Toadette AND Zoey. Toad held still, locked in the same place until Darius sighed and said, "Sit down so I can see the TV, please." Toad slowly sat down on the couch, with pressure building up in his veins. He sat as far away as he could from the two girls as he was practically leaning off the edge. "Stay like that, and you're gonna end up chocking the next bite you take." Darius said, having to readjust Toad's body into an actual sitting position. "What are we gonna play Darius, the tablet needs to charge." SpongeBob said, taking a sip out of his vanilla milkshake. Darius pulled out his laptop and hooked it up to the TV via the VGA port. He then connected a USB controller that he made to the laptop (it's a SNES Controller, but Nintendo controllers and consoles don't exist in this story). He loaded up his WildTangent account and clicked on Otto's Magic Blocks (sounds like a baby game, but look it up and download it, it is SO not a baby game). As the game booted up he said, "Who wants to play first, I've already beaten the game anyway." Zoey raised her hand, jumping up and down screaming, "Me! Me! Pick me!" Darius mumbled that she was extremely energetic and said, "Stop jumping on the couch first." Zoey sat back down as Darius handed the controller into her hands. She started at the first level, where Darius had to explain the controls to her. "Use the Control Pad to move, press A or B to double jump, and press START to pause the game." As Zoey began playing, Toad watched as her nose was faintly red from when she hit the ground. Toadette got a little bit closer to him, but Toad, in an attempt to back away from her, fell off of the edge of the couch. "That's exactly what you get for not listening." Darius said, smiling. Toad's head was in critical pain! There were no marks, but he was still about to begin shedding tears. Toadette however, quickly came to his aid and began kissing his forehead, repeatedly. "I'm not a doctor, but I'm pretty sure kissing him isn't going to make him better." SpongeBob said. Toad attempted to push her away, as he feared that his anger would start causing him to hurt her. Toadette stopped him though, and pulled him back onto the couch. Where they were both covered by a comforter. Toad still tried to not pay any attention to Toadette, but as soon as he felt her kick him in his stomach, he gave her a furious look. Toadette knew that Toad would try attacking her back, so she stopped him by wrapping her legs around his body. As soon as Zoey lost all of her lives, she passed the controller onto Angel and sat down next to Toadette. Toadette grabbed Zoey's legs and also wrapped them around Toad, meaning he couldn't move!

After 6 minutes, Darius said, "Wait! I forgot the damn doughnuts!" Patrick groaned and said, "We have to get them!" Everybody got in Darius's car except for Toad, Toadette, and Zoey. Toad was technically FORCED to stay however, unlike Toadette and Zoey. "If you're staying here, don't touch ANYTHING that looks interesting." Darius said as he closed the garage door. Toadette looked at Toad and said, "Toad, we REALLY need to talk about something." Toad tried getting out of their legs frantically, but he refused to hurt them again. "Can you please tell me why you're so angry? And why you literally pushed both me and Zoey down, which could've killed me?" Toadette asked, putting her body closer to Toad's. Toad couldn't hold it in any longer and finally stated why he was angry. He told both Toadette and Zoey that he was worried that if Toadette kept hanging out with the other girls most of the time, she would eventually not notice him at all. After hearing this, Toadette bursted out with multiple giggles as she said, "Toad, I may want to hang out with others, but I'll never forget you. Besides, you sleep in the same room as me and kick me around at night, how COULD I not notice you?" Toad smiled and took a deep breath as Toadette released her and Zoey's legs from around him. "But, you still didn't answer my second question. Why did you push Zoey face-first into the floor. Toad sighed and closed his eyes, ready for Toadette to call him an idiot. He opened his eyes saying, "I just got jealous over her. I was afraid that you'd rather be spending time with her than me. I really don't hate Zoey, in fact I'd like to be her friend, but I'm just jealous that she's probably better than me at a bunch of things. Also, when I pushed you down the stairs, I was really scared that I actually hurt you. I didn't want to, but my stupid emotions took control of me. I'm really sorry to both of you." Toadette and Zoey hugged Toad with Toadette saying, "It's nice to know that you actually didn't mean the stuff that you did. But what about dropping the anvils on SpongeBob?" Toad winked and said, "I was just getting sick of his voice." The three then began laughing as Zoey actually gave Toad a kiss on his cheek, getting him to slightly blush. "Don't worry, I don't mind, because I know that you still love me." Toadette said as she leaned in and kissed Toad on his lips. When she released herself from him she said, "However, you still owe me AND Zoey for injuring us both." Toad looked at them and said, "What?" Toadette sat on Toad's chest and began rubbing her feet all over his face. She dipped all 10 of her toes into his mouth and forced him to suck them clean. Toad was almost going to throw up, considering how deep her feet were in his mouth. When Toadette released them, she wiggled her toes and watched them glisten. She then said, "This time, you HAVE to lick Zoey's feet. Which is actually better, considering I don't ALWAYS have to be the one you do it to. If I'm not near you, go for Zoey." Zoey walked up to Toad and put her small feet on his lap. As he felt them he said, "Cute feet, Zoey." getting her to grin. Toad picked up her right foot and began licking in between her toes, getting Zoey to laugh so hard that her face turned red. Toad then went to sucking her red-painted toes as he enjoyed seeing Toadette smile and Zoey laugh. Toad began licking her sole and eventually nibbling on her heel. Zoey never experienced this before, but she felt actually relaxed, yet excited due to her laughter. Toadette grabbed Zoey's left foot and began stroking it against Toad's erection until he released himself in his pants. As he was breathing heavily he said, "Please don't tell ANYBODY tell anybody this Zoey!" Zoey began laughing saying, "I wouldn't, my mom would probably kill you if she found out about this. Besides, I may be 9, but I'm just as smart as Darius. So remember this: Even if I'm 3 years younger than you, it doesn't mean I'm not as smart as you." Toad smiled and hugged her thinking to himself, "_Now my life just got even better._" He then released her and got an idea! He said, "Do you think that I can probably lick your friend's feet? It'd make me very happy." Zoey thought to herself for a while before saying, "I'm 99% sure that they'll let you. Except for Shine, you'd better ask her or else she'll kill you." Toad and Toadette both laughed as Toad looked at his pink-haired girlfriend and said, "But, do I always have to be with you guys. Because, since you are all girls, it would be a little uncomfortable for me." Toadette grabbed his hand and said, "Of course you don't! Only if you want to, or if we force you to. We'll probably force you to sometimes." The three then began laughing as they dropped to the floor during their laughter with Zoey saying, "I used to have only 6 friends, and now I have 8. Well, 9 because Crystal is my new friend too."

As Darius drove through the flooded streets, Patrick said, "You'd better hurry, something bad might happen at that house!" Darius told Patrick to shut up as he drove up to the Krispy Kreme drive thru. "Welcome to Krispy Kreme, may I take your order?" the speaker said. Darius stuck his head out the window yelling, "I need 2 dozens of both glazed and chocolate sprinkled doughnuts! Also, a half dozen of glazed sprinkled doughnuts and please through in a Cherry Pepsi while you're at it!" As Darius drove off with the doughnuts, Patrick said, "We have 30 doughnuts, meaning each of us gets..." Darius interrupted him saying, "We each can have a maximum of 8, considering that there are already 3 dozens of glazed doughnuts in the house. I just bought these just in case." When they arrived home, Darius was surprised to see it not a mess. In fact he saw Toad, Toadette, and Zoey sharing the controller and playing Polar Bowler. "Wow! I'm surprised to see that you three are actually not trying to kill each other." SpongeBob said, entering the kitchen. Darius said, "Do any of you want doughnuts?" Toadette instantly paused the game and said, "Doughnuts!" Toad instantly grabbed her saying, "Sorry, she really loves doughnuts, and if she sees a bunch of them, she goes...*pant*...crazy over them." Darius rolled his eyes saying, "You're addicted to pizza, and she's addicted to doughnuts. Wow, somebody's life IS crazier than mine."

As he walked upstairs to his room, he saw Crystal already there before him. He sat next to her saying, "Do you need anything?" Crystal put her foot in his face saying, "Well, I was hoping you would lick my feet again, as it felt really good." Darius looked at her and said, "I don't know, maybe I'll do it if you let me do something." Crystal looked at him as he got closer to her and said, "What?" Darius then instantly kissed her on her lips getting the black-haired girl to blush intensely. After a minute, Darius let go of her, smiling at her red face. "Now, I believe you wanted something..." he said, grabbing her feet and sucking on her toes. Crystal began moaning in delight as Darius licked her cute feet. He then began smelling her feet, saying, "Still smell sweet." She then stopped him after 3 minutes and said, "So, even if you don't get attracted to my feet, you still like licking them I see." Darius began kissing her again, this time getting deeper within it and putting his tongue in her mouth. Crystal was surprised at first, but then enjoyed it. While kissing, Crystal put her feet on Darius's cheeks, teasing him. Darius put her toes in his mouth and said, "Now they're starting to taste like cakes." After releasing her toes, Crystal said, "Are you going to tell anyone about this?" Darius kissed her and said, "Nope. I wouldn't ever tell ANYBODY." Crystal then went to take a shower as Darius went back downstairs thinking, "_II wish I'd met her a long time ago._"


	41. Sixth Grade

Chapter 41: Sixth Grade

As Darius walked downstairs, he found SpongeBob being hung up on the wall. Darius cut him down and said, "Why were you hanging on a damn wall?" SpongeBob released the strings off of his back and said, "They all tried to experiment if hanging is dangerous. Little do they know, I don't even have a neck." Darius walked into the living room with SpongeBob, but then something popped into SpongeBob's mind. "Dang it! I forgot that I got my own food from Wendy's. Darius, can YOU run downtown, and get it before I go hungry?" Darius rolled his eyes saying, "Fine, but you have to make sure this place doesn't get destroyed!" SpongeBob saluted and said, "I won't fail you!" As soon as Darius walked out the door, SpongeBob said, "I'm SO gonna fail him."

Darius ran through the raining hurricane raging throughout the city! He grabbed onto a stoplight rod and flung himself onto a building and saw several security cameras. Just for the fun of it, he homing attacked them and smashed the CDs inside. He then continued his way downtown, avoiding the crashing cars. However, Darius fell into the flooding streets while attempting to jump on another building. He had landed into the 5 foot deep water and began swimming his way to the downtown area. A truck nearly slammed into him, but Darius straight up obliterated the truck and rudely said, "Should've watched where you were going."

SpongeBob was busy playing Silver's Story in Sonic '06 to notice anything happening around him. That was until, water started leaking through the ceiling. SpongeBob paused the game and looked up, seeing the wet patch in the ceiling. He quickly pushed the controllers and consoles into the TV stand and looked up again. Suddenly, large chunks of water started spewing out as a hole was formed in the ceiling, creating a waterfall of water. SpongeBob started screaming saying, "Damn! I was supposed to watch them!" He quickly ran upstairs and busted into the bathroom. He saw Toadette frantically trying to turn off all of the waters. However, she broke the handle that controlled the bathtub. SpongeBob turned off the sink faucet and pushed her out of the bathroom. He quickly stuck his fingers in the hole where the handle was and tried turning the inside of it, but he didn't have enough strength. He began panicking but then found a solution. He unplugged the bathtub and sink drains, however more water was going in the living room. SpongeBob ran outside the bathroom breathing heavily. He grabbed Toadette and said, "What the hell did you do?!" Toadette looked away from him and said, "I...tried to clean the bathroom because I thought it would be nice since I got to eat SEVERAL doughnuts that you guys bought us, but I left all of the waters running and forgot for 10 minutes or more." SpongeBob started worrying, knowing that Darius could be back at any minute. He quickly grabbed Toadette and brought her downstairs. "Don't touch anything!" he yelled. Suddenly, there was a blast in the kitchen that made the whole house shake. "What in the-" SpongeBob said, storming into the kitchen. What he saw was smoke all over the place! He quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher off of the wall and began spraying everywhere. After he finished, what he saw was Toad covered in both ashes and foam. "What happened?!" SpongeBob asked, ready to hit Toad with a baseball bat. Toad started smiling in fear and said, "Well, I wanted to heat a doughnut up, and it said Microwave Oven. So I put the doughnut in the microwave, and then put the microwave in the oven. But before I remembered that a Microwave Oven was just one thing, the thing exploded!" SpongeBob looked at the oven and opened it. Smoke came out as he pulled out the microwave, now broken. "You're retarded." SpongeBob said as he was so frustrated, that he felt like he wanted to cry. Out of nowhere, Shine fell out of the ceiling and landed in the foam. SpongeBob sighed and said, "For f***'s sake." He then walked up to Shine in an angry way and said, "Why is there a hole in the ceiling?!" Shine looked upwards and said, "I was just walking, until I stepped on a towel, then I just fell." SpongeBob had a confused look on his face as he looked at the orange-haired girl. "Okay, 1, 2, 3. Now I just need 3 more!" He heard screaming upstairs and climbed through the hole in the ceiling to make it up there. Zoey's head was stuck in the vent somehow. SpongeBob raised his arms in the air and said, "Okay, this is just plain ridiculous!" He grabbed Zoey's legs and began pulling her down. She began screaming, "There's allot of dust in here, and I DO have asthma!" With one final tug, SpongeBob managed to pull her out. Zoey had dust caught in her red hair as she couldn't breathe correctly. "Use your inhaler!" SpongeBob yelled, flailing his arms about. Zoey quickly reached into her pocket and brought out her inhaler. She took two puffs of it and began taking deep breaths. SpongeBob sighed in relief and said, "4! Now I just need two more!" He told Zoey to go in the living room, and she obeyed his command. SpongeBob went to the third floor, where he found Angel with her arm caught in the vacuum hose. SpongeBob began getting angry and yanked her arm out of the hose. "Go downstairs!" he yelled, now to the point of snapping. Angel shrugged her soldiers saying, "Do I HAVE to?" SpongeBob angrily stomped the ground, as a symbol that he was serious. Angel ran downstairs with SpongeBob saying, "One more b**** to find..." Cream then somehow appeared in front of him as he turned around. SpongeBob screamed and Cream said, "I heard, go downstairs..." As she and SpongeBob walked downstairs, he was glad that nobody was really harmed. "At least none of you got hurt!" he said, looking extremely weary. Toad raised his hand saying, "I was just in an explosion. And it was RADIOACTIVE!" SpongeBob looked around and said, "It can't get any worse, can it?" Suddenly, the doors started to fall down one by one. SpongeBob fell to the ground sobbing nonstop as he said, "Why? All I wanted to do, was sit back and play Sonic '06 to see how bad it was! But you guys just ruined it by destroying this place in stupid ways! And the fact that I was hit with an anvil twice! Why can't I just relax if I helped save this entire place?!" Darius entered the door and said, "Squarepants!" SpongeBob jumped back and tried hiding, but couldn't escape Darius's vision. As soon as Darius entered the living room, he looked around and said, "What the?" Toad then blocked SpongeBob and said, "Don't attack him! He didn't do any of this, it was all us, but on accident." Darius walked to Toad and said, "I put Squarepants in charge, HE was supposed to watch you!" SpongeBob began backing up saying, "Technically, all I did was sit down." Darius rolled his eyes and approached him saying, "Exactly..." Toadette instantly jumped in front of him saying, "Darius, WE'LL fix the house if you don't attack him! He's put up with allot today!" Darius thought to himself and said, "You have a window of one hour!" Toadette smiled largely and hugged him tightly. Darius said, "You're wasting seconds and milliseconds!" The 6 then started fixing all of the things that was wrong with the house. Darius handed SpongeBob the Wendy's bag and said, "You're lucky you're still alive, or else you wouldn't have this." SpongeBob then said, "Wait! What about Patrick?! HE should've been watching as well." Darius looked towards Patrick who was sleeping on the recliner. He then said, "I'm just gonna hide all of the doughnuts." The two then began laughing.

It was 11:55pm and the house was completely fixed! Every appliance and wall that was destroyed was now fixed! Toadette yawned and said, "I'm going to bed." Zoey walked up to Darius and said, "Darius, where do we sleep at?" Darius just looked up saying, "Sleep in Toadette's bed with her, it's large anyway!" Toad then thought about where he would sleep, because he would feel really uncomfortable sleeping with five girls in ONE bed. As all the girls except for Crystal, who was already sleeping in Darius's room, went into Toad and Toadette's room, Toad just collapsed to the floor, falling asleep where he was! "Damn it, he's sleeping!" Darius said as he pushed Toad and woke him up. "Go to sleep in your bed!" Darius said yawning. "I don't wanna sleep with FIVE girls in a SINGLE bed! Do you even know how uncomfortable that is?!" Toad angrily yelled, with his eyes almost closing completely. Darius said, "As a matter of fact, I do. In sixth grade, in my fourth period, there were only five boys including me, and about fifteen to twenty girls. Everybody was grouped into groups of four. The other four boys were ALWAYS grouped together, and the teacher would ALWAYS make me group up with three other girls. But one day, I got so fed up with it and I REFUSED to be with anybody else in that class, unless it was a boy. If the teacher forced me to, I simply found a way around it. And it was the first time that I ever proved my point, that being surrounded by SEVERAL girls will ruin my image." Toad was confused and said, "I don't get what you're trying to tell me." Darius grabbed him and said, "Look! What I'm saying is. Sometimes you have to do stuff in life that you don't like. But at a later point in time, you'll be able to speak for yourself and do what YOU think is best. For now, you HAVE to sleep in that room." Toad smiled slightly and said, "Okay, I'll try." As he went up to the room, Darius said, "Sixth grade, where all of my dark and bad memories spawned..." SpongeBob went next to him and said, "Don't remind yourself of those sad moments, Darius! It can't happen anymore!" Darius started rapidly blinking his eyes, trying to prevent himself from shedding any tears and said, "I'm fine, but I can't help but think of those moments." SpongeBob rolled his eyes saying, "Yep, they suspended you THREE times for stupid reasons, everybody kept making fun of you for being DIFFERENT. As much as I wanted to kill them, I wasn't gonna go to jail and get raped." This got Darius to unleash his evil laugh as he said, "Yet suddenly, sad moments of my life, managed to encourage somebody..." SpongeBob smiled saying, "See? Even bad things can affect a person's life in a positive way!" Darius closed his eyes as he walked up to his room. He climbed into the bed and got close the Crystal, giving her a kiss as she had a faint blush. The memories of sixth grade were now haunting Darius. He had gotten suspended three times for stupid reasons! The first time, it was for writing a 'threat' which was actually something that SpongeBob was supposed to read for when they were recording each other's voices in different tones and attitudes. The second time, he was accused of hitting a girl. This was false however, and the only reason it was believed was because SEVERAL of that one girl's friends told the school that. They hated Darius because he didn't like that one girl. The third time was the dumbest of all! He tapped a girl to ask her for a pencil, but the substitute teacher buzzed the office and said he assaulted her. Something else that happened in sixth grade was Darius being called scary and looking like some monster by the TEACHERS! They called him that because of how tall, fast, and strong he was and because at the time, he rarely smiled in school. Another thing that happened was a rumor that Darius threatened to kill girls. Everybody stayed away from him at that point forward. He was so sad, that he couldn't frown nor smile. But yet another thing that happened in sixth grade was this! Students could attack Darius without consequence, but if he even called somebody stupid, he was in trouble, especially in third period! Darius was full of anger from that point on, and wanted to prove to the world that he could be good. That's when he moved to Dark-Light City with SpongeBob and Patrick, as he was determined to be the hero of the city. As Darius slept, he was wishing that sixth grade had never happened...

Toad climbed into the bed along with the 5 sleeping girls. He tried looking away from all of them, but then remembered that he would have to do it, and soon later in his life, he wouldn't need to. Toad closed his eyes smiling and thinking, "_Thank you, Darius._" Toadette wrapped her hands around him and whispered, "Love you Toad."


	42. Downtown Madness

Chapter 42: Downtown Madness

The next morning was where the hurricane had ended! The sun shine bright on Dark-Light City as Darius and SpongeBob walked out the door. SpongeBob stretched out his arms and took a deep breath saying, "Finally! I wasn't gonna be stuck in THERE all day!" Darius rolled his eyes about to say something until his phone started beeping. "It's already 9:30, who's calling me?" he said to himself as he answered it. "Yes, it's Darius Leysner, who's calling?" Suddenly, a male voice said, "Break in! Dark Bank! Need assistance!" Darius hung up and said, "Guess we gotta go Downtown." He began sprinting to the Downtown Area, with SpongeBob holding on to him, due to not being incredibly fast. When the reached the Dark Bank, they saw...Wario and Waluigi with bags of money, getting into a purple Cadillac and driving off. "Get those two colored leprechauns!" SpongeBob yelled as Darius began sprinting towards the car in a blaze! SpongeBob looked around and saw a motorcycle. He quickly jumped on and began driving while saying, "I'm gonna regret attempting to drive this thing..." Darius looked in the window on the Cadillac and saw Wario. Darius put his shades on and said, "Sir, I order you to apply the brakes!" Wario laughed as he instead sped up, leaving Darius behind in a cloud of smoke. Darius got angry and jumped onto the car. SpongeBob screamed, "You can't be jumping on a gangster Cadillac!" Waluigi looked behind and pulled out a rocket launcher! As he fired the rocket at Darius, SpongeBob sped up and attempted to open the passenger door on the Cadillac. Darius was blasted to the ground as he was severely injured. He still managed to get up as he used his Magnet powers to pull the car towards him. While the two thieves were being forced towards the hero, Wario said, "Lights out." as he threw a Bob-omb at Darius. Darius screamed as he threw it back into the exhaust pipe of the Cadillac. SpongeBob smiled as he said, "See ya!" The explosion damaged the car completely, as the only thing remaining WAS Wario and Waluigi along with the money! SpongeBob pulled out his bubble wand and attempted to blow a Cruise Bubble at the two. Waluigi turned around and pulled out a surprisingly 16-bit stopwatch. He pressed the button, and it got SpongeBob to stop completely. He then roundhouse kicked SpongeBob to the ground. He grabbed his rocket launcher and aimed it at the injured SpongeBob. But before he could fire, Mario came down from the sky and punched the purple villain into the air. He then followed up with an uppercut, which was so powerful that money even came out of Waluigi's pockets. He dropped the money bag, which was caught by Darius. SpongeBob rose back up as he delivered a karate chop to Wario. He watched as the fat terrifying thief fell to the ground, releasing the money bag. Darius picked it up saying, "I guess YOU two are going to jail." Wario got up laughing evilly, leaving the three heroes confused. He placed down a smoke bomb, which started to fog most of downtown. After the smoke went away, Wario and Waluigi were gone! "I'm still wondering how that whole smoke bomb thing works." SpongeBob said. Darius walked over to the Dark Bank, returning the money to it. He then returned saying, "Should we go find those two?" Mario then said, "Wario owns a giant mansion. We should-a find him there!" SpongeBob, very confused about this said, "Well we don't know where the garlic-smelling dude lives! How the heck do we find him?!" Darius laughed saying, "I'm Darius, therefore I have an awesome plan!" SpongeBob looked at him saying, "What plan?" Darius looked as if he was about to say it, but instead he said, "I'll execute it once he tries to rob ANOTHER place."

Toad was downstairs drawing on a paper. He smiled as he did it, and even started to blush. Patrick walked past him saying, "Where is SpongeBob? I need his NEW credit card number." Toad shrugged his shoulders and resumed drawing. Patrick then walked outside saying, "Well, I'll just have to get some money from somebody. Probably Darius." Toad finished his drawing five minutes later. It was a SPECIAL drawing that he wanted to give to Toadette, but at midnight. He placed it in his shirt and fell into a deep sleep on the couch. A complete hour later, he fell off the couch and bumped his head on the carpet. When Toad opened his eyes, he saw Toadette's face right in front of him. He screamed as he backed away from her and tried to kick her, but missed by an inch. She was wearing a red shirt, blue denim shorts, and pink flip-flops as she had a smile on her pulled him up saying, "Do you want to walk around the city with us?" Toad, still trying to recover from that scare, declined as he began to close his eyes and fall asleep. But Toadette instantly shook him saying, "Sorry, but you can't be here alone anyways it seems, until you ask Darius or SpongeBob. Not Patrick!" Toad groaned saying, "I REALLY feel like going to sleep rather than leaving." Toadette, pretending that Toad was mute, threw him his clothes and said, "You'd better hurry before we turn off all the lights in here." Toad angrily went back to laying down, leaving Toadette to sigh and say, "Well, if you won't come, then I'll just have to force you to come." She forcefully grabbed Toad and removed his pajamas, leaving him to embarrassingly blush in front of her. She put his shirt on him and said, "Put on your shorts if you REALLY want to make me smile." Toad angrily put on his shorts, but only because he felt nervous about being in his underwear. Toadette put a smile on her face as she said, "That's better. NOW will you come?" Toad groaned as he said, "Why do I have to?!" and stuffed his face into the couch cushion. Toadette sat down next to him saying, "Because, even though I said you didn't ALWAYS need to be around us...I'd still want you to at least GO to where we're going. She flipped Toad around as she said in a cheerful voice, "So, will you come with us? If you do, I'll let you see my breasts." She began unstrapping her bra as she revealed her entire top half to Toad, who's face was now as red as an apple. Toadette got closer to him, as she even leaned on top of him saying, "Just touch it if you're THAT curious." Toad slowly placed his hands on Toadette's breasts and stroked them twice before saying, "I think you should put your shirt on before I get the idea to do...you know what." Toadette placed her bra and shirt on as she said, "Can you please come now?" Toad sighed as he said, "Just this ONE time." Toadette kissed him, with her heart racing, as she held onto him tightly. After kissing him she said, "Thanks Toad, don't worry, you won't have a bad time." She yanked Toad with her on the front yard porch, where the other girls were. Toad sighed as he said to himself, "Great, I'm STILL gonna be surrounded by girls." They all saw Patrick, who was getting on the bus. Toadette yelled, "Wait!" as she dragged Toad and the other girls with her onto the bus. The driver said, "Okay Mr. Star that'll be $40.00 instead of $5.00." Patrick angrily pulled out his wallet, and gave the driver ALL of his remaining money, which was $41. He then said, "You seven are lucky that I had enough. I'm not like Darius, who's rich as heck!" The bus started driving downtown, as they each went to the back of the bus, which was empty. Patrick stood up, while the others sat down. Toad felt very weird being around several girls as he began to think, "_I'm SO unlucky._" Patrick saw a poster of Bonnie the Bunny (my favorite animatronic from FNAF series) and screamed saying, "Creepy purple bunny!" He then grabbed Toad and slammed him into the poster, trying to destroy it. Toad felt his mind go blank as he saw nothing but white. He collapsed to the ground with Patrick saying, "Will you die, you evil bunny?! Go away! Nobody likes you!" Toadette kept shaking Toad's body, until he opened his eyes, but still felt numb to everything around him. Toadette let out a sigh of relief when she saw Toad's eyes open. Patrick said, "Good! Darius isn't gonna kill me now!" Toadette pulled Toad off of the ground and said, "Okay, from here on out, NOTHING bad will happen to you." Patrick rose up and said, "Lies! When will the lies end?!" Toadette rolled her eyes as she began rubbing Toad's cheeks saying, "Sorry, but you look really cute like this."

Darius and SpongeBob walked into Target where Darius saw a large collection of video games. He quickly grabbed:

Afro Samurai (PS3)

Sonic Generations (PS3)

Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (PS3)

Killzone Shadowfall (PS4)

"Are you sure we need that much?" SpongeBob asked, grabbing some Skittles of the shelf. Darius said, "I don't have allot of PS3 games!" SpongeBob then thought for a moment and then finally said, "Yeah, we need some MORE rated M games. I mean, we mostly have Everyone 10+ to Teen." As Darius turned around, he bumped into Patrick. He jumped back screaming until SpongeBob kicked him saying, "That's just Patrick." Darius sighed in relief and said, "Thank god! I thought you were the Purple Guy from Five Nights!" Patrick then said, "That's not important! I need some money to buy some pizza!" Darius groaned in anger and gave Patrick $400. He then said, "There! But after all that money is gone, you'll just have to EARN money instead of getting it from ME." Patrick almost passed out from this as he said, "You know I'm unemployed, right?" Darius and SpongeBob looked at each other and sighed with SpongeBob saying, "Go work temporarily by doing some GOOD things for other people." Patrick snapped his fingers and said, "Gotcha!" as he began leaving. He then turned around to say, "Oh, Darius...I have good news and bad news." Darius and SpongeBob got closer to him as Darius said, "What's the BAD news?!" Patrick then began hysterically sobbing as he said, "I lost all 6 girls AND that boy!" Darius sighed in disbelief as he said, "If they get killed, YOU'RE going to jail!" SpongeBob then raised his hand saying, "What's the good news?" Patrick smiled as he said, "I just got $400 from Darius, duh!" Darius ran past Patrick and into the Downtown Area. In this entire area, there were three floors of stores and traffic down below. SpongeBob and Patrick followed as SpongeBob said with fear, "Damn, we'll NEVER find them!" Darius then said, "Yes we will! I'll search the third floor, Patrick you search the first floor, and SBSP search the second floor!" The three then split up as they went on a search for the others!

Darius kept pushing the button on the elevator, but it wouldn't open. He then used the stairs and escalators to get to the highest floor. He saw that there were several female stores including stores such as Victoria's Secret, Claire's, Journey's, and multiple others. He sighed to himself saying, "I should've chose the second floor."Darius began charging up his run as he busted the doors down in Claire's. As he walked into the store, he said, "Y'all didn't see anything!" He walked around, searching for one of the six girls, but no luck. As Darius turned around the head out, he heard a voice say, "Darius!" as he turned around. He saw Zoey running up to him looking as if she was gonna pass out. "Why are you by yourself if you know your mom would kill SpongeBob?" Zoey held onto him as she leaned down saying, "Shine...called me a really mean name, and then told me to do something that sounds VERY messed up." Darius then said, "What was it that she said?" Zoey jumped up to him and whispered in his ear, "She called me a sl*t and told me to f*** off." Darius then angrily punched the wall as he said, "Okay, she's in BIG trouble with her own mom, not me this time." As the two walked out of the store, Zoey asked Darius, "Darius, why do you act sort of like an adult-teenager when you're only 12?" As they went down the escalator, Darius said, "Several reasons! One, all of you four girls needed somebody to teach you right and wrong. Such as, don't graffiti Squidward's house. Two, because while SpongeBob is responsible for half of the time, he's not THAT mature. And Patrick sure as hell isn't!" This got Zoey to laugh, but while laughing, she accidentally tripped over herself and fell down the escalator. Darius jumped down to her as he said, "Zoey! Are you okay?!" Zoey slowly rose up, but with a scrape on her forehead that had blood spewing out. Darius cringed at the sight of it and said, "We should find Toadette so she can fix THAT." He picked up Zoey off of her feet as he began searching the entire Downtown Area for Toadette. Zoey felt as if she wanted to throw up, but Darius said, "Please don't before the Sanitation Police arrest us!"

He eventually ran into Toadette, who was just sitting down looking as if she was tired. Darius walked over to her and placed Zoey on top of her. He then said, "Heal her with your magic powers while I find the others!" Darius then ran off at high speeds. Toadette quickly withdrew a flower from her hair and repeatedly wiped it on Zoey's forehead until the mark healed up. After she was finished, Zoey said, "How did you do that?" Toadette quietly shrugged her shoulders saying, "I just have magic powers." Zoey gave her a tight hug, thanking Toadette for healing her. After releasing Toadette, Zoey said, "I'm really lucky that I met you, Toadette." Toadette leaned back saying, "Thank you, people have said that to me before." Toadette yawned softly, with Zoey getting closer to her saying, "You wanna go in the Rec Room? I just feel that it would be easier to talk there rather than in the traffic." Toadette nodded as she followed Zoey into the Rec Room which had several machines, yet was empty. Zoey then said, "Darius paid for us to have an hour in the Rec Room completely alone." Toadette gasped with a smile on her face as she looked around. Zoey sat down on the ground behind a machine, where nobody outside of the Rec Room could see her. Toadette sat down next to her saying, "So what did you want to talk about?" Zoey looked into Toadette's eyes and said, "Well, I wanted to do something special for you since you healed me." Toadette asked what is was and Zoey just said, "I'll SHOW you, just lay on the Air Hockey table." Toadette lied her body down on the Air Hockey table as Zoey triggered it to start vibrating. Toadette started giggling to herself and let out a few moans. Zoey began removing Toadette's flip-flops saying, "I'm just gonna rub your feet because it's the EASIEST thing I know how to do so far." Zoey sat down on the Air Hockey table as she began rubbing Toadette's right foot. Zoey then said, "Wow! No wonder Toad seems to have a fetish, it's probably because of you." Toadette's face blushed pink as Zoey continued stroking and massaging her feet. As Toadette fell asleep, Zoey said, "I guess I shouldn't bother her if she's relaxed." She put Toadette's flip-flops back on her feet and gave Toadette a slight tickle on her stomach. Zoey then said to herself, "I wonder why Toad would actually be willing to lick ALL of our feet." She removed her small shoes and admired her now hot and sweaty feet. Zoey sighed as she felt more comfortable saying, "What I wouldn't do to have them licked." Toad suddenly tapped Zoey's shoulder, which nearly gave her a heart attack! She then said, "How did you get here?" Toad got closer to her saying, "The vents. I TRIED desperately to escape from Patrick. He tried to throw me into a bunny poster again." Zoey got a smirk on her face as she began putting her feet onto Toad's lap, getting him erect. "W-what are you doing?" Toad asked, now starting to slowly sweat. Zoey began grinning as she said, "You're gonna just have some fun in here for a while..." She put her foot up to Toad's face and teased him saying, "You're gonna miss out..." Toad, nervous once again, smelled Zoey's feet as he said to himself, "What do I get myself into?" Zoey said, "I hope you love sweat and toejam, because my small 9-year old feet are pretty germy." She kept her left foot on his erection as she began giggling cutely. Toad grabbed Zoey's right foot and was surprised at what he saw. Her toejam literally had dirt and sock fluff in it and her feet had a very entrancing smell. Toad said, "I'm sorry Toadette, but I promise I'll do you too!" as he dove into Zoey's toejam. After 5 minutes, Toadette woke up looking slightly confused. She saw Toad with Zoey's toes in his mouth as she said, "I should've guessed this would happen..." with a naughty smile on her face. She then grabbed Toad saying, "We should probably find Darius." Zoey then quickly said, "Wait!" Toad and Toadette both turned their attention to the red-headed girl as Zoey said, "This may sound very messed up, but I'd like it if me and Toad had a little...kiss. I'm sorry I know it's extremely weird, but...all other forth graders make fun of me because I never kissed a boy. They even throw their food on me and call me names." Her face almost began to leak tears until Toad got an idea and said, "Sure! Close your eyes and I'll give you a big kiss." Zoey then closed her eyes and puckered her lips, occasionally sticking her tongue out. Toad then whispered to Toadette, "You kiss her." Toadette almost fell back as she said, "I'm not a lesbian, and I'm certainly not becoming one TODAY." Toad then said, "I'll let all of you girls do WHATEVER you want to me..." Toadette felt stuck as she really wanted that, but didn't want to kiss Zoey. "Your choice." Toad said as he backed away. Toadette walked up to Zoey with Toad saying, "I'm ready Zoey!" Toadette then closed her eyes, grabbed Zoey's face, in an attempt to block her eyes, and began slowly kissing her. However, Zoey held on tight as she stuck her tongue in Toadette's mouth, not knowing it was her. Toadette felt Zoey get all passionate as she began stroking Toadette's hair and licking her teeth. Toadette felt like she wanted to puke, but remained calm. Toad even took a picture saying, "I'll just use this for blackmail whenever I feel like it." After the kiss, Toad quickly pushed Toadette aside and got on top of Zoey to make it seem like he kissed her. Zoey then said, "Thank you both!" as her face was now bright pink. Toadette began wiping her tongue saying to Toad, "Get ready for tonight because I'm gonna totally wear you out."

At 6:00pm, when everybody was found and at home, Darius said, "Let this be a lesson to all of us. Never follow Patrick!" Patrick then said, "That's right, never follow Patrick Star, he's such an idiot!" Darius face palmed himself and said, "Everybody, just go to your rooms." Everybody went to their respective rooms. When Toad walked in, he saw Toadette with an angry face in front of him as she said, "You'd better get ready." She locked the door and pushed Toad towards the bed, where Cream, Angel, Zoey, and Shine were. "So, who wants to get their feet licked first?" Toadette asked with a smile. Cream raised her hand saying, "I'll try it." Toad sat down in front of her and began sucking on Cream's toes. The blonde girl began laughing as she felt her toes getting deeper into Toad's mouth. Zoey got a smile on her face and began rubbing her toes on Toad's cheeks. Angel said, "I wanna get my feet licked too." and shoved her big toe into Toad's mouth. Toad felt like he was in happiness, getting to do everything he wanted. Toadette came along and pulled down Toad's pants, then rubbing her feet on his erection. Shine rolled her eyes saying, "You all have problems."

Darius walked into his room, where Crystal was apparently getting undressed. She quickly squealed saying, "Can I please be alone?" Darius approached her slowly and sat her down next to him saying, "How about this instead?" He then took off Crystals bra, shirt, and skirt, leaving her in her panties. Crystal blushed as she felt Darius began to kiss her on the cheek. She said, "You really like seeing me like this?" Darius smiled and grabbed her hand saying, "Yep. I wouldn't even mind seeing you naked, it would still be cute." Crystal smiled as she said, "You won't be seeing me naked for a long time!" Darius picked Crystal's feet up and said, "You want me to rub them?" Crystal then smirked with a slight giggle saying, "You can instead, cut my toenails for me please." Darius quickly lied Crystal back as he placed her feet on a pillow. He then began cutting her toenails one by one. And after he finished one, he would kiss that toe. Crystal smiled as she wiggled her now trimmed toes. Darius got close to her and began kissing Crystal on her lips. Crystal started to get comfortable as she even took off Darius's shirt and threw herself on top of him. After 10 minutes, Darius began sucking on Crystal's toes. Crystal said, "Mm, you really know how to make me happy!" Darius released Crystal's toes from his mouth and said, "I guess I REALLY love you then." He then continued sucking her toes as Crystal said, "I'm starting to love you too." She then began stuffing all 10 of her toes into Darius's mouth as she began moaning in delight. Darius actually began rubbing her left foot on his face thinking, "_I'm always gonna love her, and doing this for her._"


	43. Sadness!

Chapter 43: Sadness!

Darius left his room and slid downstairs as he ended up hearing Five Nights at Freddy's on the TV. He walked into the living room, where he found SpongeBob attempting to beat Night 5. However it was 4AM as Freddy was staring deeply into Camera 4B, which was right outside the office. SpongeBob was forced to keep the right door down as he said, "Great! Now I have to wait for Grizzly over here to move!" As the timer went to 5AM, Freddy finally left. Darius smiled saying, "You can open the door." SpongeBob turned on the right door lights and found Chica staring at him as he said, "Wow! Now the chicken wants to take all of my power!" Suddenly, as he went into the camera view, Bonnie pulled down the monitor and killed him. SpongeBob jumped backwards in panic as he said, "Damn you Bonnie!" As he was brought back to the title screen, he face palmed himself and said, "I'll never make it to 20/20/20/20 mode again! Darius, go get Zoey to beat this for me!" Darius rolled his eyes saying, "I'm not gonna bother her just so you can make it to a mode that you'll never ever beat again." SpongeBob snapped his fingers and said, "You won't be BOTHERING her. You'll be forcing her instead." Darius sighed saying, "A grown man needs a 9-year old's help with a HORROR game." He walked upstairs, where he began attempting to open Toad and Toadette's door, but it was locked.

Zoey had all 10 of her toes in Toad's mouth already by the time she heard Darius trying to get in. She quickly withdrew her toes out of Toad's mouth saying, "We might just have to continue this later!" Darius began knocking on the door saying, "Unlock the door, before I BURN it down." Zoey didn't want Darius seeing her now moist feet, so she had to put on the socks that she had wore earlier. Toadette got up and opened the door, where Darius apparently had a flamethrower in his hands. "Were you really trying to kill us?" Toadette asked, after seeing the flamethrower. Darius smiled evilly as he said, "I said I would burn it if you didn't unlock the door." Zoey felt nervous as she was trembling, just trying to stand still. Darius looked at her and said, "Go beat that game for SpongeBob because he sucks at it." SpongeBob then yelled up, "I heard that!" Zoey, still trying to walk normally, followed Darius downstairs as he closed the door. Toadette said, "Thank god he didn't see what we're doing." She put her feet on his erect spot, getting Toad to let out a moan. Toadette licked her lips saying, You really love this don't you, Toad? " Toad nodded with a smile as he kept letting out loud moans. Cream slowly put her foot onto Toad's face, getting him to blush deep red. Toad slowly slid his tongue in between Cream's toes as he enjoyed the taste as well. Angel rubbed Toad's hair with her feet, making his hair look like a large mess. Toad just kept on moaning in delight as he didn't know how much more of this he could take.

As Darius walked downstairs with Zoey, they both heard police sirens. Darius groaned saying, "This is my lucky day." He sat Zoey down on the couch and ran outside, where he saw the police. Over a radio he heard, "DLPD unit! Capture Zoey Blaze at all costs, and don't leave her alive!" As some police officers charged towards Darius's house, he said, "Go back to the Police Department where you belong!" The officers then held their guns out at Darius with on saying, "STOP! Don't move or we'll shoot!" Darius rolled his eyes as he jumped into the air saying, "Stupid assholes." He then kicked one police officer after another until they were all lying on the ground. Darius then said, "Well, even when I finish saving several universes, I can't get any rest!" Then, more police cars came into the neighborhood! "Are you f****** kidding me?!" Darius asked, now ticked off at this. As several police officers came out, Darius quickly walked back into the house. SpongeBob then said, "What's your problem?" Before Darius could say anything though, the entire house began shaking, making everybody fall to the ground! Darius got up saying, "Damn it police!" SpongeBob jumped back saying, "Why is the police here?!" Darius, still regaining his balance, stated, "Well, apparently they're trying to kill Zoey for some random reason..." Zoey immediately jumped behind the couch trying not to make a sound. Darius sighed saying, "They already know you're here! You don't need to hide!" As Zoey got up her face turned red as she said, "Sorry." The house began shaking again as Zoey fell to the ground yelling, "Chikushō!" Darius turned around saying, "Don't use that word!" as he threw an actual soap bar into Zoey's mouth. Zoey removed it from her mouth and began trembling while saying, "How can something that makes you clean taste SO bad?!" SpongeBob, as he got up, said, "What does that even mean, Darius?" Darius pulled out his gun saying, "It means 'Damn it!' in Japanese." SpongeBob them began laughing saying, "Zoey, say that in other languages!" Zoey was still wiping off her tongue though before she noticed SpongeBob. Before Zoey could talk however, Darius said, "Just start popping those cops before they destroy this place!" As he ran outside, Zoey said, "Tā mā de!" which actually meant "F***!" in Chinese. That's one thing that made Zoey unique from all of her friends: her ability to speak almost every language. SpongeBob then began laughing as he said, "Say something in Spanish!" Zoey rolled her eyes saying, "Realmente me podría ir a pur un poco de sexo prematureo." And that statement basically reveals that Zoey is horny and somewhat has sexual knowledge, which is shocking for a 9-year old. However, SpongeBob still didn't understand what she was saying as he said, "Now in Italian!" Zoey sighed saying, "Spero che uno spermatozoo non raggiunge la mia cellula uovo." And this one is highly suggestive, as Zoey knows FAR more than she should. This is stuff that she should learn in sixth grade! SpongeBob began laughing as he said, "Now say something in that Catalan language!" Zoey closed her eyes in stress saying, "Em pregunto com ho sé molt sobre el sexe!" SpongeBob laughed even harder, although he had no clue of what she was saying. As he pulled his gun out from his pocket, he ran outside to assist Darius in defeating the cops. Zoey leaned back thinking to herself, "_I know that it's unsafe for me to want to have sex, but I just get this urge to do it every time I see a boy MY age!_" Just then, she began humming the Toreador March, which was Freddy's jingle before he killed you in Five Nights at Freddy's.

Toad was so exhausted that he was sweating in places that he NEVER knew could sweat! Toadette lied him down saying, "Maybe you should rest for a while, Toad." Toad quickly took off his shirt and his shorts and quickly got under the covers, forgetting that all of the girls were in the room watching him as he tried cooling off. Toadette kissed him saying, "You could've waited until we all at least closed our eyes." Toad yawned as he began falling asleep in front of all of them. Before entering his sleeping dream world though, he gave Toadette a kiss on her lips, getting her to put a smile on her face. So, every girl had their feet liked with the exception of Crystal, who was now sleeping, and Shine, who just refused. Zoey walked in with her head slightly downwards. She sat across from Shine and remembered that Shine's shoes were still on. She slowly attempted to remove them, but Shine brutally kicked Zoey in the eye before she even got a chance to get close. Zoey's eye was now red and watering with a bloody outline, which was expressing how she felt, as she tried holding back her tears. But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't hold them in any longer as she began heavily crying. Also in her tears were little rainfalls of blood. Shine slightly smiled because of this, which got everybody mad. Especially Toadette who said, "What the hell was THAT for?!" Shine pretended that the 12-year old was mute as she covered her ears, with a smile still on her face. After clearing out the cops, Darius said, "Yeah we killed all of them cops. But question still remains: Why did they want to kill Zoey?" SpongeBob rolled his eyes saying, "They probably don't know what race she is because of all of the different languages she speaks." Suddenly, SpongeBob heard Zoey's loud crying and said, "Reminds me of looking at annoying babies." Darius flung SpongeBob through the glass window and into Toad and Toadette's room. When he got up he said, "Darius why couldn't we just walk through the-" but was interrupted by Darius who landed on him saying, "Because using the door isn't epic." As they both got up off the floor, they looked at Zoey's face which scared SpongeBob. He began screaming until he tripped out the window yelling, "I'm walking through the door!" Darius looked at Zoey and said, "Let me try to guess what happened: I've got nothing at all!" Cream face palmed herself and groaned saying, "Shine kicked Zoey in the face because she tried to take off her shoes." Darius growled, "What?!" as he quickly turned to Shine, who tried to cover her face up. He angrily grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her downstairs. Zoey, who still had a bleeding eye, ran into the bathroom trying to wash her eye out.

Darius sat Shine down on the couch in the living room saying, "What is your goddamn problem?!" Shine didn't answer, but instead just looked at Darius. Darius then said, "I just asked a question!" in a furious voice. Shine sighed saying, "She was getting annoying!" Darius rolled his eyes in disbelief saying, "What did she do that was annoying? That's what **I** wanna know! How was SHE bring annoying?!" Shine tried thinking of several reasons, but could only think of one TRUE reason. "She tried to take my shoes off!" she yelled, trying to make it sound like a big deal. Darius groaned saying, "That's ONE thing. And you KNOW that your shoes should be off in MY awesome house! So I'm not accepting that! You'd better go apologize to Zoey while **I** tell your mom." Shine felt her heart drop at a fast rate as her mother HATED when she did something bad. She would usually lock Shine in her room for half a day, forcing her to eat nothing but dinner. Shine grabbed onto Darius saying, "Please don't tell her!" as tears started flowing through her green eyes. Darius usually would show sympathy or give one of the girls another chance, but this time he said, "As much as I REALLY don't want to, I HAVE to. Sorry, but you really need to be punished this time for doing TWO bad things. And your anger is affecting everybody around you." Shine jumped up in anger and sadness saying, "What TWO things?!" Darius rose his finger as he said, "One, you called Zoey a sl*t and even told her to f*** off. Two, is what you're being accused guilty of right now. I'm sorry for doing this, you know that I really like you and care for you, but I still have to do this for YOUR safety." Shine angrily yelled, "No! You're only doing it because Zoey is your favorite, and she always will be! All you do is treat her good, but never bad! Same with Cream and Angel! You only yell at them a little bit. But when it comes to me, you instantly scold me!" Darius rolled his eyes and said, "None of that is even close to being true. I'll admit, out of you four, Zoey IS my favorite. But it doesn't mean I don't get on her for doing bad things. I just got on her today for cursing in Japanese! Cream isn't a MAJOR problem, and Angel is basically a follower. But YOU make bad and rude decisions, yet I still like you. If you could actually be nice instead of straight up aggressive, MORE people would like you. Zoey, Cream, and Angel are nicer and don't do lots of bad things, which is why I REALLY like them. YOU on the other hand, need to know what's right and what's wrong before you end up in kid jail or whatever it's called! So I'm calling your mom, don't talk me out of it!" Shine, now fully crying, fell to the ground as she kept having to regain her breath. Darius was already beginning to call Shine's mom as she began vomiting due to how much crying she was doing. Darius groaned and said, "Squarepants! Clean up her vomit!" Shine sadly walked over to where the second floor hallway was as she put her head in her legs and remained sniffling. She pulled a sharp kitchen knife out of her pocket and attempted to stab herself with it due to how much sadness she was feeling. As SpongeBob exited his room with a LARGE mop, he saw Shine ready to commit suicide and quickly ran over and retrieved the kitchen knife saying, "Yes." However, he slipped down the stairs yelling as he tried to get up, but kept tumbling downwards. When he hit the first floor and saw Darius on the phone with Shine's mom, he got up straightening himself. SpongeBob then said, "Darius, you may wanna say that she tried to commit suicide." as he gave Darius the kitchen knife. Darius groaned saying, "For f***'s sake she's full of issues." Shine heard the two talking and was even more worried because of what her mom would think. She quickly became so overwhelmed with depression that she couldn't take it anymore! She ran downstairs and yanked Darius's gun out of his pocket. SpongeBob tried to take it back from her and quickly threw a Bubble Bowl at her, forcing the orange-haired girl to drop the gun and be pushed into a wall. He quickly grabbed the gun and tossed it to Darius who said, "This is gonna be a LONG damn night..."


	44. Turning to the Dark

Chapter 44: Turning to the Dark

Shine, now heartbroken and in full tears, ran out the house and into the city. "You should've just tied her to the table." SpongeBob said as he began laughing hysterically. Darius angrily hit him in the head with his phone and said, "Shut up! We need to go find her before she ends up getting either abused, kidnapped, raped, murdered, you name it." SpongeBob rolled his eyes and lied back saying, "It's dark out! She'll come back, just wait. After 5 minutes of waiting, Shine hadn't walked in that front door. "She's not coming back is she, Darius?" SpongeBob asked with a smile on his face. Darius sighed as he really wanted to choke SpongeBob. "How about YOU go find her?" he said. SpongeBob rose up saying, "Well okay. Her orange hair sticks out anyways." As he left, Toadette came down the stairs, walking Zoey, whose eye was still watering and red. "I don't think she's getting any better." Toadette said, getting Darius to sigh. "Of course she's not!" he yells as his body starting to flame. Toadette lied Zoey down on the couch and said, "Why does Shine hate Zoey SO much?" Darius began drinking his orange juice and said, "Because they're siblings, it's natural." This surprised Toadette, as she had NO idea that Zoey and Shine were sisters. "They're sisters?" she asked, in disbelief. Darius rolled his eyes and said, "Well, where have YOU been all this time?" He continued drinking and said, "Apparently, Shine wanted to be an ONLY child, but was angered when it was announced that Zoey would be born soon. After Zoey was born, Shine was angered due to how much attention and love Zoey got from their mom. When they were five, Shine did something that was very rude and inexcusable. She took a kitchen knife and stabbed Zoey in her stomach! Then, after Shine had left the neurologist place or whatever, she died her hair orange to let people know that she was NOTHING like Zoey! And now, she wants to take Zoey out of the picture due to her committing the most 'impure' crime ever...being attractive and being born." Toadette tried to take that all into her head, but couldn't wonder several things. "So, which one's older?" she asked. "Shine is OBVIOUSLY older by like three months. And the reason she tries to act mature, is because she thinks Zoey is too happy and cheerful." Darius said, finishing his bottle of orange juice. Toadette didn't know how to feel for either sibling. Their back story was confusing, as it makes no sense as to why Shine tried to KILL Zoey.

Shine continued running through traffic as she lost her breath. She began saying to herself, "I'm sick of Zoey, I wish she was never born! F*** her!" Her voice echoed throughout the city as SpongeBob, who was getting closer to her said, "Drama b****." Suddenly, black smoke started appearing around Shine as she looked around her and began coughing. SpongeBob gasped in fear and disbelief as he said, "I know THAT smoke from anywhere!" Suddenly, as lightning flashed as quick as a Sonic the Hedgehog, the evil, almighty, possibly most terrifying villain, Sheldon J. Plankton appeared. "So, you wish to get rid of your sibling huh?" Plankton asked as he clenched his fist up. Shine took steps back saying, "W-What are you?!" Plankton evilly laughed as he started, "I am the ultimate villain, Plankton! If you REALLY want to kill your sister, I can help..." Shine stopped in her tracks as she said, "Kill...Zoey?" with a smile on her face as if she wanted to celebrate. SpongeBob saw the two and said, "How the hell is he ALIVE? This is the third time he died, yet he's still alive!" Before taking upon his offer, Shine said, "I don't really know though...I WAS a bit TOO cruel to Zoey in the past. I think I should apologize instead." Before she could leave, Plankton jumped in front of her saying, "Hey! If you get rid of her, your mother will most likely recognize YOU more since you'll be an ONLY child like you've always wanted." Shine fell down onto the ground in panic saying, "How do you know this much about me?!" Plankton closed his eye saying, "That's not important. What's important is this...you help me take over these multiple universes, and I'll reward you with killing Zoey AND Darius, my mortal enemy." Shine thought about what Darius had said to her, about Shine being his least favorite and Zoey being his favorite. She had a feeling that her mom would drive her to a mental place if she knew that she tried to commit suicide, TWICE. Shine, now with an angry look said, "Sign me up." Plankton laughed evilly as he said, "Yes!" SpongeBob came out saying, "Hold it right there young lady! You'd better get back to Darius right NOW!" Shine stuck her middle finger out towards SpongeBob and said, "F*** off SpongeBob..." which surprised SpongeBob. "SpongeBob Squarepants, it's been a while." Plankton said as he pulled out a sword. SpongeBob pulled out his bubble wand and blew a Cruise Bubble at Plankton. Shine however, jumped into the way of the Cruise Bubble, forcing SpongeBob to pop it without hurting Shine. "What ARE you doing?" SpongeBob asked, backing away in huge steps. Shine had a twisted smile on her face as she said, "I'm on the evil side now! Now I can kill both Zoey AND Darius, and YOU too for telling Darius I tried to kill myself!" SpongeBob felt like his heart shattered in pieces. He was torn apart at the fact that Shine was planning to kill Darius and Zoey! "Have you gone insane?" SpongeBob asked, now attempting to run back to Darius. Plankton said, "She's on OUR side now, so I guess it'll be hard to defeat me, now with your friend onboard!" Plankton tossed SpongeBob a paper that listed the universes they would have to travel to. "Thought I'd make the beginning part a little easier for you fools." Plankton said as he smirked. He then snapped his fingers as he and Shine were warped into Plankton's NEW Ship. SpongeBob looked above at the ship and said, "Here we go again!" He then began running to Darius at full speed.

As SpongeBob ran in, he yelled, "Darius...f-found...Shi...and...she...teamed up..." Darius kicked SpongeBob and said, "Say what?" SpongeBob, trying to regain his breath, yelled, "I found Shine! She's teamed up with Plankton and now wants to kill both you and Zoey!" Darius jumped back saying, "Plankton?! How the f***is he still alive?!" SpongeBob shrugged his shoulders saying, "I don't know! But this may mean we'll have to go on ANOTHER universal adventure." Darius smiled and chuckled saying, "Looks like we gotta bring back the old Universal Alliance!" SpongeBob snapped his fingers and said, "I found a LIST of the universes in RED ZONE from Plankton! Some of our previous ones have been moved around somehow, so we have a mixup of OLD and NEW universes." The list read:

**The Orange Chicago Universe**

**Wuzzleburg**

**DK Universe**

**The Barnyard**

**Earthrealm**

Darius said, "Well, at least we get to see new places!" SpongeBob then said, "But what about Shine? She's ON the evil team!" Darius thought this carefully, as he knew what could happen, and how much it would hurt Zoey to know that her sister will try to relentlessly murder her! Darius just smiled and said, "We'll beat her up of course, but DON'T kill her!" SpongeBob nodded and said, "Well damn, it looks like we need to prepare for this journey!" Darius went upstairs and into Toad and Toadette's room where all of the girls, and Toad who was sleeping were. SpongeBob ran up with him and said, "Everybody listen!" Darius cleared his throat as he said, "We're all going on another universal adventure and ALL of you are coming along!" Toadette, now confused, said, "Why exactly?" Darius, knowing that Zoey would probably get extremely sad, said, "Well, Plankton is somehow back, and wants to rule the universes again. And, Shine joined him and is apparently gonna try killing both me and Zoey. I don't know the FULL details, that's just what Squarepants told me!" Zoey felt her heart drop after hearing the words, "kill" and "Zoey". Believe it or not, she never knew Shine had a severe hatred for her. SpongeBob approached her in long steps saying, " Are you okay? Or are you gonna cry like a-" Darius whacked him in the head saying, "Shut up before you make her cry!" Zoey tried her best to restrain from shedding any tears, and instead stood up without a single tear on her face. "Fine! I don't care if she tries to kill me! She may think I'm weak and scared, and I am on the outside! But on the inside, in my mind, I'm strong and can stand up to anybody!" SpongeBob clapped his hands saying, "This is the part where you guys are supposed to clap!" The other girls began clapping, which ended up waking Toad up as he immediately got jumpscared by the clapping. When everybody looked at the shirtless boy, Toadette said, "You may wanna put some clothes on." Darius snapped his fingers and said, "You'd better grab your things, because tomorrow, we are leaving and going on ANOTHER universal journey!" Toad felt his head hurt from all the noise and said, "Fine! Just please stop yelling I have a headache!" SpongeBob scoffed and said, "He's probably a white gay stereotype." Darius kicked SpongeBob down the stairs and said, "He's not gay! Don't insult people because of their race, you KNOW that I hate that! Species is slightly okay, but not RACE!" SpongeBob rose a white flag in the air saying, "Fine, just stop kicking me!" Darius left the room, and as soon as he closed the door, the girls began screaming in excitement!

Toad quickly put his head under the pillow as he was frustrated due to his head hurting. Toadette removed Toad from under the pillow and gave him a kiss on the cheek saying, "We get to go on ANOTHER adventure, isn't it freaking exciting?!" Toad quickly put his hand on his girlfriend's mouth and said, "Yes, it'll probably be great. But can I please rest for a bit, without any loud noises?" Toadette nodded as she allowed Toad to go back to sleep. "What are we going to travel in?" Angel asked, trying to hold in her screams of happiness. "A large battleship thing." Toadette said with a smile. "We get to go to SEVERAL different universes. With different species, different looking humans, and also, we actually get rewarded sometimes for doing a good job." Cream bounced up and down and said, "I CAN'T wait any longer! I really want to go!" Toadette hushed Cream to keep Toad from waking up. Toadette whispered, "Maybe we should stay up all night and all day." Zoey agreed and said, "What do we do in the meantime?" Toadette thought for a while and said, "Well, how 'bout this? Toad's been acting really nice lately towards us and even changed the way he thought about Zoey, so let's do something back for him." Toadette removed the covers and saw Toad in nothing but his underwear. She began getting on top of him and kissing him all over his face while rubbing his hair. Zoey said, "What can I do?" Toadette, after releasing her lips from Toad, said, "Rub his you-know-what with your feet." Zoey immediately turned red and said, "I don't think I'm ready for that." Cream said, "I am!" as she began placing her feet on his underwear. Angel began rubbing Toad's right foot saying, "He's been doing it, so we should do it back to him." Zoey grabbed Toad's left foot and began rubbing it. Surprisingly, him and Toadette both had the same sized feet although Toadette's were softer. Toad let out several moans and moved his body in different directions. At 2:00am, the girls were thinking of something else to do. "How about two of us interact with each other privately for a while, after all there ARE two closets." Toadette said. Her and Zoey got in one closet, while Angel and Cream got into another. Toadette and Zoey were in Toadette's closet with the light on as they had very small space. Toadette said, "What do you wanna do?" as she looked at Zoey's face. Zoey, out of ideas, said, "Can I lick your feet?" Toadette, now blushing, said, "Don't tell Toad or he might get jealous." Zoey began laughing as she grabbed Toadette's right foot. She began licking under Toadette's toes, and then in between them. Toadette giggled as she watched Zoey stuff her toes into her mouth. Cream and Angel were in Toad's closet, which was a walk-in. Cream said, "What should we do?" Angel shrugged her shoulders saying, "Kissing?" Cream started laughing as she said, "Nope. I'm not going THERE." Angel however, began leaning in with her lips puckered. "What are you doing?" Cream asked, slightly moving away. "Kiss me." Angel said as she got nearly on top of Cream. Cream was nervous as Angel was now literally going to start making out with her. "Are you a lesbian or something?" Cream asked. Angel, now an inch apart from Cream's lips said, "Just a tincy weency bit." as she began making out with her blonde friend. Cream tried to escape, but Angel stayed on top of her. After two minutes, Cream said, "Please stop." Angel dove in for another smooch and said, "Then give Toad a blow-" Cream instantly kicked Angel and said, "No way! He's Toadette's boyfriend!" Angel, now off of Cream said, "Then lick his feet. Either that or we can make out." Cream sighed and went up to Toad who was still in a deep sleep. She went at his feet and simply put his big toe in her mouth. Angel however, slid the other four toes into Cream's mouth. Cream thought to herself, "_You're very mysterious Angel._" Zoey was exhausted as she was beginning to fall asleep. Toadette encouraged Zoey to stay awake and said, "How about we swim in the bathtub?" Zoey was confused, but Toadette immediately rushed Zoey into the bathroom that was in the hallway. "Wow!" Zoey said as the bathtub was basically a large swimming pool, as it was 24 feet long and 10 feet wide. Toadette pushed Zoey in and jumped in herself. The water was warm and not too deep for Zoey to drown in. Zoey rose up with her red hair now covering her eyes. Toadette smiled as she said, "Stay still for a bit." She grabbed a floaty for Zoey to ride and and sat Zoey down on it. Toadette grabbed a bar of soap off of the ledge, and began scrubbing Zoey's feet and her eye that was injured. As Toadette wiped Zoey's eye, it became slightly less red and didn't water as much. She then said, "Sorry, but I might have to taste your feet to see if Toad would like them. She then stuck Zoey's toes in her mouth and licked them, getting Zoey to laugh. Toadette then said, "Toad'll love them." After Cream removed Toad's toes from his mouth, she gagged and said, "Tastes slightly like a mushroom!" Angel laughed and said, "You're so pathetic." She then grabbed Toad's foot and said, "Watch me do it better than YOU." Angel placed Toad's toes in her mouth and began licking everywhere. After five minutes, she released them saying, "Felt like five little mushrooms bouncing inside my mouth." Little did they know, Toad and Toadette were originally mushroom creatures (LOL!). Cream then said, "Lick his ENTIRE foot if you're better than me." Angel smirked and began licking Toad's sole, then his heel. She then kissed his toes and said, "Yep, still tastes slightly like a fungus." Cream groaned and said, "I'm so jealous..."

Darius and SpongeBob walked outside and into the Galaxy Ship. Darius took a deep breath and said, "Haven't been here for a while." SpongeBob said, "It's only been a few days." Darius hit him on the head saying, "Shut up, we're gonna have to start preparing!"


	45. Beginning to Leave

Chapter 45: Beginning to Leave

It was now 8:00 in the morning as Darius walked into Toad and Toadette's room in order to wake them up. When he saw them, all of the girls were starting to fall asleep as they kept closing their eyes. Darius sighed and said, "Please tell me you didn't stay up al night." Toadette, whose eyes were now slightly red, rose her hand and said, "Maybe we did, maybe we d...idn't." Darius nodded his head and said, "All right." as he jumped out the window. He then came back in with a hose as he began spraying each individual girl, getting them to scream in panic and finally stay wide awake. After Darius turned off the hose, he smiled and said, "That's better!" Toadette angrily said, "Why do we have to be up so early?!" Darius rolled his eyes and walked over to her saying, "Because you guys need to buy several things from the store downtown that we can take along with us." He then used his wind magic to dry them all off, although the spikes in Zoey's hair sunk down as they covered her eyes. Darius gave Toadette $500 and said, "Buy as much as you can, and don't waste it all on snacks." Toadette stood up and playfully saluted saying, "I won't let you down!" Darius rolled his eyes saying, "If you let ME down, you let EVERYBODY down!" He then jumped out the window and into his OTHER vehicle, the hovercraft, where SpongeBob was waiting. "I'm pretty sure she's gonna spend it on snacks." SpongeBob said as he strapped in. Darius got into the driver seat and said, "She's exactly my age, how CAN she screw up?" As he began pressing on the gas pedal, he said "As long as she DOESN'T give that money to Zoey, we're okay."

Toadette got dressed and began to walk out the door. However she quickly turned around saying, "I don't even know were the store is!" SpongeBob heard her from half a mile away and said, "Darius, how do you instruct her with going to the store if she doesn't even know where it is?" Darius sighed and angrily swerved the hovercraft around, slamming it into the front door. SpongeBob groaned saying, "Learn how to freaking park this thing." Darius got out saying, "I'll do that when you can actually get a license!" As he walked into the house, he said, "Everybody go outside!" Toadette was the first one to come down the stairs as she quickly said, "Can you drive me to the store?" Darius quickly began pushing her outside and said, "Yeah, yeah, just get in the floating vehicle!" He then went into his own room, where he began waking Crystal up. As she opened her eyes she said, "What time is it?" Darius quickly pulled her out of the bed saying, "Morning! Get dressed, we're preparing to go on ANOTHER universal journey! You'll know about everything later, just hurry and go into the flying vehicle outside!" Crystal, trying to get all the information in her head, just said, "Can you repeat that again?" Darius just yelled, "Get dressed!" as he quickly began going to Patrick's room. Crystal then said to herself, "He can get angry REALLY fast. But I shouldn't hate him for that." As Darius kicked down Patrick's door, he yelled, "Wake up lazy!" which got Patrick to scream and fall out of his bed. Darius then said, "Go outside! We're going on ANOTHER universal journey!" Patrick got up off the floor and said, "Why?!" Darius, now on the verge of going insane, said, "Plankton is somehow back! He somehow got Shine to join him, and we just have to defeat him!" Patrick snapped his fingers saying, "I got it!" as he jumped out of the window and hit the concrete. Darius rolled his eyes and said, "Idiot." as he went into Toad and Toadette's room. He quickly told Zoey, Cream, and Angel to get their things and be ready before sunset. As the three girls left, Darius looked at Toad, who was sleeping. He smiled evilly and pulled out his whistle. Without hesitation, Darius blew the whistle so hard that Toad literally fell out of the bed screaming and looking as if he were gonna cry. Darius pulled him up and said, "Get dressed fast!" Toad, in fear, began putting on his shirt and his pants. His hair was still a mess, but he didn't seem to care. Toad then said, "What about my stuff?" Darius quickly grabbed his arm saying, "We'll get it later!" He then jumped out the window with Toad and landed in the hovercraft. Crystal was running out of the door, as she kept stumbling trying to run fast. SpongeBob then said, "I've seen a giant purple snail and a giant penguin-like king move faster than you!" Darius then struck SpongeBob with a lightning bolt and said, "How many times I have to tell you to shut up?" Crystal got into the hovercraft saying, "I feel like my heart just stopped." Darius began accelerating at full speed as he left the neighborhood. Toadette felt her heart pumping faster than usual as she yelled, "Are you sure you can drive this thing?!" Darius began manically laughing as he said, "Hey! I'm magic, my best friends are a sponge and starfish, and I even have an amazing running speed! So I'm pretty sure, I can drive a hovercraft!" As Darius turned a tight corner, Patrick moaned saying, "Take it easy on those corners!" Darius, who wasn't caring that much about what anyone had to say, replied with, "YOU take it easy on your waistline!" Darius ended up crashing into a stop sign, which pushed everybody back. However, the hero still continued accelerating as he began reaching downtown.

Zoey was in her room, putting almost every clothing item she owned, in her large duffle bag. She then put her toothbrush in her bag as well as her deodorant. As she zipped up her bag, she looked through her drawers to see if there was anything else she needed. Nothing was really important, although as Zoey searched, she came across something that meant allot to her. It was a picture of Shine and Zoey learning how to swim when they were 7. Zoey just kept flailing her arms and legs, while Shine had an easier time swimming. Zoey felt herself wanting to cry, as she knew that she would probably have to fight her older sister. She couldn't help but break down into tears as she didn't know whether or not she should fight Shine. She slipped the picture into her bag and said, "I still love you Shine, no matter how much you may hate me."

As Darius entered the Downtown Area, he crashed the hovercraft into the store's window and cracked it. SpongeBob then screamed as he put a GTA 5 poster on the window to make sure nobody noticed. Darius then said, "That's f****** genius!" Toadette walked out by herself, although Toad followed anyways. As the two walked into the store, Toadette said, "What do you think we should get?" Toad shrugged his shoulders and just continued looking at her body. Toadette blushed from this and stopped Toad. She then said, "I don't think you should be staring at my breast in public. The police COULD arrest you." Toad ignored her though and began leaning in closer to her. Toadette sighed as she said, "One day you're gonna wish you'd listened." Darius continued accelerating forward until he heard mechanical whirring. "Freddy Fuzzy Bear is gonna kill us!" Patrick yelled as he began causing the hovercraft to shake. Darius looked up and said, "That's not Freddy! That's Plankton!" Plankton approached them in a huge robot that was shaped like SpongeBob, but want Robot SpongeBob. He then said, "Leysner, long time no see!" Darius then angrily unstrapped and said, "Plankton!" Plankton laughed evilly as he said, "Yes, it is I, the dreaded Sheldon J. Plankton! I present to you, the SpongeBob Prototype 2.0! This BETA version of my upcoming Robot SpongeBob will surely destroy you!" He then broke the ground up and it sent Darius falling down into the deep hole. Plankton then went after him as he plunged after the hero, ready to end his life. Patrick said, "How is he alive?!" SpongeBob sighed and said, "Magic, I suppose! But that would STILL be impossible, considering that the icee pit in Universal End disables magic."

As Darius was falling, the area he was in was glowing bluish-green. He quickly found a metal rail and began grinding on it down below. Suddenly, the rail broke apart as Darius was now hurtling down! He quickly sprung over to the wall and began drifting on it at high speeds. He then jumped off onto this large rectangular platform. Plankton then showed up laughing and saying, "This is the end of the line for you!" Plankton began firing missiles at Darius at rapid speeds. Darius got hit with them all and began nearly falling off the edge of the platform. He quickly pulled himself up, only to see Plankton shooting ice crystals at him. Darius began running as he said, "Damn Plankton! You need to chill out!" He then starting jumping onto SpongeBob Prototype 2.0's arm and was about to fall off. However, he quickly came up to the cockpit where Plankton was. Plankton began screaming in fear as he said, "Fool! Stay away!" Darius angrily broke open Plankton's cockpit and pulled the villain out himself. He then punched Plankton in his face twice with each fist. After that, Darius leaped up into the air and slammed Plankton down! He then kicked Plankton off of the SpongeBob Prototype 2.0. Plankton clenched onto the arm as he began climbing up to Darius. Darius grabbed Plankton and slammed him into his cockpit with extreme force. And with one final move, Darius picked up the cockpit and threw it up into the Downtown Area. The SpongeBob Prototype 2.0 was now destroyed without the cockpit attached to it as Darius began flying up with his Anti-Gravity shoes. Plankton was on the ground yelling, "No! I'm not losing easily this time!" Darius came up from the hole and landed right in front of Plankton. Darius was ready to finish Plankton, however he was knocked back by a magnetic force field. Plankton then evilly laughed as he said, "You've been foiling my plans for far too long!" SpongeBob quickly jumped up and attempted to attack Plankton. However, he was somehow kicked back and landed right on top of Darius. "See? I'm taking over these universes now! All I have to do is gather my fellow villains and acquire some new ones!" Plankton yelled as he teleported to his ship. Darius growled and said, "Okay! F*** that guy!" Patrick then said, "We might have to hurry up!" Darius stuck out his hand and said, "Yes, but we need to gather our allies!"

As Toad and Toadette continued putting loads of food into the cart, Toadette tripped and once again, fell into a pile of watermelons. "I guess watermelons seem to hate you now." Toad jokingly said as he watched Toadette try to squirm out. Toad tried pulling her out, but instead ended up yanking off her sneakers. "Toad you'd better not!" Toadette screamed as she tried to get herself out. Toad was looking at her socked feet and almost began smelling them. But he restrained and thought to himself, "_I shouldn't make her mad. Before she tortures me both physically and verbally like in those fitting rooms._" Toad pulled Toadette out and handed the cute girl her sneakers. Toadette slipped on her shoes and said, "I'm surprised! You're actually listening to me for once. It's been a while since I've seen that." Toad had an embarrassed grin on his face as he didn't want Toadette to torture him. Toadette gave him a kiss on his lips and wouldn't let go of him no matter what. The people walking past the two looked confused as Toad literally had to push Toadette off of him. He then said, "Let's just keep buying more food before you start cutely embarrassing me even more." Toadette smiled as she said, "So I'm cute yet I embarrass you? That's a new one!" Toad began laughing as he said, "It's not the first time you've done it!" Toadette felt herself build up with happiness as Toad kept on complimenting her.


	46. Plankton's Magic

Chapter 46: Plankton's Magic

SpongeBob looked up in the sky and said, "Darius, you may wanna see this!" Darius looked up and began screaming once he saw Plankton's EVEN LARGER ship. The ship began to lower itself and nearly crushed the entire Downtown Area! Patrick yawned saying, "I'm pretty sure we should NOW hurry!" Darius quickly began driving off as Plankton's ship began unloading hundreds of soldiers. "Damn! This'll be challenging!" SpongeBob yelled as he looked back in fear. Darius quickly stopped the hovercraft and tilted it sideways, getting SpongeBob and Patrick to fall out. "What do you think you're doing?!" SpongeBob asked, now . Darius tilted it back to normal and said, "You two go get the others!" Patrick looked around and said, "Darius, who knows what's in this city now?!" Darius rolled his eyes and said, "You'll find out for yourself!" He then began driving off with Crystal, who was still in the hovercraft. SpongeBob stomped the ground and said, "Great! Now we have to WALK everywhere!" Patrick looked behind them and said, "More like RUN everywhere!" SpongeBob turned around and saw several soldiers with shotguns and machine guns charging their way. "Run!" SpongeBob yelled as he and Patrick began running through the streets.

The two entered the Krusty Krab, where several customers were eating Krabby Patties. Patrick took the tables that the customers were eating with and boarded up the door with them. SpongeBob began running into the kitchen, but was interrupted by Mr. Krabs. "SpongeBob! You were supposed to be here yesterday AND today!" Krabs said, blocking him from entering the kitchen. SpongeBob rolled his eyes in annoyance and said, "Mr. Krabs, I take weekends OFF now." Mr. Krabs then scratched his head saying, "Oh yeah! I forgot." SpongeBob quickly went past him and into the kitchen where he grabbed several ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise bottles. Mr. Krabs walked in yelling, "What're you doin', boy?!" SpongeBob quickly said, "Plankton's back somehow! We're going on a universal adventure AGAIN! You may get so see some gold, solver, or even money!" Mr. Krabs eyes showed dollar signs on them as he said, "Then carry on! I'll be getting ready in me office!" As Mr. Krabs left, SpongeBob began taking a gun with no ammo out of his pocket. He put a ketchup bottle in there and pulled the trigger. Ketchup squirted out as SpongeBob said, "Perfect!" He then squeezed in the mustard bottle along with the ketchup bottle, and out came two swirling blasts of ketchup and mustard. Then, to finalize his gun, he placed three bottles of mayonnaise in there as well. Then, after pulling the trigger, five blasts of condiments were squirting out like mad. SpongeBob smiled as he said, "This looks fine!" Patrick, after boarding up the door, said, "Don't worry! They can't get in!" Suddenly, the roof of the Krusty Krab was taken off as soldiers were in a helicopter and began dropping down. Squidward screamed as he grabbed his clarinet and began running towards the door! However, it was blocked due to Patrick boarding it! Mr. Krabs yelled, "Curse you Plankton!" as he grabbed his cash register, which he named, "Cashie" (not sure if it's Cashie or Cashy). Krabs also ripped his safe out of the wall to ensure that Plankton didn't get the formula. The customers began screaming as they jumped out of the windows to escape. The four sea creatures began running as well, until SpongeBob quickly ran back and said, "I've gotta get the Krabby Patties!" He kicked open the freezer and grabbed all frozen patties that were in boxes, and ran out. SpongeBob was slightly blue as he said, "Feels like Alaska in there!" As SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs ran out of the Krusty Krab, they ran into Darius's hovercraft. "Hi!" Crystal yelled as she waved her hand excitedly. Darius looked at the soldiers approaching and said, "Quick! Get in!" The four got in and sat down at the circular array of 6 seats. Darius began speeding off as the hovercraft got away from the soldiers, who were now firing their guns. Some bullets hit Crystal and SpongeBob, which got Crystal to become angry as she watched a thin line of blood leak from her shoulder. She quickly jumped up into the air and used her telekinetic powers to force the soldiers 10 meters away from where they originally were. As she fell back down in her seat, SpongeBob said, "That's powerful magic!" Patrick rolled his eyes saying, "So what? She's not as good as say Darius." SpongeBob punched him and said, "Yeah. But SHE'S probably better at moving things with her brain."

As Toad and Toadette left the downtown store, with TWO carts overflowing with food, they encountered Plankton, who was assisted with 12 soldiers. "Well, it seems you two are STILL no match for me." he said, pulling out his sword. Toadette gasped as she stepped back, letting her fear take control of her. Toad however, took a step forward, in an attempt to show Plankton that he wasn't scared. "Ha ha! Trying to stand up to ME! This'll be interesting!" Plankton said as he slashed Toad with his sword. Toad had a line of blood on his shirt, however he ran up towards Plankton and punched him into a car with a flaming fist. Plankton got up and jumped into the air yelling, "Meteor Swarm!" Suddenly, rainbow stars which were very hot, began raining down towards Toad and Toadette. Toad pushed Toadette to the ground and did several cartwheels to avoid the stars. "Okay, he's ALLOT stronger and scarier than before!" Toadette yelled as she got up to her feet. As Plankton hit the ground, he yelled, "Diamond Saw!" This caused two razor-edged snowflakes to scrape Toadette as she squealed and backed into a building. Plankton laughed evilly as he said, "I'm more magic then you could've ever imagined! I will use my powers to defeat each and every one of you!" Toadette angrily got up and was now glowing red. Plankton snickered and yelled, "Electroshock!" Sparks were then sprinkled onto Toadette! She looked at herself in panic until she was struck by lightning. Then, she was enclosed within a bubble of electricity as she screamed in true pain! After the effect was clear, Toadette's face and body were burnt as she felt tears slide down from her cheeks. As Toad charged towards him, with his body in full flames, Plankton quickly jumped back and snapped his fingers shouting, "Corona!" Toad stopped in his tracks as he saw a large yellow orb flash painful bright lights in his eyes. He began screaming as he fell to the ground, being temporarily blinded. Plankton laughed evilly, until somebody tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and was hit in the face with a giant hammer! Plankton was sent hurtling into the air as he yelled, "I'm not through yet!" Then, he teleported onto his ship where he yelled, "Prepare the engines! Then drop the bombs onto the city!" As Toad's blindness went away, he slowly but surly saw Mario in front of him with his hammer behind his back.

Darius quickly parked the hovercraft at his neighborhood. SpongeBob fell out as he said, "I'm gonna throw up soon if you keep parking like that, Darius!" Darius jumped out and said, "Everybody, get your things and wait out here!" SpongeBob quickly ran in and grabbed Gary, Gary's items, his bubble supplies, and Darius's consoles. Squidward grabbed his clothes and clarinet case, along with his own pillow, blanket, toothbrush, and shampoo (does he even have any hair? LOL!). After 8 minutes of waiting, the ground suddenly began rumbling as SpongeBob said, "I know what THAT sound is!" The Galaxy Ship began coming up from the ground as it was now twice the size it originally was! Darius came out yelling, "All aboard the Galaxy Ship!" Mr. Krabs winked and said, "Looks even fancier than before!" Patrick said, "It's just bigger is all it is." As Krabs, Squidward, and Patrick entered the ship, Darius said, "Don't TOUCH anything until I say when! That's when we'll be leaving!" Zoey was the first to come out of her house as she said to herself, "Damn." As she approached Darius, she said, "Is THIS what we'll be riding in?" SpongeBob nodded saying, "Yep! We're going HIGH up in the skies, all the way to outer space." Zoey scratched her arm and looked at the massive ship that stood in front of her. "Can I see the inside of it?" she asked, hopping up and down. "Just wait until we BEGIN to leave. Believe me, this'll be a LONG adventure! Luckily, no school for you." Darius said as he smirked. Zoey sat down on the staircase of the Galaxy Ship's entrance as she began humming the Toreador March. SpongeBob quickly screamed and covered her mouth saying, "Don't sing that creepy song!" Darius snapped his fingers saying, "Oops! I'd better get Red and Pink over there before Plankton finds them!" He then began running downtown. Crystal leaned back saying, "How is he even THAT fast?" SpongeBob stretched out his arms and said, "Because he's Darius, why wouldn't he be fast?" Angel walked out of her house and nearly passed out after seeing the large Galaxy Ship in front of her. SpongeBob quickly said, "Don't go inside! Just sit down!" Angel sat next to Zoey, who was just eager to go into the ship.

As Darius made it to the Downtown Area, he saw Mario dragging both Toad and Toadette on the ground. They were both awake, but exhausted and injured. Darius quickly jumped in front of him, leaving behind a trail of sparks, and said, "Jumpman! **I'll **take these two back with me, while YOU can get all of your hero friends, because we're all going on ANOTHER universal adventure!" Mario then tossed Toad and Toadette to Darius and used a Cape Feather, which gave him the ability to fly. He then flew off to Princess Peach's Castle while Darius yelled, "Make sure to bring some special items along too!" Darius put both Toad and Toadette into the carts and began running back to the Galaxy Ship. As Mario made it to Peach's castle, he saw that Bowser was there with several Goombas and Koopa Troopas. Mario dove straight down at Bowser as he landed on the ground saying, "Here we go!" Bowser growled and said, "Mario! You cannot defeat me THIS time! I've got powerful techniques that even a plumber like you can't handle!" Bowser was then magically suited with a metal suit along with metal gloves. He punched Mario into a tree and laughed evilly saying, "The universe is OURS to rule! We had a bad plan last time, but THIS time we've thought it out!" Mario got up and charged towards Bowser. He threw several punches and a kick, but they all had no effect on Bowser as he said, "That's all?! You'd better try again, because they had no effect on the King of Koopas!" Mario pulled out his hammer and swung it back. Bowser gulped as Mario swung it, sending Bowser 7 feet into the air. Bowser however, had another plan as he used his fire breath to set Peach's castle on fire. He laughed evilly as he flew away in his Clown Copter. Suddenly, thunder was heard as it began to rain hard! Bowser then angrily said, "Fungah! Foiled again!" as he flew off towards Plankton's ship.

SpongeBob sighed as he said, "Of course! It just HAD to start raining!" Zoey began screaming as thunder roared extremely loud in her ear. SpongeBob then yelled, "Okay! NOW get inside! No questions! Just, move!" As Zoey, Angel, and Crystal ran inside of the Galaxy Ship, SpongeBob started to close the door. Until he remembered that Cream was supposed to be with them as well. He then mumbled to himself, "Damn it." as he ran towards Cream's house and broke through her bedroom window. As SpongeBob climbed in, Cream sighed and said, "Thank god it was YOU, SpongeBob. I swore you were a-" SpongeBob interrupted her and said, "Are you ready to go? Yes or no?" Cream picked up her bag and said, "Yep. I've been waiting for you guys to call me out." SpongeBob face palmed himself as that wasn't what he or Darius even said. He just sighed and said, "Good! Now run into the giant ship!" Him and Cream climbed out of the window and began running through the rain and into the Galaxy Ship. Before SpongeBob could close the door however, Darius arrived with Toad, Toadette, and the load of food. He quickly yelled, "Squarepants! Activate the ramp! Not the stairs!" SpongeBob quickly pressed a button that transformed the stairs into a ramp. Darius was able to get up there as he slammed the door closed and said, "It rains at the worst times ever." Zoey yawned as she said, "Where do we put our stuff?" Darius said, "Just wait." as he ran back out the Galaxy Ship and downtown.


	47. Mysterious Creature

Chapter 47: Mysterious Creature

As the rain heavily poured down onto the streets, Darius saw Plankton on top of a building, signaling his soldiers to drop the bombs on the city. "Damn you, Plankton!" Darius angrily yelled as he climbed up the building himself. Plankton laughed evilly and jumped into the air yelling, "Boulder!" Then magically, several large boulders began raining down onto Darius. Darius got crushed by the boulders as he fell to the ground. Plankton yelled down, "You've had enough, Darius?!" Darius angrily pushed the boulders off of him as he was now severely injured. However, he got up and said, "I'm not going down just yet!" Plankton snapped his fingers and said, "Let's see about that." Suddenly, Plankton's ship began opening up as a huge laser shooter was shown extending out. He then jumped onto the ship and said, "Breaker Beam! Fire at Darius AND the Galaxy Ship!" Darius began backing away as a huge translucent beam fired at him. Before Darius could take any damage however, Mario came in and pushed Darius out of the way. Darius, putting his glasses back on, said, "Excellent timing Mario!" Mario nodded as they both saw the Breaker Beam head towards the Galaxy Ship.

As it hit the ship, everyone fell to the ground in massive pain! "It feels nice to battle again!" SpongeBob cheerfully said as he went onto the outside of the ship. He quickly went near a long slender cannon and began loading it with rockets. As Toad got up off the ground, now with his face starting to become red, he angrily said, "What the f*** was that?!" Patrick gasped and said, "Don't use profanity word #13!" Toad scratched his head and said, "You mean f***?" Mr. Krabs sighed and said, "Yes THAT word! Don't say it again! Only a sailor can say that word. Before Toad could comment back, the ship was hit again with another Breaker Beam that sent the ship tilting sideways. SpongeBob screamed as he held onto the rail with dear life! With all his might, he climbed up using the rail and launched a rocket at Plankton's ship. Plankton gasped and yelled, "Squarepants!" As the rocket made impact with Plankton's ship, Plankton growled with anger as he jumped off of the ship and hit the floor. He then said, "I'll get those pesky heroes! As a matter of fact, I'll blast every last one of them!" Darius and Mario approached Plankton with Darius saying, "Looks like you won't be destroying this city any time soon!" Plankton got up and pulled out his sword saying, "Don't feel so confident! You've only done a small amount of damage to my ship. Soon, yours will be toast!" Plankton then blinded Darius as he knocked him into a car with broken shards of glass. Before he could attack Mario however, Mario pulled out his hammer and slammed Plankton with it. Plankton felt himself being hurtled across the street as he hit a building. In desperation, Plankton yelled, "Fear Roulette!" Suddenly, a red diamond appeared and hovered above Darius. Mario quickly pulled Darius out of the way before the diamond could slam down on him. "That's-a instant death-a if you touch that." Mario said as he readied his hammer. Darius said, "Did you get the others?!" hoping that Mario had gathered their allies. "Yes, they should be-a headed to your space ship." Mario said as he gave Darius a thumbs up. Plankton got up and teleported to his ship, ready to bomb the city.

Patrick began panicking as he said, "I guess we're dead now!" Mr. Krabs smacked Patrick in the head and said, "We ain't going down without a fight boy!" He quickly went to access the Galaxy Ship's controls as he began turning the engine on. Suddenly, there were SEVERAL knocks and loud noises at the door. Patrick walked over to it and said, "What's the password?" He then whispered to everybody on the ship, "It's Foxy the Pirate Fox." Everybody looked at Patrick like he'd gone crazy. Toadette sighed and said, "Just open the door." Patrick raised his hand and said, "Right after they uncover the password!" Crystal sighed and said, "We don't have time for this!" She then used her telekinetic powers to fling Patrick halfway across the Main Room. As Patrick hit the couch, he said, "It didn't hurt me in any way." Toadette walked over to the door and opened it. The first thing she saw was Princess Peach. "It's Princess I'm-Always-Kidnapped-Every-Day-Because-I-Love-Wasting-Mario's-Time Peach!" SpongeBob yelled from the balcony as him and Patrick began laughing loudly. As the princess walked in, she was followed by Luigi, who now had black denim overalls (hallelujah)! Patrick looked at him and said, "L actually looks a confident gangster!" The others that had followed onto the ship were Princess Daisy (god help us), the Toad soldiers/guards (not helping), and Yoshi (praise the Lord)! Squidward spread out his arms and said, "Well, what can POSSIBLY go wrong with THIS many people?" Suddenly, the ship began rumbling and rising into the air! "We're taking off!" Zoey yelled as she rose her hands in the air. "Not before stopping Plankton from destroying this place!" SpongeBob yelled as he continued to fire rockets at Plankton's ship. Unfortunately, it was too late. Plankton had begun dropping bombs with an explosion radius of 12 feet! SpongeBob groaned as he yelled, "Mr. Krabs! Take us to Plankton's ship! We need to get to the other universes, and fast! But first we need to save Dark-Light!" Mr. Krabs then said, "Aye-aye me boy!" as he steered the Galaxy Ship downtown. However, Wario and Waluigi popped out of a bush, as they had heard everything that SpongeBob said. "Let's claim these so-called universes for ourselves and get rich!" Wario said as he imagined what owning a universe would be like. "We can't do that." Waluigi said as he adjusted his moustache. Wario began choking Wario as he yelled, "What do you mean we can't?!" Waluigi, pushing Wario away from him, said, "We don't have a ship!" Wario thought about this for a while, until he thought of a solution. "I have an idea! And fortunately, it's cheap!"

As Darius and Mario continued running away from the bombs, Darius tripped over a cable wire that was on the ground. A bomb hit him in the head and exploded, sending Darius flying into the air! Suddenly, a giant figure crushed Darius into the ground with extreme force! SpongeBob, trying to identify the figure, yelled, "I don't know what the heck that thing is!" As Darius finally got free, he took in a deep breath of air, as his shirt was now covered in rocks and minerals. He looked at the figure, and it was in the shape of an escape pod. "I swear to heaven and high hell, if I see an alien come out of there..." Darius said as he pulled out his gun and cocked it. Mario approached Darius and said, "What is it?" Darius shrugged his shoulders as he saw the door slowly open, which leaked out a ton of white and blue smoke. Darius and Mario began coughing as Darius sighed, "Smells like damn weed! Those animatronics from THAT game could use some weed themselves!" As the smoke clouded both Darius and Mario, Plankton looked down below saying, "What is that thing?" Suddenly, another figure came out of that escape pod as it dropped to the ground. "Let's just take it before Plankton does!" Darius yelled as he grabbed the figure and took off towards the Galaxy Ship with Mario.


	48. Getting Suggestive

Chapter 48: Getting Suggestive

As bombs were literally destroying the city, Darius and Mario rushed up towards the Galaxy Ship at a super fast speed. Darius however, threw the mysterious figure to Mario and said, "Take it. I'll deal with Plankton!" Mario nodded and began running to the Galaxy Ship with the mysterious figure. Darius looked up at Plankton and watched as the villain dropped down in front of him. "You cannot win, Darius. It's over!" Plankton said as he clenched his fist together. "It's over...FOR YOU! I'm not gonna give up, because heroes DON'T do that!" Plankton laughed evilly as he said, "Well, I'll just have to INTERFERE with you heroes instead." He then electrocuted Darius with a black lightning bolt that caused a giant black explosion to form around him. Toad and Toadette surprisingly switched back to their Toad forms instantly! SpongeBob gasped and said, "How the hell?! You guys...it's not even possible! You shouldn't be freaking Toads, you should've REMAINED human!" Toad and Toadette looked at their original bodies and felt so confused. Since they had been humans, they've gotten so used to their human bodies and forgot allot about being a Toad. Darius let out a scream as the black explosion had affected his magic. All of Darius's magic powers were disabled due to Plankton. As Plankton laughed, he said, "Yes! You can't use your magic! Neither can those pesky lovebirds! I've won!" Darius angrily growled and turned around at Plankton saying, "You've really gone and f***** up this time!" Plankton smiled and said, "Well, it's what I do best." He then went back into his ship and began to take off. Darius angrily slammed the ground as he said, "You won't get away with this, Plankton!" Plankton then yelled down, "I already have."

Darius quickly jumped into the Galaxy Ship, which was pulled up right next to him. SpongeBob quickly said, "Darius! What just happened?! I mean there was an explosion, and then Toad and Toadette are back to normal. I mean, what happened?!" Darius slapped SpongeBob and said, "Plankton, the douche, disabled my magic powers. Everybody linked in a way to me, is now back to normal. Toad and Toadette can't use magic, and neither can Crystal due to her basically being a copy of me." SpongeBob punched the wall and said, "God! We have to do SOMETHING!" Darius thought for a moment and said, "I've got an awesome plan!" He took a wire from the power unit outside the ship and stabbed himself with it. "More like a suicide than a plan." SpongeBob told Darius. Darius got electrocuted as he began glowing blue until an explosion came. SpongeBob coughed saying, "Something is wrong with you." Darius then zapped SpongeBob with lightning. SpongeBob quickly jumped back and said, "How can you do that?!" Darius laughed evilly and said, "My magic powers are back! Although, Toad and Toadette have their powers back, they're still Toads. Crystal, she's probably regained her powers as well." SpongeBob sighed saying, "Well, that's good!"

Darius entered the Main Room with SpongeBob and said, "Squarepants, ANYTHING magical or exciting can happen when I'm around." Toadette quickly ran up to Darius saying, "Why is my body short again?!" SpongeBob began hysterically laughing as he said, "I'm sorry! But it's so funny that I can ONCE AGAIN make fun of your height!"

Toadette angrily punched SpongeBob, but her hits weren't powerful. "Don't try to hit him in THIS form." Darius said. "We'll just have to figure out what to do to get you two back into humans." Toadette didn't move a muscle as she said, "Why did we switch at all?" SpongeBob stuck his finger in her face and said, "That's complicated! What's important is, you and Toad will be like this until we figure out how we can switch you back. Because we know that you and Toad wanna fit in by being humans. At least you guys can still use your magic abilities." Toad walked next to Toadette and said, "What about physically hurting people? Last time I checked, that's the most RELIABLE way of defending." SpongeBob laughed and said, "Please. With those arms and barely visible legs?" Toad angrily lit SpongeBob on fire, turning him into a golden crisp. "Not again." SpongeBob said as he coughed out smoke.

Zoey smiled and said, "You two look cuter this way." Toad groaned and said, "Don't say it's because I'm short!" Zoey then said, "Okay. Because you guys are REALLY short." SpongeBob then whispered, "It's true." and began laughing. Darius smacked him in the head and said, "Leave them alone." SpongeBob rubbed the back of his head and said, "I technically don't have to. Is it my fault mushrooms are a type of diseased fungus creatures?" Toad and Toadette both took offense to that comment and at the same time, punched SpongeBob nearly off the balcony. "Don't get mad at me because I'm being honest!" SpongeBob yelled from the balcony. Toad angrily took a knife out of his pocket and was ready to stab SpongeBob. Darius instantly pushed him back and grabbed the knife saying, "Why do you have a knife?!" Toad thought about it for a while and said, "I dunno." Darius snapped his fingers and said, "Of course you do." Toad kept shaking his head no until Cream finally spoke up and said, "I know! Shine put it in his clothes while he was sleeping one of these nights and kept whispering 'Kill Zoey. Kill Zoey.' in his ear. SpongeBob then said, " Damn, she must REALLY hate Zoey. I mean, like PURE hatred!" Zoey became saddened easily by this and tried to hold back her tears. "Squarepants, you just love to build up and ruin people's days don't you?" Darius asked. SpongeBob scoffed and said, "That's the point of my existence. God made me to be this way, and he wants me to execute what personality he's given me!" Patrick then rose his hand and then yelled, "Preach to us brother!" Darius then said, "Hell no!"

SpongeBob then continued saying, "I shall preach! Brothers and sisters, hatred isn't something we feel, but something we can control. It is a force that we must contain! We cannot let hatred separate us from one another!" Darius rolled his eyes thinking, "_Is he REALLY trying to preach to us?_" SpongeBob then moved onto another subject and said, "Brothers and sisters! This particular one goes for my brothers. When you get something with a label saying, 'For her pleasure', turn the device inside out, then it's made for YOUR pleasure." Darius then punched SpongeBob saying, "Don't talk this stuff retard! There are two 9-year olds and a 10-year old in here! You shouldn't give condom advice!" SpongeBob groaned saying, "Well us mature brothers can understand what I'm saying." Toad quickly ran up to Darius and whispered, "Is it THAT easy? Does that mean I can have sex with Toadette?" Darius jumped back into SpongeBob and said, "I'll answer that specific question on the balcony." Darius yelled, "Patrick, give everybody their own room! Don't mess up." As Patrick started assigning rooms, Darius and SpongeBob both walked out on the balcony where Toad was waiting. SpongeBob said, "What did you ask for?" Darius sighed and said, "He really wants to screw Toadette thanks to your stupid advice." SpongeBob began laughing and even fell to the floor. Darius ignored SpongeBob and said, "Toad, even if you had a condom, you still can't do THAT with Toadette." Toad felt disappointed and asked why. Darius thought for a while and said, "Because, while she wouldn't get pregnant, you both could risk getting STDs. Which means, you can get either a curable or incurable disease caused by premature sex." Toad still really wanted to try however, despite all of these warnings. "Can't I just do it without getting ST whatever?" he asked, very determined to get what he wanted. Darius groaned saying, "It's VERY risky. And besides, you and Toadette NOW share the same room as Cream, Zoey, and Angel. How would you be alone?" Darius asked, while dragging SpongeBob off the ground. Toad quickly said, "I'll find a way! Just please give me a condelm or however you pronounce it." SpongeBob handed Toad one, which got Toad very happy as he ran towards where he would be with the rest of the girls. "You're a freaking idiot!" Darius yelled as he punched SpongeBob. SpongeBob's smile quickly turned into a blank expression as he said, "He was serious?"


	49. Five Nights at Hell

Chapter 49: Five Nights at Hell

Toad, with his heart beating at an extremely intense rate, slammed open the door and found all of the girls in there. He quickly began trying to regain his breath, as he would've possibly had a stroke if he didn't. "I'm starting to wonder if he's on medication now." Cream said as she looked through her bad. Toadette walked over to him and said, "Are you okay? Or are you crazy?" Toad tried to respond, but no words came out. Toadette pulled him towards her and felt how fast his heart was beating. "Toad, just sit down before you pass out." she said as she sat Toad down onto a bed. Unlike the previous room, this one had been slightly modified. There were now four beds, technically, two bunk beds. Toad and Toadette would have to sleep together in one. They were going to sleep on the top bed. Toad began to start breathing normally as he leaned in closer to Toadette. She turned around, only to have her cap hit Toad's. Toad slightly bounced back as he said, "I need to remember that we're not humans anymore. I can't keep bumping into you like that." Toadette began slightly giggling, although Toad just looked at her, trying to act as if he were nervous. "Do you need anything, Toad?" Toadette asked, now grabbing his hand in an attempt to make sure he wouldn't run away. Toad got a smirk on his face as he said, "Can we be alone for a while? It would really make me comfortable." Toadette looked around her and sighed. "I can't just tell them to leave it we JUST got here." she said, although Toad was getting so horny that he really didn't care at this point. "Please. You just asked if I needed anything." he said, tugging on her cheek. Toadette grabbed his hand and said, "Can't you wait for a while?" Toad sighed and said, "I'd feel much better NOW." He then gave her a kiss on her stomach. Toadette groaned and said, "Let's just try going in the closet, if you wanna be alone." The closet was now a walk-in closet with a ledge that was like a bed. Toad excitedly went into the closet at a lightning fast speed. "Yep, he's officially crazy." Toadette said to herself with a smile as she walked into the closet and locked the door.

Toad sighed in relief as he quickly sat down, holding Toadette's hand tightly. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" Toadette asked, getting closer to Toad as she was nearly 4 inches apart from him. Toad began blushing red as he looked into Toadette's eyes. "I was wondering...i-if you want to...maybe have a little sex?" Toadette gasped louder than she had ever done in her life and started slightly backing away from Toad. "Are you crazy? Do you know how old we are?! Are you trying to go to jail?!" Toadette shouted, getting Toad to cover her mouth. He leaned in closer to her and said, "You won't get pregnant! It'll be 100% safe. I promise, nothing bad will happen." Although, he was technically lying as he intentionally didn't tell Toadette that she could get STDs. "Toad, you know that this is highly dangerous? Especially for me!" Toadette said as she turned her head away from him. Toad began stroking her face as he said, "If something bad happens, I'll be by you to make sure you're okay. Whether this is dangerous or not, if you know ANYTHING about me, is that I'll always try at least once." Toadette looked at Toad deeply, thinking about how this may impact her life. She loved Toad, but still feared of something bad coming as a result. Toad had already began removing his clothes as he said, "I'm gonna take your silence and cute face as a yes!" Toadette jumped up saying, "But I didn't say-" She stopped talking however right after seeing Toad completely naked. Her face began turning pink after seeing his ENTIRE body. She couldn't react in any way as she was literally frozen with surprise! Toad smiled and said, "This'll be fun, don't worry. Just take off your clothes." Toadette sighed with regression as she said, "I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this." As Toad began slipping on a condom, he thought to himself, "_I'm gonna get ALLOT of pleasure out of this._" When Toadette finished removing her clothes, she closed her eyes and said, "I'm ready." Toad looked at Toadette and instantly got erect. Toadette, trying to cover her fear of having sex, put on a fake smile and said, "This'll be a long afternoon..." Toad threw himself onto his girlfriend as the two slowly began passionately making out. During that time, Toadette eventually got on top of Toad as she held onto his face tightly. After 2 minutes, Toad finally decided to make his move as he said, "You'd better be ready, baby..." As he began giving Toadette pleasure, she squealed, "Oh god!" As the two kept moaning in delight, they both enjoyed what they were experiencing.

As Darius and SpongeBob walked back inside of the ship, Darius said, "I still can't believe that you actually helped him have sex." SpongeBob rolled his eyes and said, "Well excuse me. How was I supposed to know he was serious?" Darius grabbed SpongeBob by the shirt and said, "Gee, I don't know. How about the fact that he was acting like a damn addict?!" SpongeBob released himself from Darius's grasp and said, "Is it my fault that he could've been sniffing some glue lately? At least I'm smart enough to know NOT to have sex until your past your twenties!" Darius groaned at SpongeBob's inability to just admit that he made a big mistake. They then walked over to a big machine-like invention. "Squarepants, what the hell is this?!" Darius yelled as he grabbed SpongeBob. SpongeBob, as his shirt now has a piece ripped off of it, exclaimed, "It's my new Five Nights at Freddy's Simulator!" He then went in and said, "Come on in, Darius!" Darius rolled his eyes and looked the other way saying, "No thank you, I've beaten that game hundreds of times." SpongeBob however, still pulled Darius in as there was now no exit. Darius looked around, and it was an EXACT simulation of Five Nights at Freddy's. "Goddammit! This is bad!" Darius yelled as he looked around. SpongeBob was there as he said, "Chillax! All we have to do is beat Night 5!" Darius sighed and said, "What happens when an animatronic jumpscares you in the simulator?" SpongeBob gasped as he felt his blood chill. He slowly said, "We...either die, or just pass out. It's VERY lucky that you don't die." Darius screamed as he said, "Look at the cameras!"

SpongeBob turned on the camera tablet and looked at the Show Stage. ALL animatronics were gone however! "Oh god they're all out!" SpongeBob yelled as he quickly began searching for them. He looked in the Dining Area and saw Freddy's glowing eyes. "Found Freddy! He's not near us though, he's on the other side." he yelled as he began looking for Chica. SpongeBob looked in the Restrooms and saw Chica staring into the camera. "Found Chicken Wings over in the Restrooms! She's so freaking derpy!" SpongeBob said as he then began looking for Bonnie. "That purple Barney clone has the ability to teleport!" Darius said as he turned on the left door lights. What he saw was Bonnie trying to lean into the office. Darius quickly gasped and slammed down the door saying, "Damn Bonnie! Can you please go grow some eyebrows?!" SpongeBob quickly said, "Darius, this is life or death! We HAVE to work together, or else, they're gonna stuff us into a teddy bear suit, and then they're gonna laugh." Darius kept pressing the lights and saw Bonnie's shadow. "Look at this jackass! He's not leaving!" Darius yelled as he angrily kicked the door. "Why won't he go rape himself?" SpongeBob then gulped saying, "At least Foxy is still behind the curtains." Darius, frustrated that Bonnie was technically draining their power supply, sighed and said, "Damn, we're gonna die because this asshole is STILL there. Bonnie! Go to hell! Nobody even loves you!" Darius then opened the door and saw Bonnie about to lean in. Darius shrieked and slammed the door yelling, "F*** you, Bonnie! Why can't you just go away?! He's gonna waste all of the power!" SpongeBob looked at the closed door and said, "Maybe he wants a carrot. He's a rabbit after all." Darius leaned back against the door and said, "What he needs is some mental therapy. Maybe he could smoke some marijuana or I don't know, DIE!" SpongeBob looked at the cameras and said, "I can't find Chica anywhere!" Darius gasped as he activated the right door lights and saw Chica staring in through the window that was right beside it. He jumped back, but pushed the door button and it closed on Chica, who continued staring. "Looks like we're gonna have to make a strategy!" Darius said as he was now simply pushing on and off on the door. "What the hell are you doing?" SpongeBob said, worried that Chica might come in. As Darius continued opening and closing the door, he said, "We save LESS power that way since the door isn't always on!" SpongeBob then snapped his fingers and said, "Good idea! Also, this is very stupid. But why does the camera use up restaurant power? It's a wireless battery-operated tablet, how does it drain the actual power? And riddle me this, why does closing doors take up power?!" Darius sighed and said, "The camera, I have no f****** idea. The owners must be really destined to make our lives hell. But the doors, they're magnet-powered." SpongeBob groaned as he shouted, "Curse you Freddy Fazbear!"

As Toad released his load into Toadette, she let out a scream of delight as she began breathing heavily along with her boyfriend. Toad closed his eyes, thinking to himself, "_I never thought it would feel THIS good._" He smiled as he felt Toadette wrap herself in his arms. She didn't expect that Toad and her would be THIS comfortable in her life. As Toad began kissing her on he cheek, Toadette grabbed his face and said, "Love you, Toad." Toad, regaining his breath from the experience, slowly said, "Love...you too." Toadette smiled as she began falling asleep, with Toad slowly closing his eyes too. He thought deeply to himself, "_I HOPE I didn't give her any sex disease._"

As Mario looked at the mysterious figure. He couldn't identify WHAT or WHO it was. Suddenly, as it got up, it said absolutely nothing. It wasn't anything noticeable, but as it rose up, it said, "Poyo." It was Kirby! Why was he in a DIFFERENT universe than Dreamland?

SpongeBob began sobbing quietly as the power was now out and the room went dark blue. "If the power's out, how is the room blue?" Darius asked. SpongeBob hushed him and remained quiet. In ten seconds, Freddy's face started illuminating in the left doorway. Darius punched SpongeBob and said, "Damn it! Now we're totally screwed!" Suddenly, the timer went from 5am to 6am, getting Darius and SpongeBob to look up in surprise. After being transported back to the Main Room, Darius said, "I'm not going in that thing ever again!" SpongeBob rolled his eyes and said, "It's a PERFECT way at practicing with your reflexes!" Darius walked over to a speaker and shouted, "We're leaving! Let's go to the Universal Outworld!" Mr. Krabs laughed as he said, "Time to get me some money!" As he began flying the ship up into the Universal Outworld, almost everybody fell down as the gravity pushed them back. Toad felt the gravity pull him down, although Toadette didn't seem to wake up at all. Darius and SpongeBob held onto the couch tightly as Darius said, "I believe gravity wants to kill us!" SpongeBob, being pulled down, yelled, "It took you THIS long to figure it out?" As they were in the Universal Outworld, Darius looked around and said, "Over there! Fly into THAT universe!" He was referring to the one that he had just saw Plankton's ship fly towards. The ship then began heading for the next universe!

**End of Part 2.**

NOTE: I know this part wasn't as long as the first! This was basically meant to introduce the new characters, and to explain a few new universes that are added. Part 3 will be the LONGEST out of both Part 1 and 2. Until further notice, this is the King, already working on Part 3. :D


	50. Strange Universe (Part 3)

Chapter 50: Strange Universe

**¡Part 3 Premiere!**

It was 10:47am as Darius, SpongeBob, and Patrick woke up and entered the Main Room. As the Galaxy Ship began disembarking in the next universe, SpongeBob looked out the window. This universe wasn't a previous one, but one that was totally new. He gulped and said, "It's the most different universe we've ever been to. This is just, not imaginative." Patrick walked next to him saying, "Well maybe it has magical creatures. Or just magic in general." SpongeBob sighed at his idiotic friend and said, "Well how about this time you actually leave the ship instead of waiting like our last adventure." Darius fired his gun at the window and said, "Let's just jump out." Patrick yawned saying, "I'm not into the whole jumping thing." Darius rolled his eyes as he knew Patrick was just going to make an excuse to stay onboard. Darius looked out the window himself and said, "Okay, this place is TOTALLY different from any universe we've traveled to." SpongeBob pulled out his trusty Master Spatula Blade, which was golden and only slightly strong with physical attacks, but could deal some massive magical attacks! "Well I'm prepared for whoever approaches me!" he said, swinging his Master Spatula Blade in a circular motion.

Darius opened up the window and jumped out, landing on solid ground. SpongeBob shrugged his shoulders saying, "We should go to. Just because I don't want to be here with all 5 of those girls and Toad." Patrick nodded and put on a pair of sunglasses saying, "Is it weird that when he screams, he sounds more high-pitched than any female I have ever heard? Including Demi Lovato." SpongeBob sighed and said, "That's what God wanted him to be! God wanted him to look and seem as if he were gay and possibly female, but with the personality of an actual male. I'm just glad I'm not a female!" Patrick snapped his fingers and said, "I'm glad too! Otherwise I'd have to start wearing shirts." Darius groaned and yelled, "Will you two come down already?!" SpongeBob thought for a split second and said, "I think we shouldn't leave those others by themselves! Especially Zoey because her curiosity gets the best of her! Just like the time she activated that nuclear bomb in the airport when we tried going to Hawaii!" Darius cringed and said, "I can STILL feel that explosion. Well just go get them and meet up with me when you've found them!" He then began walking away from the ship as SpongeBob yelled, "Stay away from any weeds in the ground!" Patrick sat down and leaned back against the staircase saying, "Go wake them up, SpongeBob. I'll be out here, just doing nothing." SpongeBob groaned and began walking inside of the ship.

Plankton and Bowser walked towards a large room where several beast-like creatures were. As they stepped in, the creatures immediately turned their attention to the two villains. "This isn't terrifying at all!" Bowser said as he and Plankton began laughing. As the creatures charged towards them, Plankton yelled, "Meteor Swarm!" Several rainbow stars began raining down on the creatures nearly killing them. "Yes! They have nothing on us!" Plankton said as he clapped his hands together. Suddenly, several cyborgs rushed into the room and surrounded Plankton and Bowser. "Keep your metal hands off the merchandize!" Bowser yelled as he backed away from the electrical beams that the cyborgs had. Suddenly, a deep voice yelled, "Silence!", getting everybody's attention. A large figure with this weird mask walked into the room and approached Plankton and Bowser. "What's with the skull mask?" Bowser asked as he began laughing. The figure immediately pulled out a large metal hammer and swung it back. Plankton quickly said, "Wait! If you're a villain like us, you can take complete control of this entire universe! Just please tell me you're not a hero!" The mysterious figure quickly paused and put his hammer down. Bowser rolled his eyes and said, "Man up! This is a guy with a skull mask on his head, and you're acting like he's Satan himself. That's MY responsibility, not his!" Plankton sighed and said, "Look! You'd better take this offer if you're evil. It you're not, then we will leave peacefully with dark rainbows and a lovely hellish musical piece."

"Will this mean I can conquer Earthrealm?!" he angrily shouted as he stomped the ground, getting it to rumble. Bowser snapped his fingers and said, "Bingo! As long as it's a planet and not something as big as say a galaxy!" The figure began laughing evilly as he said, "Release these intruders." The cyborgs stopped surrounding Plankton and Bowser and went into a soldier position. "Who are you?" Plankton asked with an evil smile on his face. "I am Shao Kahn! Emperor of Outworld! I seek to claim Earthrealm as my own!" the man yelled as he picked up his hammer and hung it over his shoulder. "Well, all you have to do is help us cover each universe we travel to in darkness. Then, I'll draw all universes together and I will rule all! While you can rule your entire universe with no problems by me!" Plankton said laughing evilly. Shao Kahn had an evil smile on his face as he said, "Then you may wanna be aware about some warriors around here..."

"I still have no clue where we are. This is not a fun and vibrant place." SpongeBob said to himself as he approached the girls' room. He opened the door and found each one of them sleeping. SpongeBob grabbed a microphone out of his pocket and yelled, "Wake up!" Each girl in the room woke up screaming as SpongeBob placed the microphone back into his pocket. He looked around and saw Zoey, Cream, and Angel, but no Toad or Toadette. "Where are the mushroom heads at?" SpongeBob asked quickly. Angel rose her hand and said, "For some reason, they locked themselves in the closet all night." SpongeBob then remembered what he had done earlier and said, "O-kay I know why." As he approached the closet he began knocking on it hard. Toadette woke up from the sound effects and realized that she was still naked. Her face turned pink as she saw Toad completely naked and on top of her. Toad was on top of her as his face was on her cap. Toadette quickly began shaking Toad violently until he woke up. "You two had better come out before I break in!" SpongeBob angrily yelled as he pulled out his Master Spatula Blade. Toad looked at Toadette's naked body and thought to himself, "_God, it wasn't a dream...it was actually real!_" Toadette began putting on the clothes she had wore the previous day and whispered to Toad, "Put your clothes on before they see us!" Toad slowly and wearily got up as he walked over to his clothes and put them on. Toadette opened the closet door and saw SpongeBob about to cut open the door with his blade. She was paralyzed by this and felt her heart jump as SpongeBob took a swing, but missed Toadette and the door. "My bad!" SpongeBob yelled as he smiled, almost as if he was TRYING to hit Toadette.

Toad finished putting on his clothes and stumbled over to Toadette's current position. "All of you guys! Get dressed, go on the balcony, and don't listen to Patrick!" SpongeBob yelled as he turned around leaving the room and slamming the door. "It's hard to take him seriously when his name is **Sponge**Bob." Toadette jokingly said as she yawned, rubbing her eyes. Toad continued staring at her beautiful body as he continued thinking, "_Wow. I can't believe I actually got to get THAT close to her last night. Yet, why do I feel both glad and sad about it?_"

SpongeBob entered Darius's room, where Crystal was fully awake, and about 2 feet away from the door. SpongeBob jumped back screaming, until he finally calmed down. "Ahem, forget that ever happened! Go into the balcony and wait for me before Darius will most likely kill me." Crystal sighed and said, "That's what I was GOING to do, but you're obviously blocking my path! Now can I PLEASE make my way through and see this universe?!" SpongeBob rolled his eyes in a rude manner and moved aside, allowing Crystal to actually walk past him. After Crystal was out of view, SpongeBob said to himself, "Damn. She's just as annoying as the guards from Sonic '06. However, she'll maybe prove to be of good use to us..."

As Darius walked through this world, he said to himself, "Even the Devil has more creativity than this place." He eventually walked onto a bridge above a pit with spikes below. "Whoa! Better not fall off!" Darius exclaimed as he began slowly making his way across. Suddenly, Darius heard a voice say, "Get over here!" and a metal spear was headed his way. Darius quickly pulled out his Star Sword and blocked the projectile as he looked straight ahead. He then saw a fiery blaze form around him as a ninja in black and yellow spawned from it. "Who the hell are you?" Darius asked as he got into a battle stance. The ninja drew back his spear and said, "I am Scorpion! You will tell me where Sub-Zero is!" Darius had a confused expression on his face as he looked around. "I have no idea what a Sub-Zero is." he said as he took a few steps forward. "You shall perish you liar!" Scorpion said as he began rushing towards Darius with two swords. Darius gasped as he was brutally launched into the air, where Scorpion yanked him back down with his spear. Darius groaned as he got up now bleeding. Scorpion prepared to throw another spear at Darius as he yelled, "Come here!" Darius gasped as he did a backflip somersault over the spear. Darius pulled out his machine gun and began firing at Scorpion in desperation. Scorpion angrily growled and removed his mask, revealing a fiery skull! Darius jumped back screaming, "What the f***?!" Scorpion began blowing flames at Darius, who managed to dodge them by performing a cartwheel technique. Darius jumped into the air and performed a Homing Attack on Scorpion. Scorpion fell to the ground, but quickly got back up, putting his mask back on. Scorpion fired his spear at Darius, with it making direct contact with the 12-year old. Darius screamed as the spear went through his chest and blood leaked out from within him. Scorpion then pulled Darius towards him yelling, "Get the f*** over here!" As Darius was yanked against his will, Scorpion punched him straight into the air. Darius was shocked and terrified; somebody was strong enough to the point of finishing him!

"Ha! Darius will never stop us from coating this universe in the pits of darkness!" Plankton said as he displayed a projection of Darius and Scorpion battling. "But his allies sure can be useful, and we've got the Frightmares on this team. Leysner, this time you'll pay for ruining my past plan..." Plankton let out an evil laugh as he displayed a projection of Toad and Toadette. "You see Shao Kahn, these two have magic powers. They were unintentionally given them by Darius. The girl is the main threat, as she has healing powers, meaning she can heal almost anybody!" Shao Kahn punched the ground saying, "Then what good is sending Outworld's greatest warriors to fight, if the other team is unbeatable?!" Plankton snapped his fingers and said, "Exactly! But that's where this little gem comes in. Her powers are limited, meaning she can only heal 4 times a day. If we can get her to heal four times in this one day..." Bowser began laughing and said, "We can stop the heroes from staying alive!" Plankton smiled evilly and said, "However, that would be slightly difficult. So what we're gonna do is...let's just say she's not gonna have a pleasant swim." Shao Kahn thought about this and said, "Very well! I will send my troops to get to Earthrealm one way or another!" Plankton leaned back as he said, "Also, we've recruited a sibling of one of Darius's friends and she'll take them out. Isn't that right, Shine?"

Shine suddenly teleported to them instantly upon hearing her name. She was now in a red, black, and blue long-sleeved suit that contained magic powers. "You can find Darius OR Zoey both in Earthrealm. Just teleport, you're doing us all a tremendous favor." Bowser jumped up saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't you remember the failure that was the last time you created a girl to help us?! Even if this one isn't a creation, she'll eventually turn on us!" Plankton chuckled as he got up approaching Bowser. "You see, you may not understand. She hates both Darius and Zoey. She'll kill them both with magic, then we conquer our universes." Bowser groaned saying, "I've seen this all before. We're doomed if this plan fails." Plankton walked back over to Shine and said, "You'd better get there quick, before they take off." Shine quickly teleported to Earthrealm. However, she was a LONG distance away from the Galaxy Ship! "Zoey, you're gonna pay for making my life a nightmare!" Shine yelled in anger as she began making her way to the Galaxy Ship. Plankton laughed evilly as he said, "My plan is in full motion. Nothing can stop us villains."


	51. Finding Zoey

Chapter 51: Finding Zoey

Wario and Waluigi made it to Earthrealm by means of their mansion tied onto a sailor boat and a large rocket tied to the back. As the two got out, Wario laughed saying, "With this spacious area, I can make a million mansions!" Suddenly, a mysterious figure dropped down in front of them. Wario and Waluigi looked at the figure with Wario saying, "Who are you Skinny?" As the figure got up, he zapped Wario with a laser. Wario got launched 5 five feet back as he landed into his own ship. Waluigi pulled out his rocket launcher and threatened to fire it at the figure. The man however zapped Waluigi with a laser, sending the purple criminal straight into his partner. The figure then began walking away saying, "You worms should never mess with me, Kano."

SpongeBob walked out onto the balcony, where Patrick was still sitting down. "Did you even get them yet?" Patrick asked, rising up from his position. SpongeBob groaned and said, "Just stop talking for once! I'm just gonna rush them!" Suddenly, as SpongeBob turned around, Shine was immediately in front of him. SpongeBob began screaming as he fell down onto the floor. "Missed me, SpongeBob?" Shine asked in an aggressive voice with a smile on her face. SpongeBob pulled out his Master Spatula Blade and got into a battle stance. "I'm not letting you kill your own sister." he said, approaching the angry 9-year old. Shine pushed him back with a fire wall, effectively sending SpongeBob and Patrick both off of the balcony. Shine walked into the Galaxy Ship, with the goal the kill Zoey, and this time succeed. SpongeBob quickly grabbed a radio out of his pocket and yelled, "Everybody! There's an intruder on the ship! I repeat, a killer girl on the ship!" Patrick rolled his eyes and said, "What harm can SHE do?"

The ship began flashing red as Shine continued walking forward. Squidward came out in his large bulky metal suit and began approaching her. "You're the one brat that spray painted my house!" he yelled, pulling out a rocket launcher. Shine quickly jumped up and fired a dark shard at Squidward. The shard hit his metal suit, as it began causing it to malfunction. "Can't move!" Squidward yelled as the circuits to his suit were fried. Shine smirked as she punched a hole through the wall, breaking into the girls' room!

As Shine got in, everybody laid eyes on her. Zoey squealed as she began slowing moving backwards. "Found you, Zoey!" Shine evilly said as she starting approaching her sibling. Zoey felt fear in her heart as she was terrified at what Shine was going to do to her. Toad stepped in and punched Shine with a flaming fist across the room, sending her straight into the wall. Shine rose up with anger in her eyes as she dashed straight on towards Toad. Toad grabbed her arm and began burning her hard. Shine winced as she took a knife out of her pocket and stabbed Toad in his left arm, getting him to scream as he backed away. Shine didn't care if he was injured though as she kicked Toad straight through the window and onto the ground where SpongeBob and Patrick were at. "I guess **I** have to do something." SpongeBob said as he began wall jumping up through the broken window. "You'd better back away!" SpongeBob yelled, approaching Shine with his blade. This caught Shine by surprised as she was sent hurtling into another wall. "Score one for the heroes." SpongeBob said as he smiled. Shine however, got back up and punched SpongeBob out of the window too, with him holding on tight to the balcony of the ship. Before he could fall off however, Crystal saw SpongeBob struggling and pulled him up onto the balcony. "Thanks. Go st-stop Shine from killing everybody up there!" Crystal nodded as she rose up into the room and jumped in front of Shine.

Crystal pulled out her own Star Sword and sliced Shine's stomach with it. Shine screamed as she watched blood spew from within her. Crystal, seeing Shine about to stab her with a knife, used her telekinesis to pick Shine up. "Yeah. You technically can't beat me because I'm just a slightly weaker clone of Darius." Crystal said with a smile as she slammed Shine into the ceiling, and then dropped her to the ground. "I'm not going down yet!" Shine cried as she got up and launched a fire wall at Crystal. Crystal jumped over the wall and kicked Shine down. Shine was severely injured and could barely fight any more. Before Crystal could kill Shine however, SpongeBob rose up, looking through the window, and whispered to her, "Darius said not to kill her!" Crystal, after hearing that, just walked away from Shine, thinking that she would be fine. Crystal thought to herself, "_If I'm basically just a female Darius, then chances are that they'll need my help._" She then walked onto the balcony as she waited for when the others would come out so they can all leave.

Shine, now bleeding and with rage, began going towards Zoey. "This time Zoey, you're gonna wish you'd never had a sister." Shine coldly said as this crushed Zoey's heart. Zoey couldn't feel it in herself to make a movement, as her fear paralyzed her into standing still. Toadette saw this and quickly took a flower from her hair. With no time to spare, Toadette flung the flower towards Shine, as it cut the orange-haired girl right on her cheek. Shine didn't even attempt to focus on Toadette, as she knew it would only cause Zoey to get away. She rose her knife in front of Zoey, and began smiling as she was ready to stab Zoey in the head. "Run, Zoey, Run!" Cream yelled as she grabbed Shine from behind.

Zoey, in panic, began running away from Shine as she jumped out of the window, landing on the ground two floors below. Zoey's legs were now very sore, but she kept running, trying to avoid her sister at all costs. SpongeBob saw Zoey running and yelled, "Zoey! Don't go alone, it's dangerous! Your mom will kill ME if you die!" Zoey ignored SpongeBob however, as she kept on running. Shine threw Cream into Toadette and said, "You all are gonna wish you've never messed with me!" In anger, Shine began looking for Zoey. Patrick shook his head and said, "Zoey's not gonna survive one minute out there alone."

SpongeBob jumped onto the ground and yelled, "Everybody! Come on!" Mario jumped out the window with Kirby slightly hovering out the window. "Oh f*** it's Kirby!" SpongeBob yelled, as he hated Kirby's high-pitched voice. "How is he here?" Patrick asked, stretching his arms out. Mario shrugged his shoulders and just said, "Magic." Patrick smiled and snapped his fingers and said, "Of course! That's the most logical idea!" SpongeBob groaned as he said, "Forget about logic! Let's just try finding both Zoey and Darius. It's hard to find both of them because Darius is fast as hell, and Zoey can actually run long distances in a short time." Toad got up of the ground, looking at his bleeding arm. "Are you sure we have to LOOK for each of them?" he asked, trying to wipe the blood off of his arm. "Nope. Unless you want an innocent 9-year old to die." SpongeBob said. Toad groaned and said, "Maybe I'll just burn this whole place down when I get bored..."

While all of the other girls left, Toadette stayed behind as she began looking for something to wear that wasn't her clothes from the previous day. She looked through her own bag, and then through Toad's bag. Once again, she found Toad's diary in his...underwear. "He seriously needs to find a better place to hide this." Toadette said as she opened to the most recent page:

**January 24, 2015.**

**This day was one of the best days of my life! Me and Toadette actually had sex! It felt amazing. I even found her enjoying it too as well as myself. That's one night I would like to repeat.**

Toadette blushed deep red as she read this, and even began smiling. "You'll get to repeat that night again sometime, Toad."


	52. Splitting Up

Chapter 52: Splitting Up

Zoey, out of breath, fell to the ground as she began crying. "_Why does my own sister wanna kill me?__ I thought she loved me._" Zoey thought to herself as tears continued pouring out of her eyes. She couldn't believe that Shine would try to kill her in her life! As she had no memory of the first time Shine had stabbed her when they were five. Zoey tried to think of good things that could happen, but it was all clouded and overshadowed by the cruel things that Shine had done to her. Zoey opened them again to see herself in front of a type of base. "Where am I?" Zoey asked herself, wiping the tears off of her face. She walked towards it, with her eyes closed tight.

Darius and Scorpion were still in a deadly battle. Darius was majorally losing, as Scorpion was WAY to powerful for him. Darius fell to the ground with a thud as he was severely weakened to the point of dying. Scorpion walked up to Darius and kicked him down below, sending the hero plummeting into the spiked pit below. Darius quickly reacted to this as he used his Anti-Gravity shoes to float and avoid hitting the spikes, but his under the bridge to make sure Scorpion didn't see him alive. Scorpion vanished in a mist of flames as he screamed, warping to another location. Darius rose back onto the bridge, but his vision began blurring up and getting pixelated by the second. "I'm just gonna have to continue forward. I have to stop Plankton at all costs." Darius said wearily. The hero then continued walking forward. Darius kept slowing down until he collapsed onto the ground in pain. However, Darius just said to himself, "No. I'm not quitting already, that's for losers!" He got up and continued walking with the spare amount of strength left in him. "What I'm wondering is how these people can overpower me. I'm Darius, therefore I can't let it happen again." He then began running at full speed as he had enough endurance to make it.

Plankton watched Darius through his projection and began evilly grinning. "Well, I didn't expect this universe to have people strong enough to beat Darius!" Shao Kahn approached him saying, "These warriors have all fought in the Mortal Kombat tournament at least once in their pathetic lives. They can surly wipe out a whole army of kids!" Plankton got all the information in his head and began nodding. "That's good news. All we need to do is send multiple fighters to take out those pesky brats and that sponge, along with that fat Italian plumber." Bowser growled saying, "How many would we need?" Plankton turned towards him and said, "Any amount! It's too good to be true!" Shao Kahn looked straight towards Plankton and said, "What is your true plan anyway?" Plankton leaned back and said, "Well my plan is to make it to Universal End again and destroy it to rule over the entire Universal Outworld. I first executed this plan by sending those two mushroom heads to Dark-Light City, getting Darius involved in this as well, which triggered him to come try and stop me. Then, like that, I killed the girl's mother so that the girl would be filled with emotional sadness and would be useless to them, and I could defeat Darius. However, that plan failed hard! This time, I've thought out my plan carefully. Nobody will stop us now." Bowser folded his arms saying, "I may not be the smartest one here, but wouldn't involving Darius into your plan risk that it would fall apart?" Plankton sighed and said, "What fun is having an evil plan if there's not any challenge?" Bowser thought about the multiple times that Mario defeated him and broke into his castle. "Yeah, you're right, difficulty is the real test of being a bad guy."

SpongeBob sighed in frustration, as Zoey didn't return. "Patrick, I'm going to go find her." he said as he began walking. "I don't think that's such a good idea." Patrick said as he pointed right next to SpongeBob. SpongeBob looked to his left and was suddenly punched to the ground. "Told ya." Patrick said, now grinning. "SpongeBob looked up towards him and saw a figure with green and black, and with a lizard-like face. "What the heck is that?!" SpongeBob yelled, backing up slightly. Suddenly, the figure shot acid at SpongeBob. SpongeBob screamed as the green fluids starting burning his skin. "That man has some Hawaiian Punch!" Patrick said, clapping his hands. Mario pulled out his hammer and said, "It is not Hawaiian Punch, that is acid-a." Patrick thought in his mind for a bit before saying, "Please tell me what acida is." SpongeBob groaned and got up saying, "Who the heck are you?" The figure began slowly breathing as he said, "I am Reptile, a dangerous foe who is allied with Shao Kahn." Patrick scratched his head saying, "Shao what?"

Reptile immediately began shooting acid at them all. Kirby inhaled some acid with SpongeBob saying, "What's gonna happen now?" Suddenly, Kirby began transforming into a new form: Acid Kirby. He was now green and scaly with a cap leaking acid. "He looks like a snake more than a reptile." Patrick said. Reptile jumped up into the air and slammed down onto Mario. Mario quickly began struggling in a brutal conflict with Reptile as the green warrior was very powerful. He had Mario pinned to the floor as he threw massive punches at the plumber.

Patrick grabbed Kirby and shook him up and down. He then yelled, "Fire!", and began widening Kirby's mouth. Acid started spraying out of Kirby's mouth in a very violent pattern. SpongeBob yelped as he dove down, trying to avoid being sprayed. Reptile was immune to the acid as Mario was the one taking damage from it. "Okay, let's all just fight him together!" Patrick yelled, dropping Kirby and running over to Reptile and Mario. He threw Reptile off of Mario and helped pull the plumber off of the ground. Reptile got into a Pao Chui fighting stance, with SpongeBob, Patrick, Mario, and Kirby ready to fight him. "Let's do this!" SpongeBob said, pulling out his Condiment Blaster and Master Spatula Blade.

Toadette slid down from the balcony and landed straight onto the ground. She saw Toad and instantly started running towards him. However, instead of stopping to hug him, she grabbed his hand tightly and continued running in the same direction. Toad kept bumping up and down as Toadette wouldn't release him at all. "I'm gonna find Zoey!" she yelled to SpongeBob, continuing to run in the direction that Zoey went. "Yeah, yeah, whatever!" SpongeBob shouted, focused on Reptile. Crystal jumped down and followed Toad and Toadette yelling, "Please, wait for me!"

"You fools, you cannot defeat me! For I am a cold-blooded warrior, that can exterminate anything in my path!" Reptile said. Patrick began laughing and said, "Well you can't defeat people from another universe!" SpongeBob quickly gasped and kicked Patrick for revealing that to a supposed enemy. "Another universe?! So you're in enemy territory!" Reptile said with a terrifying smile. "I'm just gonna guess that you are the true enemy?" Mario said, readying his hammer. Reptile pointed out his finger saying, "Good instincts!" He then turned invisible, allowing nobody to see him. "He's like a chameleon! Run around in circles!" SpongeBob yelled as he began frantically running around in circles. Patrick and Kirby began running around in circles too, getting Mario to sigh. Suddenly, the ground they were on was sinking slowly into the planet. "Oh no!" Patrick yelled as he began running towards the Galaxy Ship. SpongeBob sighed saying, "I'd better try finding Darius!" He then sped off in the direction that Darius headed earlier. Mario and Kirby just decided to tag along with SpongeBob. Reptile appeared again and began laughing as darkness emitted from his body, with the scent of Frightmares surrounding him. "This energy that was brought by them, I'd better alert Shao Kahn about this."

Toadette continued running where Zoey had ran, but tired out after 2 minutes. She fell to the ground saying, "I think my lungs just stopped." Toadette jokingly said, as she began coughing due to the loss of breath. Toad, still looking at his arm from when it was stabbed, walked over to Toadette and said, "Maybe you should've just waited for them to finish fighting. Toadette rolled her eyes and said, "I wasn't gonna wait all day for them to finish fighting a mutant lizard beast!" Toad sat down next to her saying, "You may need to actually sit down for a while." Toadette, having a hard time breathing, shook her head no as she was terrified for what would happen to Zoey. Toad sighed as he was both frustrated and angry. He was frustrated for Toadette not listening to him for once, and was angered because she didn't even seem concerned about his very obvious red bleeding arm. Suddenly, noises were heard in the trees and bushes in front of them, getting Toad and Toadette to gasp simultaneously. Crystal felt her nerves stall as she held completely still. A man with a black and blue ninja suit on and with iced hands approached them carrying a large blade made out of ice.

After crossing a long dark road, Darius made it to Shao Kahn's throne room and infiltrated it by entering through the vents. Plankton gasped in fear as he said, "Darius! How did you even get in here?!" Shao Kahn pulled out his hammer shouting, "The real question is: How will he get OUT of here?!" Darius charged towards Shao Kahn with his Star Sword. Shao Kahn swung his large hammer at Darius with full strength. Darius let out a slight scream as the hammer slightly crushed a small part of his rib cage. He was launched into the ceiling, causing it to crack open. Darius fell onto the ground, looking up at Plankton with an angry face. "You may not want to try defeating us this time, Darius. Otherwise, you'll end up putting your whole team in jeopardy." Plankton said, stomping on Darius with his spiked boots, getting the hero to scream in pain. Bowser shrugged his shoulders saying, "I still don't fully understand this plan." Darius slowly got up and charged at Plankton. With a bleeding fist, Darius punched Plankton's eye, sending the villain into the wall. "Okay, so that's how you wanna be, huh?!" Plankton yelled, snapping his fingers.

In seconds, several cyborgs began entering the room and circling around Darius. Darius angrily yelled, "Out of my way f***ers!" Shao Kahn evilly laughed saying, "This is Outworld! You cannot win here!" Plankton leaned back saying, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to kill Crystal as well. Then you two can live happily in the afterlife." Darius began trying desperately to kill Plankton, watching the villain put on an evil grin. Suddenly, two blue fans began decapitating the cyborgs, leaving their bodies to fall to the ground. Shao Kahn, Plankton, and Bowser looked to the right as a female with blue clothing teleported her way to Darius leaving behind a mist of blue dust behind. She grabbed Darius's arm and summoned a portal to open up. "Who the hell are you?!" Darius asked, struggling to let himself free. "If you wish to survive, you must come with me." the woman said as she looked towards Shao Kahn. "Kitana! How dare you help a person not from this universe!" Shao Kahn yelled as he charged towards her and Darius with his hammer. Princess Kitana jumped into the portal with Darius, as it closed upon the two entering.

"Curses! They've escaped to Earthrealm! We must get there as well!" Shao Kahn yelled, smashing the ground with his hammer. "Let's go then!" Bowser said, ready to run. "However, the Elder Gods forbid ME from entering Earthrealm. It's a rule, a rule that I cannot break even if I tried." Shao Kahn said, angrily punching the wall. "Don't worry! I'll send my Frightmares to disable those gods up there!" Plankton said with a smile as he snapped his fingers, summoning a heard of Frightmares, now in armor. "Destroy those gods!" Plankton commanded, sending the Frightmares to where the Elder Gods hailed. Shao Kahn evilly smiled as he began laughing loudly.

Cream and Angel left the Galaxy Ship, but they were the only ones left. "Where do we go from here?" Angel asked, looking around at her surroundings. Patrick dropped down from above, now with grenades strapped to his belt. "Just follow me!" Patrick said as he began waking in a random direction. "We have no other choice." Cream said, looking at Angel. "Then we are SCREWED." Angel said as she began following Patrick as well as Cream. Patrick yawned as he said, "I should've drank that Hawaiian Punch when fighting lizard-guy."


	53. The Sponge, Plumber, and Pink Thing

Chapter 53: The Sponge, Plumber, and Pink Thing

Plankton, Bowser, and Shao Kahn made their way to Earthrealm via Plankton's teleportation. "This world will soon be mine to conquer." Kahn said, spreading out his arms. Bowser scoffed while saying, "It's not gonna be so easy you know." SpongeBob, Mario, and Kirby ended up running into the three villains. "Plankton?" SpongeBob asked, scratching his head. Plankton laughed evilly as he approached SpongeBob. "Of course it's me you fool!" SpongeBob pulled out his Master Spatula Blade and began swinging at Plankton. Plankton dodged each attack successfully, laughing at SpongeBob's failed attempt to attack him. "I'm not as easy as before, Squarepants."

Mario ran towards Bowser and delivered a powerful blow to the king. Bowser fell back on his shell, but still managed to get up. "This is the end for you, Mario!" he yelled, pulling out a shotgun. SpongeBob sighed and said, "Again! Where the heck did he get a shotgun from?" Bowser aimed steadily at Mario, but was punched in the face by Kirby. This didn't hurt Bowser in any way, but was more of a distraction so he couldn't fire. Shao Kahn summoned his large hammer and swung it back. Mario saw Shao Kahn ready to kill Kirby, so he pulled out his own hammer! Shao Kahn took a swing, however instead of hitting Kirby, it collided with Mario's hammer. The two were locked in combat as Mario delivered a vast swing to Shao Kahn! Shao Kahn growled as he used his hammer to send Mario flying 15 feet back. "We're dead!" SpongeBob yelled, looking around in panic.

Bowser pulled a Smash Ball out of his pocket and said, "Now experience my ultimate power!" Mario quickly got up and said, "We can't-a let him break it!" SpongeBob dashed towards Bowser and attempted to grab the Smash Ball. Bowser clawed him to the ground feeling quite clever. SpongeBob wasn't done yet as he launched a Cruise Bubble at the Smash Ball. The Smash Ball broke open, giving SpongeBob all of its energy. The background turned darker as SpongeBob was glowing with a rainbow color. "You can unleash a powerful attack-a now!" Mario yelled to SpongeBob, backing up along with Kirby. The villains started backing up as well, with Shao Kahn saying, "You c-can't defeat us!" SpongeBob started taking a few steps back, getting the villains to let their guard down.

However, they were in for a surprise when SpongeBob began charging towards them at high speeds, leaving a trail of water behind. Mario and Kirby followed him, trying to stick along with the sponge. Shao Kahn however, put up a reflective shield on his body and ran towards SpongeBob. When they made contact, SpongeBob, Mario, and Kirby were caught in a huge tidal wave that began slightly flooding the area. When the three rose from the water, Kirby began inhaling it all, effectively becoming Water Kirby. He launched a blast of water at the villains, sending them flying a few feet back. Plankton got up saying, "I've still got some tricks up my sleeve!" SpongeBob, confused, looked at Plankton's black short-sleeved shirt. "What sleeves?" Plankton rose his hand into the air and yelled, "Dark Star!"

Suddenly, a large dark Starman came down onto SpongeBob, Mario, and Kirby and crushed them a total of three times. The three slowly got up, but Shao Kahn threw his hammer at them, sending the three heroes into the sky! He turned around as Bowser and said, "So you had an orb of unlimited power this whole time?!" Bowser put up his fists and said, "I've got tons of those Smash Balls! But they can't always be used, as I'm certain we'll need them!" Shao Kahn angrily punched the ground saying, "If we each had one, we could've finished those three off RIGHT HERE!" Plankton slid in front of Bowser saying, "Easy big guy! That hammer attack of yours should've definitely finished them!" Shao Kahn just turned around saying, "You'd better be correct." Suddenly, Reptile approached the three villains, causing Bowser to freak out. "What IS that?!" he asked, hiding behind Plankton. "Shao Kahn, I've encountered three heroes that claim they are from another universssse." Plankton laughed evilly saying, "He must be talking about Squarepants and those other two." Shao Kahn summoned his hammer and said, "It's no problem of mine now. We will be taking over Earthrealm soon enough anyways." He turned over to Plankton saying, "How do we make sure the inhabitants of this 'universe' can't stop us?" Plankton smiled evilly and began laughing. "Once we encounter the heroes for a final battle in each respective universe! That's the way I like it! THEN I'll cover the universe in darkness, stalling all time as we know it."

SpongeBob, Mario, and Kirby ended up crashing down a subway! As they got up, SpongeBob said, "I'm dizzy now. We still have to find Darius OR Zoey however." Suddenly, a robot with red approached them. He started scanning them as his screen began flashing red. "You are wanted by Shao Kahn." Mario turned around saying, "Who are you?" The robot presented a flamethrower that was installed in his arm. "Sektor. I am a Lin Kuei assassin. You will come with me." SpongeBob pulled out his blade saying, "Last time I checked, I'm not going anywhere with an assassin." Sektor launched a rocket at SpongeBob, sending him onto the train tracks. "Why aren't I electrocuted?!" SpongeBob said as he got up. Suddenly, he saw a subway train heading towards him. "This way!" he yelled to Mario and Kirby. The two jumped onto the moving train, while SpongeBob held onto the door.

Sektor followed in pursuit as he hovered over to the subway, not losing track of them. He illuminated the dark tunnel, starting to launch rockets at SpongeBob. SpongeBob dodged them all while saying, "Jeez Ketchup, calm down!" Sektor finally launched a powerful missile at Mario. Mario was launched onto the roof of the tunnel as Sektor brutally punched his back, slightly busting Mario's bones. SpongeBob quickly climbed up and engaged Sektor in combat. SpongeBob began throwing punches and kicks, having no effect on the menacing cyborg whatsoever. Sektor grabbed SpongeBob and slammed him right on top of Kirby. He began laughing, until the train began going through a smaller, more narrow, tunnel. SpongeBob, Mario, and Kirby ducked, while Sektor got hit against the wall and started slightly malfunctioning. "Let's try riding this train towards Darius!" SpongeBob said while cheering!

NOTE: Please leave a review on whether you think that this part of the story's not dark enough for Mortal Kombat, or if it is. Also, if you have a Mortal Kombat character that you would like to see (most likely characters introduced in 4/Gold, Deadly Alliance/Tournament Edition, Deception/Unchained, or Armageddon), name them and I will SOMEHOW add them! Therefore, the next chapter may have to wait! This is the King, signing out!


	54. All Together

Chapter 54: All Together

Darius found himself in a huge military building surrounded by technical gear and whatnot. "I wonder what this place is." Darius looked around at his surroundings, before being tapped on the shoulder. Darius quickly pulled out his Star Sword and was ready to take a swing.

Suddenly, the person that touched him was Zoey! She quickly flinched and took a large step back. It took a couple of seconds before Darius could completely register that Zoey was the one who tapped him. Zoey looked as if she were terrified, covering her face as if she were protecting herself. "Zoey?! Why are you HERE, and not on the ship?!" Darius angrily yelled, getting Zoey to back up even more. She took her hands off of her face and looked straight at Darius. "I'm waiting for an answer." Darius said, folding his arms. Zoey took a deep breath as she said, "Shine found me. She's literally trying to kill me. I HAD to run." Darius sighed as he grabbed Zoey by the arm. "That was a very stupid thing to do, Zoey. Do you have ANY idea how strong the people of this universe are? And besides, last time I checked, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mario, that Mama Luigi guy, Squidward, and several others could've easily defeated her." Zoey put her head down, beginning to slightly shed tears. "She's my own sister, I don't want them to end up killing her. Then I'll be all alone wherever I go." she said, wiping the tears off of her face. Darius walked over to her saying, "It doesn't even matter. I've instructed ALMOST everyone to not kill her. And if I didn't, SpongeBob should've." Zoey couldn't stop shedding tears for the life of her as the clear droplets of salt water slowly left her eyes.

Suddenly, a voice came from across the room they were in. "I take it you know this girl." Darius turned around and saw Princess Kitana, the one who saved him. "She stumbled here on her own, although she didn't succeed at getting past the security." Darius sighed saying, "You guys are sure as heck lucky you didn't kill her." Another voice came in saying, "They are not the ONLY ones not from this world." The figure in blue and black walked in with Toad, Toadette, and Crystal. Darius groaned saying, "Oh god, HE'S here too!" Crystal smiled instantly as she ran over to Darius, throwing herself in his arms. Toadette turned to Toad saying, "I think she loves him." Toad rolled his eyes mumbling, "Yet you don't seem to care for me anymore anyways." Darius picked Crystal up and set her back on the ground, right next to Zoey, who still wouldn't show her tear-covered face. "I am Sub-Zero. You should be grateful that I found them before Scorpion did." the ninja in blue and black said. Darius quickly looked at Sub-Zero yelling, "I know that DAMN Scorpion guy! He nearly killed me and almost knocked me into a pit of spikes!" Toadette walked over to Zoey saying, "I guess we found her like I said we would."

Crystal quickly remembered about Shine and walked up to Darius. "Darius, Shine is seriously trying to kill us all! She could've killed me if I DIDN'T have any magic." Darius just smiled as if it was nothing. "Calm down. She's not out to kill any of you. Just Zoey and I." Zoey clenched her fists as she couldn't tell if she were sad or angry. "It may be useful to know that we were almost killed as well!" Everyone looked around and saw SpongeBob, Mario, and Kirby, covered in sewage. "That's just disgusting!" Toad said, trying to avoid looking at the three. Darius shockingly yelled, "Squarepants?! Mario?! KIRBY?!" SpongeBob groaned saying, "We dealt with allot. First we had to fight this douche lizard guy! Then we encountered Plankton, Bowser, and this guy that looks like he's on freaking steroids! Then we had to ride on a subway while fighting Mr. Ketchup! And then we got stuck in a sewer line and made it into this place!" Darius sighed as SpongeBob's story sounded ridiculous to him. "Why didn't you just create a bubble platform...and hover in the air to find me?" SpongeBob angrily hit the wall yelling, "I'm so stupid!" Mario groaned and pulled out his hammer saying, "I've dealt with pipes and sewers before, but never THIS-a gross-a."

"Where are you all from?" Kitana asked, approaching the outsiders. SpongeBob spoke up as he said, "We're from the 'hood!" Darius kicked him in his face, sending SpongeBob straight into the wall. "Let's just say, we're from another universe out there. I'm not giving ANY details." Darius said with a sly grin. Suddenly, Patrick came into the room with Cream and Angel. They were handcuffed together by a figure with metal arms and army pants. "My god Patrick who did you kill?" SpongeBob asked, pushing himself off of the wall. "It's a weird story." Patrick said, smiling as he stopped moving. "You see, we left the ship and ended up lost in this forest. Suddenly, Angel accidentally stepped on a dead moving body. Then Cream found some bottle and drank from it without thinking. Suddenly! Cream went on some acid trip, Angel freaked out, I began to rave, until we all got captured and brought here!" Darius groaned as he approached the three. "Cream, you seriously drank a mysterious liquid?" Cream nodded as she began trying to pose cute too get Darius to not yell at her. "He don't care how cute you try to make yourself Blondy!" SpongeBob yelled, falling to the ground as tired as he was. "He somehow got passed our defenses...using doughnuts." the large guy who brought Patrick, Cream, and Angel in the room said. Toadette instantly jumped up as she yelled, "Doughnuts!" Toad groaned, completely angry that Toadette didn't even bother to pay attention to his bloody arm. He wanted to hit her real bad, but knew that he couldn't as Toadette could be killed like the last time he hit her.

Mario whistled to himself and said, "And YOU are?" to the large figure. "Major Jackson Briggs. And YOU are?" the man said, pointing his metallic hand at Mario. "I am the Super Mario. These three are heroes, you should-a let them go." Jax, who was very powerful, simply cut through the handcuffs, releasing Patrick, Cream, and Angel. "Thank freaking god! I couldn't take being around them anymore." Angel said, taking in deep breaths of air. Darius felt slight rumbles on the ground and began slowly looking around. "Does anyone else feel that rumbling?" he asked, quickly grabbing Crystal's hand, getting her to blush pink. SpongeBob sighed and ended up falling down on Kirby. "It's probably just the sky falling." Darius quickly looked behind him and saw the building beginning to crack. He pushed Toad, Toadette, Crystal, and Zoey out of the way as he backed away from the wall himself. Suddenly, a wreaking ball came in as it ended up hitting Darius and sending him straight into the air screaming in pain. He quickly began falling towards the ground, only to be caught by Crystal, who used her telekinesis to bring him down slowly." When Darius made contact with the ground, he yelled, "Who's trying to kill me now?!"

When he turned around and saw the entire wall gone, what he saw was Plankton driving a huge crane. "Hello Darius, nice to see that you're alive!" Plankton said with an evil grin. Sub-Zero threw an iceball at Plankton's crane, freezing it upon impact. Plankton screamed as he jumped off of the crane and landed in front of Darius and Crystal. "Well, well, I see you BOTH feel the need the challenge me!" Plankton angrily yelled as he backed away slowly. SpongeBob sighed saying, "Give it up, Plankton. You're totally outnumbered." Plankton began laughing as he turned around in the opposite direction of everybody. "Watch and learn, Squarepants." Suddenly, Shine appeared in front of them all, which resulted in Zoey screaming, giving away her position. "Great job dummy." SpongeBob said, whacking Zoey on the head. Shine smiled as she saw everybody in front of her. "This is MY lucky day for sure. I get to kill both Zoey AND Darius. The two who screwed with my life." Darius sighed saying, "I'm not fighting you anyways. I've got much bigger things to deal with!" He began making his way towards Plankton, leaving everybody to defeat Shine.


	55. Level Up

Chapter 55: Level Up

Zoey took large steps backwards as she was now struck with fear like never before. "We don't have time for this!" SpongeBob angrily yelled as he pulled out a large Goofy Goober guitar. He then strummed it once, getting a powerful sonic wave to instantly target Shine! As the sonic wave approached Shine, SpongeBob strummed the Sonic Wave Guitar one more time to get it to home in on Shine. The painfully loud, vibrating wave sent Shine 5 feet back. SpongeBob stuck his hand in the air saying, "This'll be easy." Shine got up off the floor and instantly teleported before their very eyes. "Look out! She can be in Mexico for all we know!" Patrick yelled as he began looking around. Shine appeared right behind Zoey and stabbed her in the back, getting Zoey to collapse to the ground without any screams. There were numerous gasps within the room, as it appeared that Zoey was officially dead. "Great! Now Zoey's mom is gonna kill ME!" SpongeBob yelled as he transformed his normal shoes into roller blades. He dashed into Shine, sending her straight into a wall. SpongeBob then quickly turned around to see Zoey laying on the floor supposedly unconcious, now with her orange shirt now stained red. "I'm 100% screwed now!"

"Is she dead?!" Cream asked, with her hands up to her mouth. Patrick smiled saying, "I'll go get the shovel! Then we can stuff her in an animatronic suit!" SpongeBob rolled his eyes as he knew Zoey was actually terrified of animatronics that touch her. Sub-Zero quickly said, "We do not have time for this!" as he threw an iceball at Shine's legs, temporarily preventing her from moving. "Let me go!" Shine yelled, while trying to free herself. "Quiet!" SpongeBob yelled as he kicked Shine in her stomach. "That's very smart stuff ice dude!" Patrick yelled, leaning back against a wall. SpongeBob groaned as he turned around to Sub-Zero. "Mr. Weird Ice Ninja Guy, can you tell me who this Shao Kahn asshole is? Because good freaking Christ, he has nearly killed me so hard and is probably gonna try doing it again." Sub-Zero folded his arms and looked out towards the destroyed wall. "Shao Kahn is the emperor of Outworld. He tries to merge it with Earthrealm to rule both lands, but has failed. However, now with this NEW threat, he may be difficult to defeat." Patrick sucked his teeth saying, "Plankton isn't THAT difficult. He's not really helping this guy at all."

Almost everybody was surrounding Zoey's body, as it lied on the floor, not budging an inch. Toadette poked at Zoey's body, but it appeared as it she wasn't breathing at all. Toadette gasped as Zoey WASN'T breathing, and would respond to anything she said. "Zoey! Zoey!" she kept loudly crying, but not even a single breath to hint if she was alive. There was a long silence that filled the room as Zoey was seen to be dead. Toadette actually began shedding a few tears alongside everyone else surrounding Zoey, with the SOLE exception of Mario, Kirby, and Toad who just looked the other way. Toadette held onto Toad tightly, sniffling into his chest, although she was not completely crying. Toad groaned until thinking, "_How does she STILL not notice I'm technically dying?! Yet she can show actual consideration that somebody died!_" It seemed as if he was unaware of how selfish that sounded! Cream was the most saddened out of them all, as she thought of Zoey as an actual sister to her. Her eyes began pouring out tears as she cried over Zoey's body. "_I FINALLY did it! Now I'll be the one getting more attention._" Shine thought to herself as she began slightly smiling. However, she couldn't help but feel empty inside for some reason. She waved bye to everyone with an evil look on her face, as she teleported away. "Damn it! We lost track of her!" SpongeBob said, angrily stomping the ground.

He turned around, and got a pretty quick glimpse of Toad's arm, as blood from where he got stabbed was continuing the leak out. SpongeBob rolled his eyes and looked at Toadette as if she were stupid. Toadette looked at him, with her face slightly raining tears, and said, "What?" SpongeBob folded his arms and pointed to Toad's bleeding arm. Toadette instantly felt like she had forgotten about Toad ever since Zoey went missing. All she could say now was, "Oops." She quickly drew a large flower from her hair, but instead of rubbing it on Toad, she wrapped it around his arm, as the flower began absorbing all the red blood cells that left Toad's body. "All this blood loss and you'll have to end up in the hospital." SpongeBob said, slightly smirking.

Before anybody could react to anything, Zoey suddenly began breathing again, very heavily. "Ooooh! Ooooh! I knew the b**** was still alive!" SpongeBob exclaimed, pointing at Zoey, who rose up, panting like a dog.

"I'll never figure out how I managed to hold my breath that long!" Zoey yelled, with her face being deep red. Before anybody could start angrily yelling at Zoey for faking to be dead, SpongeBob's smartphone started ringing. When he picked up the phone, it showed an image of Silver the Hedgehog. Then a voice clip played with Silver saying, "For the future!" SpongeBob starting breathing heavily before yelling, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

After a minute or two, SpongeBob stopped yelling and began calming himself down. "It's okay guys. Fortunately, Silver is not present in Sonic Colors on the PS3. Otherwise I would've had to burn the world down...out of principal." Patrick gave him a thumbs up while saying, "Yes! Burn the world out of principal!"

Darius began running down a long road until eventually catching up with Plankton, who was now piloting a helicopter and attempting to take off towards the sky. Darius approached the helicopter Plankton was in and yelled, "Plankton!" Plankton angrily looked down and growled. "How did you get here?! I guess it doesn't matter, as you're now finished." Plankton began ascending as Darius now had no way to reach him. Plankton began angrily laughing as he yelled down, "Enjoy your last few breaths of fresh air, Leysner!" Darius growled at Plankton and yelled, "You won't get away with this, Plankton!"

Suddenly, Plankton radioed Bowser with large chunks of static playing. "I have found Darius's current position. Now we can blow up anyone within his radius. There's no more time to waste. Set the timer to fifteen minutes. Let's go, Bowser." Bowser, hearing very little over the constant static, said to himself, "Five minutes is enough." He was on top of a large tower and began winding up a gigantic Bob-omb to five minutes. "Wait a minute, how do I run away in FIVE minutes?!" Bowser asked in panic as he watched the Bob-omb flash red. "I've got an idea!" Bowser then began throwing item capsules straight out into space and the current universe. He used a Koopa Shell to skate his way away from the tower.

A capsule with a Mushroom fell straight in front of SpongeBob, who approached it slowly. "Make sure it's not purple!" Toadette yelled out to him. SpongeBob broke open the item capsule and touched the Mushroom. Suddenly, he grew 3 feet taller and 1 foot wider! "Yes! I can now make fun of people for being short without consequence!" SpongeBob shouted as he began laughing.

More item capsules started surrounding the heroes as if they were sent from heaven. "I need to get stronger!" Patrick said as he ran towards a capsule containing a Super Leaf. He belly slammed into the capsule and ended up touching the Super Leaf. Shockingly, he grew a raccoon tail and raccoon ears! "Wait! What the heck?! What's with this getup?!" Toad rolled his eyes and put his hand on his face. "All it let's you do is fly." Patrick gasped and began taking off towards the sky by repeatedly flapping his tail. "I...am...GOD!"

Sub-Zero kicked open a capsule containing a Tanooki Suit. "What power does this hold?" he asked, folding his arms. Mario approached him while saying, "You can fly-a and turn into a statue which makes you invincible-a!" Sub-Zero quickly touched the Tanooki Suit and ended up wearing an actual suit with the raccoon tail. "How utterly embarrassing! I am a cold ninja assassin, and I should never wear a raccoon suit!"

"Go get one Red Spores." SpongeBob said to Toad while laughing. Toad looked at the item capsule that was in front of him, which contained the Super Bell. As soon as Toad touched the bell, he was put into a red cat suit with his face being the only thing exposed. SpongeBob fell to the ground with laughter after seeing Toad in the cat suit. Toadette smiled as she exclaimed, "Oh my god! You're so freaking adorable!" Toad blushed slightly from embarrassment after examining himself. "How the heck does a bell turn me into a cat?!" Patrick flew back down while saying, "Seriously! In a world where fat man can jump high, mushrooms make you large, and turtles have a vendetta against you, did you honestly think anything would make ANY sense?" Toad walked past Toadette slowly and slapped her on her butt. Toadette looked back at Toad and seductively grinned. "You're STILL adorable and I'm gonna keep on repeating it until you pass you out." Toad growled at her cutely while exposing his claws. Toadette couldn't help but glare into his eyes as she ran up to Toad and began hugging him. Toad suddenly began purring, which soothed Toadette massively. Toad then ended up touching her breasts with his paws, getting her to slightly inch back.

"I'm just gonna find Darius, again." SpongeBob quickly said as he began skating out of the foundation. "Mr. Robot Thing Guy, can you hand me a gun?!" Patrick asked Jax. "No way. This is top secret equipment." Patrick groaned and said, "Okay, well can I please get a soda?" Mario sighed and dragged both Kirby and Patrick along with him as he followed SpongeBob.

Toad quickly detached himself from Toadette's grip, but ended up reattaching to the wall. He struggled to free himself off the wall, but only ended up sticking on more. "I'm wanna try!" Zoey exclaimed while breaking an item capsule. However, she released the Carrot instead of the Super Bell. Therefore, when Zoey touched the Carrot, she was in a red bunny suit. "What do rabbits do again?" Zoey asked while shrugging her shoulders. Cream sighed and said, "They hop around, Zoey." Zoey eagerly made a huge leap, which was 10 feet! This meant Zoey could jump farther than anybody! "My turn!" Crystal excitedly yelled as she punched open a capsule containing a Cloud Flower. As she touched the flower, she suddenly began glowing white. "What do I do?" Crystal asked, as she couldn't tell what had changed. Toadette rose her hand while saying, "I know! You can make clouds appear under you to bounce up!" Crystal attempted this as she jumped in the air, forming a cloud platform underneath her. "So that's what a cloud looks like up close." Angel said while twisting her head.

Toad angrily sighed, as he couldn't figure out how to get off the wall. "Can one of you guys help me?!" he asked, kicking his legs back and forth. Zoey jumped up and yanked Toad off of the wall, sending him to tumble into her! "Can we just go find RetardBob?" Toadette asked while smiling. "I can take us to him." Kitana said while magically teleporting everybody including herself, to SpongeBob's current location.

Darius saw Bowser skate past him and began giving chase. Bowser looked back and screamed as he began speeding up. Darius grabbed him by the tail and straight onto the road. "You're not going anywhere!" Darius said as he smiled. Bowser groaned as he got up and said, "No, it's YOU who won't make it!" He then pointed to the large Bob-omb that now read, "1:12:349" Darius gasped, as that meant the bomb would go off in approximately 1 minute! Darius quickly began running as he was determined to protect his friends. Bowser began laughing, before looking at the bomb and saying, "Wait! I need to run too!"


	56. Shao Kahn Strikes Back

Chapter 56: Shao Kahn Strikes Back

Plankton looked down at the giant Bob-omb and smiled. "This time, Darius cannot beat me." He then took a binocular up to his eye and looked down at the streets. Plankton angrily gasped as he saw Darius on the run. He began descending while saying, "You're not getting away, Darius."

Darius looked up and saw Plankton's helicopter descending towards him. "My god are you kidding me?!" Darius yelled as he began sprinting faster. Plankton sped the helicopter up in an attempt to finish Darius. Unfortunately, the helicopter went SO fast that it crashed straight onto the road, getting Plankton to jump out in panic. Darius stopped running and pulled the red Radiant Star he found on his last adventure out of his pocket. "Art Attack!" Darius yelled as his body began glowing with a red aura.

"What?" Plankton growled as he got up of the ground. A large red pen appeared in Darius's hands as he began charging towards Plankton. When he approached the villain, he drew circles around him five times, damaging Plankton until the effect wore off. Plankton gasped as he took a good glance at the Radiant Star. "Of course, THAT'S what I need to cover this universe in darkness! Now each universe has a Radiant Star that holds it together!" Darius smirked and nodded his head, "Well thanks for the heads up, Plankton."

Plankton looked up at the Bob-omb, only to find it flashing red and blue, meaning it was going off! Plankton screamed as he used his watch to teleport far away. Darius saw the huge explosion from afar and still felt the blast. "I guess I'll just have to get these stars before Plankton does." Darius then took a few steps forward and was attacked by Shao Kahn, who was standing there along with Bowser. "I remember you. You're the guy that was with Plankton!" Darius yelled as he pulled out his Star Sword. Shao Kahn evilly smiled as he summoned his giant hammer. "He's the next new Thor." Bowser said with a chuckle as he got into a battle stance.

Luckily, SpongeBob and co approached Darius's current location. SpongeBob, now powered up by the Mushroom, stomped on Bowser! This hilariously caused Bowser to be flattened like a pancake! "Now I'm Super SpongeBob!" SpongeBob yelled with his hands in the air. Darius began laughing as he said, "A sponge flattens a turtle! How is that NOT awesome?!" Bowser growled and yelled, "I'll get you for this, SpongeBob Squarepants!" Darius however, simply picked the flattened Bowser up and threw him off of the road and into the water below. Bowser screamed, until Plankton's ship began sucking him in with a large tractor beam. "Mama Luigi!" SpongeBob yelled as he watched Bowser be lifted into the large ship. The next person to jump down was Zoey, who was still in the freaking red devil bunny suit! Darius nearly passed out when he said, "My freaking god, Squarepants. You've turned an innocent girl into a creepy Bonnie the Bunny clone!" SpongeBob laughed as he saw Zoey's bunny attire, calling her 'adorably frightening'. "I'll take on all three of you!" Shao Kahn said as he steadied his hammer.

"Not with the power of the raccoon!" Patrick yelled as he flew down, whacking Shao Kahn with his tail! Shao Kahn hit Patrick with his hammer, sending the hero to nearly fall over the edge of the road! "I can fly you know!" Zoey, not paying attention to Patrick, asked Darius, "Am I cuter now?" Darius rolled his eyes, as he knew the answer that would slip from his mouth would be very rude. "Let's just say you look like a red version of Barney." Zoey smiled as her cheeks were now vibrant red.

Sub-Zero, now behind Shao Kahn, pulled out his awesome Kori Blade and sliced Shao Kahn to the ground. Shao Kahn got up and saw the iced warrior...wearing a Tanooki Suit. "Sub-Zero! You think you can help these puny beings wearing an animal suit?!" Shao Kahn then attempted to smash Sub-Zero with his hammer, only to see that Sub-Zero turned into a statue! "What the?!" SpongeBob smiled as he said, "Illogical things are SO great!" Shao Kahn then angrily threw his hammer at SpongeBob. As the hammer made contact with SpongeBob, he was sent hurtling straight into Plankton's crashed helicopter. Sadly, the Mushroom's effect wore off as SpongeBob was back to his original size. "My leg!" SpongeBob yelled as he got back up, now ready for a battle.


	57. The End of Life

Chapter 57: The End of Life

SpongeBob pulled out his Master Spatula Blade and charged at Shao Kahn! SpongeBob took three rapid swings at the evil emperor, with all three dealing critical damage to Kahn. Shao Kahn groaned as SpongeBob kept on frantically wailing attacks on him. After about 12 more hits, Shao Kahn took steps back.

There was a silence until Toad pounced down onto the road with that red cat attire. SpongeBob sighed as he looked at Toad. "Don't interrupt with that kitty suit!" he yelled as he began breathing heavily. Darius looked at Shao Kahn, who put his hammer up in the air. "What the f***?" Darius said to himself as he saw the emperor hold still. Crystal jumped down onto the road straight in front of Darius. Since her body was still glowing white from the effects of the Cloud Flower, Darius could've sworn she was a ghost. "Did you die because of SpongeBob?" Darius asked, poking Crystal to make sure she was an actual figure. Crystal looked at her body and had no idea how Darius thought she was a ghost. With a smirk on her face, she asked, "Do I look like I'm dead at all?" Darius continued poking her until saying, "I'll just say you remind me of the marshmallow guy from Ghost Busters."

Shao Kahn, with his hammer now fully in the air, caused a HUGE explosion that broke off two major chunks of the road! SpongeBob growled at Shao Kahn and attempted to attack him again. Shockingly, as SpongeBob got close to Shao Kahn, he got knocked back straight into Toad. Mario jumped right down onto the road and threw his own hammer at Shao Kahn. The hammer however, reversed its way straight towards Mario. Mario caught the hammer and looked at Kahn in confusion.

Shao Kahn began levitating and his hammer grew slightly longer and was now made out of both concrete and gold! "What's going on?!" Patrick asked, straightening his back. The area got sealed off with a pink force field, meaning that everyone that was on the road, would remain on the road. Shao Kahn laughed evilly as he began glowing black and purple. "Black and purple? He's using the powers of the Frightmares!" Darius exclaimed, steadying his Star Sword.

Shao Kahn immediately launched a green explosive fireball from his eyes straight at Zoey! SpongeBob gasped and quickly took the blast for her and fell straight onto the ground. SpongeBob got up onto his feet and said, "Dang! He's stronger than when I last fought him!" Shao Kahn began moving towards Darius as he swung his hammer around. Darius jumped up and took several swings at Shao Kahn with the Star Sword, unafraid at taking any damage. Amazingly, it revealed that the thing causing Shao Kahn to levitate was a large Frightmare shaped like a tarantula! "Gross gross!" Zoey squealed as she closed her eyes. SpongeBob identified the Frightmare as a very powerful one. "I know what that is. It's Night Stalker. It can poison us, chew on us, shoot lasers out of its eyes AND butt, really it's amazing if we can speedrun this guy." Zoey quickly took a few steps back, but instead of chickening out, she straight up pounced directly on Shao Kahn and began stomping on him because...that's what rabbits do! Shao Kahn quickly threw Zoey off of him and straight into the field barrier, where she got electrocuted and fell onto the ground. "Give me a few minutes..." Zoey moaned as she closed her eyes, regaining her energy.

After a few more slashes and swings, Shao Kahn fell off of the Night Stalker and landed on the ground. He quickly got up and saw Sub-Zero approaching him. Shao Kahn threw his hammer at Sub-Zero, temporarily stunning him. Kahn did a leg sweep on Zero, sending him on the ground. Shao Kahn turned around and saw Toad angrily running towards him with his claws extended. "It's official!" Shao Kahn shouted as Toad was less than 3 feet away. Kahn blinded Toad temporarily, getting Toad to frantically move around, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to regain his vision.

Shao Kahn summoned back his hammer and straight up hammered Toad to the ground! He then stomped on Toad's head, literally fracturing a quarter of his skull! Kahn then lifted Toad up by the arm and was prepared to brutally headbutt him. Patrick fortunately stepped in and punched Shao Kahn with all his might. Shao Kahn growled as he said, "You pitiful insignificant fool!"

Toad felt the effects of the Super Bell beginning to wear off as his vision was going complete black. His cap was cracked, his face was coated in blood, and he felt like it was the end for him. "_I still HAVE to help somehow._" he thought to himself as he stuck out his claws one last time. This time, launching his claws straight at the backside of Shao Kahn. Kahn groaned as the sharp claws slightly impaled him from behind. Toad smiled as he felt himself almost fade from the world. "Good-bye Darius, M-Mario...Toadette." Before completely leaving this world, Toad thought about his adventures and how he had done several things very few people get the chance to. He met people from different universes, he befriended several people whether they were nice or rude to him, and the fact that it all originated from him meeting Toadette at that carnival. Technically, if it weren't for him and Toadette being a couple, Plankton would've never picked THEM as his targets to send to Dark-Light City. He smiled until finally vanishing from the world known as life.

Little did Toad know, Toadette watched the ENTIRE scene from outside the force field along with the others that didn't enter. She quickly kept thinking to herself, "_He's not dead. He's probably just injured, don't worry Toadette._" Although, the thought kept reaching her mind that Toad could've in fact died. Toadette had a worried expression on her face as she watched the battle continue.

SpongeBob struggled with the Night Stalker as it completely overpowered him. "I hate spiders!" Mario jumped up into the air and ground pounded on the Night Stalker, getting it to let out a painfully loud screech! Brown blood oozed all on the road, getting everyone to cringe a little. "Why does blood have to be brown?!" Crystal asked as she tried scraping her shoes on the dry parts of the road. Darius turned around, and shockingly found Toad lying still on the road. "Mushroom Head, wake up and help out!" But no answer was heard. Darius groaned and angrily said, "Fine! Just sleep and be covered in all the bug slime." Little did he know what Toad had just been through...


End file.
